


Alternative Muggle Science

by Anna_July



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_July/pseuds/Anna_July
Summary: Once Professor Snape got tired that the first year was engaged in anything, but not studies, and he decisively mixed the houses in his classes. Everything would be fine, but a girl whom he had never noticed before fell into a pair with Draco Malfoy: the honor for the Mudblood is great!But the girl turned out to be the true daughter of her father. The officer of the Royal Navy of Great Britain is not a joke.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Something Terrible is coming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Альтернативное Маггловедение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727674) by Kira Izmailova. 



"Something terrible is coming," was read on the faces of absolutely all the first years who came to the potions class. According to Professor Snape's face, he was in an awful mood today. Even more nasty than usual, so even the Slytherins tried not to move, so as not to get in trouble.

\- So, - the professor said, waiting for absolute silence. - I'm tired of the mess in the classroom. I'm tired that instead of listening to me carefully, you whisper and giggle... Potter and Weasley, this applies to you. Five points from the Gryffindor!

\- We don't... - Potter began, got a kick from Weasley and shut up.

\- Therefore, - Snape continued, - from this day you will no longer have that opportunity. Everybody get up! Take a seat as I say. It's too early for you to work alone, but I will make sure that you get as little distracted by your friends as possible...

A soft moan swept over the class. "Soft" because no one dared to moan loudly in the presence of Professor Snape.

Draco Malfoy only sighed and began to observe the great migration of peoples. He sincerely hoped that the professor still loved him and would not put Potter in his pair. Or Weasley. Or, worse, Granger ...

\- Adderley to Malfoy, - the order sounded, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, any Gryffindor is not a gift, but okay... Admittedly, he didn't even remember if Adderley is a boy or a girl. He had no habit of looking at gryffindor; Another matter he couldn't not notice some representatives of the acknowledged House, but Adderley wasn't remembered... so it meant that he or she didn't stand out from the gray mass. This was not the famous Potter, not Weasley - nightmare, Longbottom idiot, or nerdy Granger, and thanks for that!

Draco squinted at the new partner. So, nothing outstanding: about the same height as him, dressed neatly, straight blond hair combed smoothly and pulled into a tight tail on the back of the head, and he did not remark the color of the eyes. And that Adderley, it seemed, was one of the few whom the forcible move didn't worry at all, the others murmured at least in a whisper. Especially the Weasley, who landed in a couple with Parkinson, and Goyle, who got Granger. And the unfortunate Greengrass, who was next to Longbottom, generally groaned in horror.

It seems that the Professor still had a certain perverted sense of humor, since he decided to seat the wards on the principle of "boy with girl"...

\- And what are you waiting for? - Snape inquired, looking sadistically at the class. - The recipe on the blackboard, the ingredients on the tables, get started!

Adderley, still without saying a word, carefully wrapped the sleeves of her robe almost to her elbows, glanced at the board and took up the knife.

\- Hey, - said Malfoy down on her, - let's get it done.

The girl squinted at him, but again did not utter a word.

\- I better understand this business, so it's better for you not to get involved, otherwise you'll ruin everything. You will cut it all. - he nodded at the ingredients laid out on the table, - the most feminine occupation.

Adderley silently shrugged and unquestioningly gave him a seat at the cauldron. Malfoy liked that behavior: the same Granger would certainly had begun to protest and prove that she knew everything better than the professor himself! And if this Adderley depicted a mute one, the better, less noise.

Sliced ingredients went to the boiler in the desired sequence. Draco didn't forget to turn the hourglass, count the number of stirs and regulate the fire, secretly proud of himself. But he had to say, Adderley coped well with cutting, grinding and other preparatory work, she didn't even spoil anything, unlike some ...

Draco glanced at the hourglass, prepared to pour the last batch of pounded snake teeth into the cauldron, and there he was shocked.

\- Wait, - said Adderley, grabbing his hand with unexpected force for the girl. But not just by the wrist, then he would still throw teeth into the cauldron, she didn't let his fingers open.

\- What are you doing ?! - hissed Malfoy.

\- Six... five... four... three... two... one... now come on! - she said and let go of his hand.

Draco mechanically completed the final manipulations - there shouldn't be any delay. But if this gryffindor ruined something in his work, she cannot live!

The potion boiled, then suddenly changed color, cleared and became completely transparent. Exactly as described in the book.

At the other end of the class, something fluttered: apparently Greengrass's company didn't save Longbottom. Snape was reading them a notation, Granger was bickering with Goyle, Parkinson was hissing at the Weasley, in a word, the class was quite noisy.

\- Let's let it sit for five minutes - and you can pour it, - said Adderley calmly.

\- Why did you do that? - asked Malfoy. He did not see the point in her actions. - Time was up! Everything was right!

\- An hourglass is good, but the Swiss chronometer is still better, - she replied, nodding at her desk. There lay the most ordinary hours. According to the look male. And in addition, the muggle.

Malfoy inadvertently wiped the hand that Adderley grabbed him. Curiosity, however, was stronger than disgust.

\- And so? Do we have in the hourglass a few grains of sand less than necessary? - he asked.

\- No. Look here, - a thin finger with a short cropped nail rested against some line in the textbook. Well, yes, today's recipe... The remark with a pencil was attributed: "+/- 10 sec. depending on the color saturation."

\- Where did you get this? - Draco frowned.

\- From the board, - the girl answered. He looked up, but there was no longer any recipe: the professor usually cleaned the notes very quickly. And who didn't have time to read was late. - My father always says that the devil is in the details.

\- Uh... - said Malfoy.

\- Professor Snape writes the recipes differently than in the textbook, - Adderley explained. - I noticed right away. Today there was this postscript.

\- Ah, that's in his spirit... - Draco calmed down, forgetting that he was talking with either a half-blood or even a muggleborn. - And how did you interpret this?

\- The textbook says the potion is getting lighter, - she replied, straightening her sleeves and cleaning the clock. - Therefore, if it brightens too quickly, then the serpentine teeth must be added ten seconds earlier. And vice versa.

\- I see. And... - here Malfoy hastened to shut up, because Professor Snape was heading in their direction, peering into each cauldron along the way and giving out penalty points, along with poisonous remarks about the students' mental abilities, or rather, lack of such abilities.

\- As expected, - he said, stopping at their desk. - The only ones who completed the task correctly were Malfoy and Adderley. Ten points... - The professor grimaced displeased, apparently remembering that, having mixed the Houses, he made a headache for himself, but nevertheless added: - To each.

Draco swelled with pride, but then remembered to whom he owed such success. Then he thought that whoever Adderley was, she might come in handy. And he could annoy her House. (What would happen in this situation with the girl herself, he was not at all interested.)

On leaving the class, he looked with interest at his classmates. Granger left, almost crying: that time because of Goyle, she didn't only earned nothing, but also lost a couple of points. Weasley flew past as a red comet, indignant aloud and dragging in a tug of a gloomy Potter, who clearly did not like Zabini's company. This time, Longbottom managed to do without injuries, which in itself was worthy of all surprise.

\- Adderley, wait! - Malfoy called, waiting for his company. She stopped and looked calmly at him. Her eyes were either light brown or gray, the most ordinary.

\- Remember her, - Draco ordered his friends. - So... - he paused, expecting the girl to twitch or call one of her own, but she was looking with a polite interest on her face, as if she thought "what else can you say?"

\- Don't touch her, - Malfoy ordered.

\- Malfoy, aren't you sick? - asked Nott. - She's from gryffs.

\- I know. Gryffs are unbearable, but some of them are useful. This one is useful, - Draco said. Theodore just spread his hands.

\- Thank you, - Adderley said, still calmly. - It's nice to hear that confession. Malfoy, can you introduce me to your friends?

\- Ghm... - he somehow didn't count on it, but rudely saying "no" was indecent. - Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. You are familiar with me.

\- Very nice, - she answered, holding out her hand. - Katherine Adderley.

The slightly dumbfounded Slytherins took turns touching her fingers.

\- Now excuse me, in six minutes the lesson begins, - said Adderley, turned around and left without too much haste.

\- Is she a gryffindor? - Nott asked.

\- Have you seen the tie? - snapped Malfoy.

\- And what came over you, huh?

\- I said that she can be useful, - said Draco, realizing that he himself found it difficult to answer that question. - She has a head on her shoulders, but she's not a crazy little thing like Granger. - no matter how hard it was to him to make that confession, he added: - If it weren't for her, I would have ruined the potion today.

\- Yeah, such a shame, - Theodore snorted. - Well, you know better... And, by the way, she's right, we'll be late for the Transfiguration!

* * *

Fortunately, Professor McGonagall lingered a bit, so there were no sanctions. Malfoy looked for Adderley and found her behind one of the back desks in the middle row. A girl from Gryffindor was just heading for her, who Malfoy didn't remember either.

\- Now I am sitting here, - he informed that girl, right in front of her nose, putting his bag on an empty seat.

\- Where're your manners, Malfoy?! - she was indignant, but noticed Crabbe and Goyle, who were heading for the next desk, and hastened to retire to another row.

Adderley didn't even bat an eyelid. It seemed that she didn't care with whom to sit, even with a mountain troll.

The class froze, then boomed, but at that moment McGonagall came in, and the storm calmed down, not really starting.

\- Interesting permutations, - she said, looking around the audience.

\- This is the new pedagogical experience of Professor Snape, - Draco couldn't resist, - it's called intensive training by immersion in a hostile environment!

\- You definitely need to be immersed in some environment, Malfoy! - Weasley immediately responded. - I even know which one!

\- Quiet! - said McGonagall in such a tone that the whispers immediately fell silent. - Let's start our lesson...

Throughout the lesson, Malfoy glanced at Adderley. She wasn't the best, but she coped with tasks no worse than most classmates.

\- Strabismus, Malfoy, - she said suddenly in a faint whisper, without turning her head.

\- What?..

\- You'll get strabismus, - Adderley answered. - If you really want to look at me, do it at the break, please.

Draco snorted angrily and turned away. The incomprehensible always attracted him, and Adderley was precisely what was incomprehensible. On the one hand - gryffindor, but, it seems, the only one from the whole course who has at least some manners. Making some efforts, he still managed to recall that at the Gryffindor table she was one of the few, who firstly didn't grind everything like a hungry dragon. Secondly she used a knife and a fork; thirdly she didn't speak with a stuffed mouth, and indeed behaved very decently.

And then, by the way, she also didn't lie on the table, like some, didn't hunch, but sat exclusively straight. Draco squinted again - yeah, and she didn't lean on the back of a chair. He himself was taught to keep his back, this is understandable, but who taught Adderley this? The conviction that she was definitely not pureblood grew and got stronger at the moment when he saw that she was not writing notes on parchment, but in a plebeian thick notebook. And not with a feather, but... no, with a feather, only metal.

"It's incomprehensible," - Draco repeated to himself again and concentrated on the lecture.

After the Transfiguration, he lost sight of Adderley for a while, because he was thrown into a scandal by Parkinson. Who knew why, she considered herself his bride. And, it seemed, from early childhood. The excuse that he just wanted to tease the gryffs, which he used with the guys, didn't work there. The Slytherin girls boycotted Malfoy. However, this didn't particularly upset him: the girls wouldn't have enough patience for a long time, but he would at least take a break from them...

* * *

But the next day, before the Charms class, Draco was not too lazy to come to the class early, wait for Adderley and in the crowd grab her by the elbow.

\- Malfoy, never grab my hands. Don't grab at all. Especially from behind, - she said in her usual expressionless tone.

\- Why? And how do you know it's me? - he was taken aback.

\- In order. First, my reflex may work, and I will break your nose. Second, the smell of your hair gel cannot be confused with anything.

\- W-what reflex? - Draco stuttered in surprise.

\- Usual. My father knows what private schools are, so he taught me some self-defense lessons, ordinary, not magic. He thinks that I have learned them well... - Adderley fell silent, but the meaning was clear. - You wanted to ask about anything?

\- No, I wanted to see where the Weasley sits today, - Malfoy replied.

\- What for?

\- Today is the first practice lesson, - he explained. - Have you seen his wand?

\- Yes, - Adderley said. - You're right. Better to be away from him. Although it can ricochet ...

\- Well, you can't know for sure, - he shrugged. - Yeah, there is this inseparable trinity. So, we go there... Guys, follow me!

Gryffindors watched Malfoy's appearance almost arm in arm with Adderley's unkind looks. Slytherins just shrugged their shoulders: if the future Lord wants to have fun at someone else's expense, then this is his business. Annoying eternal rivals is always nice. The girls didn't fully share that opinion, but in the end they nevertheless agreed that Adderley, whoever she was, was much nicer than the shaggy nerdy Granger...

\- Leviosa, Leviosa, - Malfoy grumbled, forcing his feather to make intricate loops in the air. He had already received his points and was just having fun. - I feel that they will show us something worthwhile only in the seventh year!

Another feather rammed his own — Adderley was tired of looking out the window.

\- Air combat, - she said, catching a puzzled look. - Supermarine Spitfire attacks the Dragon...

Draco's eyes flashed. He didn't know what this "Spitfire" was, but he was glad to be entertained. After a couple of minutes, half of the class was already watching the development of the battle, some tried to repeat it. Professor Flitwick was truly delighted; however, he was already happy with any success of his students.

\- He could have added some points, - Malfoy grumbled as he left the classroom. - Anyway, it's good ...

\- Yes, it was a pretty good show, - Adderley agreed. - For children just right.

Draco looked at her with genuine indignation, but didn't have time to say anything as Granger rushed at them like a whirlwind. As usual: the chestnut mane was disheveled, the eyes were burning, the hands were threateningly resting on the sides.

\- Adderley! - She blurted out. - Can I say two words for you?

\- Speak, I am listening, - she answered calmly.

\- Why... Why do you go with this... Flaxen-haired?! - Granger blurted out.

\- Flaxen-haired? - Adderley examined Malfoy's hair. He noted with displeasure that the girl was almost an inch taller than him. - No, he is something between ashy and platinum blonde, I can't really make out in such lighting.

\- You understand what I mean!

\- No, I don't understand.

\- He's a Slytherin! - Granger said that word with such disgust as if she was being forced to eat a live toad like the Longbottom's one.

\- So what? - Adderley sincerely didn't understand.

\- How can you talk to him ?!

\- With words. I can speak with gestures as an option, but I'm not sure that he will understand.

Malfoy was genuinely enjoying the show. According to the burning eyes of Nott and the concerned faces of Crabbe and Goyle, they too. Gryffindors also pulled up. It looked like a fight was brewing.

\- Stop it now, Adderley! - Granger blurted out. - To communicate with this one is to be humiliated! Don't you know what he calls muggleborns? Like you and me?

\- I know, - she answered without much interest. - But my father says words are just words. As they say "Sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me". And if you are so offended by a stupid word, then something is wrong with you.

\- Cool, - Theodore whispered into Draco's ear. - I don't know who her father is, but Adderley now beat Granger… and us.

\- You… You… - there Granger did what offended girls usually do: she turned sharply and ran away. Then she would cram into a corner and moan, that's for sure.

\- Shame on you! - Weasley said, involuntarily clenching his fists. - You stroll with slugs, insulted Hermione...

\- You shouldn't... - Potter tried to mutter, but then fell silent.

\- I didn't say anything offensive to her, - Adderley shrugged. - It's not my fault that she is so sensitive. And I don't owe anyone anything. Anyway, isn't it time for us to go to class?

Children started down the corridor towards the History class.

* * *

Draco spent the short way solving a difficult problem for himself. On the one hand, Adderley still turned out to be not even a half-blood. On the other hand, she managed to shut up Granger, and it was worth a lot. It turned out that he tarnished his reputation by contacting a mudblood, and ruined her relationship with her classmates.

Although she's okay, what about him then? What should he do? To snort arrogantly and sit back? But he wouldn't be able to do this in Potions class, not asking the professor to swap him with someone else! He imagined what Snape would say to him if he found out about this whole story. However, he would find out anyway... and would advise him to think with his head before doing something.

In the end, Malfoy decided not to change anything for now. And if he left Adderley alone, it would mean that he signed under the words of Granger. And this would not happen!

He exchanged glances with Nott. He just smiled venomously: "you made trouble for oneself". Okay, if only he didn't tell his father, otherwise the conversation would be short ...

\- So you're muggleborn? - he asked in a whisper. Professor Bins didn't care about talks, but Draco didn't want others to hear him.

\- Don't hiss, Malfoy, whispers are more audible than just a quiet conversation, - Adderley said. She didn't write down the lecture, she did her homework on Transfiguration as many others. - Yes, muggleborn. You didn't know?

\- No. I'm not interested in gryffindors! - Draco lifted his nose.

\- Oh really…

\- How could I know!?.

\- I thought that all pureblood surnames are known.

\- There are half-bloods, too. By the way, who is your father? - asked Malfoy. - You refer to him all the time!

\- My father is a captain of Her Majesty's Navy, a third-generation naval officer, but not an aristocrat, - she replied. - Commander of a destroyer, if that says anything to you.

"Well, the officer isn't just some shopkeeper or dentist," - Draco thought with some relief. - "It's a pity that he is a commoner."

\- It doesn't say anything about it, - he said. - Is this a ship?

\- Yes. This is a rather large ship. There are less than a dozen of them in Britain. Well... there're missiles, torpedoes, a helicopter, machine guns... What are cannons, have you heard?

\- Don't mock me, Adderley.

\- I'm not kidding, I ask.

\- I heard. I also know what a helicopter is!

\- Congratulations, Malfoy. Well, two more six-barreled installations with a rate of fire of four and a half thousand rounds per minute... Isn't it lovely?

\- Y-yeah... - Draco said, trying to imagine the rate of fire.

\- And here you are - wands, spells… - Adderley sighed with a clear sense of her own superiority. - A couple of anti-aircraft guns - and only rubble will remain from Hogwarts.

\- There is a powerful protective charm!

\- And how long will they hold out against a massive bomb attack?

\- I don't know, - Malfoy admitted.

\- I don't know either. It would be interesting to find out...

\- Why do you need it?

\- Just because. Interesting, - Adderley shrugged.

\- Listen, are you always so… um… calm? - Malfoy picked the right word.

\- I'm trying, - she replied. - The father always says that before doing something, you need to think carefully.

Draco sighed involuntarily; that was what he was thinking about during recess. His own father told him the same.

\- Of course, there are times when a decision has to be made very quickly, there is no option. Sometimes intuition helps out, sometimes luck. And sometimes… it doesn't help, - Adderley added. - This happens too.

\- You even answer after a pause, - said Malfoy. - At first I thought you were just dumb... hmm...

\- I'm just thinking about what exactly I want to say. And how, - she answered without a trace of offense. - Now leave me alone and let me finish my essay.

Draco choked with indignation: the future Lord Malfoy was told "leave me alone"! And then he remembered his own essay, or rather, its absence.

\- Will you let me write it off? - he asked hopefully.

\- No. And not out of greed, don't look at me that way, Malfoy. - Adderley raised her head. - If something is not clear, tell me. As I can I will help, but I will not let you write off.

\- That's always the case...

\- And don't pout, you look like blond Trevor.

\- Adderley, I'll crack you!

\- Malfoy, behave yourself, we're in class... - she sighed wearily. - And remember what I told you about self-defense lessons."

\- Then I'll curse you, - he found. - And in general, you are alone, and we...

\- Future lords are specially taught this? - Adderley asked. - It's not decent, Malfoy. Four of you for one girl... - She said - I won't let you write off. If that's any consolation to you, I don't let gryffindors cheat either. They don't ask, though. They've got Granger.

\- One for all, - Draco snorted.

\- Exactly. Now shut up.

\- Okay, I will remember this when you ask me something about potions...

\- Why would I ask you if there is Professor Snape? - Adderley remarked logically.

Arguments run out.


	2. 5 minutes... the flight is normal

A few days later, very similar conversations took place in the common rooms of two different Houses.

\- Malfoy, is this joke going to last long? - asked Marcus Flint, when he entered the living room for some reason.

\- What a joke? - he was surprised.

\- Well, with this girl, what's her name... Adderley, or what? At first it was funny, but you must be careful not to become a laughingstock yourself!

Flint was hitting the sore spot: more than anything, Draco was afraid to seem ridiculous. True, recently he began to think that this is not the worst thing yet ...

\- This is no joke, - Malfoy said, thinking, if his father finds out, he's gone.

\- And then what?

\- Research, - Draco replied with his usual nose up. - I'm studying her.

\- How? - someone else from the elders was taken aback. - What can you learn in a mudblood?

\- Flint, you seem to have gone to Muggle Science? - Malfoy smiled at the nastiest of his smiles.

\- Well, there was a case, I just threw it, because I don't need it, - he shrugged. - What does Muggle Science have to do with it?

\- I looked the textbook, compared it with what Adderley was saying, and realized that the book was out of date... well, not by a hundred years, but so, - Draco said proudly. - Not that I was so eager to learn this subject, but, you know, there are so many inconsistencies...

\- For example? - Marcus asked.

\- For example, Adderley's father serves as the captain of the destroyer, - said Malfoy. - And they shoot with such things...

He rummaged in his pocket and fished out the shell, which he begged from Adderley as a souvenir. The shell went from hand to hand.

\- The gun... forgot the name... six barrels, shoots almost five thousand times a minute, - he lied a little. - There are two of them on the ship, among other things.

\- So what will it do against the magician? - some senior student snorted. - Put up a shield - that's all!

\- What? - the second, apparently a half-blood, was indignant, she definitely knew what a firearm was. - With such firepower, the wizard together with a shield would be sweep and smear on the nearest wall!

Have you ever heard of kinetic energy?

\- And what about Transfiguration?

\- Try it, transfigure several hundred projectiles flying at breakneck speed! Or the ship itself! It's huge, metal...

\- Wait, we can calculate the field strength that will hold these... what's their name... shells.

\- Uh-huh, only then the group should work, one magician can't do this, if it is not a magician of the Dumbledore level!

\- Let's count!

\- By the way, it could have turned out to be a gorgeous work - a combination of Muggle Science, protective Charms, Transfiguration and something else... What if it would be published?

\- Yeah, now, the ministry will never allow this!

\- And we do not have enough initial information, who will look for something? Who has connections?

Draco smiled contentedly: the senior students were busy for a long time and, in essence, neutralized.

\- They still have a lot of all kinds of weapons, - he said.

\- Malfoy, why do you need this? - Flint asked. - Nothing to do? One day you throw yourself at the mudblood, another day you walk with them almost in an embrace ...

\- There was no such thing! - Draco protested.

\- Don't become a muggle protector, above all, - Marcus continued. - What if it is contagious...

\- No, - he answered. - I just think that I have to know a potential enemy by sight. And in the textbook we ended up with arquebuses, I checked. Do you think, if anything terrible happens, as war for example, muggleborns will not take up conventional weapons? Three times "ha"! - he had prepared this argument in advance and was very proud of it.

\- Okay, mess with this Adderley. Just don't come and complain if giraffs beat you up, - Flint nodded.

\- Not on your life, - Draco grunted and hurried to retreat. A heated argument flared up in the common room - the senior students were carried away by calculations.

* * *

Two friends, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, chirped softly in the Gryffindor girl's bedroom. Katherine Adderley was sitting in turkish on her perfect, ruled bed, reading something carefully.

\- Adderley! - Hermione Granger burst into the room with a crash. - We have to talk!

\- I'm reading, - she answered, without looking up from the book.

\- Then you will finish reading, we need to talk! - Granger blurted out and flopped down on Adderley's bed.

She slowly lowered the book and gave her classmate such a look that someone with a finer mental organization would immediately be ashamed. Alas...

\- Granger, - Adderley said softly, and Brown and Patil were quiet. - I don't know where you were brought up, but, in my opinion, sitting on someone else's bed without an invitation is at least impolite. Please get up and straighten the covers. The folds make me nervous. - she gasped with indignation, but still got up and somehow straightened the coverlet.

\- Yes, girls, - Adderley said, digging into the book again, - my fault I forgot to tell you rule number one. My bed is my personal space. You cannot fall on it, throw things, and so on. If I see other people's tights, combs, etc. on my bed, I will throw them out the window. Best case scenario.

\- And rule number two? - the curious Patil asked.

\- Don't distract me when I read.

\- Kate, but I need to talk to you! - Granger sat on her bed and looked at Adderley reproachfully.

\- Rule number three: only my parents have the right to call me Kate or Katy. For everyone else, I'm Katherine. Or Adderley, whatever. Now let me finish the chapter, Granger. Then we'll talk. - with these words, she simply closed the curtain, fencing off from the others.

\- Those slytherins ruined her completely, - Granger said, looking at the other two girls.

\- I think she was like that from the start, - Brown shrugged. - You remember, she didn't really talk to anyone. Yes or no, that's all the answers!

\- Moreover, we must talk and convince...

The curtain ripped open.

\- Now we can talk, - said Adderley, placing the plump tome on the nightstand. - What have you got there, Granger?

\- You haven't even read the textbook?! - she exclaimed, glancing at the cover.

\- No. My father thinks that I need to familiarize myself with the classics of world literature. I totally agree with him, - Adderley stretched. - So what do you want?

\- Well, it's just... it's just that you go around with Malfoy and his company all the time, and it's terrible, it's not worthy of a gryffindor!

\- Yah? - she grinned. - Where is that written? Which set of rules?

\- But...

\- Until you show me the section of the school rules, which says that Gryffindor students have no right to communicate with Slytherin students, I will consider your words as an unfounded statement, - Adderley said. - And now, girls, I go to the shower if the line is not busy yet. Not? So that's great... - she took a towel and left.

\- She's awful,- Patil said, pouting.

\- And feisty, - added Brown.

\- It would be better if she was assigned to Slytherin! - Granger finished.

They looked at each other and sighed. Not only roommates but also all course knew about Adderley's habit of waking up at six in the morning (the chronometer tinkled softly, but quite distinctly), doing exercises and taking a cold shower. She herself attributed this to the harsh officer upbringing, but it seems that she just liked to annoy her roommates. When she said, "Say thank you that I don't sing the British anthem in the morning like my father," everyone answered, "Thank you!" and tried not to notice any more small oddities of a classmate. Except for one - friendship with the slytherins.

* * *

\- I don't like it... - Adderley drawled, examining the battered brooms.

\- But this is so great! - Patil exclaimed.

\- I don't know, the prospect of sitting astride a stick doesn't really inspire me.

\- When you try, you'll change your mind, - Brown said.

\- Yeah, that's what they say about sex, - Adderley sighed, and a couple of girlfriends choked on the cold morning air.

\- Stick out your right hand over your broom, - called madam Hooch, - and say "Up!"

Adderley did it on the second time, and she looked around with interest. Potter stared at the broom with genuine delight. Granger's one had not moved at all. Malfoy was already hugging a battered broom like he was filming for the cover of Playboy.

This was followed by a short briefing and the flight itself. Adderley didn't like it. There was something unnatural in sitting on a thin stick astride and even doing some aerobatics. This was the twentieth century! There Malfoy sincerely caught a high, dreamed of taking off, until Madame Hooch landed him, figuratively speaking, saying he had been sitting wrong! Probably, the peculiarities of the broom influenced this, especially since these were frayed school mops, and not something racing, which Draco dreamed of... Adderley caught Malfoy's offended look and winked at him encouragingly. The boy sniffed, but stopped frowning.

Then the take-off immediately followed. The first to rush to heaven, oddly enough, was Longbottom. Only he couldn't cope with the broom and fell from a decent height. Thank God, he didn't break his neck, but only wrist...

\- Have you seen his face? Clumsy! - Malfoy laughed as madam Hooch led the crying Longbottom away.

The rest of the Slytherin first years joined him.

\- Shut up, Malfoy, - Parvati Patil cut him off.

\- Oh-oh-oh, you stand up for this jerk? - Parkinson asked. - I never thought you liked fat, crying boys.

\- Look! - Malfoy shouted , darting forward and lifting something from the ground. - This is the stupid thing his grandmother sent him. - The reminder sparkled in the sun.

\- Give it to me, Malfoy, - Potter said quietly. Everyone froze and turned to him. Malfoy chuckled.

\- I think I'd better throw it somewhere, let Longbottom get it...

\- Give it to me! - Potter yelled. He had no composure.

\- Of course... - Draco stepped back. Slytherins moved closer. - Well, who has any ideas? Let's entertain him by looking for, stupid goof...

It was clear that the matter would end either in a fight, or worse...

Draco was offended: he really flew well for his age, his father always praised him, and madam Hooch humiliated him in front of the gryffs. And he couldn't prove to her that this is not a standard, but... she wouldn't understand. Adderley looked with sympathy, winked and smiled, but didn't come up ...

He really wanted to jump on someone, and a reason was found - a reminder of a fat Longbottom, who, not only on a broom, on a fence, would not sit!

\- Take it, - Draco told Potter, holding on to the broom. He knew what he would do next. Potter, who had never flown, would be unlikely to follow him... if he got off the ground at all!

He narrowed his eyes and wanted to answer something, but then Adderley stood between them.

\- Malfoy, you are behaving unworthy of the Heir of an ancient and noble family, - she said calmly.

\- WHAT?!

\- I said you are acting like a boy from a muggle school. They also like to take something from someone weaker and younger and throw it into a hard-to-reach place.

\- What do you think I should do, mudblood? - Draco deliberately called her that way, hoping the girl would lose her temper. - Will you teach me what the future Lord should or should not do?

\- Well, since you can't learn otherwise, why not? - she shrugged. - Actually, Malfoy, you should have picked up this thing, but not show off, and take it to Longbottom to the hospital. Or give it back tomorrow. He would be grateful to you, and even if it's a small debt, but... - Adderley paused. - Don't forget that he is as pureblood as you, and a relative, by the way. It's very strange that a mudblood as me has to remind you of this.

Draco's ears were burning. He really wanted to throw a reminder in the cheeky face, but that would be tantamount to defeat.

\- You know, I guess I'll do it, - he said with a strained smile. - As for kinship... I would prefer not to mention some relatives. Take the Weasley, for example...

\- I agree with you in this case, - Adderley replied calmly. - Better give me a reminder. You have already missed the moment. Give it back, please.

\- Take it! - snorted Malfoy, thrusting the glass ball into his outstretched hand, and lifted his chin. - I don't need this muck! It is necessary to go to wash, nobody knows what this Longbottom is sick with...

\- Don't overact, - the girl advised him very quietly and went to her own. She was not greeted with cheers, but they were silent enough respectfully.

\- It's a sad that she's not at least a half-blood, - Nott said thoughtfully. - She would look good in our House.

\- She... she... - Draco clenched his fists. To say that Adderley humiliated him didn't work. Insulted? Put it in place? The last definition fit the most!

\- Don't hiss, - Theodore patted him on the shoulder. - There madam Hooch is coming, now you will take off, all insults will be blown out by the wind...

\- Exactly, - he breathed. He just didn't know how to be angry for a long time. - Let's beat gryffs!

\- Higher, Adderley! - Malfoy heard madam Hooch's voice. By this time the students more or less confidently holding on their brooms were already rushing around the stadium, the rest huddled together on the far side. Malfoy remarked with displeasure that Potter seemed to have been born in the air... it would be necessary to teach him a lesson, but he would have time for it! And he swooped down to Adderley, who stubbornly did not rise above the level of human height.

\- Sorry, madam, - she answered adamantly, - I'm afraid of heights.

\- You get zero for the lesson!

\- Better zero for a lesson than a broken neck, - the girl answered calmly.

\- Adderley!

\- Sorry, I don't want to sleep in the hospital. - madam Hooch snorted and ran off to the other poor fellow. Draco began to circle around Adderley, who held on her broom, in fact, really badly.

\- At least there is something you can't do! - he said with vengeful satisfaction. - You're afraid of heights, right?

\- Well, I'm afraid, so what?

\- So you'll never kiss a guy!

\- Why?

\- Because in Hogwarts the traditional place for kissing is the Astronomical Tower, you know?

\- Ah, the tower... It's not scary, it's big and stable, - Adderley said. - And in general, who told you that I am committed to traditions?

\- What do you mean? - Malfoy paused.

\- There are so many hiding places for kissing at Hogwarts. I can hide there until the end of time! And stop circling otherwise I will definitely crash...

Draco laid another bend just out of spite and slowed down, almost striking the broom on the girl's shoulder.

\- Malfoy, what will happen, if you rush forward now, and I grab you by the robe and pull it? - Adderley asked thoughtfully. - It's fluttering so beautifully...

\- Hey, no! - he hastened to turn to face her. - We'll both fall!

\- I thought so, - she said, smoothly landed to the ground and with obvious relief got off the broom.

\- Adderley, there hasn't been a signal for the end of the lesson yet! - came the voice of Madame Hooch.

\- Already been, - she answered, glancing at her watch.

A bell rang out in the castle...


	3. Sports - that's life

The library was quiet and sleepy. Calmly work out at a normal table was possible only here.

"They picked on me, and that's it," Malfoy said in an undertone about his classmates, "I had to lie…"

"You are awesome at this stuff," Adderley replied.

\- Well, yes, it seems they believed me ... - He looked sideways at sleeping Crabbe and Goyle and sighed. - Boring ... The weather is so good to fly ...

\- You will fly tomorrow. At the lesson.

\- It's boring, well I ...

\- I remember you've dodged helicopters. Just before you lie, Malfoy, learn the materiel. You with your sparrow weight would be pulled into the screw ... and that's it. " Adderley said calmly.

"Actually you can't fly at all," he muttered. - Greg, don't sleep! If you get zero tomorrow, I will ...

\- And what will you do to him? Adderley asked cheerfully. - He is twice as large as you and much stronger. - Draco snuffled loudly. At the other end of the long table, where the gryffindors settled, Ron Weasley laughed offensively. "They're not listening to your authority," Adderley said quietly in Malfoys ear. "As I understand it, their parents are your father's vassals. And that's the only reason they cover your skinny ... um ... back.

\- I'm not skinny! Draco snapped.

\- Uh-huh, you're just graceful. Give me a hand.

\- Why?

\- Come on! Adderley put her wrist on Malfoys. It turned out that hers was larger. And stronger: remembering how she then grabbed his hand while brewing. "You need to train, Malfoy," she said.

\- So I'm looking forward to Quidditch training! he snapped. - By the way, let's go to the stadium! There should now be a team, let's see ...

\- Screw your Quidditch, - Adderley winced.

\- You don't understand anything! Well, let's go! ..

\- Don't whine, Malfoy. We won't anywhere until these two are done with their homework," she snapped, "and anyway… " Adderley didn't finish the sentence: Goyle groaned and dropped his head on the textbook. - Hey, everything's fine?

"I can't take it anymore," he said dully. - I don't understand.

"What can you expect from stupid slugs," came from the Weasleys.

"Gregory," Adderley prodded Goyle gently with her finger. - What do you mean - nothing?

\- Well, nothing!

"It doesn't work that way," she said.

"He understands individual letters," Potter said.

"Never mind, he himself recently mastered the ABC book and is proud of this achievement just to the point of horror," said Adderley. - Gregory, wake up! - Malfoy listened curiously. She never called them by their names, neither him, let alone his friends. So something interesting was happening!

\- Huh? ..

\- Look here, what is not clear to you in this paragraph?

\- Here. "Ultimate concentration" ... something there. What does it mean?

\- Yeah ... Vincent, what about you?

\- "Sublimation takes place in a sealed vessel", how is it?

"As my father says," Adderley said thoughtfully, "a correct question is half of the answer. That's what, guys ... I'm going with this whiner to the stadium so that no one offends him on the way, and you strain and try to figure out what specifically you don't understand in this chapter. And then we will sit down and analyze it in detail. Will you have enough hour to write questions?

"Uh-huh ..." Goyle said grimly, wrinkling his brow.

"Adderley as a wild gorilla tamer," Weasley quipped.

"My father says that even a monkey can be taught to read and write, if there are patience and skill," she said calmly, looked at the neighbors on the table and added: "Boys, this is not about you, you better focus on questions. But the Weasley, since his origin from the anthropoid has not been proven either by official science or even by British scientists, nothing like this threatens," Adderley continued, "so he needn't worry. " Crabbe snorted, Malfoy chuckled softly. "Come on," she said, "before the Weasley came to his senses. Fighting in the library is indecent.

"Guys, don't fight the Weasleys!" Draco ordered at last. - He don't worth it! Push him down the stairs, if you wanna, and that's enough for him ...

\- You're bloodthirsty, Malfoy.

\- Oh, yeah!

When I, so Malfoy, but here - Gre-e-egori, We-e-nsent! he grimaced.

\- Envious.

\- I AM?!

"Well, not me," Adderley adjusted her hair. "Malfoy, have you ever heard that fleet strength is calculated by the slowest ship?

\- Uh-uh ... and what does this have to do with it?

\- Do you wanna live at the speed of an ancient gunboat? she asked. - If not, then stop fooling around and pull your buddies up to normal. So far, they are below average. But they are not stupid, no, they just cannot stupidly memorize something. If they get the point, then everything will be all right.

\- To pull up Nott too? Draco scowled.

\- He himself will pull up whoever you want. Set him on the guys, too, why he's chilling?

"Okay, I'll try ..." Malfoy sighed heavily. "Why are you so smart, huh, Adderley? Who taught you such things? Although I already know, you'll say "father" ... - He sighed even harder. "And that's why you talk like senior students ..."

"Tough childhood," Adderley said. - I told you that my father is in the navy. So the lexicon and so on are from there.

\- But you're only eleven!

"It's soon twelve. My birthday is in early November.

\- That's why you are taller than me! Draco howled. - You're older!

"Don't worry," she grinned. - Girls at this age grow faster than boys. In a couple of years you will catch up and overtake. By the way, when is your birthday?

\- At the beginning of June. Can you imagine how unlucky it was? All people celebrate at home, but I have to at school ...

\- Me too, - reminded Adderley. Malfoy snorted, but immediately came to his senses and gallantly gave her a hand, helping her climb over the fence. Today the Ravenclaw team trained, but it was still interesting to watch.

\- Why first years can't be taken to the team! he moaned, watching the seeker.

"Because they can be killed with a bludger," Adderley replied. She sat next to him on the railing, dangling her legs. Malfoy noted with amazement that under the robe she was wearing pants, not a skirt. - You exactly are in the risk.

\- Why is this?!

\- You're weak.

\- But I fly well!

\- Can you run a five-kilometer cross?

"N-no, I guess," he said uncertainly.

\- And why?

"Well, just asked ... Actually, you know, Malfoy, it's not fair," Adderley said.

\- What exactly?

\- Look, you like flying, you can play Quidditch, right? - She waited for a nod and continued: - And what about the children who don't hold well on the broomstick or are simply afraid of heights, like me, for example? No sports at all, is it? Yes, there is not even a simple gym here!

"Is there different situation in the Muggle school?" Draco asked with keen interest.

\- Of course. At our school we had a swimming pool, a gym, a large stadium with treadmills and all kinds of equipment ... I read, there were a lot of things in closed schools too. Horse riding, sailing, swimming, wrestling - well, that's for boys. Girls have different gymnastics, dancing, playing shuttlecock, then, closer to our time, already tennis ... By the way, can you dance?

"Of course," Malfoy was a little offended.

\- And you?

\- A little bit. Purebloods are taught, right?

"Definitely," he nodded.

\- Well, people like me often don't know anything about it. So if something happens in the senior years, they will stand at the walls or trample each other's legs. And earlier, by the way, they taught here dancing, etiquette and much more ...

\- Where did you get it from?

"From The Hogwarts History, Malfoy, did you open it?" Adderley glanced at him. - Okay ... Back to the exercises. How many times can you do push-ups?

\- What ?!

"Push up," Adderley repeated patiently. - From the floor. I do a dozen times at most, but I try.

"I haven't tried," Malfoy muttered.

\- I say the same, weak. Can you even swim?

\- I can. We go to the Cote d'Azur in the summer.

"And thanks for that ..." Adderley stretched.

\- You got my idea?

"I think ..." Malfoy said carefully. "Quidditch is good, and everyone else is locked up in the classes without any sport most of the year. This is bad, right?

\- Yeah. In general, it is strange - one Quidditch in all magical Britain!

"Is it different with the Muggles?" - he became interested.

\- Of course, different! Adderley sat down more comfortably. - Do you know how many sports we have? My dad loves football, it's like your Quidditch, only on the ground and with one ball. And I like hockey more, it's on skates, on ice and with sticks. Such a chop! And there is figure skating ...

\- What is it like?

\- Also on skates, only there you have to perform all sorts of elements, jump, dance to the music ... It's hard to tell that, you have to see it! Then there is gymnastics, it's very beautiful ... And biathlon!

\- What is it? Malfoy winced.

\- In general, this is a race skiing. There are several firing lines on the track, you have to stop and shoot at the targets. Well, there are different options, but usually, if there are no spare cartridges left, the athlete runs the penalty loop, lags behind the others, of course ... Although it happened that we've won with several free throws ... - Adderley smiled. - That's great. And here you can't even swim in the lake, let alone ...

"But I still want to be a seeker ..." Draco said gloomily.

\- Why?

\- Well, - he perked up. - I fly great! I would become the best seeker, we would have won the school cup ...

\- Why? - repeated Adderley, she saw the complete lack of understanding on Malfoys face and explained: - What will it give you? You know that you will never be a professional player.

\- What? ..

\- Malfoy, are you an idiot? she asked.

"You're the only heir. Who will let you join the team?

"But ..." Draco blinked his eyes.

\- You love to fly, well, fly yourself, play for fun with your friends, but why waste a lot of time on training? Do you want to get up at seven in the morning on weekends and hang around on a broomstick over the stadium for several hours in any weather? An excellent achievement for a future lord! Adderley said venomously. - When you will have son and you'll show him a clipping from a magazine, you say: "Well, your daddy was the best at catching the Snitch, and that's the only way he became famous!" Malfoy scratched the back of his head. He hated getting up early, and training in the cold rain didn't appeal to him at all. It's one thing to have fun with your friends, and another to give your best! "And it takes a lot of time," Adderley said. - Better to read a book. Deep book.

"Well," Malfoy said sadly. - You somehow twist everything, and it turns out ... it turns out that I want the wrong one. Or I want it wrong.

"It is," she replied. - You don't understand yet. Just put it in your head: a lot of time will be wasted. Well, if you join the team and the team receive this cup, there will be a lot of dust in the Hall of awards ... And you will eventually fail the Transfiguration. Or break your neck. Look at the elders, they are constantly crippled ...

"It seems you are right, - thought Draco. - Professional sports are incompatible with the title. Dad will not understand. And ... either study or training will come out, I can't rupture!" Besides, he didn't want to break his bones: ashamed, of course, but Malfoy was afraid of pain.

\- Is football difficult? he asked, deciding to put thoughts of Quidditch aside for later.

\- Not particularly. You just need a flat area, two teams and a ball.

\- How many people are in the team?

"We don't have that many," Adderley chuckled. - You need at least two for the goals and two on the field.

"We'll put Crabbe and Goyle on the goal," Malfoy said immediately. - They are not very agile, but wide. Then you and me and Nott ...

\- We need someone else. May I call Thomas from ours? He will explain the rules better, he is a football fan!

\- Will he go? Draco wondered.

"If he don't, we'll just bury the idea," she shrugged. - Come on! You bring the guys, and I'll come to us. Come to the portrait of the Fat Lady, do you know where our common room is?

"I do," Malfoy snorted, and they split up.

Adderley stuck her head into the Gryffindor common room. Dean Thomas was here writing something, maybe a letter or maybe an essay.

\- Thomas! she called. - Hey Thomas!

\- What?

\- Do you want to play football?

\- Ah ... - he was taken aback. - With whom?!

"With me," Adderley said.

"Oh," said one of the Weasley twins, "it's called that now, Brother Dred.

"Uh-huh, children grow up faster now, Brother Forge," said the second. - You have to remember this, or you won't understand where you are invited ...

\- Together, or what? Thomas frowned.

\- No, the team got there, but we haven't last player, and there is no ball ...

\- I have the ball! - the boy was suddenly delighted. - I took it, I thought there would be someone to play with, but here ... I'll bring it now! Listen, may I call Seamus? We're friends ...

\- Adderley! - called from behind. - We came!

\- Thomas, are you sure that Finnigan will go to play in such company? she asked venomously. He glanced, and ran towards the boy's bedrooms.

\- Are we going or what? Malfoy asked annoyedly.

\- Now, we are waiting for the guy with the ball ... And we need someone else. Again, an odd number came out.

\- Not Granger ...

\- She won't go, are you nuts? She again needs to learn everything by heart.

"Let me call Zabini," Nott suggested. - He's bored, I know for sure.

"Go ahead," Malfoy said. - But then we will share by lot, because there are more of ours ...

"We'll figure it out," Adderley said. Dean Thomas appeared in the doorway with the ball and Seamus Finnigan.

\- Adderley, there won't be a fight for sure? he asked with some hope in his voice.

"It depends on you," she answered, and looked around.

\- Peace for the duration of the game, okay?

"Okay," Malfoy said. Again, something unusual was outlined. Finnigan nodded.

\- Who is our team captain? Dibs on!

"No, Adderley," Thomas said seriously.

\- Why?! She's a girl!

"But she's the only one who can shut up Malfoy! Except for Snape ...

"Okay," Finnigan agreed reluctantly.

\- Let's go already, or what?

While they marked the fields, while the goals were drawn and the rules were explained, the day passed the middle.

\- What are you doing? - glanced at Adderley Malfoy. She was taking off her robe.

\- How do you intend to run in this?

"You're right," said Finnigan and Thomas. The others too reluctantly removed their robes and piled them up.

"I knew I had to take the sneakers," Finnigan said grimly. - The boots are uncomfortable. And these dudes are in shoes ...

\- I'll hit you for a dude later, - promised Zabini and smiled affectionately.

\- Well, let's go! - Thomas said and kicked the ball. Immediately, the team of red-greens (it was decided to call the team, which included both gryffindors and Slytherins) slammed several goals into the goal of the team of greens. They gritted their teeth and evened the score.

\- Arm! The touch was! Malfoy snapped.

\- No! Finnigan yelled.

\- Penalty! - finally decided.

Malfoy choose himself for this honor. A black-and-white ball whizzed through the air and ... The sound of the broken glass seemed so loud, as if a large stained glass window had flown out. Maybe so.

\- Go! Adderley shouted first and ran away. - Accio, ball! The ball flew into her hands.

\- Accio, robes! - Nott shouted, not losing his presence of mind and almost fell when a heap of clothes fell on him. Crabbe and Goyle stomped heavily behind them. The company ran all the way to the lake, where they fell on the grass, trying to catch its breath.

\- I've never had so much fun in my life! Finnigan said, splashing water in his face.

"Me too ..." Zabini managed. "Hey Adderley, is it always like this with Muggles?"

"I don't know, but personally I have broken windows often," she replied thoughtfully. "Something tells me that we'd better not come back until evening ..."

"I'm thirsty," Draco said plaintively.

\- Drink from the lake. Maybe you won't die.

\- What if I die ?! I don't know how many monsters live there.

Having quarreled a little more, they built a primitive filter out of someone's relatively clean handkerchief.

"We need to learn Aquamenti," Nott said, stretching out on the grass. - I tried, but either I don't have enough strength, or I'm doing something wrong.

"Show me," Adderley said. - Together we'll figure something out. The lesson lasted until dusk. By this time, the company was soaked to the skin, because no one knew how to control the spell, laughed to tears and decided to play football somewhere away from the windows of Hogwarts. And they hided the ball in the Forbidden Forest. Otherwise professors will take it away, and where to get another? No one had yet mastered Transfiguration at the proper level, and they did not want to ask the elders for a favor.

"Quiet ... I'll be the first to go ..." Malfoy pushed carefully through the doors and was immediately caught.

"Well, well, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape coldly, holding him almost in the air. "And also Mr. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle ... Finnigan, Thomas and Adderley ?! The listed students portrayed holy innocence. Considering that the dirt was falling from them in clods (especially from the goalkeepers), their faces were also not clean at all, it looked unconvincing. - What did you do? The professor asked coldly.

"We played football, sir," Finnigan said honestly.

\- And which of you broke the window? Snape asked quietly, shaking Malfoy.

"Well, I passed," Nott said honestly.

"And I hit," Malfoy answered, closing his eyes.

\- And since he doesn't know how to play, the ball went in the wrong trajectory and was soldered into the window, - concluded Thomas.

\- Where is the ball? the professor asked shortly. All at once began to shake off the adhering dirt, so as not to look in his eyes. - Where is the ball ?! he rumbled.

"We won't say," Finnigan said. "It was accident. And the ball is private property, you have no right to take it away!"

"But I have the right to lock it up," Snape told him gently.

\- And we will find another! Thomas said famously. The professor looked at Adderley. She smiled sweetly. If only her face didn't resemble that of a commando after a raid in the jungle ...

"Merlin's with you, play," he said grimly. - Just away from the castle!

\- So we wanted!.. We immediately thought so!.. We have already found a good field! We're not really on purpose, sir! - first years were really happy.

"And a point from each," Snape added. - For unintentional damage to the building. And punishment with Mr. Filch. Everyone, "he said forcefully. - For four hours. Look at what you have turned the hall into! .. And now go to the bedrooms!

"We got off lightly," Zabini said philosophically as the professor left. - Just one point ...

Finnigan grunted.

"There are more yours," he said.

"The truce is over," Zabini said, narrowing his eyes dangerously, "so ...

\- Stop it! - suddenly got between them Malfoy. - I knocked out the window. The faculty lost these points because of me alone! I'll work them out in less than a week, and that's enough about that! This doesn't worth to destroy the team because of the unfortunate five points ... Let's shake hands and go, otherwise we will also be fined for wandering after lights out!

The guys muttered something, but shook hands. Draco glanced sideways at Adderley. She smiled and gave him a thumb.


	4. Chore

Katherine Adderley made her way quietly through the corridors of Hogwarts.

\- So, what are we going to do with him? - she heard and froze in half a step.

\- We need to think, - someone else grunted. The voices were familiar, it seems, senior students from her faculty. - Look, the kiddy is about to cry...

\- Yeah, and he's gonna start asking for daddy, - the first one picked up. - "There's no daddy here, ferret, and your friends aren't there either, so you can cry, while we'll think about what to do with you ..."

Adderley cautiously peered around the corner. So, it is: two grown guys were pressed against the wall of Malfoy and, it seems, immobilized, otherwise he would immediately grab the wand or scream. Nevertheless, no, he was silent and didn't move, only blinked with his eyes...

"So, what is there to conjure? Finite? Yeah, it seemed to work." - Thought Adderley. Draco jerked, but he was smart enough to stay where he was and keep quiet.

\- I hope, since now you won't lure and dirty our girls... - the second Gryffindor continued.

\- Malfoy, damn you! - Adderley flew around the corner, squeezed resolutely between the senior students and grabbed him by the arm. - I've been looking for you all over the castle for an hour, you moron, where have you gone?! Sorry, guys, - she looked up, - I need him myself! Then she yanked Malfoy with all her might, forcing him to move. They rushed on the first space speed tangling their tracks. After this, they finally stopped and tried to catch breath and listen, if there was a chase.

\- Don't puff, you can be heard two floors! - Adderley hissed. Malfoy tried to breathe less loudly, but it didn't work out well.

\- Your wind is terrible; you have to fix it!

\- Uh-huh...

\- It seems quiet ... Why are you wandering alone at night?

"I was returning from the owlery," Draco replied intermittently, still holding his breath. - I sent a letter to my father... But these... what about you?

"Yeah, from the owlery. That's red eyes, not otherwise, allergy," Adderley snorted to herself, and replied: "I'm going to the kitchen. Why are you staring at me as at the Bloody Baron?"

\- But why?

\- I am hungry. Do you wanna come with me?

"You're not full at dinner?" Draco suddenly stopped short, realizing that Adderley was eating almost nothing at the table.

"No," she said. - I can't eat it. At breakfast it's okay, there is oatmeal, toast, scrambled eggs, omelet. However, lunch and dinner are just a nightmare. All fatty, fried ... Brr ... This is Weasley over there sweeping everything, Potter too, he grew up on a starvation ration, and you're definitely not used to that as me.

\- Uh-huh... How did you know about the kitchen?

"One who has ears will hear, as my father say," she smiled. - On the very first day, I found out what the house-elves cook and clean here. So, there must be a kitchen and something like a laundry. Then I just asked the Hufflepuff seniors because they are friendly and they're not all preeny like ours. They told me how to get through... Do you see the picture? We must tickle this pear ... Here! Let's go! - Draco involuntarily stepped back behind her. He had never seen so many houses-elves at once. "Tilly," she called. - Tilly!

"Ah, Miss Adderley! - appeared before them a completely decrepit elf. - You are late today ...

\- Sorry, I couldn't get rid of some annoying personalities, - Adderley sighed. - Tilly, I really want to eat...

\- Come on in, - she invited. - Is the young gentleman with you?

"Yes, it's Mr. Malfoy. He also doesn't like daily cooking. He wants the same as me, and he is so pale...

\- This very minute, miss!

"Sit down," Adderley said, taking up half of the shabby sofa in the corner of the kitchen. Malfoy shyly sat down beside her. - Or maybe you are not hungry?

\- Well ... - he shrugged. - For supper there was this creepy kidney pie. Oh! What's that?

"Thanks, Tilly," she said, picking up her fork. - Eat, Malfoy, don't be afraid. Plain rice with chicken hearts in sour cream sauce. Tasty. And for dessert a cherry cake but until you eat the porridge, I won't give you a cake. Draco tasted it and decided it was quite edible. Then he concluded that it was very tasty. Then he wanted more, thought to ask, but realized that then the promised cake would not fit into him.

\- So you eat in the kitchen all the time? - he asked.

"I'm having breakfast with everyone, but the rest depends on the schedule," Adderley said. - Sometimes I have sandwiches; sometimes I go here for lunch. However, dinner is sacred!

"You could have ordered food to be brought to your room or directly on the table," Malfoy remarked.

\- Huh, but they would ask me where this luxury comes from. The director would certainly have found out, and he probably would say that the menu is approved by the Founders themselves and cannot be revised or something like this, "she snorted. - I'm better off on the sly... I'm sure some people from senior courses are also running here. Do you want some soup?

"Yeah." Malfoy involuntarily swallowed his saliva. - It's all dry...

\- Tomorrow we'll go to dinner, everything will be for you ... Dear Tilly, can we have tea and cake? - Tea and delicious fresh cake appeared instead of empty plates.

"They're tired of cooking the same," Adderley said quietly. - I asked. Then I told a couple of recipes, well, what I would like. My mother loves to experiment, well, she picked up a lot of things from my grandmother. She comes from a farm family, and there everything are used. So, where I stop? Oh, yeah, house-elves want to please at least a few students.

"Like our little house-elves," Malfoy assented, picking at the cake with a spoon. - They, too... like these... A drop fell into the cup of tea. Then another.

\- Malfoy, why are you salt the tea, we are not in Tibet, and there is no oil! Malfoy? - He tried to resist, but failed. Apparently, meeting with those senior students was the last straw. "Draco, what are you ...?" Adderley asked in confusion as he burst into tears. In response, he could only shake his head. - What a fool...

\- I ... I ... want to go home! - said Malfoy through tears. He was not even ashamed. - To mom and dad!

\- You think I don't want to? - Adderley replied grumpy, somehow very cozily hugging him, so that a minute later he buried his nose in her knees. - Okay...

Malfoy lasted about five minutes, and he was ready to swear that several times completely extraneous cold drops fell on his cheek from somewhere above.

"I wonder," he asked without raising his head, "do Crabbe and Goyle cry at night?"

"I think so," Adderley replied gravely, sniffing. "Even Granger cry. Potter is unlikely, he is happy to be here, away from relatives.

"I don't wanna hear about your gryffs..."Malfoy stand up and wiped away his tears with his sleeve forgetting about the handkerchief.

"Well, purely a rabbit," she said, looking at him. - The eyes and nose are red, and you are blond.

\- You said that I'm not blond...

\- I was wrong. Can a person be wrong?.. Dear Tilly! Our tea is cold, warm it up, be so kind!

"Drink," Adderley said. "Otherwise, you'll go to your room with a swollen nose."

\- If you ever say a single word to anyone...

\- Malfoy, are you a fool? "I'm not a fool, I'm insane," he said. - The heir of the family Malfoy is sitting in the kitchen in the company of ... um ... a muggle-born and a crowd of house-elves drinking tea. Delicious, by the way, tea, just like at home...

\- Don't start over! - Adderley said. - That's enough. It is harmful to feel sorry for yourself all the time, mind you.

\- You are some kind of iron. Don't you ever want to weep in your pillow?

"I wanna," she shrugged. - What am I, not a girl, or what?

\- So?..

\- Well, then I pull the canopy, apply a silencing charm and cry for pleasure. Then I wash my face - and my problems don't matter. In general, finish your drink and go to bed, otherwise we won't wake up tomorrow!

"Huh ..."

"Ugh," Adderley sniffed her hand. - Well, your hair gel is disgusting!

\- What, change, or what?

"Better cancel it altogether," she advised.

"No-no ... I look like a dandelion from any breeze," Malfoy gave the secret. - Well, dad walks like that, I wanna too!

"It doesn't suit you," Adderley said. - I saw your father...

\- Where?!

\- In the "Prophet", where else! There were pictures from some kind of reception, or something... This hairstyle suits him, but you look stupid.

\- So what should I do? – Malfoy asked for some reason, although at first he wanted to be offended. - Maybe grow longer? To collect in the tail?

"It will be even worse," Adderley said authoritatively. - You have a sharp chin and a high forehead. You need to cover it up a little. Get a shorter haircut like Nott. It should look good.

\- Well, I'll try ... - he sighed. - I finished my tea. Can we go?

"Tilly, please give me a towel and ice," she said, glancing at Malfoy.

\- Hold, miss, - he gave what was required and began to observe with interest.

\- What are you... - Draco did not have time to finish the phrase, because something very cold was applied to his face on a grand scale. - Adderley, ub-b-take it!..

\- Be patient. Where can you go with such a face?.. Now we will remove the swelling a little, then you will sleep well, and everything will be all right.

\- I'll have cold!

"You'll survive," she replied adamantly - Well, he looks like a human, doesn't he, Tilly?

\- Of course, miss! - he happily answered. - Tilly could fix everything with his magic, but it's more interesting!

"You get along," Draco sniffed and gently touched his swollen eyelids. The swelling really seemed to almost disappear. - Let's get out of here, sadist...

\- Thank you, Tilly! And thanks to all your friends!

"Thanks," Malfoy grunted. They left the kitchen, looked at each other. "I go there," Draco said awkwardly.

"I know," Adderley snorted, and suddenly froze. - Quiet! Filch is coming! Come on behind the armor!

\- The two of us will not fit in there! ..

\- Climb, I speak to you!

\- What about you?

"I'll get out ..." Adderley rubbed her eyes hard. - Hidden? Sit until I take him away, and then go!

\- Hey...

\- Quiet! Silence reigned, only the shuffling steps of the caretaker broke it.

\- Is anybody here? - he asked suspiciously.

\- Mr. Filch! - Adderley exclaimed unexpectedly loudly and, as far as Draco could see, she rushed to him and grabbed his elbow. - Mr. Filch, God, what a happiness! I lost my way!..

\- What do you mean... let go... - he was taken aback.

\- I'm scared! – Adderley continued on one high note, not letting go of him. - I was walking, walking along these stairs, I have no strength, but they always turn somewhere in the wrong direction, I almost broke my leg, there was the step disappeared, and I no longer remember which way to go... Mr. Filch dear, please walk me to the tower or at least show the right ladder! You know everything here, Mr. Filch!.. I will wash the floors all week, just don't leave me here alone...

\- I'll walk you, I will, just don't howl! Filch gave up. - Rookies! Why are you always wandering around at night? All right, the elders - they run to kiss... - Draco tried to merge with the wall, because Mrs. Norris appeared from the darkness. If the caretaker still could not notice him then the cat will find him for sure!

\- Oh, Mrs. Norris! - Adderley delighted genuinely. - Mr. Filch, can I pet her? I love cats so much, but I can't get them, my mother is allergic to wool... - It seems that even the cat itself was dumbfounded when she was raked into an armful, pressed to her chest and gently squeezed.

"Come on," Filch muttered, pushing the girl in the back. - I'm not gonna be here with you all night long. Don't offend Mrs. Norris!

\- I don't offend, she likes it, right, honey? Adderley asked grabbing the cat more comfortably.

\- Mrrrr ... - she agreed. Malfoy was sure that the fiery eyes of the cat could clearly distinguish him huddled in an uncomfortable shelter. He had no doubt that Mrs. Norris would take revenge at the first opportunity.


	5. General cleaning

"The weather," Draco said, looking dejectedly out the window. It was pouring cold October rain. - We can't even play football, everything is sour.

"And the Quidditch team is training," Adderley said. - This is willpower! This is the spirit of sports!

"Stop kidding," Malfoy grunted, resting his chin on his hand. - Boring ...

\- If you are bored help Goyle do the task of transfiguration, he has such an expression as if he will now set fire to the library from despair.

\- Am I a tutor? Draco grunted, but moved over to Gregory's. - Well, what are you failing again, you are our punishment?

\- It is not clear ... - already habitually hummed the one looking hopefully at the book. - What do you not understand? Be specific! Adderley snorted and plunged into her own essay. At the other end of the table gryffs were still practicing. Granger were unsuccessfully trying to hammer a little wisdom into the Weasley's red head. Potter - he generally slept with his eyes open.

\- Hello! - Thomas leaned into the library. - The weather is terrifying, eh?

\- Hush! Madame Pince hissed.

"Sorry ..." Dean switched to a whisper and sat down next to Adderley. - Look, I have an idea ...

\- Come on, - she replied. The first times both Dean and Seamus avoided her company, then gradually began to migrate in their direction and stopped fighting.

"Seamus and I found a huge empty hall. However, there is some kind of ancient furniture, but it can be pulled out ... And the parquet is ok.

"I think I understand what you're getting at," Adderley turned to him. - But we only have a football ball. And there is no net. If only the sheet was pulled ... - She didn't said that they can ask for a net from the house-elfs. Obstacles on the way to the goal build character and develop imagination, her father said.

\- Yes. And we can't really play volleyball, I only played beach, and these guys don't know how play anything. And if Malfoy passes, he will be left without hands ... - Thomas sighed. - But we can try basketball. The ball is lightweight, of course, but it is ok!

\- Where can we get hoops?

Seamus and I have already invented this! We will take the waste baskets, cut off the bottom and make them a little larger. Can you help with transfiguration?

"I'll help," Adderley nodded. - But I think it's better to play with one ring first. This is because if we break up into teams and start pushing, then these two will just crush us!

"That's true" Dean said after thinking. - Then you ... tell the guys, and Seamus and I'll go to make rings. And then go up to the fourth floor ... now I'll draw you how to go... If we wanna rid of that old stuff, we have to work!

\- Will we get in troubles? Malfoy asked, listening to the conversation from the other side of the table.

\- Why? There are only some broken chairs, tattered couches and a couple of crumbling cabinets! Who needs them? You can even put them in the fireplace, no one will notice ...

"Then we should just cal ..." Draco got a kick under the table and stopped. - Although no, you don't need to call anyone. Crabbe and Goyle will help. Yes, guys?

\- Yeah, - they answered. It was easier for them to turn furniture than to cram something.

"I'll get a bucket and rags with mops from Filch," Adderley added, caught bewildered glances and explained: "There's probably dusting up to the ceiling!

\- Maybe cleansing spells are better? Malfoy wondered.

\- Do you know them well? Well, we have already trained on clothes, but we may not be enough for a large hall. Let's try, of course, but if it doesn't work out - we'll take rags! - she decided. - In general, you finish here with Transfiguration and I go to Filch.

"Merlin, how are you not afraid of him…" Thomas muttered.

\- Why should I be afraid of him? What can he do to me? - Adderley snorted. - Also, I suppose he will be glad of such zeal.

\- I want to see it! - Malfoy said.

\- You don't need it. Sit back and train your buddies. And don't fight with Weasley.

\- He will stay away while Crabbe and Goyle are here.

\- All the better. - Adderley gathered her books and stood up. Thomas had already rushed off to look for Finnigan and ruin school property, in other words, wastebaskets.

\- Adderley! - Granger hissed. - What are you up to again?!

\- Why do you care? - she was surprised.

\- Because you will again be deducted points for hooliganism, and the House will suffer!

"Because of the unfortunate three points our house suffered just fatally," Adderley replied sadly. "And mind you, Granger, I returned them the very next day. However, why should I make excuses to you?

\- But what are you going to do ?!

"General cleaning," Adderley said honestly and left leaving Granger with her mouth open. Two minutes later, a breathless Malfoy caught up with her.

\- I'm with you! - he said. - I cannot miss such a sight!

\- What about Goyle?

\- You will not believe it, it dawned on him! I told him to finish his paragraph and come to us...

\- Yes, you must be a tutor, - Adderley snorted. - Here we are ... Keep your mouth shut, okay? - She knocked on the door of the caretaker's closet. He did not open it for a long time, then nevertheless appeared on the threshold.

\- What? Have you come to detention? - He asked gloatingly, sniffling.

"Almost, Mr. Filch," Adderley said. - We came to ask you for a couple of buckets and mops. We need to clean up somewhere. - The caretaker blinked his small eyes, feeling the catch.

\- And where is yours somewhere? - He asked suspiciously.

\- We just found an abandoned hall on the fourth floor," she said. - There is dust - just horror! And some broken furniture. So we thought that if we put things in order there and throw out the trash, then we could study ...

\- You have nowhere to study or what? - finally lost the thread of the conversation Filch.

\- If you are talking about lessons then, of course, there is but we have no place for playing. - The caretaker began to turn purple.

"If it's again your games with which you knock out windows…" he began.

"No, they are different," Adderley replied calmly. - There we will not throw anything far. Anyway, we've already learned how to fix the broken, so don't worry. Mr. Filch, the windows won't get damaged. So can we take the buckets?

"We'll be careful, sir," Malfoy could not resist. - I promise!

\- You are here, too... - he frowned. - Well... take it. But keep in mind, I'll come and check what you've done there!

"Of course," Adderley said giving to Malfoy three mops and a bucket to boot. - Can you tell me where we should put the trash? We can take it out but what if useful something is lying around?

"I'll check," Filch muttered and slammed the door.

"Wow," Malfoy puffed barely keeping up with Adderley's stride. The mops interfered incredibly. "Taming Cerberus"

\- Mister Malfoy? - A familiar voice rang out. - Miss Adderley? Have you been assigned detention? Why am I not in the know?

\- Good afternoon, sir, - they answered. Draco continued alone: - No, no detention, professor...

\- Then why do you need mops? - Snape narrowed his eyes.

\- Well... We just need, "Malfoy looked down. - Nothing illegal, sir, do not think!

"Mr. Malfoy, come and see me in my office tonight," he said. "I need to talk to you… about your behavior!"

"Okay sir," Draco nodded and watched him go. - That's got to suck for

us!

"Say thanks, we didn't face with McGonagall," Adderley snorted rattling the bucket.

\- Are you afraid of her, or what?

\- No. I just don't like her.

\- Why? - Draco wondered as he followed her up the stairs.

"Due to bias in judgment," Adderley said.

Usually Snape is accused of this!

\- Yeah. However, he is completely honest and openly biased towards everyone except Slytherins, while our dean doesn't like a lot of students from her house. Me, for example. And someone else.

"Well, you know, behind closed doors, Snape arranges such fights that you cannot even image," Draco said resentfully. "Slytherins just don't like to show it.

\- Well, it's right, - said Adderley. - But McGonagall has favorites who are allowed absolutely everything.

\- The Holy Trinity? Malfoy snorted.

"First of all," she nodded. - Come on! Do you hear? According to rumble, we have arrived!

\- Oh! - Peering through the high doors Draco jumped nimbly. - What's happening here? - Adderley glanced over his shoulder.

\- The guys have chosen a good place! If you wash it off, of course...

\- Maybe we should call the house-elfs? - Malfoy asked plaintively.

\- You seemed to be complaining about boredom? - She asked. - Be sure that in the next few hours you will not be bored...

On the fourth floor there was a crash, clouds of dust escaped from the open doors of some hall.

\- The windows must be opened! - a commanding voice rang out. - It's humid outside, the dust will settle a little!

\- I'd rather learn the spell to get rid of her!

\- So learn, why are you wasting time? - A further cloud of dust blew out into the corridor followed by a rickety cupboard. Crabbe and Goyle dragged it with some effort.

\- Idiots, you can use spell!

\- Leviosa can't lift this sofa!

\- Bet?!

\- Bet!

\- Stop bickering, you'd better pick it up with two or three of us, otherwise you will not lift it even with hands, even with Leviosa!

\- Yes, why didn't we think?..

\- Let's leave these two, they can still be fixed. And there will be something to rest on!

\- Then the table too, put it in the far corner, fence it off with something, even a wardrobe, and it's okay...

\- Look what kind of screen I found, it would be better than wardrobe! As good as new! But let's leave the wardrobe too. We need to keep sportswear somewhere.

\- Do we have it?

\- Well, it will be someday, I hope. No one has thought of ordering yet?

\- Adderley, was it impossible to tell right away?!

"Isn't your head on your shoulders, Malfoy? Hang up the rings and let's get cleaned. Otherwise, someone will take us for devils...

\- Gha-gha... - the caretaker cleared his throat from the doorway. With some amazement he surveyed the brightly clean room with a high ceiling. There were a lot of empty and sometimes forgotten rooms in the school, in which all rubbish was accumulated for years, apparently, this was one of those. Filch saw gleaming, though not a new parquet. The wide-open windows also delighted the eyes with a cheerful shine. In the corner were two battered sofas with mismatched upholstery, a low table, and a massive wardrobe. The corner was fenced off by an old carved screen. On the other side of the hall Malfoy as the lightest climbed onto Goyle's shoulders fastening something to the wall.

\- That way?! He asked.

\- A little higher! - supervised another boy. - More higher! In! Cool! - Here he hung it on...

\- Just don't drop me! Crabbe, back it up!

Filch blinked, but the vision was still there. A crowd of freshmen smeared with dust and cobwebs, moreover, from warring faculties voluntarily cleared the hall of age-old accumulations of rubbish and cleaned it to shine. It seemed that something has turned upside down in the familiar world ...

\- Oh, Mr. Filch! - The only girl among the boys noticed him. "We're almost done. The furniture is in the corridor. Please check that we didn't throw out anything useful. We'll bring in the mops and buckets later, okay?

"Okay," he said. Mrs. Norris stepped carefully onto the shiny parquet floor.

"Good omen," Adderley said. "If a cat is first launched into a new house…"

"We entered first," -corrected Thomas.

"But it's just become new," she snorted. - Mr. Filch, do you have a castle for the door? Someone will certainly try to get in and do something wrong, I know our classmates... The elders also can kick us out.

\- Yes, I'll give you one, - the caretaker sighed heavily. - I'll go look for...

"The castle opens with a simple Alohomora," reminded Malfoy.

"We need to think through several steps of protection and set a couple of traps for the especially curious," Adderley said. - But we'll think about it later. Now let's clean up, dinner is coming soon!

"Then I'll go to Snape…"

"You will survive," Adderley slapped him on the shoulder, knocking out a cloud of dust, and sneezed again.


	6. Interrogation

Professor Snape looked at Draco Malfoy and was pleased and unhappy at the same time. Ye was pleased because the boy finally stopped playing rooster with it and looked as befits a tomboy of his age, even if he was the heir of a noble family. He stopped smearing his hair with some kind of rubbish, cut it shorter and didn't check every five minutes if his part was even. Some kind of light in his eyes lit up, by the way, openly hooligan light. Despite this, the professor was dissatisfied with a lot of things...

“Mr. Malfoy,” he began formally, “take the trouble to explain what you were doing on the stairs with an armful of mops and a bucket if no one assigned you detention?

“I went with them, sir,” he replied.

\- Well, where exactly did you go with them? - Snape asked patiently. He knew Draco well: when he found such a mood on the boy, it was impossible to put pressure on him, he kept quiet out of spite.

“To the fourth floor, sir."

\- And what did you intend to do there?

"General cleaning, sir," Malfoy Jr. said looking completely innocent.

\- You and general cleaning? Manually? - the professor asked.

"It's funnier this way, sir," Draco shrugged. - Besides, we are not very good with spells yet, although we try to be better. Nott tried to remove the dust, but instead this he almost destroyed the parquet...

\- Well ... Why did you do the general cleaning?

\- Hmm ... - Malfoy cleared his throat and began to talk: - Sir, the weather is awful, we can't even go out for a walk, so we are already used to playing football, it's fun! Then Thomas and Finnigan found an abandoned hall, and we decided if no one needed it, we would convert it into... I'm not sure I remember the name ... a gym! They figured out how to make rings for... bas-ket-ball. After this, we threw out the trash and cleaned up. If you want, you can go and check it, sir, but only I have the key, we have to do it for everyone. Unfortunately, Mr. Filch only found only one...

"Mr. Filch?"

\- Yes, we took the mops from him. He came to see what was going on and check if we had thrown away anything of value. Adderley asked him for the lock. Of course, almost everybody will easily open it but we'll think of something else!

\- I suppose, this is the same company with which you knocked out the window in the Great Hall?

"Yes sir," Draco answered honestly.

“It doesn't bother you that it includes two half-breeds and one Muggle-born, all three from Gryffindor, does it?”

\- No, sir. It does not bother me.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you understand that I am obliged to write about all this to your father? I suppose you haven't told him anything yet..."

"I didn't," Draco said contritely. - Sir, please don't write about such things! He will be upset, and I will be in trouble... We did nothing wrong! In general, we don't break the rules, we study well, right? -  
Snape just sighed. Recently, Crabbe and Goyle had amazed him with their not hopeless stupidity but with unexpectedly awakened albeit modest abilities. At least, they don't receive less "satisfactory" now. Well, Nott and Zabini always were quite gifted boys.

In addition, the unexpected friendship with the gryffindors knocked off a fair amount of selfishness from Malfoy. If it goes this way, maybe he will be smart enough to at least maintain neutrality, if something happened?

“Okay, Draco,” he said, keeping his tone formal. “I'm not going to tell your father… about your strange acquaintances. But on one condition!

\- Yes, sir? - He readily responded.

“This is not the first day I've been watching you,” Snape said, and walked around the office with his hands behind his back. - You almost stopped eating. But you don't look like a starving one at all, moreover, in my opinion, you have grown noticeably stronger. Explain this phenomenon to me, be kind!

"It's not a phenomenon," Draco looked down. “It's just… um… well…"

\- Well?

"I know where the entrance to the kitchen is," Malfoy admitted. - Excuse me, sir, at home I got used to a completely different food, and the first days I was very unhappy with the local cooking...

\- And you have not guessed to come up to me? Snape frowned. Judging by the look on Draco's face, he would rather strangle himself than talk about his problems.

\- So, you found out where the entrance to the kitchen is, and now you are dining there? - The professor asked venomously. - Among the house-elves? This is the heir of the family! You could have ordered to serve you in the living room or in the Great Hall!

"That's what I said at first ..." Draco blurted out and stopped.

\- Who did you say that to? Snape asked softly.

“Adderley,” he sighed. “Sir, please don't punish her! It happened by accident ...

She pulled me out from under the noses of two senior students from Gryffindor, and then we hid from them in the kitchen. She told me that her family cooked differently at her house, too ... Well, if house-elves serve me separately, this is another reason to become attached to me, isn't it?

"Don't you think, Draco, that you have come under too much influence from this Adderley?" - the professor squinted. “Remember, she’s Muggle-born, and your father is unlikely to approve of such an acquaintance! As well as your entire House...

“I have neutralized the House,” the boy said proudly. “They work together to calculate the intensity of Protego that's enough to stop the line from the muggle machine gun and something else. They're also going to write a collective work on this topic. There is something complicated that we will learn on senior courses, I didn't understand very well. Dad... yes, dad will not approve, but you won't tell him, will you, sir? - Snape sighed heavily. And should he answer? "Sir ..." when Draco looked with such eyes, it was almost impossible to refuse him, which he used recklessly. - She's normal! Not like Granger! She doesn't even look like a Gryffindor at all... and she says smart things. Her father is a naval officer, so she got it from him...

“As far as I know, she's not very popular in Gryffindor,” the professor said.

"Of course they have their idols there," Malfoy snorted. - Everybody who doesn't admire them or even criticizes them is immediately recorded as enemies.

"That's true," Snape sighed.

He could have told the story of a muggle-born witch's friendship with a half-blood wizard, but he didn't. This Adderley has excellent composure and a good upbringing, boys called her a Mudblood in her face, they tried to provoke, but no reaction followed. It seems that the girl has a peculiar position in life. There is an inner core and poise that Draco sorely lacks. In addition, her mind is all right...

\- Sir?

"Go, Draco," the professor said wearily. “I’m not going to write anything to your father. You will tell it yourself when you see fit. However, I warn you: try not to provoke Gryffindor too much, we do not need a war between Houses."

\- Thanks, sir! - Malfoy exclaimed and disappeared.

"Apparently, this is fate," Snape thought gloomily. "Whether you like it or not, it will overtake you... How can I shuttle between two obligations? If for Draco I can be relatively calm, this girl is clearly able to hold him in safety, then with the another - only problems! "

***

"Adderley, Professor McGonagall is calling you!" Granger blurted out from the doorway.

\- I'm coming, - she answered calmly, finished the paragraph and put the book aside. If Granger had expected Adderley to ask if she knew what the dean was asked her for, she was badly mistaken. “You don’t need to escort me, Granger,” she said. “I won’t get lost and run.

In the dean's office, Adderley waited calmly while McGonagall looked up from the parchments and said: “Have a seat, Miss Adderley." An elderly lady looked at the girl with displeasure. Somehow her appearance didn't fit with the idea of a classic Gryffindor. Those, especially freshmen, especially Muggle-borns, are not so calm, don't tie a tie with a Windsor knot, don't wear pants... and, of course, they aren't friends with Slytherins! Speaking of trousers... “Miss Adderley,” McGonagall began in a flat tone, “please tell me why you neglect the school uniforms generally accepted for girls and don’t wear a skirt?”

“Sorry, professor, there is no mention in the school charter that girls aren't allowed to wear pants,” she said.

"Of course, when this charter was drawn up, no one could even imagine such a thing!" McGonagall could have exclaimed, but continued instead. - However, I would like to get an answer to my question.

“I don’t like it when it blows on my legs, there are drafts everywhere,” Adderley replied. - In addition, trousers are more comfortable to run and play football. Besides, my father warned me that in closed private schools many boys indulge in lifting girls' skirts. I prefer to play it safe.

The professor blushed a little.

\- At your age to think about something like that ...

“It's too early to think about that at my age, I agree, ma'am, but older boys may not share my opinion."

“Okay…” McGonagall recalled an unpleasant episode from years ago and frowned. Maybe the girl wasn't so wrong. - Tell me, Miss Adderley, why do you hardly communicate with your classmates?

\- Why, ma'am? - she was surprised. “I get along great with Thomas and Finnigan. Longbottom is also sometimes interesting to talk to. - The professor noted the habit of calling others by their last name: this was hardly practiced in Gryffindor.

“I meant the girls,” she explained.

\- Oh! I'm too bored with them,” said Adderley.

\- Why? Explain!

\- Okay, ma'am. Take my neighbors, for example. Granger can't talk about anything but study. Moreover, she's constantly trying to lecture me. Sorry, but I believe that only my parents and teachers have the right to do so. Brown and Patil are constantly chatting about boys, some trinkets, makeup and other nonsense. In my opinion, it is just too early for me to think about it. I don’t have much contact with others.

\- So you're more interested in boys? Don't you think that the only girl in the men's company looks... hmm ...

“It's too early to think about it at our age, ma'am,” Adderley replied sweetly. - However, I don't see anything strange here. Ma'am, where I grew up, there were no girls my age: they were all either much older or very young. Therefore, I always played with the neighborhood boys. It's much easier for me to get along with them.

“Looking for easy ways, Miss Adderley?

\- No, ma'am, just peace of mind. I don't like intrigue.

“And that’s why you’ve become so close friends with the Slytherins,” McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

\- Is it forbidden? - the girl raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. - Is Hogwarts really not one big family, as I was told? In general, in my opinion, they are somehow too demonized. They are very good guys.

"Especially Mr. Malfoy," the professor nodded.

"Oh, ma'am, I don't agree," Adderley sighed. - His upbringing wasn't given sufficient attention. He will pull himself together, I guarantee.

“Miss Granger told me that you help only Slytherins but never your co-House members.

“Miss Granger hasn't quite accurately conveyed the information to you,” Adderley smiled sweetly. - I help those who ask for it. I help, ma'am, if I can help, but I don't let them cheat. I never do their work for others, as my father teaches me. By the way, in my old school for slandering, ma'am, we used to boycott such a person” she added. "or even did something worse."

McGonagall choked. The sweet, modest girl as Adderley had first seemed to her now looked more terrible than the war with Grindelwald. This is only the first course!

“All right, Miss Adderley,” it seems the conversation should have been cut off, “The last question, let me know why you cleaned the hall on the fourth floor without permission?”

“Sorry, ma'am, I didn’t know that the dean’s permission was required to clean the premises,” she replied. “Mr. Filch knew for sure. We took household inventory from him."

"What do you intend to do in this... room?"

"Rest," Adderley shrugged. - Lessons to do. Play the ball. The weather outside is very nasty...

\- Are you already not satisfied with the living rooms?

“There are too many people in the living rooms, ma'am. In addition, no one will let me, Thomas and Finnigan go into the dungeons, or Malfoy's company into our tower. We feel more comfortable, when we're together."

McGonagall took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes wearily.

“Miss Adderley,” she made the last try, “Do you understand that in a couple of years your… um…

“The Magnificent Eight,” she said. - We called ourselves that by analogy.

\- Okay... - McGonagall didn't understand the phrase about the analogy. - In a word, it will fall apart. If only because the boys will compete for your attention, fights will begin ... There are no other girls among you!

“The first one who tries to start a fight on such an occasion will he'll get a punch in the nose personally from me,” Adderley replied calmly. - Well, if the company falls apart... So, so be it. This is natural, as my father says. Talking about other girls, nobody wishes to join. Apparently because they mostly dream of pulling my hair out.

“Well… You can go, Miss Adderley,” McGonagall said. - And try not to cause conflicts...

\- Goodbye, ma'am, - she answered politely, got up and left.

McGonagall sat a little longer, thought that there were no such difficult cases in her practice and that she should inform the director... However, first she needed to consult...

“Severus,” she said, walking over to the fireplace, “could you drop by for a minute?”

\- What happened, Minerva? - his voice was, as usual, displeased. - I have a potion on fire!

“This goes for Adderley and… and the others,” McGonagall said vaguely.

\- What about Adderley? Snape asked grumpily. "Did she and Malfoy break or blow up anything again?"

\- No, but the situation itself gives me fear! You understand... - she said as softly as possible.

“Yes,” he answered in a normal tone. “I already had a conversation with Draco about this."

\- So?.. I hope you forbade him this... fun?

"No," Snape said with sadistic pleasure. - I gave permission. I can say that I categorically approved. I don’t know about your Adderley, Minerva, but this friendship's really good influence on Draco. In addition, his friends noticeably pulled up their studies, did you not pay attention?

"Yes" McGonagall said uncertainly.

\- Fights with your lion cubs have become much less. If only because when Draco starts to provoke or is bullied himself, Adderley appears, as if from under the ground, takes him by the collar and takes him away. I am more than happy with this state of affairs.” he finished.

\- But she has a conflict with almost all of our House!

“These are Gryffindor problems. Slytherin has no intention of interfering."

“What about Malfoy Sr. ?!"

\- This is Malfoy Jr.'s problem. Let him twist himself.

“Severus!

“Sorry, Minerva, I don't have time.

That's what all Slytherins are all about, she thought sadly. They only think about themselves!  
  


***

\- Chastised? - Malfoy and Adderley asked in one voice having met in the kitchen for lunch.

“A little,” she said tasting the soup. - Eat quicker, we still need to return to the Great Hall.

\- What did she want? - Malfoy asked.

\- So nonsense. Why do I wear pants, why I don't mess with girls, why I hang out with Slytherins...

\- So?

\- Fought off. Is this the first time I excuse myself in front of teachers? Did you doubt me?

\- No...

“By the way, this Granger snitches like a mad spy on everyone but her friends,” Adderley said setting her empty soup bowl aside and serving herself a salad. - Wanna?

\- What is it?

\- Greek salad, didn't our aristocrat recognize it?

\- Really - Malfoy gripped his fork. - Snape also took the soul out of me. Why did I stop eating but didn't lose weight and quite the opposite... Why do I hang out with gryffindors. I had to confess. In the end I persuaded him not to write to dad and not to touch us.

“Okay,” Adderley said. - Listen, why do you think they feed us this way? Well, it's impossible, no normal soup, no vegetables... This pumpkin juice alone, an abomination... There is nothing about this in the "History of Hogwarts".

“I don’t know,” he shrugged crunching a green salad. - Maybe it's from antiquity? In the cold people usually cooked food fatter and more satisfying, but it was probably not hot in the castle. Well, you can't get fresh vegetables in winter, maybe some kind of the same pumpkin... So it stuck. You can ask the house-elves.

\- We'll ask, just another time. Did you chew? Then let's go, otherwise they will be looking for us again... Tilly, thanks, it was very tasty!

"Thanks," Draco echoed.

\- Do the guys want to join? Adderley asked.

"They've already joined," he snorted. - When Zabini saw spaghetti with bolognese sauce, he almost burst into tears of happiness... They have everything on schedule, like you and me. So that it doesn't catch the eye, otherwise if everyone is not at the table at once...

“Genius,” she gave him a light slap on the head. - Why didn't you tell me?

"Thought you'd be angry," Malfoy sighed.

\- That's very amusing! Noble Malfoy was frightened by the wrath of the mudblood!

“Uh-huh," he sighed. - That's enough, stop to reproach me with this word. I called you out of anger then.

“Why are you calling Granger this way?” Adderley asked logically.

“She pisses me off, as you say, she also snitches,” Malfoy muttered and suddenly grabbed her hand. - Listen, I forgot to tell you something...

“You’ll tell during the History, or else we’ll fall asleep,” she snorted.

\- No, there are a lot of extra ears... Let's go to our hall.

"You are a truant, Malfoy," Adderley sighed but agreed. The hall, which hadn't yet have a name, was empty and echoing.

"Sit down." Draco patted the sofa next to him. Adderley put apples from the pockets of her robes.

\- Well? - Adderley asked, crunching an apple.

\- When I was walking from the kitchen recently in the evening, I almost came across the holy trinity. By the way, why is she a saint? - Draco asked.

“I'll explain later, it's a muggle concept,” she shook her head. - So what about the trinity?

\- They conspired about how to get into the forbidden corridor on the third floor, which director warned about. It seemed they accidentally went in there, saw the door... Imagine, - Draco giggled, - of them Granger was the only one who realized that the lock could be opened by Alohomora!

"Yes, yes, Aquamenti is being studied in the third year," Adderley nodded. - Malfoy, I remember that we are cool, don't delay!

\- I didn’t really hear what exactly they saw there, but it was about something rather creepy.

\- Well, you know, the words "painful death" seem to hint...

“They were discussing how to get past this something. It seems to be guarding something sitting above the hatch in the floor, - Draco continued. “They want to get in there and find out what's hidden there.

\- So... - Adderley mechanically finished the stub along with the seeds. - Considering that the trinity is constantly sticking out at Hagrid, there is a high probability that the hatch is guarded by some dangerous beast. You know, he gets along with all these animals. He may know how to pacify them... theoretically. I also have heard the word "Cerberus" out of the corner of my ear. Although it may have been said about Filch, you called him that too, remember?

\- Yeah. This is when we were caught with the mops. Do you think they want to get past Cerberus?

\- I wouldn't be surprised. Well, good riddance. 

\- What do we do? - he asked.

“Nothing,” Adderley said. - Let them hunt for Cerberus. Just one bad head for each of his mouths.

\- But ...

\- And no "buts"! - her voice suddenly acquired a steel shade. “Malfoy, you will immediately, right here, swear to me that you will never follow the trio and go into that corridor! Otherwise, I'll go to Professor Snape and he will report to your father, understand?!

\- Why? Draco winced.

\- Firs of all, the fact that you are the only heir, am I not mistaken? Do you think your parents will be happy to know that some monster has devoured you just because you had an awl in one place? In short, ” interrupted Adderley, “swear. Not a word to anyone! Did you tell anybody?

\- Should I give unbreakable vow? You don't know how…” Malfoy muttered.

“Swear on your magic,” she said. - At least I heard about it. And don't go anywhere, understand? Sit there and teach Transfiguration, McGonagall hates you and will find fault with everything! I also haven't finished my essay on Potions.

"By the way, why aren't you afraid of Snape?" Draco asked venomously. - All of yours pale and tremble from him...

\- Why should I be afraid of the teacher? - Adderley asked. - Of course, his character is not very good, but it can be survived. This is generally a frequent case, my father told me, when those who themselves can do a lot are not able to teach. There is a very big difference in the level of knowledge, they are furious with the stupidity of the students. Although the students may not be stupid at all, they just have not yet had time to understand the subject. Stop shirking, swear.

\- Merlin, why am I friends with you? - Malfoy asked dejectedly repeating the oath after her. That's it, now he would never catch those three...

“I have no idea why are you friends with Merlin. To be truth, it's strange choice."

\- Adderley, I'll kill you!..


	7. Sic transit gloria mundi

Adderley was yawning and coming down for breakfast when she heard the bickering: Malfoy's inveterate voice was rarely heard in two flights of stairs from her .

\- What-what did you say?! - he uttered in astonishment. - Sorry, I couldn't hear.

\- Then you have to wash your ears in the morning!

\- You're one to talk, Weasley, - said Draco with incredible contempt.

\- Why are you following us? - Granger joined us.

\- Me?! - Malfoy marveled. - Follow you?! Why would I need this? I already know everything about you...

\- Well, what do you know? - Potter said with a broken voice.

\- Alas, I can't tell you, - to all appearances, Draco scattered his hands.

\- Look, Malfoy, stop showing off! - Weasley was clearly angry. - Get off of us!

\- Oh, what a lexicon! Just a find... And that's a descendant of a Pure-blood family! I can understand Granger, I can understand Potter, they grew up with Muggles, but you, Weasley... If I were your parents, I would have choked on the shame of a progeny like you!

\- Malfoy, stop insulting my friend! - Potter intervened.

\- As I have already told you: you should choose your friends with carefulness, - Draco said. - But you didn't listen to me, now you have to suffer with them... You would get to Slytherin, you would be quickly taught good manners there, while here... Look at what a descendant of an ancient family looks like! Scarecrow, not a wizard!

\- As if you are so good!? - Boy who survived clearly pissed off. - Clown!

\- Yeah, without your friends you're not fit for anything, - added Weasley. - Weak! You even look like a girl!

\- Should we go at it, Weasley? - Malfoy suggested funny. Apparently, something came over him in the morning. - I don't offer Potter, he has no chances.

\- I will punch you in the face now! - Ron said.

\- Try it, - Draco replied with a clear desire to try out a couple of techniques that were shown by Adderley. - Well, come on, I'm waiting!

\- No! - said Weasley all of a sudden. - It is better to have a duel! A magic duel!

\- With you?! - he was amazed by that. - Listen, which one of us is a clown? For Malfoy to fight a duel with Weasley... Hilarious!

\- You're scared, aren't you? - Potter's back in. Judging by the squeak, Granger tried to stop them, but she was pushed aside. - What about me? Will you accept my call or will you chicken out again?

\- Merlin... - Adderley knew that grimace: Malfoy must have rolled his eyes. - Buddy, you don't even know how to make this challenge right. You don't know how to choose second and stipulate the terms of a duel. Anyway, you don't know anything at all. Fighting with such a chicken is below my dignity. Try to call... well, someone of your level... maybe Weasley.

\- I'm sick of him!

\- Ron, don't you dare...!

\- Stop it!...

It was obviously time to intervene until it came to a serious fight.

\- What's all the hubbub in here? - asked Adderley easily running down the stairs and standing exactly on the attack line. Well, the disposition is clear: three with wands, Malfoy - without. He either didn't have time to pull out or didn't consider it necessary. Rather, the second one, very angry eyes, he definitely decided to break someone's nose.

\- Get out of here, Adderley! Stop sticking up for this caramel boy!

\- Malfoy, are you a caramel boy? - she asked and smelled it. - No, I don't smell anything like that.

\- Go away, - he said not loudly.

\- You wish, - Adderley answered quietly as well. - There are three of them.

\- I don't care.

\- What is going on here? - there was an icy voice.

\- Nothing, sir, - Adderley responded surprisingly before anyone could open their mouth. - Mr. Malfoy wanted to ask me something, that's all.

\- Is that it? - Snape crossed his arms on his chest and measured the freshmen with his eyes. - Then why were these three holding the wands ready?

\- I have no idea, sir, - Adderley shrugged her shoulders. - I just came up.

\- Mr. Malfoy?

\- I don't know what got into their heads, professor, - he quickly slammed his eyelashes. - You see, neither me nor Miss Adderley have wands in our hands. I really wanted to ask her something... It is not forbidden, right?

\- It's not forbidden, five points from Gryffindor for trying to spell in the hallway. - Granger sniffed her nose. - From everyone, - Snape said with incredible pleasure, waiting for another sob and added: - Except Miss Adderley.

\- You are so fair, sir, - Malfoy said sincerely. - Can we go now?

\- Of course you can.

\- Let's go, Adderley...

\- With you, - Snape looked at the three gryffindors, - I'll have another chat...

\- Nothing, forget.

\- Malfoy, I will hit you!

\- Hit me, just leave me alone.

\- Did something happen at home? You're a strange one.

\- Nothing has happened. I'm just sick of it! - Draco knocked on the table so that cups jumped.

\- What exactly did you get sick of? - Adderley didn't back down.

\- Don't talk to me like with Crabbe and Goyle!

\- Ooh... - she stretched it out. - This is a very neglected case. Tilly! Bring me some ice and a towel. Mr. Malfoy needs a cold compress on his head!

\- It's not funny... - he spiked that one. - Oh!... Adderley, crazy! Come on, stop it!

\- Chill? - Adderley already seriously asked. - Now tell me what happened. Why did you want to get into a fight?

\- I don't know... Everything goes wrong. Yesterday McGonagall yelled at me, then Snape blew my essay, everything is falling out of hand, some shit is dreaming... Today I didn't even wait for anyone, and then meet them. They were standing, whispering, probably, about that corridor again, the conspirators are miserable. Weasley said something, I don't even remember what exactly... Something about the spy. I thought when I'd fight, I'd let it go.

\- Well, you could called me, we would have arranged a scuffle with you...

\- No, I really wanted to fight. To the blood.

\- It wouldn't have worked out for you, - said Adderley. - There are three of them. Somebody would have thrown Stupefay, and then Weasley would have break up your face.

\- Yeah, I'm a fool, and you're smart. Potter is a fool, too, but everybody admire him! - Malfoy evil snorted.

\- Draco, - she said softly, and he twitched. Adderley used names very rarely. - Are you jealous of the glory of Potter? You must be the star of Hogwarts, right? Heir to the family, handsome, smart... And then suddenly there's some Potter! Is that so?

\- Sometimes I hate you, Adderley, - Malfoy said sadly.

\- You really are a fool, - she sighed. - Well, think about it, would you like such glory?

\- What do you mean?

\- Look... You said you had a beautiful house, right?

\- Yes, it's very beautiful... An old mansion, there are such paintings on the ceiling... And the park is huge! Dad also holds of horses and hippogriffs!

\- Well, now imagine that all this has been destroyed. The park is burnt, the house is destroyed, one foundation is left, the beasts have scattered. Your parents were killed, and you were given to Muggles for education. They can't stand magic and you. You were grown up not spoiled prince... Here, you were grown up as an ordinary boy, you walked in updatings, eat something, you were constantly punished. You don't even know the truth about magic and your parents, you thought that they were alcoholics and crashed in an accident. Then, you got into this world where you and your face are recognized by everybody. Everyone wants to be friends with you because you're the Chosen One... However, they still send you on holidays to the Muggles, - Adderley added recalling some conversations in the Gryffindor living room. - So, how would you react?

\- First of all, - Malfoy said evil, - I would think "where have you bastards been before?". Then I would have hated this world for having been deprived of my normal childhood and tried to return everything that I had been deprived of. With interest. I would have sent my selflessness away, but I would have visited my relatives, found out why nobody took me under guardianship...

\- That's right, you can immediately see the true Slytherin! Potter is some pathologically altruist, - she nodded. - He did not even think about his relatives. I, by the way, looked - you are also related to him, quite close.

\- We are all relatives here, - Draco said grimly. - You know that.

\- Yes, I do. So, did you like the picture?

\- No.

\- Well, leave him alone. Do you also want to stand next to the Favorite? - Adderley asked.

\- No, - Malfoy frowned. - Well, if he really wants - we should let him go anywhere he wants, I care about my life!

\- At last, I hear the voice of intellect! By the way, get away from Longbottom too.

\- Why is that? This laggard...

\- This laggard is the best in Herbology, - Adderley interrupted. - You know, many geniuses in childhood were considered idiots. Don't spoil the relationship even more, okay? Your own aunt left him without parents, and he knows about it!

\- What should I do now, ask him for forgiveness?

\- No, it's not your personal fault. Just think: we will grow up, you will continue the family business. What if you need a smart Herbologist for something?

\- What about you? - Malfoy suddenly asked. - What are you going to do in the future?

\- Actually, I wanted to be a doctor, - she replied thoughtfully. - Here, it turns out, I will be a healer. This is a close link to the Potions and Herbology. Do you understand what I'm saying? You've already told me that.

\- Useful people? - Draco spoke slowly.

\- That's right.

\- I have to think about it, - he confessed. - Okay... I promise I won't start it. Only if Weasley comes in on his own...

\- Give it in his eye and calm down, - Adderley concluded. - Now let's go, because Madame Sprout will make fertilize from us... Look at Longbottom, just for the sake of interest.

\- Okay...

Halloween morning was marked by an incredible event: Malfoy accompanied by his retinue approached Longbottom (the Gryffindor trinity immediately strained in anticipation of some nasty things), coughed and said softly:

\- Longbottom... I ask to excuse me for that case with a reminder. It was not nice from my side.

\- I... - Neville was so worried that he froze with his mouth open, while Draco patiently waited for an answer. - It's okay... I was not offended...

\- Well, that's good, - Malfoy replied, went to his desk and hissed aside, - Are you happy, Adderley?

\- You were brilliant, - she replied gladly looking at the dumbfounded face of Longbottom and freshmen who completely dropped out of reality.

\- It seems that somebody bit Malfoy, - said Patil.

\- He would bitten more often, - Brown sighed. - He is so... ah...

\- Ugly, - Weasley said.

\- Slippery, - Potter added.

\- Stylish, - Adderley inserted in the same tone, and everyone'd nodded before they realized what they had agreed with. - You guys have been sitting on this... Surprisingly...

Simus and Dean laughed. They knew how long Adderley had spent to convince Malfoy to apologize. However, the shock of most gryffindors was worth it...

\- Eat, - Dean said. Today, against custom, all eight gathered in the kitchen in full. - For dinner there will be a pumpkin, only a pumpkin and nothing but a pumpkin! Percy said it!

\- I can't stand the pumpkin. - Simus said trying to chew pudding. - Not in any form...

\- I love it, - Goyle said suddenly. - But only baked. They don't make one of these here.

\- He's talking! - Dean gazed out and immediately laughed. - I'm sorry, man, but you usually don't say anything.

\- What's there to say?

\- Well, there's what to say! Explain to me why you gave Crabbe a pass, even though Finnigan was open?

\- I didn't think so...

Malfoy looked at Adderley and smiled. It was not so easy to talk for his buddies, if Gregory suddenly opened his mouth of his own free will... It already meant something.

On the other side of the table Zabini and Nott were drawing something on the piece of parchment. Maybe they were building a line of defense or maybe they were trying to understand how the spell worked.

\- So, let's go to this stupid feast? - Adderley asked.

\- Let's go, - the rest of them agreed, without any wish.

The feast, of course, was good. Pumpkins, flying candles, ghosts...

Draco was desperately bored. He couldn't eat pumpkin pie, pumpkin casserole and other pumpkin delicacies after the feast in the kitchen. He didn't want to talk, he was bored. Apparently, Nott and Zabini were bored, too.

\- I would rather go to bed, - he thought sadly and looked at the Gryffindor table. Apparently, Adderley slept with her eyes open not responding to what was happening. Malfoy began to hypnotize her with his gaze, hoping to at least her look, it's not so dull.

\- Troll! In the dungeons, a troll! - there was a scream, and Professor Quirrell fell on the doorstep without feeling.

Adderley blinked and woke up. The fuss began: the prefects were told to take everyone to the living rooms and not to let students out of there.

"In the dungeons?!"

Adderley intercepted Malfoy's gaze and showed him a soccer gesture - "stop game", he had already learned this. There was interest in his eyes.

She poked her finger at Malfoy, then depicted with two fingers a man walking down the stairs, then showed an angry face and for fidelity once again pointed down. Draco blinked, frowned and suddenly understood.

\- I will not go anywhere! - he said sitting at his previous place.

\- Malfoy, it is not time to show off! - the prefect shouted at him. - Come, now!

\- Have you gone mad?! There is a troll in the dungeons, we actually live there! Maybe it is a conspiracy?! To put all Slytherin at once?! - Draco's voice was unusually sharp and quite nasty. - And Hufflepuff at the same time! It is good for gryffs and ravens, they have nests on the towers, but we?!

\- He's right, - students talked around. - Professor Snape!

\- Madame Sprout! - The hufflepuff have called. - What should we do?

\- Slytherin! - Snape's voice easily covered the noise of the Great Hall. - Stay where you are until my order. Elders! Count the junior students, do not allow anyone to leave!

\- Hufflepuff! - Madame Sprout had a quieter voice, but it was enough. - Sit in place, wait. The professors will manage.

\- We are going, - said Percy Weasley. - Line up and let's go, we're going upstairs... Adderley?

\- I'll sit here, if you'll excuse me, - she said unceremoniously squeezing between Malfoy and Nott. - Do you mind? No? Well, that's fine. Otherwise, nobody knows where the troll will go for a walk...

\- Adderley!

\- What? I won't move from here, don't worry... By the way, Percy, we have Granger missing somewhere, did you not notice?

\- Granger!...

\- Well, as usual, noise, running, Gryffindor in all its glory, - Malfoy snorted.

\- Now Potter and Weasley are gone, too, - Zabini remarked. - Probably, they went to look for this shaggy. Adderley, I sincerely feel for you. Being at the same House as these jerks. You have to be either as crazy or have an incredible self-control. I'm sure, you have the second one... although you have a lot from first variant.

\- The hat offered me a choice of Slytherin or Gryffindor, - she said thoughtfully.

There was silence.

\- You...

\- I knew you wouldn't accept the Muggle-born. So... Anyway, we still met. I don't regret my choice...

Draco put his head down. So, they could have studied together...

"Then I didn't notice her at all or I would have noticed and would have tried to humiliate her. The war would have started, Adderley knows well how to fight... No, that's better!" - Malfoy thought.

\- That is, you are half ours, - the judicious Nott said. - I was wondering why you're not acting like a crazy Gryffindor but as a Pure-blood Slytherin...

\- I'm not a Pure-blood, I'm a Muggle-born, - Adderley reminded looking at him with interest.

\- Slytherin is not about just blood, it's a state of mind, - Theodore answered and kept quiet.

They waited quite a long time, many had already begun to be bored but did not dare to go out until the teachers returned, they were anxious and angry. They sent everyone to the bedrooms. Troll, it was announced, almost bruised Granger who decided for some reason to cry in the toilet. Potter and Weasley heroically saved her. True, if the teachers had not come soon, there would be no one to save her, but the heroes are not judged...

\- Are you still jealous of fame? - Adderley asked Malfoy in a whisper.

He shook his head in silence. To be heroically smeared on the wall of the women's restroom was in no way part of Draco's life plans!

\- Well, I will see you tomorrow then...


	8. Games we choose

\- Listen, today is the match Slytherin - Gryffindor! - said Malfoy catching Adderley at recess.

\- So?

\- So?! We have to go! It's cold, of course, but it's interesting to see how Slytherin will beat yours!

\- Who will beat who, Malfoy, you don't even have a decent seeker! - Someone from the Weasley twins snorted.

\- You, too! - Draco didn't remain in the debt.

\- We will go, of course, - said Adderley thoughtfully. - We just have to get dressed warmer, or you will freeze off everything on these stands. I have only one question, guys: who will we root for? Won't we fight?

Slyzerin and Gryffindor have looked over.

\- To fight with you is more trouble than it's worth, Adderley, - Finnigan said.

\- Well, then it's better not to go at all, - Zabini sighed. - Otherwise, it is somehow stupid...

\- No, why, let's go, - said Adderley. - We won't be cheering for ours or yours.

\- And for whom?!

\- For a beautiful and honest game, - she said.

That day, many received another serious blow to stereotypes: at the top of the stands, between sectors Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, seven boys and one girl in uniform Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively, shrieked in such a way that they easily drowned out the others and rejoiced at each goal, whoever scored it.

\- Look, what a dodge! - Malfoy said.

\- Hell, in soccer they would have given a red card for such a long time ago! - Thomas screamed.

\- Ahh, he was bumped! - Zabini shouted.

\- Still, it's a stupid game, - said Adderley. - By the way, there is Snitch.

\- Where?!

As it was expected, Slytherin won: Gryffindor's reserve seeker couldn't reach out to his opponent.

\- Well, silly, silly, - said Adderley. - After all, they were neck and neck, but the guy caught the ball - and a clean victory!

\- You're just jealous!

\- Not at all, - she snorted. - All right, Malfoy, today is your day! Let's go celebrate! Only, please, without cream beer... I've never tried anything more disgusting in my life!

\- We'll get you some lemonade, - Nott seriously said. - Let's go to the den!

\- By the way, let's call it that, shall we? - Thomas suggested.

\- Well, it's just like the house at Weasley's, - Zabini wandered.

\- Weasley's has the Burrow, and we're going to have the Den, - said Adderley in an instructive way. - There are large and dangerous animals living in the den, so...

That's how it was decided.

\- Snow! Cool! Snow! - shouted Dean Thomas.

\- The child has never seen snow, - Finnigan commented in an eccentric manner.

\- You're one to talk! - Thomas answered in a hurry.

\- It's beautiful. however, to play outside again is impossible! - said Zabini. - Cold - okay, but the snow on our knee! What kind of soccer is there? Let's go back against the wall to chisel the ball, or what?

\- You are not thinking constructively, - answered Adderley. - It's a pity we don't have any skis... We'll have to buy it. All right, guys, we need a relatively flat slope leading to the lake...

\- Is that okay? - asked Nott.

\- Perfect! - answered Adderley. - Oh, okay! Guys, who's got the most powerful jet...?

There was an awkward pause.

\- Fools! I meant Aquamenti, not what you think! Come on, quickly pour water all the way from the top of the slope to the lake!

\- We didn't think anything of it. - Finnigan bubbled as he raised his wand.

\- Malfoy, do you think the ice on the lake will hold us? - asked Adderley.

\- How would I know?

\- Adderly, I don't understand, what do we do now? - Nott asked, looking at a smooth, shiny strip.

\- Until tomorrow - nothing, the ice isn't ready, - she answered. - In the meantime, let's go to Filch...

The whole company chose to hide around the corner when Adderley knocked on the door of the caretaker.

\- You again! - he said.

\- Hello, Mr. Filch! Tell me, do you have any unnecessary plywood or planks? Or at least some cardboard?

\- Why do you need them? - He was struck by that one.

\- To ride from the slide, - said Adderley honestly. - No? Well, then, we'll go look for more abandoned halls. We were stupid, we threw out that furniture, we could make sled from it, but who knew that winter would be snowy!

\- Wait, wait! - grabbed her by the Filch sleeve. - Come here... Will it be suitable?

\- Thank you, Mr. Filch, - she said sincerely. - If there's something to wash or clean, you call us, we're easy, we've already got it!

\- Go... - an old squib sighed...

\- It's enough for now. Who's first?

\- Me!

\- Malfoy, stick yourself at the end of the line, - said Adderley. - We need stronger guys here. Crabb?

\- Yes! - he joyfully said and sat down on a board with a tied rope.

\- Come on! Guys, rock it and launch it! Hope, the ice on the lake could stand...

Whistling and hooting accompanied Vincent Crabb's flight from shore to ice.

\- Are you okay?! - shouted Adderley.

\- That's insane! - Crabb answered when he stopped circling.

\- The ice doesn't crunch?

\- No! Like steel!

\- Then let's go! Hey, get in line, get in line! Or go look for own sled!

\- Albus! - Minerva McGonagall burst into the director's office with a vortex, which she hadn't done for a long time: self-esteem and venerable years interfered.

\- What, honey?

\- Something terrible is happening there by the lake! Listen to me!

Dumbledore opened the window, letting a jet of frosty air in. Wild screams could be heard even from here.

He closed the window and said:

\- Minerva, darling, sit down, it would be better to do this...

Exhausted she fell into the chair and stared at the magic window that Dumbledore had turned. The children were lying in the snow, shouting, laughing, rolling down to the lake.

\- Oh Merlin, there is Malfoy... - she whispered. It promised a lot of trouble.

\- Yes, Adderley, too, - the director nodded. - Finnigan and Thomas, and some more Slytherin. They seem to be having a lot of fun.

\- I can't cope with it, - McGonagall said. - The girl is completely out of control! I thought there could be no one worse than the Weasley twins, but I was definitely wrong!

\- Minerva, you will find an approach! Go, have a rest and let them play, at their age it is okay!

\- It was... - Zabini lost his voice.

\- Awesome! - Finnigan told him.

\- Cool! - said Thomas. - If there is such snow here every year, then I fit in! Screw Quidditch, we can't fly in winter anyway, but we can ride from the slide...

\- I have to get a sled!

\- We need to buy skis, idiot, Adderley said! And skates, did you see the ice on the lake? I want to skate!

She just shook her shoulders when Malfoy turned to her.

\- You can make more snowmen, - she said.

\- How is it?! - The Pure-blood was really fired up.

\- It's easy, you need only snow. You can water them so that they do not fall apart. Let's organize a snow sculpture exhibition!

\- Albus, look at this!

\- What is it, honey? Kids have mastered the third year level spell? Well done!

\- But look at what exactly they molded!

\- Well...


	9. Applied Pedagogy

\- Lucius, I warn you, you won't like what you'll see, - said Severus Snape grimly walking Lord Malfoy to the place where the Magnificent Eight used to gather.

\- I will take care of it myself, okay? - he smiled while twirling his cane. - By the way, what can you say about this, uh, young lady?

\- Surprising as it may sound from my side, she's not bad, - Snape said, thinking. - It's true, she's making up some pretty strange fun, though what can we expect from a Muggle-born girl?

\- Well, I'll try to make up my own opinion about her, - Malfoy smiled. - But, I'm afraid, in your presence, children will not be so frank.

\- Yes, yes, I have already left, - Snape snorted.

Malfoy appreciated the snowy, ice-covered figures on the shore (naturalistically made giant hand showing an indecent gesture stood out among them), then looked at the snow drift where children was rolling around.

\- Draco! - he called.

The squealing and laughing ball of children fell apart, one body fell out, picked up the mantle from the piled up piles of clothes and rushed to Lucius. It was seen that the Draco was running as fast as he could, but he suddenly slowed down, invited his hair, straightened and said:

\- Hello, father.

\- It seems to me that you wanted to greet me quite differently, - Lucius smiled. - Go back to your initial position and repeat it.

At first Draco didn't believe, then he wiggled his head, moved back a little, and then he scattered and with a shout "Daddy!" he hugged Lucius.

\- Son, come on - he said.

\- Adderley said that even boys shouldn't be ashamed to cry! - the heir sщииув. - Her father said so. Daddy, I missed you so much!

\- Draco! - Malfoy hardly unhooked his son from himself, put him down, shaken him up, looked into the grey eyes that were already pouring tears... - Merlin, I love you so much!

\- Really? - the tears dried up instantly.

\- Really. Now tell me what you have here. You wrote that everything is okay, but now the director sent me an owl, so I have to sort it out!

Draco was silent.

\- You froze, - Lucius tried to hold his son's hand, but he pulled her away. Previously, if his skin'd been so red, the boy would have already been lying in bed and swallowing potions for a cold!

\- It's okay, - the boy snorted. - It is not convenient to make snowballs in gloves!

\- What if you get sick?

\- I won't die, - Draco looked at him.

"Oh Merlin, he's not even wearing a hat in this frost. If Narcissus recognizes..."

\- Son! What's wrong?

\- Dad, - Draco raised eyebrows, nobody could resist this grimaces. - Dad, I became friends with the Mudblood...

\- Merlin, I thought you had killed some professor, - Malfoy exhaled. - I suppose she's in that pile?

\- Yes, Dad, - Draco ruffled up, this meant he would stand on his own until the end. - Professor Snape paired us in the class, and... Anyway, we all became friends.

\- All?

\- Well, me, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Finnigan, and Thomas. They're from Gryffindor. Adderley is also from there, - Draco said quietly, gunwittingly hanging his head. - But she could have learned with us if it wasn't for the blood.

\- Don't make excuses, - his father told him. - Straighten up. Have the courage to be responsible for your decision!

\- She says so too, - Draco boasted. - Dad, she's terrible, she always terrors me. Everyone else also obeys her!

\- Do I have to get rid you of this Adderley once and for all? I can put pressure on the right people and she will be expelled.

\- No!

\- Then call her.

Draco turned around, gained more air and screamed:

\- Adderley! Come here!

\- Have you forgotten about Sonorus? - said his father.

\- No, it's just more fun this way, - said his son in a grim way.

The girl came up, she was on the whole neat. Malfoy Sr. liked the look of her.

\- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, - he nodded at her.

\- Catherine Louise Adderley, - she answered in the same tone and extended her hand.

\- It is a pleasure, - they said in one voice. Lucius barely touched her fingers, the girl immediately hid her hand in the pocket.

\- Son, I want to talk to Miss Adderley alone, - he said, Draco went away. He looked scared, but Catherine didn't.

\- I am listening to you, sir, - she said very, very calmly. However, he knew very well what was usually behind such calmness.

\- What kind of views do you have on my son, miss?

\- I think we will build an ice fortress, then, we will draw lots for the besiegers and defenders, - she answered thoughtfully. - We will organize a big battle. In spring...

\- Miss, you understand my question...

\- I'm not going to marry Draco, if that's what you mean, sir, - Adderley said. - I want to become a healer, so I will need connections to get a good place. Getting it immediately without protection is impossible even in Muggle world. I hope Draco or someone else will help me.

\- Miss Adderley...

\- You see, Mr. Malfoy, - she said softly, - connections are bonus. I will cope myself somehow. I don't have any views of Draco, as you said, I don't have. First of all, it's too early for us, two - I know very well that the Pure-blood won't marry the Mudblood. I don't intend to spoil my or his reputation. So you don't have to worry about it.

\- Um, - Malfoy said. - You are... For your age, you are an unusually reasonable person.

\- Dad's upbringing, sir, - answered Adderley. - He doesn't come home very often, so his upbringing turns out to be... mm-hmm... very concentrated, like with recruits. Well, my mother adds, of course.

\- Noticeably, - the man nodded favorably. The girl differed from most students of Gryffindor he knew for the better. - Tell me, miss, did you dissuade Draco from serious Quidditch studies? He mentioned something like that in the letter, but very briefly and without details...

\- Me, sir, - she didn't deny it.

\- Why, may I ask?

Adderley sighed.

\- Even if he is a good flyer, there are other, more dignified ways to satisfy ambition, - she said.

\- You speak a little bit of a book, miss, - Malfoy said.

\- I like to read, sir. In addition, this world... hmm... has a nineteenth-century vocabulary, not the twentieth, - she answered. - Since I am here, I try to match the environment.

\- Reasonable... So what is the story with Quidditch?

\- No story, sir, - shrugged Adderley. - I just saw this play and thought that it was a very dangerous sport. People fall from a height and get hit on the head, the players don't always behave correctly. I understand that Quidditch is popular in magic Britain, but I think it is not something a noble wizard should do.

\- If memory serves me right, the current Princess of Wales insisted that her children should go to a regular school, - Malfoy tried to impress with knowledge of Muggle reality.

\- I am not sure that this is an ordinary school at all, sir, - she replied, - I think that every step of the princes is watched by bodyguards. Not clearly, of course, but there are snipers on the rooftops. Otherwise, what if some bandits will decide to take the children for ransom? Or for some other reason... The staff must have been warned, trained and all that. It's not what we have here.

\- What does you mean by "here"? - he was wary.

\- Well, here trolls are walking along the corridors like at home, and there's Cerberus, - said Adderley calmly. - Draco told you about the troll, didn't he?

\- Y-yes...- Malfoy answered. - And why did he keep silent about Cerberus?!

\- Because he swore an oath. I took his word that he would not tell anyone and would not go there himself. If others want to risk their life, it's their business, but...

\- I think I'll talk to the headmaster, - the man whispered clutching his cane. - This is not a school, this is...

\- Sir, maybe it's best not to. - asked Adderley carefully. - He would then immediately wonder how you knew about this monster, it would be logical to assume that from Draco or his friends. How did they find out? Either they climbed into the forbidden corridor, or overheard someone's conversation... and so on. Everyone will get in trouble, including me, but what's the use? The dog is sitting on a chain, I know for sure, it will not just run away. And none of ours will go there for sure.

\- But I will talk to him about the troll... - Malfoy smiled unpleasantly.

\- Well, a troll is another thing, - the girl shrugged her shoulders. - Everyone knows about it. However, they never found out how he got to the castle.

\- We will sort it out. Miss Adderley, you've got gumption, I'll give you that..

\- Thank you, sir, - she replied with dignity.

\- Okay, - Malfoy calmed down a little. Snape seems to be right: Adderley can keep Draco from reckless acts and keep him from getting into trouble. - Let's get back to the beginning of the conversation.

\- Yes, sir?

\- Draco has dreamed of being a seeker since childhood. So, now he is not interested in it?

\- Why is that, sir? He and the boys play when the stadium is free and the weather allows.

\- What about you?

\- I am afraid of heights.

\- However, as I understood from Draco's confused letters, did you teach him and other boys to play some kind of Muggle games?

\- That's right, sir. It's just that my father always demanded that I play sports, and there are no opportunities for that. We sit down for our lessons, then, we do our homework... In general, after all this, I really want to stretch, - she finished. - I hope that there is nothing wrong with playing ball? True, the window was broken, but it was an accident...

\- I think our family honour will survive such a trial, - Malfoy sighed. - Professor Snape speaks quite positively about you. In his opinion, you have good intuition, flair, if you want. But I did not tell you that!

\- Of course, sir, - answered Adderley, but she smiled with obvious satisfaction. - However, I have nothing to be particularly proud of so far: boiling a potion from the first year's textbook is not something new to invent.

\- Professor McGonagall is not happy with you.

\- I just don't fit the image of a perfect student of Gryffindor, sir. I am not drawn to dangerous adventures, I have no friends among girls, and I am constantly hanging out in the company of Slytherin. This is already enough. - she added, - But I don't care.

\- Did you come up with this exhibition? - Malfoy pointed to the snow installation with his cane.

\- I just showed how to make snowmen. The rest is collective creativity.

\- The slide is also your work, - he continued.

\- Well... yes, sir. I think it's fun. Everybody likes it.

\- What if the ice on the lake breaks, will you be able to pull out the failed one?

\- Of course, - said Adderley. - We take turns for a ride, and two of us are sure to stand ready with wands, we follow the safety rules. We checked, even a simple Leviosa can lift any of us. In such a case, the rest of us will immediately help.

\- I will show you another spell, - Malfoy sighed. - It is more reliable.

\- Thank you, sir. You know... - she was silent. - It's very good that you came. I certainly should told you that Draco loves you so much. It's so crazy. He loves his mother, too, but he worships you. For him, the most terrible thing to hear is that he disappointed you. He goes out of his way to prove that he is worthy of such a father... - Adderley sighed. - Draco will do anything foolish to make you proud of him. I understood it right away. Probably, you already know about it, but I'd better say it again...

Judging by how instantly the face of Malfoy Sr. changed, she made it stick.

\- I love my dad very much too, - Adderley said quietly. - I don't even know where he is now or what his task is. But I know that he wouldn't forgive me if I signed up for special forces without asking him. He might have let me go, but he would have yelled at me first.

"She is terrible," Malfoy remembered the words of his son.

\- I will not interfere with you, - he said. - You, Miss Adderley, understand everything even too well. Tell me your mother's maiden name, - Malfoy said.

\- White. She's from the Yorkshire farmers, her grandfather had a big farm before the war, and now there's not much left, - said Adderley calmly. - Why do you need this, sir?

\- Not much, - he answered uncertainly. - In general, I understand everything, miss. Go to your comrades and tell Draco to come to me. I hope, while my son is with you, nothing bad will happen to him.

\- I will try to look after him, sir, - the girl nodded and walked away.

The heir came closer looking with clear suspicion. Malfoy Sr. decided to go on a rather cruel experiment.

\- Son, - he strictly said. - I talked to the girl.

\- So?..

\- I forbid you to communicate with these... Gryffs.

Draco squinted and it was unclear whether he was angry or just trying to hold back the tears that came up.

\- I won't obey, Dad, - he said with a suddenly broken voice. - Know it!

For several seconds they looked each other in the eyes.

\- Did I live to the day when my son started to cross me? - Lucius asked.

\- Yes! You can even beat me, but I still... - Draco paused. - If you decide to transfer me to another school, I will put on hunger strike! Dad? Dad, what's going on?!

\- Merlin the Great! I haven't laughed like that for a long time... - answered Malfoy Senior. - Go to your buddies. I will visit the headmaster...

\- Are you kidding me? - A boy frowned.

\- Let's say, I arranged a small check-up, - father answered in the same manner. - Go. You are already waiting!

\- Dad... - Draco hugged him quickly, received a hurried kiss on the top and run away as a whirlwind.

"They are still such children," Lucius thought with longing, watching as the heir flew into the snowdrift, got out, and with a yell rushed for the offender. Then, he intercepted the cane and moved back to the castle.

\- Guys! - he heard a scream behind his back. - Let's build a snowman tall as Hagrid! Can you imagine, he will wake up, and the lady of his dreams is looking out the window!

* * *

\- ...I don't see anything wrong with that, - Lord Malfoy told to the headmaster. - The children are just playing. However, I would like to discuss the troll story with you in more detail.

* * *

\- Gentlemen! - Adderley knocked a fork on the table. - Wait a minute, pay attention! Thank you. So, on the nose of the vacation. I ask you very much to take care of the purchase of sportswear. If someone knows for sure that he will not be able to get to Muggle London or his parents will not let go, pick up some of your things that are not pathetic. I don't know what Pure-bloods do except Quidditch, but maybe hunting or something else.

\- Those clothes won't go, they are for riding, - said Malfoy.

\- Then give me the money, write the size, I will buy by myself, - she decided. - Even as the colors of the House. Something warm is a must.

\- And what is this for? - Crabbe asked with unexpected interest.

\- It's uncomfortable to be lying in the robe in the snow, it's confused in the legs, - explained Adderley, - and you can't even clean it. We have learned the warming spells, so we won't freeze in sweaters, but it would be better to wear jackets. Thomas, Finnigan, will you take the winter outfit? It is not so easy for me to get!

\- No problem! - Dean answered. - Usual jackets, pants... and sneakers, I guess, huh?

\- Yeah. Then, for both winter and the hall. Calculate how much it could cost, - she said. - That's what we will proceed from, or if it's too expensive, we will have to give up something. Yes, write down the balls! Basketball and one more for soccer. I don't know about tennis...

\- I want to! - Finnigan said. - Tennis is awesome! I have racquets, they are not new, but so far will go, and the balls are inexpensive! And we really can pull a sheet instead of the net, think, or ropes crosswise!

\- Well, it will be in spring, - Adderley cooled down his fervor. - In our hall, we can't play tennis... But you can play badminton, you can't knock out the window with a flounce.

\- Oh! I'll bring everything I find, guys will at least try, huh?

\- Okay, - she nodded. - Well, did you guys count it, no? Malfoy, help them, otherwise we'll be stuck here till night, and soon the feast...

\- Yeah... - Draco took an eternal feather from her, cleaned up the bony calculations and quickly count the total amount. - Now, this is divided into all... Give money, guys!

He was the first to pour a handful of coins on the table. He was followed by the others. A pile of cash was moved to Adderley, along with a sheet of paper, where the measurements of those who could not exactly buy Muggle clothes were written down.

\- And a shoulder bag to me, please, - she said poisonously. - Malfoy, can you exchange this for our pounds?

\- I can, of course. Let me take the money, and I'll send my owl to you, he'll bring your papers.

\- That's what we'll do, - Adderley took the list with her. The money having been counted poured into Malfoy's dimensionless wallet.

The day after, everyone was seated in the coupe. The Golden Trio, how people nicknamed the Gryffindor gang (Draco liked the former name better, especially since he had learned the meaning of the name), it was noisy.

\- Give me your suitcase, - said Crabbe and took Adderley's belongings.

\- Well, you are with us, - Malfoy reminded to her and dragged her into his compartment. - Can we fit in?

\- It's easy, - Zabini said. - Crabbe and Goyle will climb on the top shelves, they're not talking, but they can hear well from there. We're gonna fit in downstairs.

\- Hey... - Thomas slipped through the door. - May I come in?

\- Okay... - Malfoy's sighed pushing Adderley into the corner. - Have a seat. Really, one more year and we're not gonna fit in anymore. We need to find some spells that expand space, here! I will ask my dad! Guys, you will also try to find out, huh?

\- Sure, - the others answered.

Other students tried to slip into it a couple of times, but they saw that it was already clogged, so they just went away.

\- This is not how I imagined the first semester at school, - said Adderley when they were already approaching London.

\- What did you expected?

\- It doesn't matter anymore. In my opinion, it turned out even better than I imagined, - she smiled.

Malfoy gave her a hand helping to get down to the platform. Goyle threw the suitcase to Crabbe, who put it at the girl's feet.

\- We'll all be met at home, - Draco said as he looked at her.

\- My mom is waiting for me behind the portal, - Adderley smiled. - Come on, I'll see you later!

Finnigan and Thomas patted the others on their shoulders and left. Adderley looked at them afterwards, saw the others disappearing with port-keys, sighed and went to the exit from the platform. Right in front of her, Granger came out and immediately rushed to her parents with a squeal.

\- Hi, Mom, - said Adderley.

\- Hi, Kate, - replied a slender middle-aged woman, kissed her and helped her throw her suitcase in the trunk. - How's it?

\- Mom, you won't believe this. No, let's have some ice cream first! Can you imagine, there is no normal ice cream!

\- My God, how did you survive, my poor girl! - Mrs. Adderley sincerely said. - Are there boys?

\- Oh, Mom, we have to do everything in order... Listen, will Daddy come for Christmas?

\- He said that his superiors promised to let him go, - she nodded. - Why?

\- It's been a long time since I've seen him, I missed him, - Catherine sighed. - Okay, let's buy ice cream and go home. I will tell you everything and show you the pictures!

* * *

"I am home..." Draco opened his eyes and immediately screamed:

\- Dad, no water! Well, why wake up so early? Vacation! - Draco said hurtly. - Dad, what's going on?! Dad!...

\- Don't shout, you'll wake your mother, - said Lucius quietly. - It's okay.

\- It's not true, then you'd have a normal face. Daddy, I love you so much, I will do everything for you.

\- Stop it. Never throw such words.

\- Okay.

\- Draco... - Lucius hugged his only son. - Draco, you're already adult, I thought you should know. Narcissa had two miscarriages before you. No one believed that she could still have a child. But you were born... We will not have any more children. You are the only one. You are the last one.

\- Well, why didn't you tell me before? - he sobbed. - I was always climbing somewhere... If I knew, I would be sitting in our living room and would not move from my seat...

\- It seems that you were always pulled out of trouble by the Mudblood, - Lucius answered poisonously.

\- Do not you dare to call her that! - he came up. - Although she is not offended, don't do this...

\- We will look for, maybe, there were some squibs in her family, - said Malfoy Sr. - And wipe your tears, your mother will be upset.

\- She doesn't have any squibs or wizards, either, - Malfoy Jr. clenched his teeth. - She is Muggle-born, Dad! So... so...

\- James Potter married Muggle-born, - he said for some reason.

\- Yeah, and they were both killed, - Draco smirked his nose. - Dad, I am not going to marry her, but if something happens to her...

\- What?

\- I will take revenge, - Draco answered quietly. - Whoever touches Adderley will regret that he was born!

Lucius looked with great interest at his weak, capricious, spoiled and painfully loved son. Something new, unfamiliar appeared in him, Malfoy Sr. couldn't say that he'd not like it.

\- Dad, can you buy me skis? - Draco asked taking his eyes away.

\- What...? - Malfoy Sr. frowned, then remembered what skis were, understood where his son had such a strange idea and asked: - It seems that you dreamed about a racing broom, didn't you?

\- I changed my mind, - the heir said. - It is possible to fly on my "Comet", it is still very good, and I want to ski very much...

\- Aren't you going to try out for the Quidditch team? - Lucius insidiously asked.

\- No, Dad, - Draco honestly said. - I don't want to waste any time.

\- And these skis are not a waste of time, then?

\- No, of course not! - he was offended. - We want to have a magic biathlon!

\- What?! - said Lucius.

\- Well, it's such a Muggle race on skis, they shoot targets with a special gun. We decided that we can use spells. Fun and training at the same time... Do you mind, Dad? - Draco asked anxiously.

\- No, not at all, - he took a hard breath. - Just don't tell mom. I will buy you skis... Or do you all need them?

\- Gryffs will get it themselves... Except for Longbottom, he won't even talk about it in front of his grandmother, - the boy frowned. - It is good that you reminded about it, Dad! Maybe, Adderley will get it for him, but it is better to have spare ones! I remember how to select by height. Well, if anything, we will transfigure a little bit. Here we go... Dad, why are you laughing?

\- Me? Laughing? - Lucius said it very seriously. - I didn't even think... I am just surprised how in one semester you turned from a domestic boy into a rabid bully.

\- I am not a bully, Dad! I don't break any rules...

\- But you have stopped being naughty, right?

\- Yeah, because Adderley is very painful to fight if I start... - ...he's stopped.

\- Apparently, my grandfather was right when he said that children must be upbroughten stricter, - Malfoy Sr. responded seriously. - My ancestors knew life better.

\- Yes, and they didn't spoil their heirs, - Draco gurgle.

\- Did Adderley say that too?

\- Who else?

Lucius took a breath.

\- Draco, you understand...

\- Yes, Dad, - he interrupted, -I understand very well that she is Muggle-born. - he added with amazing self-control: - But it doesn't prevent us from skiing and playing ball, right?

With amazing because Lucius was waiting: his son will cry again any minute. Well, they didn't give him a new toy!

\- Of course, it doesn't. Ask her to write to her parents. For sure, they know more about their roots.

\- Dad, it seemed that you wanted me to marry the younger Gringrass, - my son said poisonously. - So, why do you need relatives of some kind of Adderley?

\- Dear heir, that Gringrass is certainly a good family, but their daughters are brought up in the old traditions, - Lucius answered seriously. Maybe he had been making the worst mistake of his life then, but if he wouldn't speak frankly with his son, then how could he keep him from reckless actions? - Any of the Pure-blood girls will be a good wife for you, but no one can smack you upside the head and forbid you to climb into the mud. Maybe one of the Black could, but only...

He is silent.

\- Mom is also Black, - Draco said quietly.

\- She didn't take after them, like Bellatrix, - Lucius sighed. - You went to your mother.

\- Weak, ain't I? - the one who squinted.

\- Is Narcissus weak characteristic? - His father was amazed. - Well, son, tell her yourself! Only prepare a broom in advance to get away on time!

\- Well, I don't know, Daddy, what do you want from me then...

\- All Black have some problems with self-control, - said Lucius in a streamlined manner. - Your excessive emotionally is from the same place. Narcissus has learned to hold it on to herself for a long time, we really spoiled you. By the way, a couple of hits really won't hurt you.

\- Couple?! - the one who snorted. - Adderley constantly beats me!

\- That's right, Black's blood, - he nodded seriously. - It always reached them better through the back mind, and the stubbornness is a family trait...

\- Dad, you have got to be kidding me! - Draco said.

\- Of course, - he smiled. - Why are you sulking? You look like...

\- Like a blond Trevor!

\- Who...? - Lucius was worried.

\- That's Longbottom's toad's name, - said Draco. - Adderley once compared me to this muck, now the whole school knows.

\- You are not a blond toad, you...

\- Yes, I am platinum or a little ashy, - he interrupted father. - Dad, did we agree on skis? It's much cheaper than brooms, really, really!

\- Maybe you should also buy bicycles? - Malfoy Sr. asked.

\- Dad! You are a genius! - exclaimed Draco, and Lucius groaned. - Although no, it is better not. We have nowhere to keep them, but to ride in the woods... We can't even walk there... Let's buy these... dumbbells!

A trip to the Muggle store Malfoy Sr. didn't inspire. However, he was pleasantly surprised by the prices: compared to the cost of a new race broom, these skis, he could say, got for nothing.

\- Dad, - Draco said softly when they returned home. - I wanted to ask you something else. Not in front of my mother, she doesn't need to know, she will worry.

"Isn't it a little early?" - Lucius thought, but nodded, and in the afternoon he called his son to his office.

\- What did you want? - he asked.

\- It's about the Dark Mark, Dad, - said the boy directly. - Many people say that the Lord will come back, which means... - He took up more air and continued: - Muggle-born and Half-blood will be tortured and killed again. So, Adderley, Thomas, Finnigan, Longbottom... although he is Pure-blood, my aunt made it with his parents... Dad, I can't really ask! You understand better... What can I do?

\- To give me an oath, - after a second hesitation, he answered.

\- What?..

\- You'll never take the Dark Mark. Under no circumstances, even if Narcissus, and I, and your friends are tortured and killed in front of your eyes. Simply because otherwise you will have no choice. If you manage not to get the Mark, you will be able to come up something, save somebody...

\- Dad, the Mark can be put by force, you said it yourself!

\- There is nothing I can do here, - honestly Lucius said. - But about the first one... You started this conversation yourself, so bring the Vow. I am waiting, son!

\- Okay... - Grey eyes usually reminiscent of melting ice suddenly sparkled as steel. - I, Draco Lucius Malfoy...


	10. Desires and their realization

\- Are you sure you do not need to be escorted? - Vivien Adderley asked.

\- You don't have to, Mom, - she answered calmly. - I have a lot things, but the guys are helping.

\- Hang on, honey, - said Mrs. Adderley. - You are your father's daughter, so...

\- It means: God, help my opponents! - Catherine snorted. - See you in spring, Mommy!

\- That boy is very good, - Vivienne sighed. - Now he is a child, but a couple more years and...

\- He is not an option, Mommy, his parents will take him steer clear of me, he is pureblood. In addition, he has such a character like wants to be hit all the time.

\- But he is cute!

\- Mom! Leave me alone! I have to go now...

She kissed her daughter, jokingly saluted her and returned to her car. Well, her husband was sailing, her daughter was in a closed school, she was left alone...

"Might I get a cat or something? Or a dog? This is good idea," - Vivien thought and started the engine. - I certainly will not be bored!"

On the way out, she almost collided with a family car. She managed to see in the back seat a boy in round glasses, then a blue Ford "England" full of redheaded children flashed... The daughter didn't exaggerate or embellish, Vivien Adderley concluded and pressed the speed pedal. It seemed that she needed a double dose of chocolate ice cream and... yes, a visit to the pet store. She decided to buy a puppy and a kitten at once. She'd let them grow together, and the fact that the house would be demolished - those were such trifles...

\- Adderley!

\- God, Malfoy, why you shout like that? - she complained, turned to him and pointed at the bulky suitcases.

The gesture was interpreted correctly: Crabb and Goyle immediately broke to her, easily lifted the luggage and dragged to the train. She could go lightly, ignoring the views of Weasley and Granger.

\- I am taller than you! - joyfully said Draco, standing next to her.

\- I'm without heels, - Adderley smiled in response.

\- You know how take back well, - he sighed.

\- However, you seem to have become wider in the shoulders, - she comforted him, and Malfoy immediately puffed up with pride.

\- Again, Adderley and her Slytherin friends... - it was heard near.

\- Weasley, don't worry, you still sizzle better than snakes, - she answered and let Notte help her go into the wagon. - Guys, take this suitcase, here are your clothes. And this is the change, I don't know how much is due to whom, so...

\- We'll just buy something, - Malfoy concluded without even looking at the money. He was more interested in Muggle clothes. - Adderly, did your mother scold you for it?

\- No, she was outraged why it was impossible to bring you to the fitting. By the way, check how it is! We took a little bigger, you will grow fast!

\- Well, turn around or something! - Zabini said grimly.

\- I will even close my eyes, - Adderley promised, - and I will cover my eyes with my hands. Otherwise, I'll see Malfoy naked and start stuttering!

\- Adderley!

\- Why are you shouting? Maybe I meant that this'll be due to admiration! By the way, a lot of our girls are sighing for you...

\- That's what I need, - Malfoy said sarcastically.

\- Cool! Oh, you guys! - said Thomas and Finnigan, slipping into the compartment. - And we also dressed up, what do you think?

\- It looks like we were shopping in the same store, - Adderley snorted. - Sit down, here are the sandwiches, here is the juice, tea in the thermos...

\- It's convenient, - Goyle moved his mighty shoulders. - And the wand in the sleeve fits well.

\- It doesn't hurt like this stupid wool, - Zabini added. - Adderley, I will not ask you who advised you to buy such a... um...

\- It's my father, - she answered calmly. - It's usually not hot on his boat, he buys thermal underwear, so we thought it would be good for you too.

\- Merlin, why are you laughing like centaurs? - Prefect of Slytherin opened the door. - We are arriving soon, get dressed as it should be!

\- You know, Adderley, you were right, - Nott muttered in a quarter of an hour - the jacket is much more comfortable than the robe. It's beautiful somewhere in a meeting, but in general...

\- It's really confusing in the legs, - Malfoy said. - Let's go. Adderley, do you have anything of value in your suitcases there? Otherwise, we will take it ourselves. I mean, guys will take it.

\- Nah, the only valuable there is underwear, - she answered serenely. - I think elves are not fetishists, so let them take my luggage.

Apparently, Finnigan imaged the elf-fetishist, because he rusted and almost fell off the foot board.

\- Sit down to our place for dinner, - Malfoy suggested.

\- Are you crazy? My and your Houses will eat us alive! - Adderley snorted. - Let's get out of here and go check on our Den! Thomas, Finnigan, did you buy the balls?

\- Yes! - they answered in one voice.

\- I have learned to put a barrier, so we won't blow up our tea place, - added Nott.

\- Well, that's great! Let's celebrate at dinner and try it all!

\- Are you crazy? Tomorrow the first lesson is Transfiguration! Let's just stop by and go to bed!

In the bedroom, Adderley laid out the essentials, checked if the nightstand was well locked, wished the neighbors good night and immediately fell asleep. Tomorrow she had a lot of things to do.

\- Malfoy, might I have a word, - Adderley said at the break.

\- To Den?

\- Whatever... Let's go there.

\- Shall I call the others?

\- Not yet.

\- Well? - He asked when they sit on the comfortable sofa.

\- I overheard something, - began Adderley. Malfoy smiled: her ears resembled Muggle radars or these... he wasn't sure... microphones - always on standby catching any suspicious sound. It seemed they spun in all directions. - Potter staggers somewhere at night. I asked Tilly - he wasn't in the kitchen. So I followed him once.

\- Shorter!

\- Shall we go and see for ourselves? - she suggested. - I don't know what's going on there, but when Potter came out of the room, he was really sad. I am curious, but going alone is not interesting.

\- When are we going? - asked Malfoy.

\- Tonight. Don't tell the others. They'd think we will have dinner. So we are really going to have dinner, but quickly, and then will go to that room, understand?

\- Got it, I'm not stupid... - he burbled.

\- You're not stupid, you're boastful and talkative, too. Chatterbox is a find for a spy, so allies said.

\- What allies?!

\- Malfoy, don't tell me you've never heard of World War II! - Adderley asked.

\- Is that the one with Grindewald? - he specified.

\- What kind of... what a Grindewald? - she inhaled, exhaled, made herself calm down and said: - So. I will tell you about the war later, but in the meantime, let's get out of here before the others start looking for us. What a terrible ignoramus you are, Malfoy?

\- I don't have to know about Muggle wars! - Draco was outraged.

\- Yes, you do! Your father knows about the Princess of Wales, but you... If you don't listen, I'll hit you!

\- You always have only one argument, - he mumbled offended.

\- But it is convincing. And weighty.

\- Yeah, you have all the kicks weighty. Okay, you tell me about the war later, maybe I'll even remember something... Come on, I'll see you tonight!

\- Well, where do we go? - Draco asked in a tense whisper.

\- I've already told you many times - don't whisper, it's more audible... This is where he wanders. Shall we go in?

\- Since when are you interested in my opinion, Adderley?

\- I might be also scared, Malfoy, - she snorted and gently pushed the door. - Nobody...

\- Look, - he pointed to a huge mirror in a fancy frame. There was nothing in this room except it and some old furniture.

"Probably, another deserted room, - Draco thought, - it's even strange."

\- Do you think that Potter runs here to admire his irresistible appearance in the proud solitude?

\- I don't know, I don't know, - Adderley said, bypassing the mirror in a wide arc. - Malfoy, do you know any stories about enchanted mirrors? Because I only remember school scary stories. Also, in the house where's the deceased, the mirrors are hanged, there is such a custom.

\- I don't remember anything, - he shacked his head. - Well, except for fairy tales, you know that you can walk through a mirror and find yourself in another world where everything is the opposite.

\- I knew that Carroll is from this world, - she mumbled incomprehensibly. - Shall we take a look?

\- Aha! Oh...

\- What are you doing, Malfoy? - Adderley asked. - What did you see?

\- I saw myself, - he replied, staring in the mirror with spell.

\- I can see myself, too, what's so amazing about it?

\- You don't understand! - Draco barely broke away from the mirror and looked at the girl. - There's I, but... the other me. Can't you see?

\- Nah, - she answered with surprise. - I only see my reflection and yours is not there at all. Probably, the mirror is magic... Malfoy, what do you have there, huh?

\- Well... I am an adult there, - he said confusedly. - You know, tall and handsome, like Dad. And my wife is next to me... well, I think so, that the wife, she has a ring on a finger, she hugs me and smiles, and ... just don't you dare to laugh!

\- I wasn't even going to.

\- There are three other children. They look like me, too... platinum. A girl, a boy, and another boy, they play with dogs. And, far away, Mom and Dad are drinking tea in the garden arbor and talking about something. There's our estate, roses bloom, it is so nice.

\- Is your wife even pretty?

\- She's pretty, - said Draco and blushed desperately. - And...

\- Quiet! - she grabbed his hand. - Quick, hide, someone's coming!

Behind the old broken desks in the far corner it was dark enough that the one who came in couldn't see the lurking children. True, they didn't see that person, too. Or rather, they heard footsteps, saw the door opened and closed, felt the air movement - but only.

Realizing that Malfoy might not be able to hold back the scream, Adderley quickly put her palm on his mouth. In the light of the moon, which barely made its way through the window, she saw his eyes rounded up frighteningly. Her eyebrows frowned, and she pressed her finger of her free hand against her lips. They didn't need to be afraid of any ghosts in the castle, where they are almost everywhere!

Draco's eyes just pop wide open, he tried to point at an unknown with his chin. Adderley looked back just in time to see Potter coming out of the void. It was not a spell, the boy was holding something in his hand.

Potter approached the mirror, sat on the floor and stared at the magic glass.

\- So, are you here again, Harry? - a familiar voice was heard, and Malfoy almost hit his head on the nearest desk. Adderley clutched his hand with her death grip, but it didn't matter, she managed to hold him on.

\- I didn't see you, sir.

\- Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you, - said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.

Adderley made scary eyes and sweep her palm across the throat. Malfoy nodded, showing that he had understood everything and would keep silent, no matter what happened.

\- So, - said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, - you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

\- I didn't know it was called that, Sir.

\- But I expect you've realized by now what it does?

\- It... well... it shows me my family

Malfoy and Adderley looked at each other.

And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."

\- How did you know?

\- I don't need a cloak to become invisible, - said Dumbledore gently. - Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?

Harry shook his head.

\- Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?

Harry thought. Then he said slowly:

\- It shows us what we want... whatever we want...

\- Yes and no, - said Dumbledore quietly. - It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry stood up.

\- Sir... Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?

\- Obviously, you've just done so, - Dumbledore smiled. - You may ask me one more thing, however.

\- What do you see when you look in the mirror?

\- I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks.

Harry stared.

\- One can never have enough socks, - said Dumbledore. - Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.

Adderley and Malfoy'd been sitting in a dark corner for another quarter of an hour after Potter and Dumbledore's footsteps had subsided.

\- Do you think he'd seen us? - he asked when they snuck into such cozy Den and sat on the sofa almost cuddling, trying to keep warm - it was cold in the abandoned class, and on the floor it was doubly cold.

\- Hell knows it, - said Adderley, rubbing Malfoy's ice fingers. - Dumbledore obviously waited Potter, but I don't know he appeared before us or after. You have heard that he may be invisible! But even if he has seen us, so what? It seems that we didn't overhear anything particularly important. Otherwise, I think he would have escorted Potter out.

\- The invisibility cloak, - he sighed. - Terrible rarity! It must have cost a fortune! Where did the four-eyes get it from?

\- Malfoy, let's not ask idiotic questions, eh?

\- Mm... Listen, Adderley, - he raised his head, - you said that you saw only yourself in the mirror. So, it turns out you are the happiest person in the world?

\- Malfoy, I didn't say in what form I saw myself, - she snorted.

\- Well, knowing you a little... I suspect that you were there dressed in Muggle uniform and commanded it... what was his name... destroyer!

\- Close, but not guessed, - giggled Adderley. - Look, mirror is the dangerous thing, the headmaster was right. So, people see their desires, then they don't know what to do.

\- Yeah. - sighed Malfoy.

\- What do you have to be shy about? You are not dreaming about the past, but about the future. So that there would be a big family, children, parents next door, a house in order, peace and tranquility... I think, you have the most normal human desires, - she breathed a sigh. - But I have no idea why Potter dreams about his ancestors.

\- You will not understand it. You are not pureblood.

\- Hey?!

\- Adderley! - he moved a little bit. - I didn't try offend you, I mean:

I know my ancestors going back... oh, it's hard to count to what generation! Parents made me learn... I remember who my kin is. That's not how Muggles do it, right?

\- Well, that's not how most people do it, - she nodded. - There are some individuals who are trying to derive a genealogical tree almost from William the Conqueror or King Arthur, but mostly all treat it without fanaticism. All right, what's this really about?

\- Potter has just learned that he isn't homeless, - Malfoy said. - That on his father's side, he's very noble. I think he just wanted a normal family, but the mirror showed him everybody from his family, so he's stuck. Weasley didn't need it, he had nowhere to go from relatives, but he had ambition, so he saw what the headmaster said.

\- In general, it makes sense, - the girl said, thinking. - I was wrong, your mind can work, but usually with a fright.

\- Adderley, - Malfoy said very gently. - Please, just don't scare me on purpose!

\- This is an idea! - she was happy. - So, stop. We'll talk about it later. What will we lie if the director calls us tomorrow? What did we do in that class?

\- We kissed, - gave out Draco.

\- It's too early for us to kiss in the corners, - Adderley said. - You know... If they ask me, I' tell I'd decided to play spy and had found the mirror, so, then I took everyone there, including you. The last time we almost got caught. Do you understand?

\- Yeah, I'll tell Nott and Zabini to come up with something... untested... - nodded Malfoy. - Well, I don't even have to lie about myself. Look, what did you see there, huh?

\- I won't say, don't even ask. Let's go to the bedrooms. Otherwise we'll sleep in the morning in class...

\- Fine, the first lesson's History!

\- Remind me, who was going to write an essay on transfiguration on it?

\- You're evil.

\- I am fair. Good night, Malfoy.

\- Good night, Adderley...


	11. Forbidden Forest

\- Don't you know who Flammel is? - Adderley heard talk from another side of table. As already mentioned, her ears worked like army locators.

\- Well, dumb-ass... - she groaned looking at a plate of oatmeal.

\- Adderley, do you know something? - Granger was hanging over her.

\- I know a lot of things, - she replied. - But if you mean Flammel, I recommend you to go and drown yourself in Moaning Myrtle's toilet, you and she will complement each other perfectly. Granger, really? You grew up in an ordinary world, read a mountain of books and never heard of Flammell? Well, I don't believe!

\- Adderley, tell me!

\- No. If you really need it, do it yourself!

* * *

\- I'm shocked over them, - Adderley told Malfoy quietly. - They've not even look for at the library. All right, Potter, Weasley, but Granger!

\- I wonder what they need Flammel for, - he snorted. - Well, that's their business. Didn't headmaster call you?

\- No. You?

\- The same. Professor also didn't say anything.

\- They either hushed up it or pretended that it's okay. Even if we tell, the mirror is no longer there, - Adderley thoughtfully said.

\- You could have said earlier, - said Thomas from the neighboring desk. - At least I would have looked at my dream, you take only Malfoy.

\- You know, you'd better not, - she answered honestly. - While you are looking, it's great, and then it's so bad...

\- That's right, - supported Draco. - Now I have that picture in front of my eyes all the time. It's so beautiful... I think - what if I choose the wrong girl as my wife or something will happen to my dad? In this case nothing will happen... No, sometimes it's better not to know anything!

\- Well... Do you want a joke? - quietly said Adderley.

\- Go ahead.

\- Hagrid got a dragon.

\- Ugh, it's not even funny! - Finnigan snorted.

\- Who told you it was an anecdote? I' serious. I heard the Golden Trio whispering. I don't know where he got it, but the dragon grows quickly, so he can't keep it in the hut anymore. So tonight, the eldest of the Weasley brothers is flying in to pick up this beast from the Astronomical Tower.

\- I want to see it! - Simus woke up.

\- Shut up, jerk! - Dean punched him in the neck.

\- None of us will see anything, - said Adderley calmly. - We will be in our bedrooms. At least with two witnesses. So, if these three get caught, it is their problems, not ours.

\- But what about dragon?!

\- When you grow up, go to the reserve, there are a lot of them, you'll see. Guys, I'm serious - keep your head down in the evening.

\- Adderley, let's frame the Golden Trio! - offered by Malfoy.

\- How do you intend to do that?

\- Easily, I'm going to start hinting to everyone that I know where they will go after lights out. I bet somebody will tell the heads of Houses for sure! They will catch them on the tower, maybe with the dragon together, and then Finnigan will be able to look at it!

\- What a harmful creature you are, Malfoy, - looked at him Adderley. - But go ahead, generate a rumor. You will be believed... But you have to be in the bedroom! With witnesses, do not forget! Better, sit in the living room, in front of the senior students...

As it turned out in the morning, Malfoy's plan worked. However, the Trio had time to fuse the dragon, they was caught after wandering around the school at night. They took one and a half points from House, and Gryffindor plunged into mourning. All except Adderley, of course. Adderley was ready to snap, crackle and pop...

\- You are an idiot, a juvenile fool! - she yelled at Malfoy. - What the hell were you doing with them?!

\- I wanted to check...

\- You could send Crabb or Goyle!

\- They wouldn't have been able to do it quietly, and Nott and Zabini refused!

\- They did the right thing, you idiot!

\- That's right, - Zabini nodded, chewing cookies. - I don't like such adventures.

\- Did McGonagall really send you all to the Forbidden Forest? - Thomas asked. - It is forbidden to go there during the day, but in the middle of the night it's okay... In addition, you'll go with Potter and Granger! These are always looking for adventures.

\- It's written like this, - Malfoy snapped at him.

\- You are not going anywhere, - said Adderley.

\- What?..

\- I said you are not going to any forest at night. I promised your father to look after you, so either we all go together or you sit here with us. If someone tries to force us... - she smiled very unpleasant. - Well, they'll take off more points. You'll write to your father right now. When he finds out about such a walk, everyone here will not be laughing. Do you understand, Malfoy?

\- I did not want to cover myself with Dad's authority... - he sighed.

\- Malfoy, this is not about "covering up", your life is in danger, idiot! - barked Adderley. - Guys, you tell him!

In the blink of an eye, Draco got bombarded with such information about the Forbidden Forest that he immediately wanted to jump off the Astronomical Tower in order not to suffer.

\- What if I'm led by force? - with a trembling voice, he asked.

\- They have no rights, - said Nott. - By the way, you should have sent a letter to your father in advance!

\- Exactly! You're smart, Nott! - exclaimed Adderley. - Malfoy, write now! Someone will walk you to the owl, so that you don't get caught...

* * *

\- Mr. Filch, - she said through her clenched teeth half an hour later, - with all due respect, we will not let Mr. Malfoy go anywhere with you for the night. Otherwise we will all go with him.

\- Professor McGonnagal ordered...

\- Mr. Filch, I don't understand how nowadays children can study at a school where children are sent to the forest at night, where it is forbidden to go even during the day! Let's really return your chains, it is easier and safer! I will complain to my dad, - Adderley added suddenly.

\- Who is your farther? - he was surprised. Rarely anyone dared to contradict him, especially muggle-born. However, Malfoy was standing behind the girl, so he should have reckoned with his parent!

\- The captain of the destroyer, - she smiled sweetly. - He also has a sidearm.

\- This is a common punishment!

\- My son is not going anywhere, - the voice of Lucius Malfoy was heard. - I will put a question at the next meeting of trustees: is the headmaster in his right mind, if he allows sending children to the Forbidden Forest at night? Draco?

\- Dad! - in full delight exclaimed he. - Daddy!

\- Miss Adderley? - he looked at her. - I suppose the idea to write to me urgently belongs to you?

\- No, sir, I only suggested that we should notify you, - she smiled. - The idea to write immediately belongs to Nott.

\- I am sincerely grateful to both of you for informing me in a timely manner. But I'm going to punish the heir... according to my grandfather's precepts.

\- Daddy, I was stupid and got into trouble...

\- It's okay, you will outgrow it, - Malfoy Sr. said incomprehensibly. - Okay. The children are in the bedrooms. This also applies to Gryffindor students! I am going to the headmaster. I think that your punishment will be replaced by something less traumatic. Miss Adderley, my respects...

\- Thank you, sir, - she nodded and went to the Gryffindor tower, with such a smile that Granger, when she saw her, cried for another half hour in the bathroom. On the other hand, the bath is not the Forbidden Forest, it is much harder to die from being there. Well, unless you open your veins and drown, of course.


	12. Results of the year

Dumbledore circled everyone present with a look.

\- Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

\- Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin, - said Dumbledore. - However, recent events must be taken into account.

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

\- Ahem, - said Dumbledore. - I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley...

Ron went purple in the face, he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.

\- ...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling, the stars overhead seemed to quiver.

At last there was silence again.

\- Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.

Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

\- Third - to Mr. Harry Potter... - said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet - ...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

\- There are all kinds of courage, - said Dumbledore, smiling. - It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom.

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Potter, still cheering, nudged Weasley in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

\- Which means, - Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, - we need a little change of decoration.

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile.

Slytherin's table had fallen silent.

Catherine Adderley sat still.

\- Aren't you glad, are you?! - Patil and Brown lashed out at her and started to bother her.

\- No, - she said briefly. By this point, the noise in the hall had calmed down and her words were well heard. - I cannot rejoice at a dishonest victory.

With these words she got up, quietly approached the Slytherin table, put her hand on the shoulder of petrified Malfoy and said something quietly in his ear. He stopped squeezing the fork by his hand; paints returned to his white due to indignation and humiliation face. He turned his head to Adderley, smiled, got up and followed her. Looking over, Nott and Zabini moved after them, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

\- Wait for us! - Finnigan and Thomas were in a hurry. - Crap, they didn't want us go, freaks... You guys are... pretty upset, huh?

\- What do you think? - Nott asked grimly. - Because of these three, we lost...

\- Guys, I have an offer to go to the kitchen, pick up everything delicious and climb into our Den, - said Adderley.

\- I think today we have to bail on everything and call the elves, - Malfoy answered. - I don't want to go anywhere.

\- Do you want the power over the world and to be picked up? - Catherine immediately said, opening the door to the hall. - I don't promise the second, but the first... Come on, count how much I will hold him!

\- Adderley!

\- Don't budge!...

\- Almost half a minute! - with respect said Finnigan. - And this is despite the fact that he fought back! You are cool, Adderley!

\- Well, then... Malfoy, don't cry. Do not cry, I say! Boys, go get some provisions for now, please.

\- Yes, ma'am...

\- Do you have to humiliate me?!

\- Malfoy, stop crying, put your head up and sit like this. Otherwise I will call Tilly and ask for ice! Here, you stopped squelching at once...

The door to the hall opened.

\- May I? - Finnigan asked in a terrible whisper.

\- Come in. Their Highness seems to stopped...

\- Idiot, - Malfoy said. - Ouch, it hurts!

\- Don't call me idiot. What have you got there? Mm-hmm... Dibs, a salad for me, and this sick man won't be given anything!

\- Why?! - Draco woke up. - I didn't eat during dinner!

A friendly laughter of seven people didn't confuse him in any way.

\- Tilly, I am embarrassed to bother you, but we would like some tea, - Adderley asked after a busy dinner.

\- With thyme, - Nott inserted.

\- And with mint, - Crabbe added shyly.

\- Thank you, - everyone said, receiving a large kettle.

\- Let's light the candles, - Finnigan suggested, and without any resistance, he did it quickly. - Everything is better than Lumos.

So they sat looking at the fire of candles, not knowing what to say, and whether it was worth saying at all...

Someone bravely knocked on the door.

\- Finnigan, open, you are the nearest one, - yawned Nott.

\- Okay...

He reached the door, asked who was there, rounded his eyes and removed the bolt.

Neville Longbottom stood on the doorstep.

\- May I... may I come in? - he asked whispering.

There was something to be afraid of: two large sofas were moved together; in the corner was Adderley, on whose shoulder Malfoy's head lay. On the one side - Thomas, on the other, on a bigger sofa, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, Zabini.

\- Well, come in already, since you are here! - Finnigan dragged him into the hall and closed the door. - What happened?

\- I wanted to say... - Longbottom suddenly straightened and sparkled with his eyes. - I also consider this victory dishonest!

\- Why didn't you say so in the Big Hall? - Malfoy asked indifferently.

\- I was afraid, - Neville answered honestly. - But... if I could, I would get my points back. This is not right! They just immobilized me when I tried to stop them and they gave me points for lying down... - He almost cried. - But there, in the Hall, I didn't have enough strength to stand up and refuse... So I came to you, I wanted to apologize...

\- Tell the headmaster what is not fair there, - Malfoy raised his head to take a sip of tea.

\- I brought an apples. - Neville began to put them out of bottomless pockets.

\- You did the right thing, - said Adderley. - Just sit down now.

Neville attached himself to the edge of the sofa that Simus and Dean occupied.

\- Do you guys agree that Slytherin won? - Adderley quietly asked. - Did they honestly win?

\- Yes, - everyone answered, even Finnigan and Thomas.

\- Well, paint the pennant in their colors.

\- Adderley, it would be great to paint everything in the Great Hall!

\- We don't have enough power.

\- Just for fun?

* * *

This time there was no knocking on the door, the professor opened it without much effort. He expected to see an anything, but not a peaceful dinner.

The hall was decorated with silver-green banners.

In the corner on two sofas there was a very motley society: Draco Malfoy stuck to Catherine Adderley and wasn't going to change his disposition. On the one side from this couple - Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini, on the other - Finnigan, Thomas and for some reason Longbottom, frightened to shiver.

Five of silver-green and four of red-gold. And on the table there were candles burning.

\- Sir? - Draco jumped up. - What happened?

\- What happened is that you're not in the bedrooms, lights out already is, - he replied.

\- Well, let it be, - Malfoy answered and hid his face on Adderley's shoulder again. - Penalize us. It doesn't matter.

\- No, it's better to penalize us, sir, - said Longbottom unexpectedly. - We have points to burn!

Gryffs laughed. Everyone's eyes, except Adderley, were angry.

"Merlin, even I was pissed off by the headmaster's arrogance!" - thought Snape.

\- What are you doing here? - he asked the stupidest question.

\- Celebrating the victory and at the same time drowning sorrow of defeat, - smiled crookedly at Nott. - Tea, sir.

\- Do you remember about train in the morning?

\- Adderley has an alarm clock, sir.

\- All right, then. Sit down, - he said tired.

\- Would you like some tea, sir? - Adderley asked, carefully shoving sleepy Malfoy off her. - Would you like some mint? Neville, scoot over!

\- Don't be so afraid of me, Longbottom, - Snape said for some reason, feeling that the boy is really afraid. - You are a terrible with potions, but personally I am not't interested in you. I knew Alice and Frank, - he added. - You don't look like them on the outside, but...

\- But...? - Neville had the courage to look into his eyes.

\- You are just as stubborn, - the professor answered honestly and added in a whisper, - Stay with these. They will harden you.

Only then Longbottom smiled uncertainly.

\- I have to go, - Snape said in half an hour. - It's good tea. Do not be late for the train.

\- Okay, sir! - they replied.

\- Professor, - called Adderley, - could you cast some kind of spell so that no one can find us? I mean the entrance to this hall? Well, only if we say or conduct it ourselves...

\- There are such spells, - he said thoughtfully. - But for you they are too complicated.

\- It's a pity.

\- Do you mean this company? - He circled the company with his hand.

\- Well, yes, but maybe someone else will join. I don't think so, though, sir.

\- Okay. I'll enchant entrance for the first time, - Snape took a hard sigh. - Then you can do it yourself. With such talents!

\- Thank you, sir! - they said...

* * *

\- He fell asleep, - said Adderley, trying to wake Malfoy. - Well, it's not possible to carry him on hands, he will not forgive me. Bring a blanket or a plaid; I will sit here. I don't want to go to my place either.

\- Sec! - Finnigan ran away and came back in a few minutes. - Is it okay?

\- Thank you, - she smiled as she pulled the blanket over Malfoy and herself at the same time. - Just do not forget us here!

\- We cannot forget you... - Nott said, looking back, smiled and disappeared. The door closed.

\- Sleep, sleep, sleep... - Adderley exhaled. - How soft you seem to be, Malfoy!

* * *

\- Adderley, where have you been all night?!

\- What's your business, Granger? - yawned she.

\- Professor McGonagall has been looking all over for you!

\- If she don't find us, she's a bad magician...

Adderley thought that Snape found them instantly. It seems he really enchanted the entrance to their den, and so that even McGonagall couldn't find.

"We should have learned this spell! But next year"

\- You haven't packed your bags!

\- Granger... - Adderley exhaled. - Leave me alone. While I still try to be nice, leave me alone.

At home she was trained to pack for half her life way at the most twenty minutes. As she didn't even take most of her things out of her suitcase, it took her nothing to pack.

\- I am ready, - yawned Adderley again. - Girls, why do you carry so much stuff? Okay, Granger with books, but you? Why do you need these clothes, you can't see them under your robes!

Having listened to the indignant squeak of Brown and Patil, she shacked her head and stood up.

\- I will wait by the carriage.

* * *

\- You're gonna sit with us, - Draco said, clutching into her hand. - We can't fit in, but if anything, you can sit on my lap.

\- Okay, Malfoy. Where is our car? Wow, what beasts!

\- Do you see them?

\- Can't you see them?

\- Only those can see them, who saw death himself.

\- Oh, - said Adderley indifferently, scratching the neck of the thestral. - When I was three years old, man was hit by a car in front of my eyes.

\- There it is... Okay, let's go. You and me, Crabbe and Goyle in one, Finnigan, Thomas, Nott and Zabini in the other. We'll fit Longbottom in if he wants... Is it okay?

\- Why are you asking me, since you have already decided everything?

\- Well, you may be against...

\- Malfoy... By the way, have a nice summer, I may forget to wish you!


	13. We've got reinforcement

\- Adderley! - the scream spread over the entire platform 9 ¾. - Where the hell are you?!

\- Malfoy! - said the she sitting on the suitcase. - Where the hell have you been? Why should I carry my own luggage?!

Gryffindorы quickly put the expression "she is not with us" on the face and proceeded to the train.

\- Guys, put her suitcase in our compartment, - Malfoy said. - Look, but I'm still taller!

\- I'm without heels again, - said Adderley. - But you have a nice tan and you look stronger somehow... Did you swim, or what? And don't get proud, Malfoy, you're getting to look like...

\- Like a blonde Trevor! - Nott and Zabini finished. - Hello, Adderley!

\- Hi! Listen, have you seen the books of our new professor DADA? My mother cried bloody tears due to them... then laughed and cried again, and I had to get her drunk with a valerian.

\- Worse, Adderley, I saw him myself, - Malfoy said. - He and Potter were filming for the newspaper.

\- Did you become jealous?

\- I will punch you now!

\- Catch me first!

\- Oh, well, it's all right, - Zabini said while watching them. - Malfoy will not catch up with Adderley, he will get tired; and we will go quietly.

\- I still regret that she is mudblood, - Nott responded grimly. - If not for that, I would have married her myself.

\- You are only twelve!

\- Not for a long time, - Theodore smiled. - By the way, did you get some skis?

\- Yes, I did! And a sled.

\- Adderley! Aren't you tired of running from that blonde guy?

\- I'm platinum, - Draco exhaled, - or a little ashy...

\- Why should I run from him? - calmly answered Catherine. - A snail will outrise him. Or even Trevor.

\- Adderley...

\- You will not catch up, - she concluded. - And in general, it is time to go to the train, or they will leave without us.

Zabini and Nott looked around.

\- It's bad, - Blaze said softly.

\- Why is it bad? James Potter also married muggleborn, - Theodore shrugged.

\- Malfoy Sr. would never allow such a mess.

\- Well, what if? Let's just see what happens next.

\- Okay, let's see. Really, let's go to the compartment, or we'll stay here.

* * *

\- Don't you think there are too many of us here? - Adderley asked.

\- It's a little tight, - Malfoy admitted. - So... Crabbe and Goyle, get on the top shelves as usual. Adderley is sitting with me, Nott with Zabini, that's great!

\- Hey, we are back to you!

\- Finnigan is in front of Thomas, - added Draco. - We'll fit in.

\- We took food, - Dean said. - Pies and sandwiches.

\- I have cocoa in my thermos, who would? - Simus asked.

\- А... May I come in? - Asked quietly from the door.

\- You can, - decided Draco, looking at Neville, - only if you don't put a toad on the table. Thomas, you go to Finnigan, you have enough room, and you, Longbottom, land here.

\- Thank you... - embarrassedly said he sitting on the edge of the seat. - I have some more apples, grapes and peaches, my grandmother put...

\- Lay it on the common table, - said Adderley. - And stop stuttering. We don't bite. By the way, why did you leave yours?

\- Well... - Longbottom had a slouch. - They don't love you. And I remember that night... You didn't chase me away, and Professor Snape didn't swear... I didn't tell them about that. There I just entered the compartment: "Neville, you have to do that, that..." Well, why do I owe everyone?!

\- You don't owe anyone anything, - Malfoy said after getting a poke from Adderley. - Longbottom, I can't be responsible for my family, but I am very sorry that my aunt did this to your parents. I hope you will forgive me.

\- But it wasn't you! - he said. - I know your parents weren't there, and... It's not your fault... That we fight is nothing, right?

\- That's right, Longbottom, - said Draco, who was brutally pinched by Catherine. - My mom and dad are the ones who most dream about living in peace. Are we cool?

\- Yeah... 

\- Give me the cocoa already! - said Adderley. - And don't stick your noble nose in my cup, wait for the line, Malfoy!

\- Where is Neville? - Granger crashed into compartment.

\- We ate him, - said Adderley. Thomas and Finnigan were laughing, and Crabbe and Goyle depicted the hiccups. - Get out of here, huh?

\- But Neville...

\- He's doing pretty well here, isn't he?

\- Hermione, it's all right, - he muttered. - They don't hurt me.

Granger turned around and ran away.

\- She will go to prefects, - said Nott.

\- So what? Are we doing something unseemly here? - Adderley asked. - Who said a person can't visit classmates from another house?

\- No one...

\- Well, I don't care about Grange! Longbottom, are you all right?

\- I lost a toad again, - he complained.

The coupe crashed with a friendly laughter.

\- We need someone else again, - Zabini thoughtfully said. - It's an odd number. It's not convenient to play.

\- No, no, no! - Longbottom got scared. - I don't want to play! That's how you rode from the slide - it's great, though my grandmother would have killed me for such... But if I'm in the team, it will lose for sure...

\- Shorter, - Adderley ordered.

\- Well... I am with you, but... if don't mind, I'd like to be just a viewer... that's enough for me.

\- Will we let?

\- No problem! - Thomas answered. - Look!

\- Nobody takes money for a look, - Finnigan added.

\- Now we have the Nine...

\- Oh... sorry, busy, right? - asked a strange girl.

\- Come in, we'll find a place, - said Malfoy. - Are you a freshman? I do not remember you.

\- Yes. - she sat down with the edge. - Won't I disturb you?

\- No, it's okay, - said Adderley. - What is your name?

\- Luna Lovegood, - she said.

\- Come here, - Catherine maked Draco move away. - Luna, could you comb? Your hair is so gorgeous and in such a mess! Malfoy, give me a comb. In my bag, in the side pocket... Uh-huh, thank you... Luna, if it hurts, tell me.

\- I will, - calmly answered the girl, but she sat silently all the time while Adderley mercilessly ripped the ash mane and braided a complicated braid.

\- There we go. The beautiful girl, - she said looking at the work of her hands. - Guys?

\- Wow, - Zabini honestly said, the others mumbled something.

\- Thank you, - Lovegood answered seriously. - Can I sit with you guys a little bit longer?

\- Yes, of course, but you see, there's not enough room, you can sit on Longbottom's lap unless...

\- It's not hard for me! - He bravely answered. - Sit down.

Little Lovegood took a seat on Longbottom's lap.

\- Here's another player for you, - whispered Draco.

\- I don't think so, - answered Adderley. - This is a spectator.

\- What do you play? - Lovegood asked with interest.

* * *

Professor McGonaggal watched the arrival of the Magnificent Eight with horror. First, the Gryffindors fell out of the carriage (how did they fit there, remained a mystery, because only one Longbottom... - oh, it's horrible, and the quiet Neville with this gang?!), and Zabini with Nott. Crabbe and Goyle got out of the other carriage, took two girls out, Malfoy jumped himself... Stop! Where did the second one come from?!

\- Young people, - she strictly said, coming closer. - It seems that it was said that more than four people should not get in the carriage.

\- We heard, professor, - answered Adderley. - But we decided that it was not by the number of people, but by weight. Well, Lovegood and I... or she and Malfoy weight as exactly one normal passenger.

\- Adderley, I'll kill you!

\- Catch first, - she said calmly. - Also, professor, Lovegood is afraid of open water, so we decided to take her with us.

\- I see... - strained McGonaggal. - Go to the Great Hall. And you, Miss Lovegood, come with me.

She nodded, smiled, and joined the crowd of freshmen who had just gotten off the boats.

\- Where do you think she will go? - Malfoy asked.

\- Definitely not to us, - answered Adderley. - It's not the right character. She's pureblood, so maybe you'll have her, then you'll look after her, because she's not from this world...

\- Am I babysit, or what?!

\- She is quite suitable for you as a wife, Malfoy, - Zabini sang. - Oh, shit! When did you learn to throw dirt?!

\- You better ask who taught him, - said Finnigan. - Come on, it is clear that neither we nor you will get her. Ravens with badgers will not hurt her.

\- We just need to keep an eye out for our people, - Thomas insisted. - The pureblood snakes won't touch her, while our fools can do it.

\- I will see to it, - said Longbottom gloomyly.

\- Well, that's great, - Adderley answered calmly, - so you are in charge of Lovegood. I like Lovegood. Strange, of course, but not stupid.

The prognosis was justified. Lovegood went to Ravenclaw.


	14. A little about defence

\- So, how was your summer? - Adderley asked.

The company was located on the lake shore.

\- We went to the sea! - Malfoy said and started to tell them how great it was there, how mom was worried, because she couldn't get him out of the water, how he ran off to muggle beach and learned to play beach volleyball, how his father laughed when he found him in such a dubious company...

\- In general, you had a great time, - summed up Adderley. - My mother and I went to see my father. The ship was standing in the port, my dad was given three days' vacation, so we had a good time. And you guys?

Everybody started tell stories about a fun vacation.

\- I brought skis! - boasted Draco. - Longbottom, for you too, because suddenly your grandmother wouldn't let you.

\- Oh, my God! Cautious Malfoy! - Adderley was surprised. - Did someone die in the Forbidden Forest?

\- It is not me who is cautious, it is dad.

\- I'll give you the money later... - Neville was embarrassed.

\- Oh, come on! Think of it as a birthday present, you recently had one, right? - wrinkled with Malfoy. - Well, there you go! And for you, I have dumbbells! - he said to others.

\- Oh, that's what you had in your bag so heavy, - Goyle said thoughtfully.

\- It shouldn't be like that, the bag was enchanted, - he frowned.

\- Don't you guys get it? - Adderley asked. - Gregory made a joke!

\- Oh, - said Nott.

\- Really...

\- What?! - He didn't understand.

\- Nothing, everything is great! - Adderley smiled widely. - Keep up, the good work. Listen, the Holy Trinity has distinguished itself again!

\- Well, this time it's just a couple, - Finnigan snorted. - True, I don't understand what the hell they needed to steal a car. They could have taken the Knight Bus and overtook the express!

\- Did they know about... by the way, what is the "Knight Bus"?

\- This is a bus, - Zabini explained. - It's a transport for wizards in trouble. Weasley must have known about it. Potter didn't, of course, but this one!

\- Weasley isn't friends with his head, it has been clear for a long time, - sighed Adderley. - You will also explain to me later on how to catch this bus, because it is not enough ... In general, these two have become famous again.

\- Yeah. Professor Snape cannot hear their names, - nodded Nott.

\- The Whomping Willow is a pity, - Longbottom added. - They broke half of her branches with their car!

\- It's okay, it will grow back, - the girl answered. - But they have excellent black eyes.

\- They will fix them tomorrow, but willow!

\- God, Longbottom, you are just a creepy nerd!

* * *

\- Adderley!

\- Oh my God, how did I deserve such a punishment? - she rolled her eyes and laid a bookmark between pages. - What do you want, Granger? And don't pant like a steam boiler. If you explode, I won't collect pieces from the corners.

\- А... - Granger was confused for a second, but she immediately got her act together. - What have you done with Neville?

\- Me?! - she was amazed. - I didn't do anything with him, you can give us a confrontation and interrogate with passion.

\- Why does he keep an eye on Lovegood?!

\- First, even if he does, what does it have to do with me? Secondly, maybe he just fell in love? - Adderley suggested and opened the book again. - Luna is pretty, though she's a little strange. He immediately liked her. In general, is it forbidden to look at the guys from another House?

\- Yes, you, Adderley, don't have a shortage of gentlemen, - Brown gurgled. - Malfoy is tailing you, and the other snakes are...

\- And ours too! If there was something to look at... - Patil said.

\- At our age, girls, - said Adderley affectionately, - there is really nothing to look at. If you don't count Granger, she... um... she grew up early. But even such rhinoceroses as Crabbe and Goyle are able to estimate future potential.

\- What, would you marry a... to... - Parvati choked on words in terror.

\- No. They would not take me, I am not even a halfblood. I said for example, - she smiled. - Returning to Longbottom: he is just pureblood. And Lovegood, too. Got it, no?

\- We have Jeannie Weasley! - Lavender bumped up. - Also a freshman, also a pureblood! Why would Neville look for someone on the side?

\- Ha, - said Catherine. - After all the jokes of the Weasley twins, do you think their sister will attract Longbottom? Who needs such relatives?

\- Adderley!

\- Yes, I am a monster, I remember, - she said, closing the curtain. - I am asleep. Who will try to wake up... Well, it will be your fault.

* * *

\- Two lessons of defense in the morning - it's too cruel!

\- Shut up, Malfoy, I haven't slept either, but I'm not saying anything!

\- I don't want to go to defense, I...

\- Do you want be picked up? - Thomas came from somewhere.

\- I'm not going to lift him anymore, he gained weight over the summer, - Adderley sighed. - If you just ask Crabbe or Goyle to hold him...

\- Adderley, don't you dare! - Malfoy said. - I... I will never forgive you for this!

\- Yeah, well, I'll never forget it for you... - she yawned heartbreakingly. - Let's go already, why are we standing? The best places will be taken. The ones where you can sleep... Guys, if I snore, pinch me, okay?

\- Dibs, I sit next to you! - Draco said.

\- I am on the other hand, - Theodore said judiciously. - Theoretically, you can still pinch from the bottom, back, front if we turn around.

\- You bought it, fools! - joyfully shouted out Adderley and rushed to the classroom. - Dibs, who will earn more points for the faculty, is an idiot!

\- Why? - Malfoy asked puzzledly.

\- You will understand...

* * *

\- Well, why did I not die yesterday?! - Draco's cry was only partly muffled by Catherine's palm. - What is this nonsense? How do I know what kind of favorite color this guy has?!

\- Shut up, you idiot! - she whispered and smiled so that he shuddered. - We're about to write such answers that demons in the hell will get hot!

\- For all, - he said immediately. - Well... Guys can't. They'll hand over blank sheets, boring...

\- No problem. Turn on your imagination!

Slytherin sophomores have long thought how to nail the insolent Gryffindor's student, who is allowed to treat Malfoy like this... However, she always was with her at least three classmates, of which even one Longbottom could crush by just the mass! And Malfoy himself wouldn't have stayed aside, that's for sure. It remained powerless to grind teeth...

Professor Lockhart looked at the class with fear. The class looked at him carnivorous. Eight boys and the girl, clean, neat, but with such research interest in her eyes and a bloodthirsty smile, that Lockhart decided not to read their answers aloud. To avoid it. He didn't feel comfortable when he read the detailed description of how a bullet from a muggle gun explode his guts, and his favorite turquoise mantle first becomes purple red, and then... In general, he did not finish reading it.

\- And now let's move on to practice! - he said. - Boom! Freshly caught Cornish pixies! Let's see how you deal with them!

Lockhart pulled the blanket off the cage, and the Magnificent Nine looked over.

\- Let's get out of here quickly, - said Adderley quietly.

\- But... they are not very dangerous, - Finnigan, who stuttered, got a thick book on the head (though not by Lockhart's authorship) and kept silent. - Okay, but he will notice!

\- Uh-uh... - she smiled widely and took a low start. - I bet that no one will notice anything?

Hell prevailed in the class. The pixies were crushing the room, the professor first took shelter under the table, and then tried to get out, but in vain: very kind and responsive Catherine Adderley sealed the door with Koloportus, and the Lockhart wand was thrown out the window by pixies.

\- I will not go to his class anymore, - she sincerely said. - He might bring something more serious. Well, leave him...

\- How will we pass the exam? - Longbottom asked. - And the points will be removed from us...

\- Look, these scores are rare nonsense, - said Adderley. - My father couldn't understand what it was like for a long time: for the right answer the points were calculated; for riding on the railing - they were taken off, and all this affects the overall score of the House. For all courses simultaneously! He said that he had never seen a more delusional system of motivation in his life, and he had seen a lot of things, believe me... So forget about this nonsense. Of course, teaches will hiss, but we will survive somehow. What about exams, it's worse. We can learn the theory from the textbooks, but that's all. Who has any ideas?

\- I have an idea, - Malfoy said, scratching the back of the head. - Let's go to Den, I don't want to talk here.

The group of sophomores safely got to its headquarters and settled down on sofas.

\- In general, - Draco said. - My father and Professor Snape know each other quite well and closely. I mean, when the professor was just in his first year, my dad was already a prefect.

\- Malfoy, is it possible to be shorter?! - Simus asked.

\- In short - I know for sure that the professor for a long time wants to get a place of professor DADA, but it doesn't work, all the time others are appointed. And he is well versed in this field. He's better than Lockhart!

\- Okay, but you will ask him for help, - Adderley orientated quickly.

\- No, all together! - Malfoy said. - Otherwise it will turn out that I use dad's influence, and it is not fair!

\- Crazy, where did you get such words? - she shook her head. - Okay, let's go together. Not with the whole crowd. I think two people from the House will be enough. You with Nott and me with Longbottom, and it's okay...

\- I don't want to... - he squeaked.

\- You are not asked whether you want to or not, - cut off Adderley. - It was said, "you have to, otherwise you will die so untrained and uneducated". Or rather, you will die because you are so uneducated. You can keep silent and look at the floor, I will tell everything, but the presence of the will signify!

\- All right, - Longbottom put up with the inevitable.

\- Good job, Malfoy, - she said sincerely. - You can think whenever you want! And don't get proud, or you look...

\- Like blond Trevor! - that time Draco wasn't even offended. He was thinking about how to persuade Professor Snape to help them, and whether to involve his father to help. He wouldn't like to, but what he should do for the common cause?

* * *

\- Miss Adderley, stay, - said Professor McGonagall dryly after class.

She stood at the desk and modestly lowered her eyes, but it was an outright pretence.

\- Ms. Adderley, would you please explain why you and your... your comrades are not attending the DADA class? - the professor strictly asked.

\- I have two answers, ma'am, and you will not like both of them.

\- Start with the first.

\- Professor Lockhart is a moron.

\- Um... - McGonagall had a cough. - Well, what's the second one?

\- We have another professor, ma'am, who asked not to disclose his name. We'll take the exam, don't worry, please.

"One of the senior students probably," she thought, and let the problem girl go... who, however, studied better than some purebloods. If McGonagall knew...

* * *

\- Finnigan, put your hand up! Adderley, you have already been killed! Malfoy, you are now a puddle of biomass! Do you know what biomass is? No? Shame on you!

\- I adore Professor Snape, - said Adderley admiringly , massaging the hand into which the spell fell. - His methods of working with students are... incomparable!

\- It hurts me, actually! - Draco screamed.

\- You'll survive. But such an enthusiasm! Such a success! Okay, guys, I have to go...

"Ouch! Ow! Ow!" - ...sounded behind her back. Even Crabbe and Goyle checked in.

Adderley turned around. Malfoy smiled exhaustively.


	15. Beginning of the end

\- Adderley, we need to talk, - Malfoy said softly, catching her by the sleeve.

\- To Den or to the kitchen? - she reacted.

\- To the kitchen.

\- Let's go.

Draco flopped onto a shabby sofa.

\- Tilly, hi! Could you make us some tea? - asked Adderley.

\- Of course, miss, - she said. - Would you like cake?

\- No, not now. Just tea, okay?

\- One second, Miss!

\- What do you want? - she asked.

\- I made the Unbreakable Vow with dad... - Draco looked away. - I promised that I wouldn't be branded with the Dark Mark, even if they will torture my family or one of you before my eyes.

\- Well, I quite understand him, - said the girl. - My parents would do the same. And what did you get up to?

\- My dad told me something, - Malfoy answered. - Well... You probably know that he has the Mark?

\- Yes, I heard something like that.

\- Well, there you go. He's justified, but you understand how it's done... Few months ago a Ministry started something incomprehensible. There is no more money for bribes, we are not as rich as it seems from the outside... - with shame, Draco tucked his head.

\- And then what happened? - Adderley calmly asked. The financial problems of the noble families obviously didn't occupy her.

\- We had one thing at home, dad said it belonged to the Lord, - Draco said quietly. - And now everyone... from ex-eaters... is searched. If they had found it...

\- Got it, you don't need to explain, - she stopped. - Do you have it?

\- Yes. Dad wanted to slip it to Weasley first - it was their farther who started the campaign! If they had found it, then the director would have been reprimanded... maybe. I stuck to it and said that it is easier for me at school to do this job than for him, we are all here...

\- Malfoy, I am not going to throw up the unknown dangerous thing to Weasley, don't even dream.

\- I haven't even thought about it. I wanted to hide it away so no one would find it! You said yourself that there are so many hidden places in Hogwarts that you can look for years!

\- What is this? - suddenly, Adderley was interested.

\- It's just a notebook, completely empty, - shrugged Malfoy. - I tried to burn it, but it doesn't burn. And, you know, it's very unpleasant to keep it. Some strange feeling appears.

\- Or maybe just throw it away?

\- Well, what if somebody finds it? I don't want to hide it in Den, I feel... disgusting from it.

\- Have you told Professor Snape?

\- No, - Malfoy waved his head. - You may not know, but he also has the Mark. I have no idea how he'd react. I think I have known him since I was a child, but I still can't understand...

\- You need my father, - sadly said Adderley. - With all his secret departments and so on. They would have figured out in a minute who is a spy, who is a villain, and who just passed by... Okay, show me this disgusting thing.

\- Notebook, - she mumbled a few minutes later. - Malfoy, have you ever tried writing there?

\- Uh-uh... I try not to touch it at all.

\- Give me my pen, there, in the bag... So, uh... "Twenty-first of September. Dear Diary, I hate all people and especially Professor Lockhart..."

\- What are you writing?!

\- Nonsense. Wow!

"Who are you? Tell me about yourself," the answer appeared in the diary.

\- Draco, - said Adderley, closing his notebook, - your father was quite right in trying to get rid of it. I don't know much about dark arts, but this thing is clearly from this area. Throwing it away is not an option, someone can pick it up, and it is not clear what will happen then. Destroying, you said, doesn't work. You can hide it, but then again - suddenly, who will accidentally come across it or track us down? Let's think properly, who's the good variant to slip it... Firstly, this person shouldn't be pitiful, and secondly, this should be suitable to let on a false track those who will search for this notebook? If there're, of course...

\- Hmmm... I don't even know who I don't feel sorry for to such an extent!

\- Think!

\- Lockhart! - they said in a couple of minutes and gladly looked at each other.

Golden-hair professor has already got everyone.

* * *

\- Malfoy! - called him the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. - Why didn't you sign up for the selection?

\- I don't want to, - shrugged he.

\- What do you mean "I don't want to"? You talked everyone ear off about that you dream of becoming a seeker! You have the perfect combination for this! Go ahead and sign up!

\- I changed my mind, - said Draco cheekily.

\- Do you want us to beat the Gryffs? - Flint squinted. - Didn't you hear, they took Potter as a seeker? He flies as well as you, though last year for the first time he sat down on a broom!

\- Ah, Potter, - in a nasty voice stretched Malfoy, but if the captain thought to play some chicken with him, then he's deeply wrong. - Go ahead. He will fly, while I'll sleep on weekends.

\- Malfoy's becoming muggle, - Parkinson said. - He is always wandering around with this gang somewhere...

\- Easy on the sass, alright? - asked Nott, breaking away from the book. - We are, in fact, also part of this gang, as you exquisitely put it.

She snorted and turned away.

\- Everything would be fine if there were no Gryffs, - said Senior Gringrass. - Okay, it's also not terrified. After all, the same Longbottom is pureblood... although he may not look like much. But mudblood?!

\- Leave her alone, - said Malfoy peacefully. - I explained in my first year - I am studying her.

\- What can you learn so much time?!

\- Fundamental research, Gringrass, sometimes takes decades rather than years, - Draco answered in an instructive way. - Do you know what fundamental research is? No? Here you are. Now I know.

\- You still play volleyball badly, - Zabini said.

\- You talk like you play better! At least I tried it in summer, and you? You trow the ball all the time in the lake or in the Forbidden Forest!

\- Listen, go and discuss these muggle games either in the bedroom or somewhere else, - Flint gave up, realizing that he has nothing to influence on Malfoy. Potter wasn' an option anymore, and there was no more leverage. If Mr. Malfoy had told him to, his son would have come running in a second, but he was not going to interfere.

\- With great pleasure, - said Draco, and the whole company evaporated.

* * *

\- Once again you will do so, and I will kick your ears, Malfoy, so know! - spread under the vaults of the castle. A noisy crowd of sophomores fell out from behind a turn and ran into the Golden Trio, which for some reason froze in complete daze in the middle of the corridor.

\- Why are you standing up, let me pass! - said rudely Crabbe, pushing Weasley, but he didn't react.

\- Wow... - said Nott softly, following the direction of the trinity's eyes.

\- Oh, that's Mrs. Norris! - Adderley recognized cat hung on a hook by its tail. - Which bastard did it?! I'll kill him if I find out!

\- The inscription, - Malfoy pushed her with his elbow. - Look.

\- The Chamber has been opened. Tremble, enemies of the heir, - she read. - What is this nonsense?

\- I have no idea, - Draco shook head, - but...

He did not have time to agree: there was Filch, who almost had a infarct at the sight of his beloved cat, then teachers, then Potter began to make excuses, the cat was taken away...

Only the morning it became known that the poor animal is not dead, but only petrified.

\- Only! - Malfoy snorted when he heard about it. - Adderley, don't you think it's time I wrote to my father?

It was something like a family joke in their company.

\- Write, - she agreed, counting something on a piece of paper. Due to her stubborn unwillingness to use parchment, except for control work, most teachers quietly hated Adderley. - And ask what kind of chamber is this, and what's a heir. What if he knows?

\- Yes, - Malfoy answered, - I will write now and send it after lessons.

\- No, they're idiots, right? - Thomas talked to Finnigan at the next desk. - Go to the ghosts for the holiday! Neville, would you go?

\- Me?! - he seems to be terrified. - No way! I'm already afraid of them, but to get involved with them myself ... No, thank you! I feel good here.

Professor Binns was absolutely indifferent to their chatter.

Then, suddenly, something out of the ordinary happened: Granger raised her hand. To be more exact, there was nothing surprising in the raised hand of the main Poindexter of the whole Gryffindor, as Adderley affectionately called her. However, asking Binns something was already the height of madness, which Finnigan didn't hesitate to inform all comers.

The professor was surprised to get away from his recordings.

\- Yes, Miss... uh...

\- Granger, Professor. I wanted to ask you about the Chamber of Secrets, - she said.

Thomas, who was staring out the window, came to his senses. Others also were interested.

Professor Binns blinked.

\- My subject is History of Magic, - he said in his dry, wheezy voice. - I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends.

\- Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?  
\- Well, - said Professor Binns slowly, - yes, one could argue that, I suppose. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale...

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his.

\- Oh, very well, - he said slowly. - Let me see ... the Chamber of Secrets ... You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them. For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of muggle parentage. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips.

\- Reliable historical sources tell us this much, - he said. - But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.

There was silence as he finished telling the story. Everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more.

\- The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course, - he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible.

Hermione's hand was back in the air.

\- Sir, what exactly do you mean by the `horror within' the Chamber?

\- That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control, - said Professor.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

\- I tell you, the thing does not exist, - said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. - There is no Chamber and no monster.

\- But, sir, - said Finnigan, - if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?

\- Nonsense, - said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. - If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing...

\- But, Professor, - piped up Parvati Patil, - you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it...

\- Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, - snapped Professor Binns. - I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore...

\- But maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't... - began Thomas, but Professor Binns had had enough.

\- That will do,- he said sharply. - It is a myth! It does not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard! I regret telling you such a foolish story! We will return, if you please, to history, to solid, believable, verifiable fact!

And within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

\- Malfoy, maybe you are the heir? - Adderley asked. - You are so noble that there is nowhere to brand you!

\- Yeah, it might as well be Longbottom, - sniffed Draco. - Or, Merlin, our star, Potter. On father's line, it's very easy! There were dark magicians among Potters, my dad told me.

\- To put it mildly, our bloodline isn't short either, - said Nott. - But you, Malfoy, write to your father. I don't know if this room exists or not, but I wouldn't like to face some Horror when I leave the kitchen at night!

\- Nothing will happen to you, you are pureblood, - he said authoritatively. - Haven't you heard? If we assume that Slytherin is really crazy about his old age and has imprisoned some monster in a closet, then it will eat only muggleborns...

\- And how it comforted me, Malfoy, you can't even imagine, - sighed Adderley.

\- Oh, you... - he jumped. - I did not think at once...

\- It's true, - Zabini thoughtfully said. - She is the only muggleborn among us. I think that nothing threatens half-bloods, too.

\- So, nobody should walk alone anyway, - Malfoy ordered. - Adderley, you aren't going to anywhere without somebody from us, okay?

\- Even to the toilet? - she asked modestly.

\- Even ... Oh! They will wait at the door.

\- Yeah, and the Holy Trinity will laugh: Adderley can't even go alone to the toilet, only with bodyguards!

\- Listen, you know what, - quite seriously said Malfoy. - I don't know if this room exists and if there is this Horror in it, maybe it has died a thousand years ago, but I don't want you to be killed by anyone but me. I don't care about these morons, but you shove your pride up your ass and walk with an escort!

\- Period, - said Finnigan with respect. - Don't worry, Malfoy, we will look after her. And you too, don't relax.


	16. Dueling club and big intrigue

\- Congratulations, Malfoy, - said a couple of days later Adderley, who was walked to Den by responsible Finnigan.

\- What happened? - he asked.

\- At least half of the school is sure that you are the Slytherin's Heir, - she said.

\- Why?

\- Why? You're from a noble family, a slug, you always brag, call others mudbloods, generally behave boldly...

\- And so what? Look, Nott, by the way, is not inferior to me by bloodline, - Draco said unexpectedly. - Why isn't he suspected?

\- Because he doesn't show off like some people, - Adderley cut off. - By the way, did you get an answer from your father?

\- Yes, I did. Only, he didn't write anything important. True, dad knows for sure that this is not a fairy tale, although the last time the room was opened was fifty years ago, when he wasn't even in plans of his parents. - Malfoy looked to the side, and it became clear to everyone how his father could know about it. And from whom. - He wrote that at that time someone muggleborn was killed, but he refused to tell us what chamber it was, and who or what could be imprisoned there. He wrote that it's a dangerous mystery and I... or rather we all better stay away from all this.

\- Maybe we'll look for it after all? - Finnigan asked with hope.

\- Don't even think about it! - the others answered to the choir, and Longbottom added:

\- The Golden Trio will definitely look for.

\- Let them do whatever they want, - Zabini concluded. - They even have the bait. I mean, Granger. Maybe, they want to catch the Horror on a live bait?

\- Your jokes are not funny, - Adderley said. - She is a terrible nerd, of course, but to be eaten... no, I would not wish her that!

\- By the way, - Malfoy specified, - the other half of the school bets on whom?

\- Opinions were divided. But Potter is definitely on the list.

\- Listen to me! - agitated Thomas burst into Den. - It happened!

\- What?

\- Colin Creevey is petrificated! As Mrs. Norris! This is a freshman from our House, - he explained. - He was recently found in the Hallway... I heard something: it's not an ordinary spell, but what it is, they can't figure it out. However, they said that when some potion is ready, the boy will be alive again.

\- I wonder, - said Adderley thoughtfully - Either someone has learned something very strange and began to train on cats and freshmen, or it was still Horror. Thomas, isn't Creevey a muggleborn?

\- Yep!

\- Oh, I don't like all this, - she said.

\- Yes, - Malfoy agreed. - It's not a school, it's a zoo. Cerberus, dragon, trolls, now what?.. When should we learn?

\- You'll start right now, - said Adderley. - Otherwise will be like the chase trolls, but don't have enough time for studying.

* * *

\- Congratulations again, gentlemen, more and more people are betting on Potter, - Adderley said. - You, Malfoy, are no longer a favorite.

\- Why? - he squinted.

\- Well... I heard something from the edge of my ear in our living room...

\- Go ahead! - the others have moved closer.

\- I wonder why Adderley always hears everything, but these three nothing? - Malfoy asked.

\- Because they don't listen, - she answered. - They either argue, or try to do lessons, or play something. In general, we usually have such a mess and noise that nobody can understand anything.

\- But you understand!

\- Yeah. Remember, I told you that whispering is much more audible than the usual quiet conversation? This was such a case. When these three get together and start hissing, you have to keep your ears open, - said Adderley with a clear sense of superiority. - There is a lot to learn.

\- Adderley, talk faster! - Malfoy couldn't wait. - What happened?

\- First, somebody started a rumor that the beast had been released by Potter. Because everything fits together: he doesn't get along with Filch, so the first was Mrs. Norris. Creevey got him with his camera.

\- Ah, I remember this kid! - Draco snorted. - Is that the one that didn't give him a pass? I made a joke about Potter then...

\- Yes, Malfoy, your tongue is definitely too long, - replied the girl. - Well, why was you getting to him? Didn't I warn you, or what?

\- Well, I couldn't do anything with me! - he excused. - Really, it was funny! And in theme!

\- For some time, - put Nott. - Yes, about the autographs, you went well, laughed...

\- It was funny to you! And to these two! - nodded Adderley at Crabbe with Goyle. - Imagine if you were Potter, what would it be like if Lockhart hugged you? And photographed with you? Would you like to depict defeated monsters in the lessons? Although... you have a nasty voice, you would go for some banshee!

Malfoy's turned away.

\- Okay, okay, - he said. - I agree, I went a little too far. So, what's up with this Creevey?

\- Ah! Well, he was pestering, and then, remember, he made the photo of Potter in a terrible way at the match, when he came back from heaven with a broken arm... That's why he became the second victim. Now everyone is looking forward to who will be next.

\- Oh, if I knew who invented this, I would shake his hand, - said Draco dreamily. - Why didn't I think of such an elegant move myself?

\- You don't have enough creative thinking, - she snorted. - So, listen up. The Holy Trinity has something absolutely wonderful in mind!

\- What?! - everyone became interested at once.

\- They are making a Polyjuice Potion, - said the girl in a mysterious whisper. - In Moaning Myrtle's toilet, you know, on the second floor?

Finnigan laughed hysterically and fell on his back. Thomas fell down on him.

\- And where did they get the ingredients? - Nott asked, trying not to laugh. - And the recipe? It's not a simple potion, but the ingredients are worth a lot of money!

\- Stole, probably, - answered indifferently Adderley. - She also asked Lockhart for permission to borrow a book on advanced potions. He doesn't care what to autograph, do you not know?

\- Listen, but how did you know about the permission?! Did they discuss it, too?! - asked Malfoy.

\- No. Remember, we were sitting in the library a couple of weeks ago, and Granger was also there. Madame Pince didn't want to give her a book, checking whether the real permission or not. I was wondering what kind of tricky stuff our nerd needed... Well, you can't confuse Lockhart's handwriting with anything even from afar!

\- And why didn't I notice it? - Draco asked offendedly.

\- First of all, you sat with your back to them, secondly, you tried to write off my Transfiguration while I couldn't see, and thirdly, you pay attention to Granger only when you want conflict, - Adderley gladly listed.

Malfoy took a breath. He had long despaired to understand how it happened that this girl elegantly put him in a puddle over and over again. And why he's not offended by it... well, he's almost not offended.

\- And why do they need a Polyjuice Potion? - Nott asked.

\- Oh! Moving on to the most interesting, - Adderley smiled. - So... When the potion is ready, - and it's not happen soon, approximately by Christmas, as I understand it, - our valiant scouts intend to take it and sneak into your living room, gentlemen snakes...

\- What?! - stared at her Malfoy. - For what?!

\- For what? To chat with you and find out if you opened the Chamber of Secrets.

\- Wait, wait, - Nott stopped her. - In what form do they intend to appear?

\- I think I heard the names of Crabbe and Goyle, - she answered with pleasure.

Everybody fell down with laughter.

\- Ahhhh... - Thomas cried. - I represent Granger as Crabbe!

\- And Potter! Potter! Can you imagine Goyle in his glasses?!

\- I wonder where they intend to take the material for transformation? - Nott asked remaining calm, although his lips were treacherously twitching.

\- I don't know. In the locker room or somewhere else. So, guys, don't throw away the biological material, - snorted Adderley.

\- Well, if I know for sure that Weasley ate my fingernail, I will hand it to him personally, - Crabbe said unexpectedly.

\- Toenail, - Goyle added unpleasant detail. - After soccer.

\- It's disgusting, - Malfoy wince. - And I wonder which of the girls they intend to pluck?

\- Who will be closer... - sighed Adderley. - Only I doubt that Granger will be able to copy the behavior of one of the purebloods.

\- And those two, too.

\- Yeah. So, be careful, Malfoy: if you realize that guys are acting strangely or suddenly one of the girls isn't sticking to you as usual, hold your tongue, okay?

\- So we need the password, and that's it, - Crabbe said. - Question - answer. If the answer is right, it's us.

\- And we need change it from time to time, - Goyle added. - Otherwise, they will overhear.

\- Well, you have started to think! - giggled Malfoy. - Let's do it. Adderley, you're better at this, write us a system of passwords and answers!

\- Nope, - she replied. - No, I won't. I'm a muggleborn, Granger too. Her head is doing well, no matter what. She can crack my fantasy. It'd better if you did it yourself. Everything should be related to magic and something that only the purebloods know about. Weasley doesn't have enough ingenuity to do this, and the other two don't have a chance at all.

\- I will, - Nott volunteered and smiled bloodthirsty.

\- And I will add, - Zabini said and smiled even more bloodthirsty. - Malfoy, in the meantime, think about what to do with them if they do break through!

\- Listen, - said Longbottom all of a sudden. - If they drink it, they can enter here? Well, they will hitch to me, for example. You know me, I for certain will forget either the password, or a recall...

\- It's a good question... You have to ask Professor Snape about it, - Malfoy said. - But if we ask, he'll know about the potion and he'll ruin our fun!

\- How would he know that?

\- Look, Adderley, he's really smart! Judge for yourself, why would we be interested in such things in our second year? Either we thought of something, or knew about something... Considering that the ingredients must have been stolen from him, because these three would never have had enough money for them, - Malfoy paused, - then the professor will not leave us until he finds out everything!

\- It makes sense... Nott! Add another password for Den. Something shroudy.

\- Yeah...

\- I wonder when they managed to rob the professor's stockpile? - Adderley thoughtfully asked.

\- Hmm... Maybe during the turmoil? Remember when Goyle's cauldron broke not so long ago? Another half of the class had a facial deformity?

\- And I was doing the right thing, - the guy said. - And I had troubles.

\- It's very likely, - nodded Adderley. - I also noticed that Granger had bounced off somewhere, but I decided that she was afraid. Apparently, while the professor was cleaning up, she... She would go far!

Nott and Zabini were arguing half-heartedly, crossing something out and re-writing it.

\- Look, - said Finnigan suddenly, - but if we know where this potion is being prepared, why not just spoil it?

\- Because, for example, I don't know what will happen to them from the wrong potion, - answered Adderley. - Maybe they will die at all. Do you need this?

\- Well, then just pour it out! For the second time, they will hardly be able to steal the right ingredients!

\- Then they will come up with another plan, and not the fact that I will be able to overhear it, - she said. - In addition, a very harmful ghost lives in the toilet, and it will report us. Anyway, Finnigan, isn't it fun to trick them?

\- It is funny, - he agreed. - Okay... We'll do your way.

* * *

\- Merlin, why did he come up with this, huh? Dueling club! No, can you imagine? Yes, most people don't know even what rules are for duels!

\- Malfoy, stop being annoying, - said Adderley. - Just remember: if you face a student from Gryffindor... I mean, not one of us, but the left one, you should shoot right away. He probably won't make beautiful gestures, well, as you showed... So don't do it.

\- That's right, - supported Nott. - Even among Slytherins, not everybody knows the rules, especially half-bloods. I keep silent about muggleborns from other Houses.

\- An option is to take the opportunity and train the ignorant.

\- Do we need it? - Zabini asked. - They don't know, so what? I don't care about them.

\- That's right too, - nodded Adderley. - We don't have to spend more time on them. Okay, let's go look at this circus...

* * *

It's a pity, Professor Snape didn't hurt him, - Draco whispered when Lockhart fell off the stage. - They could have said that it was an accident, fell unsuccessfully and broke his neck. And we would have lived in peace!

\- Ew, Malfoy, why are you so bloodthirsty today? - she snorted. - We don't need to have a fight here. Professor Snape would be accused of premeditated murder, and with his biography it's, you know...

\- Well, in general, yes, - he agreed. - Okay, let him live. Yet. By the way, don't you think that Lockhart has been a little weird lately?

\- I don't see him that often, - said Adderley. - In the Big Hall, maybe. But in general... He has lost some weight somehow, I think. Apparently, he has too much work, you know, doing nothing is realy hard. And the hair almost stopped curling...

\- Yeah, I noticed this too. And he doesn't smile so often.

\- This is all teaching work. Teaching students - not through the woods to run for vampires...

Meanwhile, Lockhart, who had grown awake, began to pair the students.

\- Me?! With Potter?! - Malfoy's voice swooped under the vaults of the hall. - Never! Let him first learn to hold the wand properly!

\- Mr. Malfoy, you... - Lockhart stuttered, but it wasn't easy to shut up Draco.

\- If you so want me to kill a Gryffindor's student, I choose... Adderley! - he screamed. - Come here, mudblood, I will torture you!

\- Malfoy, I will kick your ass without any magic, - calmly answered she. - The torturer... You are just a kid, but already try to threaten.

\- Then, let's, check!

Draco clearly liked an indicative scandal clearly liked Draco. The girl didn't hold him back. He skipped ritual gestures, immediately proceeded to the attack.

Spells flied back and forth. However, they weren't those that should have owned by sophomore. A couple of best friends began in earnest, ruining the hall.

\- Levicorpus! - Adderley cried out, using a tiny pause, caught a confused Malfoy by the scruff, canceled the spell and put the wand to the temple of the enemy. - And now - Avada.

\- Knock it off! - barked professor Snape. - Miss Adderley!

\- What, sir? I was just joking, - she said, quietly letting go of Malfoy and shaking off dirt from mantle. - But you have to agree that I won. In a real battle, he would have been dead by now. Even without Avada. It is easy to stick a wand in an eye or an ear.

\- Five points to Gryffindor, - he reluctantly said. - And two points to Slytherin. Due to the use of spells of high courses.

\- I'll remind you of that, - Draco whispered.

\- Come on, it was funny, - she smiled. - Let's better see how Potter and Zabini will fight!

Zabini wasn't lucky: Potter had a little skill, but more than enough strength, and Blaise was simply knocked down.

\- Slytherin are failing today! - Weasley spoke. While Malfoy was fighting with him, Professor Snape approached Adderley and took her by the shoulder tightly.

\- Miss Adderley, - he said in subtle words, - how do you know the last spell you used?

\- Mr. Malfoy taught, - she answered honestly, - last winter.

\- Draco?..

\- No, sir, his father.

\- Lucius? But why?

\- Just in case, sir. If you remember, he then came to see us having fun at the lake. He asked if we could get someone out if he'd fell under the ice, and then said he would teach a reliable spell. Is there something wrong, sir?

\- No, it's fine, - he shook his head. - It was just a little unexpected.

\- I see, sir.

\- I don't think so, Miss Adderley, - he answered and smiled involuntarily. - You see, this spell was invented by me in the years when I was still a student here.

\- Wow! - sincerely said the girl. - Um, sir, I'm sorry, but maybe it's time to stop the fight?

The snap turned around. Chaos reigned in the hall: Lockhart, left unattended, ordered to break into pairs and start the battle. Since no one could boast of great skill, many soon moved on to the hand-to-hand fight.

\- Why should I be punished like this? - The professor whispered, going into a screaming crowd of students. - Come on, stop, now!

Adderley caught the triumphant look of Malfoy, who had just knocked out Weasley (without any magic!), and winked.

* * *

\- So they'll have a Polyjuice Potion in time for Christmas? - asked Malfoy in Adderley's ear.

\- Yeah. They always run to check it out. I don't understand how they haven't been caught yet.

\- You know, in a castle where you can hide a troll...

\- It makes sense. Why are you interested?

\- It's nothing... - Draco silenced. He didn't want to tell the truth, but he was hoping that Adderley would understand him correctly. - I'm staying at school on holidays.

\- Has something happened? - she asked immediately. He exhaled with relief.

\- Searches, - Malfoy answered briefly. - A Ministry started digging again... We have all kinds of good things at home, you know...

\- I don't want to know what you have there, - she raised her hand. - This is your family business. Does your father wants you to be away from all this?

\- Yes, - Draco said sadly. - Do you know how I wanted to go home?

\- I guess. You've been kind of down ever for the last week. Listen, - she said unexpectedly, - will the guys stay too?

\- Yes. Their parents... Well, it's the same.

\- So it's cool, - Adderley smiled. - There will be almost no people in the living room, this time. I heard that Weasley's parents have gone to Romania, so the children stay here. Potter will surely be happy to keep Weasley company. Granger, of course, also will stay... Do you understand?

\- They will definitely stick to me as soon as the potion is ready!

\- Exactly! Otherwise, they have to wait a long time, how long can it go on?

\- I'll tell you everything later, - Draco said, having a little fun.

\- Not later, but right away. I will stay too, - she replied. - Really, we were going to grandparents' house, but mom also will have a wonderful trip without me. And you can't be left unattended!

\- Merlin, it is amazing! - Draco was excited. - Just amazing!

* * *

\- Zabini and I stood at the exit, - explained Nott. - And he talked to these two.

\- Oh, Adderley, our Crabbe and Goyle, of course, don't conquer the tops of intellect, but they can't get outed so pitifully...

\- That's it, Malfoy spoke in muggle words, - she sadly stated. - What did you tell them, monster?

\- That the Heir is Parkinson! - he happily said. - Let them keep an eye on her. Though...

\- Yes, we withstood them exactly until they started to change. But then we didn't let them out either, called Professor Snape, - Nott smiled gently. - Ah, how happy he was to find the Gryffs, using Polyjuice Potionunder, in our living room... I don't know what he did to them, but they still bounce from loud sounds. By the way, Malfoy, how did you explain to Snape that you understood that they're fake?

\- Easy: I said that had never seen Goyle wearing glasses, - he snorted. - And then real Crabbe and Goyle came and said that they had been immobilized and kept like that in some closet. It is a pity that this is a holidays, and the points cannot be taken off.

\- It's okay, they polish cups in the Award Hall for the third day. It is useful to work with your hands. Adderley, what are you frowning at?

\- Nothing, they just tried to beat me, - she replied.

\- Who?!

\- Who, Granger's girlfriends! She herself turned into something... um... strange, - she smiled. - Malfoy, fade. The key word is "tried", got it?

\- Yes, - he also smiled sincerely.

\- Then let's go to bed, tomorrow we have a lot to do...

* * *

\- Miss Adderley, where are you going with these sticks?

\- It's not sticks, it's skis, professor, - she answered as she turned to McGonagall. - They're plastic, are not good for firewood.

\- Okay, where do you go with these skis?

\- Well, to make a skiing route, - she shrugged. - The guys are coming now, because I don't have enough weight... Ah, there you are! Give it to me!

Professor McGonaggal is speechless.

\- I am ahead of you, you follow me, and so three times, - said Adderley. After her, breathing noisily, Crabbe and Goyle rushed. The magic biathlon required some preparation.

* * *

\- I will die now! - Draco said laying into the snow. It was bad idea, because with he immediately got snow in the face. - Adderley!

\- Here I am! Catch up! Do you remember the rules? Targets and all that?

\- I remember!

* * *

\- Albus!

\- Minerva?

\- Just look at this!

Around the lake lies a winding track. A few schoolchildren were skiing along it, stopping from time to time - then the colorful rays of spells hit the homemade targets.

\- Children play, - Dumbledore repeated once again. He had already tried to talk to Adderley, but she immediately said that she refused to talk in the absence of her parents, lawyer and someone else... And she didn't eat or drink anything, it's not a nice and obedient boy Harry Potter, he had to deal with her!

\- But, it is a terrible game!

\- Curious, - the headmaster shrugged. Muggleborn Adderley wasn't the part of his ideal plan...

* * *

\- Oh, it was great! - Malfoy fell into snowdrift again.

\- You will catch a cold, baby.

\- Adderley!

\- Won't you? No? Well, catch up! You can't ski at all! - she shouted out, sending herself far ahead with a strong push of sticks. - Weak!

\- Who, me?! - Malfoy boiled. - Wait for me!

\- Here we go... - Crabbe thoughtfully said.

\- It's funny she did... - Goyle added. - Shall we try it?

\- Why don't we try... Oh! Don't step on my skis.

\- I don't!

Nott and Zabini just laughed: both knew how to ski not only on simple, but also on alpine skis, both knew that Malfoy wouldn't catch up with Adderley, at least because there was not enough endurance, but all this was so funny...


	17. Basilisk hunt and the Heir to Slytherin

\- I don't want to go to lessons, - Draco grumbled. - They're in the morning, and then what's the point of going outside? It's cold and dark...

\- No one's asking you.

\- Well, Adderley, can at least you feel sorry for me?

\- No. I mean, I want to go out during the day too, but...

\- And now we have a monster and I'm its Heir!

\- Draco, I know you're not the Slytherin Heir. All you have to do is flip through a book to see that.

\- Yes, you're the cleverest one!

\- Shh...

\- What?

\- Can't you hear the rustling?

\- Don't play games with me, Adderley!

\- Shut up, you idiot, and listen!

Draco listened and involuntarily clung to Katherine.

\- It's rustling, - he said.

\- It's getting close... - It was clear from her voice that Adderley was uncomfortable.

\- Shall we run?

\- No... Stand, face the wall, close your eyes...

\- Аh?!

\- Close your eyes, you idiot, close your eyes tight and don't move!

Malfoy had never been so scared. The rustling sound intensified, then grew silent, and it was clear that the body making the sound was near them. He felt a touch - a light, barely perceptible touch, as if someone was probing his head. Adderley exhaled - the monster had touched her.

He would have turned around, but Adderley was clutching at his arm and closing his eyes with the another, as if she didn't believe in his willpower. Perhaps she didn't.

The rustling grew louder, like an old hose being dragged past them.

\- Adderley...

\- You may open... Ow!

\- Merlin! Did you see that, too?!

\- Yes...

It was the first time Malfoy had ever felt Adderly's hands tremble.

\- Katherine, - he said suddenly. - Katherine, I almost shit my pants just now.

\- Nobody would see under the robe, - the usual venomous retort came in response.

Draco exhaled in relief.

\- Are we going to tell anyone?

\- Of course we will! And guess who, Malfoy? Who would believe us?

\- Not the Headmaster, that's for sure!

* * *

\- Pardon the intrusion, sir, but we have something to report, - Malfoy muttered. Adderley followed.

\- We know what attacked those poor people, - Adderley interjected.

\- Well, what?

\- The Basilisk! - Draco blurted out.

\- What makes you think that? - Snape asked darkly. He didn't need more fantasies of students!

\- What or who in the world can transform people in a stone? First of all, I though about Medusa, but she's long since dead, and there is no record of her sisters doing so, - said Adderley quietly. - Then I remembered the Basilisks. There's a lot of information about them in the library, and the basilisks are all different... I don't know which one it is. We've only seen the tail, haven't we, Malfoy?

He nodded. Adderley elbowed him in the ribs.

\- Sir, - Draco said. - I heard from my father that it's possible to see the memories. And you'd make sure we aren't making it up then!

\- I don't have a pensieve. I'd have to ask the Headmaster for that, and he'd wonder for what purpose... - Snape muttered.

\- You told dad you could read minds!

\- Draco, legilimency is not mind reading, - he corrected. - And... it's very unpleasant.

\- We'll bear with it, - Draco said. The girl nodded.

\- Well, sit down, I warned, it might hurt.

\- I'll survive it, sir!

* * *

There was a dark corridor in front of him.

"Stay, face the wall, close your eyes...!" - Adderley didn't just shove Malfoy's nose into the portier, she covered his eyes with her hand. Snape felt the terror of both of them, felt the monster groping them with... with what, by the way? Probably with a snake's tongue. Merlin, if something happened to Draco, how would he live then!

And then a tail flashed in the memory. Very similar to a snake's, but different nonetheless. It had a crest on it, and snakes didn't have one. Nor were there any snakes of that size or color.

* * *

\- It didn't eat you, - Snape muttered as the memory faded.

\- Well, that makes sense, sir, we're here, - Adderley said. - I didn't think it would eat us.

\- Why not?

\- It didn't hurt the cat or Creevey. They're not even dead, just petrified. If it wanted to eat us, there wouldn't be enough both of us for one gulp. It must have a mouth the size of a fireplace.

\- So you're sure it's a basilisk, then? - Snape frowned.

\- Who else, sir? Well, it could be some other magical creature... The Horror of the Chamber of Secrets, - said Malfoy thoughtfully. - Only how it gets out and how to catch it...

\- You! - shouted the professor. - Both of you go to your bedrooms! And don't come out of there unaccompanied! I'll find the creature myself... Miss Adderley, walk Mr. Malfoy and... Oh, Merlin! I'll walk you myself.

Malfoy winked. Adderley stealthily showed him her fist. The Basilisk hunt was over.

* * *

\- Why, why do you two have to be the ones to get into these things? - Finnigan moaned the next day. - I've probably wanted to see a basilisk my whole life!

\- Yup, look right at its beautiful eyes, - snorted Adderley. - Calm down. A snake is a snake, but this is just a big one.

\- How did you manage to stay still, - muttered Neville. - I would have died right there! Or run away...

\- I couldn't escape Adderley, - said Malfoy, showing off the blue blotches on his arm. - She's worse than a basilisk... Thanks, she can't transform me into a stone!

\- Professor Snape is a master at that, - she smiled. - I haven't... um... reached the top of my skill yet. But I'm trying.

\- You practice on Granger, - Thomas snorted. - When you can petrified her, you're done. The rest are easy aims, in comparison.

\- That's what I do almost every day? - Adderley wondered. - I tell you, living in the same bedroom with her is an ordeal...

\- I'd hang myself, - said Finnigan, frankly. - Does she lecture you there, too?

\- She does. Ruthlessly and at any time.

\- What do you do?

\- Oh, nothing. Brown and Patil keep talking about clothes or guys, and I got earplugs. I'm just sitting here reading a book. I don't care if she's waving her arms and opening her mouth...

There the girl smiled: to unteach Granger to gesticulate in the immediate vicinity of the nose of the interlocutor was very simple - grabbed her by the fingers and pretended breaking them, Adderley had been taught that trick by her father. A rather cruel but effective method, a couple of incidents and Granger kept her hands to herself, at least when she was talking to Adderley.

\- Guess what, Neville said suddenly. - The trio has figured out about the basilisk, too!

\- Oops... - said Nott after a long pause. - Did Someone but not Adderley have sniffed out their plans?

\- I just happened to... - said Longbottom blushing. - I woke up last night and heard Weasley and Potter whispering. Something about the Chamber of Secrets came up. So I listened... Well, Granger had dug up some old book, and it was about a giant snake with a murderous eyes. Now they're going to find the entrance to that very room, that's it.

\- You ought to get a premium, Longbottom. Such news! - Adderley said in all seriousness. - I can't understand it, are they suicidal? What kind of mind would came up the idea to go into the jaws of a Basilisk, who must be poisonous?

She shook her head in surprise.

\- Well, let's hope Snape finds the creature first, - Thomas said. - Of course, those three are a pain in the arse, but Adderley was right to say that if they were eaten, it would be too much. Though, - he added on reflection, - For some of them it might nice to lie petrificted a little! They'd be so... so... silent!

\- Yeah, - Finnigan snorted.

\- Wait, wait... - Longbottom waved his hands. - There's something else I forgot to tell you!

Everyone stared at him expectantly.

\- Do you know why they're so sure it's a basilisk and not some other monster?

\- Don't be so hard on us! Tell! - Zabini was indignant.

\- Because Potter understands the language of snakes! - Neville said with the pride of an experienced spy. - They mentioned that in the conversation. Potter sometimes hears things like that from the walls, but others don't hear a thing... And maybe the trio thinks he can negotiate with this monster?

\- Well, then they're completely out of their depth, - said Nott with a smirk. - But, Longbottom, your information is worth a medal, not premium, right, Adderley?

\- Yes, - she nodded, thinking intently. - Wait a minute... You said Potter heard something from the walls?

\- Well, that's what he told Weasley.

\- So the basilisk is somehow crawling around in there? And gets out from time to time?

\- Looks like it, - Draco scratched the back of his head. - And why not? It's an ancient castle, with lots of tunnels we've forgotten about... And then there's the ducts, the chimneys, the sewers, the plumbing!

\- You know, Malfoy, - said Adderley thoughtfully, - your intuition is very good after all. And don't bubbу over a bit with pride! I just praised you, perhaps it was an accidental quip!

\- What was a accidental quip? - he didn't understand.

\- About the sewer, - she explained. - In the chimney pipe basilisk unlikely to get through. But a drain, sure. There are a lot of people in the castle, the pipes must be big...

\- Shit! - Finnigan jumped. - Why did you say that? I'll be afraid to go to the lavatory now!

Thomas chuckled.

\- We'll go in pares, - he said.

\- It does seem to fit, - said Nott, thoughtfully.

\- What does?

\- Remember where they found the cat? - He asked. - There was a puddle of water on the floor, and I almost fell over when we ran into the trinity.

\- Near Moaning Myrtle's toilet! - Zabini realized. - I can't believe, why all the criminals in the castle do their dirty work there. Isn't there any other place?

\- Maybe, but it works for our version of the story. Perhaps later basilisk began to crawl anywhere, and got out just there. Maybe that's why the toilet was flooded.

\- I don't what about you, - said Malfoy firmly, - but I'm going to Professor Snape first, and then I'm going to write to dad. It really is a zoo, isn't it? Troll, Cerberus, Basilisk... Adderley, come with me, okay?

\- Yeah, - she nodded. - And Longbottom. Tell him what he overheard. Because if the trio were to get into the Basilisk's lair before he'd done with it, it wouldn't be very good...

Neville sighed heavily, but resigned himself to the inevitable.

\- You keep an eye on Luna for now, - he told the others. - I don't want her to go alone, either. She is a pureblood, but we don't know what may happen.

\- We'll keep an eye on her, - Thomas assured them. - Come on, be careful!

* * *

The three sophomores filed out of the Den and headed down to the dungeons.

\- One thing isn't clear to me, - Adderley said thoughtfully. - Suppose the legend is true and this same Horror has been living under a castle somewhere for centuries...

\- Why under? - Malfoy asked, insistently.

\- Because not in the Astronomy Tower, - she snorted. - It's a snake, after all! So why didn't he starve to death, maybe he was hibernating...

\- Or maybe he ate students, - Draco interjected. - Well, one mudblood more or less doesn't make much difference, you know!

\- I'll smack you in the neck, - Adderley promised. - Don't distract me! If it'd been snacking on students, they'd have noticed after all these years... It really must have been asleep. And if so, if the Slytherin had imprisoned it somewhere, then who woke the Basilisk and let him out?

\- It said Heir, - muttered Malfoy.

\- And who is this Heir?

\- I have no idea, - he muttered. - Longbottom, why aren't you saying anything? Brainstorm! What are you dreaming about?

\- I was thinking. And I remembered that we used to have a spider in the bathroom. A pretty one, garden, I think. Weasley was afraid to take a shower because of it, he used to go to the other floor... Well, he had this...

\- Arachnophobia, - Adderley said.

\- Yeah. And the elders forbade us to kill the spider, it's been there for a long time... And then it disappeared. The cobwebs are there, but it's nowhere to be found. At first we thought it was Weasley's fault, but he swore he never touched it...

\- Malfoy, what do we know about spiders? - the girl asked.

\- I know nothing, - he admitted honestly. - But I saw five of them running up the wall the other day. As if they were being chased by someone.

\- Hmm... I must look in the book, maybe it has something to do... Oh! - she froze on half a step. - Oh, my head is full of holes!

\- What is it now?

\- So Granger said Hagrid's roosters were being killed, but it doesn't sound like a fox or anything, no sign of one, - Adderley announced. - I've only got it together now - basilisks are afraid of roosters, according to legend!

\- So this little Heir decided to keep the beast safe and killed all the birds? - Malfoy was astonished. - Well, that's the way it is! Well, don't forget to tell the professor, though.

\- I'll do my best.

They went down another flight of stairs, down the corridor, catching up with the staircase, and then Neville froze.

\- Do you hear that?

\- What? - shuddered Draco. He didn't think the basilisk crawled around the castle in the daytime, of course, but he'd never forget that encounter!

\- Voices, - Longbottom said, listening intensely. - And it seems...

\- That sacred toilet again, - Adderley snorted. - Oh, our trinity is really quick, isn't it? They figured that out... Well, Granger's with them, so no wonder!

\- What are we going to do? - Malfoy asked smartly.

\- What to do? Hold them right here, - she sighed. - So... Three on three, it ought to work. I'll take Potter, and you two can decide.

\- Why should you take Potter? - Draco sulked.

\- Because I'm calm, - Adderley replied. - You're going to start picking on him and then forget what you came for. Take Weasley, you knocked him out beautifully the other day... And Longbottom could just put his arm around Granger and hold her.

He blushed visibly.

\- Let's go! - she commanded.

In the abandoned toilet, the Golden Trio were just crawling around on the floor, clearly trying to find a way into the Chamber of Secrets. Myrtle's ghost was hovering above them, excitedly saying something.

\- What are you doing here? - Malfoy asked loudly as he appeared on the threshold.

The trio froze.

\- What do you want? - Weasley asked gruffly.

\- I was just wondering what the two boys and one girl were doing in the toilet, - snorted the provocateur Draco and, as agreed, stepped forward and slightly to the side, making way for his friends. - And in a girl's one! Is that such a fashionable perversion? I didn't know, completely behind the times...

\- None of your business! - Ron furrowed his brow. - Get out of here, you ferret!

\- Adderley, they don't want me in their erotic games, - he said offending over his shoulder.

\- You're asking wrong, - she said, also entering and taking a step in the other direction. - Where are your manners, Malfoy? Be more polite, and people will reach out to you!

\- Have you been following us?! - Potter asked, clenching his fists. As Adderley noticed, no one had reached for their wands yet, good for them.

\- Oh, there wasn't a big hunt, - Draco snorted. - You're yelling to the whole floor! Naturally, we were interested...

The trio looked at each other nervously.

\- Myrtle, dear, - Malfoy said affectionately to the ghost, - would you mind looking for the Baron and asking him to call Professor Snape? Or tell him he's needed... I'd be so grateful!

The ghost turned gray and dove down the toilet.

\- Do you think she'll call? - Adderley asked.

\- I don't know, hope so, - he shrugged.

\- You know, how you can be charming when you want.

\- Did you come here to talk?! - Weasley blurted out. - Get lost! We're not doing anything illegal!

\- Yeah, well, looking for the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk aren't illegal, - Adderley sighed, watching the sagging jaws of the trio. - What's the matter? You thought no one knew anything? It's not been a top secret for a long time now...

\- What?!

\- God, ask Granger, she must know, - she grimaced. On second thought, she didn't want to make a scene right away, but wanted to bide her time. She hoped Myrtle would bring back-up... If not, she would have to keep the adventurers at bay by force. - What about the Basilisk, Malfoy and I saw it. Not the whole thing, just the tail. But I'll tell you, it was an impressive sight...

\- But you're... you're a muggleborn, - Granger said. - Why didn't it kill you?!

\- Malfoy covered me with his pureblood body, - Adderley snorted, noting that they hadn't questioned the very fact of their encounter with the Basilisk. - A Basilisk couldn't have eaten the Heir to the oldest and noblest bloodline! A Slytherin's student, by the way...

\- Is it true? - Potter interjected. - Malfoy is the Heir to Slytherin?

\- Alas for me, - he replied venomously. - If I am, I know nothing about it.

\- Liar! - Weasley frowned.

\- Want to be beaten? - Malfoy reacted predictably.

Ron blushed again, remembering the embarrassing defeat. Draco's fists were small, but that only made him angrier.

\- Don't get in our way, - Potter said. - Well... that's our business!

\- Yeah, the great hero has to save some beautiful girl from a monster? - Adderley chuckled, then suddenly she froze, glancing at Malfoy. - I don't suppose you've seen Lockhart in the Great Hall today?

\- I don't think so, - he frowned. - Oh, and the fifth year played on the stadium instead of going to defense class.

\- Well, that's no indication. Look, Malfoy... remember...

\- What?!

\- Remember? You consulted me about this.

\- Ahh! - Draco got it. - Oh... So you think it's him? And now there's...

\- I don't know, but there are all sorts of things in life... I don't know!

The trio listened to their dialogue with growing amazement on their faces.

\- What are you talking about? - Weasley asked.

\- Oh, just some little thing, - Adderley sighed. - Potter, congratulations. You're about to save the most beautiful creature! Golden curls, snow-white smile, blue eyes, fancy clothes.

\- Who's the pretty one? - Ron was taken aback.

Malfoy laughed, the girl remained silent. The backup was still not hurrying, the situation was becoming a stalemate.

\- Let's get out of here, - Draco made another attempt. - Let Dumbledore hunt the Basilisk! He's supposed to! Or has he run out of fuel in his tank?

He had picked up muggle lingo from Adderley and took great pride in knowing what it meant.

\- Don't touch Dumbledore, you! - Potter seized his wand... which flew off at once to Adderley. She was ready and Snape had long ago taught the party how to draw his weapon at lightning speed. - Give it back!

\- No, - she said. - Let me keep it.

Weasley, meanwhile, had tried to hit Malfoy with something, and almost succeeded: the broken wand acted unpredictably, and though Draco dodged, it almost caught him. He would have, actually, if Neville hadn't been standing in the hallway. He got in just in time, didn't he?

\- I'm not very good at planning my combat operations, - Adderley said wistfully as she watched Malfoy disarm Granger. - I still have a lot to learn...

\- Let's give them a Stupefy for good measure, shall we? - Malfoy bloodily suggested.

\- No! Maybe you will suggest to use Avada then? - she said. - Longbottom, you're cool! You can be when you want to, can't you?

\- I didn't mean to, - he sighed with bated pride.

\- It's always an accident with you... Malfoy, stop suffering. Silensio can't hurt these three, so get busy!

\- One sec!

\- Well, shall we wait or shall we take them to the professor ourselves? - Longbottom asked.

\- By ourselves, - said Adderley.

They had to walk in a circular pattern so as not to run into any headmaster or professors, but they made them to the dungeons fairly quickly. Weasley tried to sneak away, but then Malfoy threatened to give him Imperio, which stopped as he obviously didn't want to test whether the sophomore could do such a thing.

At the sight of the delegation, consisting of the dumbfounded Golden Trio, the inseparable pair of Malfoy and Adderley, and Longbottom, who joined them, Professor Snape was slightly taken aback. Then he dragged everyone into his office and demanded an explanation. Actually, it did not take long to explain, he already knew about the Basilisk, but the zeal of the famous trio was not pleased at all.

\- I am aware that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have a poor grasp of reality, but you, Miss Granger? I expected more from you! - He spoke out at last.

\- Yep, sir, who came up with the idea of brewing a Polyjuice Potion, wasn't it Granger? - snorted a self-satisfied Draco.

\- Hmm, that's right. So all three are good, then. How did you intend to deal with the Basilisk, I wonder? - Snape asked. Granger made a sign that she couldn't speak. - Great Merlin, how good it is when you don't speak! Who did that to you?

\- I did, sir, - said Malfoy in an even more pleased tone. - So they don't stir up half the castle while we escorted them to you.

Adderley sighed, but decided to let him bask in the glory.

\- There's something else, sir, - she said firmly, ignoring Draco's desperate shoving to her side and making scary eyes. - But only Malfoy and I know about it. I think you need to hear the story, too.

\- Or maybe you don't need to. - Draco asked pitifully. - Dad would kill me...

\- He won't, he loves you, - Adderley snickered, watching the Gryffindor trio's ears perk up. - Sir?

He gave her a grim look, then ushered the trio into an empty classroom.

\- Mr. Longbottom, keep an eye on them, - he ordered, - they will not escape, I will seal the doors, and I will not return their wands to them until the proceedings are over. But what if Miss Granger is awakened again with criminal tendencies? I need the stock of ingredients...

With these words he returned to the office and stared at Adderley.

\- Well, what was it you wanted to tell me, miss?

\- No eavesdropping, sir? - she clarified. - In short, it all started with...

Reconciled, Draco began to prompt, and soon the professor was acquainted with the history of the mysterious notebook.

\- It is not enough to kill you both! - he said in anger. - You couldn't think of anything more clever than to slip it to Lockhart?! You couldn't come to me?

\- I was afraid to... - Draco sighed.

\- Lucius is good too! - The professor continued to rage. - That's all right, when he comes to school, I'll have a chat with him about his completely irresponsible behavior!

Adderley couldn't help it and snorted softly as she pictured Snape reprimanding the majestic Malfoy Senior. Apparently, Malfoy Jr. imagined it too, because he smirked.

\- Stop giggling! - The professor shouted at them. - It's not enough for me to have Potter and company, now you...

\- Sir, did Lockhart really unleash the Basilisk? - Malfoy asked quickly.

\- I have no idea, - said the man grimly. - But there is a certain logic to it. He called himself Slytherin's Heir, and if that notebook really belonged to him, it's hard to say how exactly he enchanted it. And what effect it has on its owner... Good thing you didn't keep it with you, Draco! But Lucius should have his head cut off for that sort of thing!

\- What now, sir? - Adderley asked. - Who's going to catch the Basilisk and look for Lockhart?

\- All available professors, and maybe even the Aurors, - he answered sullenly. - I have to go to Dumbledore... Merlin, how am I supposed to explain all this to him?! Especially about the notebook...

\- Tell him Lockhart's gone mad, - Draco suggested. - Don't mention the notebook.

\- He'll know anyway, - Snape sighed heavily. - Though... Where did you say you put it?

\- In his chambers, sir, - Malfoy answered eagerly. - He hadn't sorted things out yet, and it was a mess, so we figured if he ever found it, it would be a long time.

\- And how did you get into the professor's rooms, if you don't mind me asking?

\- He locks the door with a simple Colloportus, - Adderley shrugged. - What's there to take? Lace robes or fan letters?

Snape sighed even more grimly.

\- I'll take that as a theory, - he said after a moment's hesitation. - You've never heard of any notebook, never seen one, okay? I'm still going to have a heart-to-heart with Lucius, of course, but I don't want to expose him, much less you, Draco. And where did Lockhart find that artifact? - Snape threw up his hands. - Who the hell knows? The rest of you don't know, do they? No? Well, that's good. And guessing about the Basilisk is another matter entirely.

\- That sounds like true, sir, - said Malfoy. - We'll keep quiet, won't we, Adderley?

\- Yes, sir.

\- I don't know, - said the professor thoughtfully, - what am I supposed to do with all of you now?

\- What do you mean, sir?

\- If I take points off of Gryffindor, then Miss Adderley and Mr. Longbottom... and two more of your buddies will suffer. If I give points, I'll have encouraged the three of them as well. And if I give a little credit to Slytherin, I'll be accused of bias again!

\- Well, that's plus-minus, sir, - Adderley said after a moment. - We've stopped the Trio, but we've made a mess of the notebook. So no reward, then, eh, Malfoy?

\- I suppose so, - he sighed. - But how are we going to explain that to the others?

\- Explain that because we were mixed up, it was a mess... Guys'll understand.

Snape shook his head, sighed, let the students out of the room and dragged the offending Gryffindors to the headmaster...

The next day all the talk in the whole castle was about how the Trio had been disgraced and the Magnificent Nine had distinguished themselves. When asked about encouragement, the members of the latter answered as they had been instructed.

The school was overrun by aurors, the Mystery Department, and who knows who else. The entrance was opened, the Basilisk was captured, and Lockhart was rescued. No one knew the details, but the golden-haired professor left Hogwarts under escort and never returned. The notebook wasn't mentioned in any talks...


	18. Sincere talks

Lucius Malfoy arrived next day, enraged beyond belief. Draco had written to him about his adventure with the Basilisk. He locked in Snape's place, and came out a couple of hours later, even angrier than before.

He bumped into the son and his girlfriend just as he was on his way to the headmaster's office. Draco looked guilty but proud at the same time, but Malfoy Sr. looked not at him but at Adderley.

\- I would expect such recklessness from anyone but you, miss, - he said, just as Snape did, and walked on.

\- Oh, I'm going to have big problems... - Draco said grimly. - He can't do anything to you, but me...

\- Well, he should never have trusted you with an unknown artifact, - she shrugged. - What else could we have done?

\- We could go to Professor Snape, - he sighed heavily, looking at his father on the way back. His conversation with the headmaster having been brief.

Without long conversation, Malfoy Senior took his son by the scruff of the neck and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. Adderley sat down on a step a little away and waited.

Draco was gone for quite some time, after this, he ran out of the classroom.

\- How are you? - The girl asked sympathetically.

\- Not bad, - he sighed and added, - By the way, go over there, dad also wants to talk to you.

\- I hope he won't give me some kind of curse in the heat of the moment.

\- He shouldn't, he's almost cooled off...

\- Well, let's hope not, - Adderley grinned and headed for the classroom.

She wasn't afraid, and the reprimand for stupidity was justifiable. "If you've done something wrong, you get what you deserve," - her father had taught her.

\- You wanted to see me, sir? - she asked, coming in and stopping at the door.

Malfoy Senior was strolling between the rows of desks, looking very grim indeed.

\- Right, miss, - he muttered, playing with his cane. - Have a seat...

"Curious how he has a wand hidden in his cane," the girl assessed as the man cast a muffling spell. -"It's really handy! But it wouldn't work for us, we're not old enough."

There was a heavy silence.

\- Would you like to say something? - Malfoy Senior broke it at last.

\- What can I say, sir? - Adderley shrugged. - I'm not going to justify myself.

\- You don't think you're to blame?

\- Not at all. We were very foolish in dropping off that... uh, that thing to Lockhart. But I didn't want to hide it somewhere or keep it to myself.

Malfoy Senior paced back and forth again.

\- You know, miss, - he said grimly, - I can admit that you had no idea of the possible consequences, since you are a muggleborn. But Draco, who has heard many... ahem... curious things since he was a child...

\- I suspect he let it pass him by, sir, - Adderley interjected.

\- It seems so.

\- And may I ask what you mean by that, sir?

He paused, then answered, choosing his words carefully:

\- Let's just say... From what I've been able to learn through my sources, we can conclude: Lockhart was possessed by an entity hidden in a notebook. I hope you haven't forgotten whose it is.

\- I remember, sir.

\- Apparently, Lockhart somehow came into contact with this entity, and as a result fell under its complete influence.

\- Probably decided to write something there, so... - sighed Adderley, recalling the strange behavior of the notebook. - Is he even alive, sir?

\- He is, and he is being questioned thoroughly. Because, - Lucius grinned unpleasantly, - the Basilisk was indeed awakened and released by him, at the behest of the Notebook. There are casualties as a result. It would seem that who but a teacher of defense against the dark arts to recognize the dark magical nature of this artifact? However, nothing of the sort happened, so Lockhart's competence remains highly questionable. By the way, isn't that why you decided to plant the notebook on him? - he suddenly asked.

\- No, sir. We'd made sure he was no expert by that time. We just couldn't find anyone we felt any less sorry for, - answered Adderley frankly.

\- You have such tendencies, miss...- sighed Malfoy Senior. - By the way, why don't you ask me how I could entrust such a thing to Draco?

\- I think you can tell me if you want to, sir.

\- I will... Foolishly, miss. I was counting on my heir being smart enough not to touch the notebook himself, first, and second, to go to Severus in case of emergency. He had enough for the first, but not for the second...

\- He said he didn't know how the professor would react, sir, - Adderley recalled. - Well, because of... you know.

\- Exactly. I had forgotten, - Malfoy Senior grinned wryly, - that Draco is always careful in all the wrong places. Well, you could hardly change his mind, because you know nothing of my and Severus'... um... dealings.

\- I could only force him, sir, - she sighed. - But since I really don't know anything about your business, that's what happened. Perhaps it really was better to hide the notebook.

\- I don't know what is better now, - he answered. - I am glad you are both safe and sound after your encounter with the monster!

\- Oh yes, sir! - Adderley said feelingly. - It was an unforgettable experience! Though I should rather have done without it.

\- Not a bad team, - said Malfoy Senior without a trace of sneer. - And from what I gather your intelligence works well...

\- If you mean the fact that we intercepted the Golden Trio, sir, it was pure chance, - said the girl honestly. - We were just passing.

\- Still... Or there might have been more casualties.

She nodded silently. Why this conversation was suddenly so intimate was beyond her comprehension, but she could analyze it later.

\- It was all right this time, - said Malfoy Senior suddenly, and Adderley noticed that he looked tired and preoccupied with something. - But something worse could happen. You can see for yourself how safe Hogwarts is...

\- Sir, I promised to look after Draco, - she said. - It didn't work out so well this time, though.

\- It's more my fault than yours, - he grinned. - And you know, miss... I've never yelled at my son for mistakes and faults as today. I mean, really... Perhaps I shouldn't... Is Draco very offended? - Malfoy Senior asked conspiratorially.

\- No, he knows why it happened, - she replied.

\- Well, that's good. Well... I think you understand, miss, that you all ought to be more careful from now on, don't you?

\- Certainly, sir. And perhaps we'd better stay away from the Golden Trio, - she added after a moment's thought. - It's not easy, but we'll try.

\- Counting on you, - he nodded as he opened the door.

Draco was sitting on the same step as Adderley had just before.

He gave her a wary look, but found no trace of a torture spell. He exhaled with relief, knowing that his father had a bad temper. Draco, on the other hand, looked at him guiltily...

He and Adderley seemed to had had a rather effective conversation, because Malfoy Senior seemed quite at peace and seemed to have stopped his anger.

\- Come here, - he commanded, and Draco fell into his father's arms in great relief. - Do you understand why I was so furious?

\- Yeah. I was so stupid, - Malfoy Jr. snorted.

\- Exactly. Your mate had no idea, and you ought to know better by now. I'll get to you at the holidays, - Malfoy Senior threatened, then suddenly remembered something. - Oh, by the way, how are you going to pass the defense exam? Of course they'll send you a temporary replacement, but the Headmaster has declared that you didn't attend classes at all!

\- Didn't Professor Snape tell you, sir? - Adderley wondered.

\- Um... no. Mostly Severus yelled at me, - he grinned. - Well, I deserved it, so I'm not offended. What was he supposed to tell me?

\- He's teaching us, - Draco explained. - We're going to pass this stupid exam! Well, at least our team's going to pass. Others are not our problem.

\- Couldn't you have written me about it?

\- Well, I thought you'd be angry if you knew we were skipping class, - he sighed.

\- So... - Malfoy Senior's tone didn't bode well. - I don't think I've taught you enough! Miss Adderley, add it on my behalf, so that he didn't dare to keep silent any more important information, and I have to go...

\- Dad, you'd better do it yourself! - Draco cried out. - I won't survive!

\- It's all right, it's good for you, - his father replied venomously and readjusted the lapels of his cloak. - So I can rely on you, Miss?

\- Certainly, sir, - she replied and smiled in a way that made Malfoy junior despondent.

\- Good day. Draco... - Malfoy Senior waved goodbye to his son and departed.

He sighed heavily and glanced at Adderley.

\- What were you two talking about for so long? - he asked.

\- About our stupidity, - she said. - About how we have to be more careful from now on. Come on, we'd better warn the others... I'll talk to you in other time.

\- You don't have to discipline me, do you?

\- I do, Malfoy, - Adderley said firmly. - I do!

* * *

\- Well, now Neville's done it again, grumbled Finnigan. - Soon enough, by the seventh year, we all will be doing heroic deeds!

\- It wasn't a heroic deed, - Malfoy snorted. - We went in, chatted, disarmed them, and took them to the professor.

\- They're looking at me like I'm a monster now, - complained Longbottom. - They're calling me a traitor! What was I supposed to do?

\- You didn't swear allegiance to them, so just let it pass, - said Adderley. - We have our company, they have theirs. And by the way, stay out of their way, we've been warned.

\- Who?

\- His father, - she nodded at Draco, - and Snape, too.

\- Like we want to deal with them, - Zabini snorted. - What an idiotic fairy tale, sticking your nose into the Basilisk dungeon. By the way, did you hear they found a bunch of other goodies down there?

\- What is it?

\- Stuff from the Founders's time, - he answered. - Trunks of books, stuff like that... And, no matter how much our grandfather resisted, most of it was taken to the Mystery Department. They said they'd bring it back when they found out what Salazar might have hidden there. "There's plenty of inquiring minds and naughty hands around here..." - that's what an auror told me, - he explained, - when he told me not to get in the way.

Adderley chuckled: the intelligence worked really well. In fact, Lovegood, usually dismissed as the local lunatic, had been many places and heard the most unexpected things. But it was not easy to get her to talk, but Longbottom was more or less handling it.

\- I'd like to go and see, - Finnigan sighed.

\- The aurors and spell casters are up there now, - answered Zabini. - Checking to see if there's anything dangerous besides the Basilisk. After this, they'll probably let you go see.

\- It would be good ...

\- And the spider's back, - said Longbottom, his tone a little off. - I read that spiders are afraid of basilisks, so they fled the castle.

\- I see... Well, - Adderley got up, - it's late, let's go to bed, shall we?

\- Come on, - Malfoy agreed eagerly.

The two groups of sophomores separated on the stairs, the Slytherins was going to the dungeons, the Gryffindors upstairs, only Neville went to see Luna off.

* * *

The appearance of Adderley in the company of Thomas and Finnigan was, as usual in the last couple of days, greeted with a sullen silence. But it didn't bother them much: the girl had had enough company from her buddies, and she'd had little contact with her bedroom mates. Dean and Seamus were already inseparable friends, they didn't need anyone else.

\- Oh, heros came, - Weasley muttered. - Everyone only talk about you.

\- Why didn't they give the House any points if you're so great? - Brown asked.

\- You're lucky they didn't take away, - Finnigan snorted. - For these three!

\- If Adderley hadn't asked Snape to do it, he would have taken away a hundred points, - said Thomas. - But plus and minus, it'd had gone to zero.

\- Why didn't he give to his snakes the same hundred, I wonder? Malfoy is one of his favorites!

\- He turned down the reward, - Adderley broke the pattern for all present. - Out of solidarity with us.

\- Oh, come on! - said Patil, astonished. - That can't be true.

\- Why don't you ask him yourself? - she suggested, - and anyway...

She was about to be knocked off her feet when Granger burst into the living room like a comet, rushing into the bedroom.

\- What's the matter with her? - Brown frowned and turned to Potter, who came in after her. - Harry, what's wrong with Hermione? Did you have a fight?

\- No, - he answered grimly, settling down next to Weasley. - She's been lectured by McGonagall for the last hour. She said Ron and I always were that reckless, but she... And so on. She is upset.

Adderley chuckled as Snape and Lucius Malfoy had said the exact same thing.

\- Okay, guys, I'm going to bed, - she told her pals and left, humming a song under her breath.

Granger didn't sleep, she sobbed soundlessly in the bedroom.

\- Oh, God, - Adderley said. - Granger, do you always cry when you're scolded for something?

\- Get away from me! - she shouted. - It's all because of you!

\- Wow, - Katherine said in astonishment. - Leave you alone?.. You're usually the one who comes on to me, remember? Besides, what exactly happened because of me? You couldn't end your life such a hard way?

\- The whole school is laughing at us now!

\- It's a universal tragedy, of course, - Adderley agreed sympathetically.

\- You wouldn't understand, you're unfeeling.

\- I'm not. I am sensible and patient. That's why I don't do anything out of the blue, but consult adults first.

"True, I messed up with the notebook," - she admitted self-critically. - "But the main thing is that now it's okay."

\- Okay, I'll get over it, - Granger went on. - Do you know what it's like for Harry? He gets picked on all the time by the Slytherins, like your beloved Malfoy... He's always saying mean things, he's jealous!

\- Not true, - Adderley assured him. - I gave him the talk, and he's learned that it's silly to be jealous of Potter.

\- Now they can't just leave him alone, - Granger continued, not listening to her. - They say: "Oh, Harry, our brave hero went after the Basilisk, but he didn't make it...". We just wanted to find the Chamber of Secrets!

\- I don't understand, are you weeping for your plight or his?

Granger flung a pillow at her instead.

Adderley ducked easily and added:

\- You shouldn't have messed with them.

\- Is it better to mess with people who don't think we're humans? - she snarled. - Malfoy treats you like a trained dog, and you're happy about it!

\- It's really hopeless... - murmured Adderley.

\- Isn't it? He talks that to everyone! You're his object of study, that's it! Others just giggle and say that Malfoy'd got a thing for Applied Muggle Studies...

\- Well, then, alternative, - she snorted. She wasn't going to tell her exactly what kind of relationship the Magnificent Nine had.

\- And you dragged Dean and Seamus into it, too! And Neville!

\- They didn't seem to mind... And Neville came himself and didn't mind staying.

\- Neville doesn't mind anything! You told him to, and he attacked Ron... - Granger sobbed again.

\- Hermione, - said Katherine affectionately, shocking her to the core. - Tell me, please, why are you so interested in other people's business? Why do you care what the Slytherins think of me, for instance, if it doesn't bother me? Or about yourself? Do you have a heightened sense of justice?

The girl blinked silently.

\- I can understand you worrying about your mates, - Adderley went on, - it's okay. But why do you care about the rest of them? Why do you lecture me? You know very well that it's useless, but you don't give up...

\- You're not acting like a Gryffindor, - Granger muttered.

\- So I could have been sorted to Slytherin if I'd been a halfblood, - Adderley grinned.

\- Oh, well... - Hermione frowned. - So did Harry...

\- Wow, I'd never think about it looking at him. - Katherine was genuinely surprised. - Malfoy told me how they got into a fight on the train during freshman year, the jerks. - Katherine said, - Malfoy and Potter could have been friends if one of them had held his venomous tongue and the other hadn't been as stubborn as a ram.

\- Harry and Malfoy?! Never!

\- Why is that? I'm friends with him, - Adderley said calmly. - He's mean and a bit of a jerk, but it's possible to get along with him if you tell him off sometimes.

\- Speaking of Malfoy... - Granger sat down on the bed. - Lavender said she saw you go into the classroom with his father, and you were there for a long time! What were you and him talking about?

\- It's funny," she said. - Like a basilisk crawling around the castle or a troll running around, no one sees them at all, but if I say a word to someone, someone's sure to notice and tell everyone!

\- Well, what about? - Hermione asked persistently.

\- Well, - said Katherine evasively. - We came to a mutual understanding about the upbringing of his heir. By the way, Granger, haven't you noticed? You're interrogating me again, even though it's none of your business what Mr. Malfoy was talking to me about!

\- Well... - she paused for a moment, but didn't back down. - How can you even talk to him? He's a Death Eater!

\- I know, so what?

\- He's killed dozens of us! Do you know the horror stories about it?

\- No, I don't. I don't like collecting gossip.

\- It's in the papers, look it up in the library! The only reason he didn't go to jail was because he said he was under Imperio!

Katherine remembered Draco's words about how much money had gone to bribes, and sighed.

\- Everybody lies, - she said philosophically. She was already doubting if she could awaken even a glimmer of reason in that curly-haired head. Hermione was more than clever enough, but didn't understand many things. - Then what? I told you, it was about Draco. Mr. Malfoy approves of my pedagogical methods quite well. Mmm... Granger, did it ever occur to you, by the way, that even a Death Eater might adore his son?

\- Yeah, yeah, I know, - she snorted. - It's called demagoguery. Like, even hangmen have tender hearts. Look how much that one loves his little dog over there! It is the same here.

\- You have a lot of wit, Granger, - said Adderley sadly. - But you're not sensitive at all.

\- Look at you... If You-Know-Who comes back to life, you'll be kicked out by Malfoy... if he doesn't beat you to death himself to please daddy!

\- I don't think so, - she said coldly.

\- You sure about that?

\- Quite sure. You want to bet?

\- Oh, no, - said Hermione, muttering. - I wouldn't bet on it... Besides, your Malfoy is always talking trash about Dumbledore...

\- And your Weasley talks trash about Snape, - said Katherine with a shrug. - What's the difference?

\- Why is he always picking on us?

\- Well... - thought Adderley. - Maybe it's because Potter and Weasley can't do anything, and you can, but you're pissing Snape off.

\- With what?

\- Omniscience. Why do you always have to answer when you're not asked? You know the answer, good for you. Be proud of yourself. And after you stole from the professor, do you think he'll treat you any better? - Katherine asked.

\- And... how would you know? - Hermione was taken aback.

\- I know a lot of things, - she snorted. - Do you suppose the boys didn't tell me about your adventures with the Polyjuice Potion?

Granger blushed profusely, but immediately pulled herself together.

\- They were so easy to figure out about Harry and Ron, by the way, - she grumbled. - I didn't expect Malfoy to be so deductive!

\- He was in there with Nott and Zabini, and they're good at figuring things out, - she smiled.

\- I get the feeling they've been warned, - Hermione squinted. - And, from the looks of it, it was you, wasn't it?

\- Even if it was, so what?

\- But... but... - Granger was struck dumb with indignation. - We were trying for the greater good!

\- Uh-oh... - Adderley sighed heavily. - I recognize the Headmaster's speeches. Sorry, Granger, I don't believe in the common good. And if anyone is plotting against my friends, I won't sit idly by, mind you, for the future. By the way, you can thank me: Finnigan offered to spoil your potion or just pour it out, but I talked him out of it. There's no telling how it might have ended. Though, from what I hear, you've had enough bad luck as it is...

Hermione gulped air in her mouth silently.

\- Seamus? - she said at last.

\- That's the one.

\- Oh... - she clutched her head. - Okay, but what did you do to lure Neville there?

\- We didn't lure him in, he came, I told you. Remember, last year the Headmaster gave you fifty points for some of your adventures, and he got some, - said Katherine, eagerly. - So Longbottom came to see us in the Den that night and said it wasn't right, that Slytherin was ahead of us... Well, he stayed with us.

\- I don't believe it!

\- Well, go ask him yourself.

\- I will!

\- What's the shouting about? - Patil asked as she came into the bedroom.

\- Granger is trying to appeal to my Gryffindor pride, - Adderley explained, stretching. - But somehow without much success.

\- No wonder, - snorted Brown, who had followed her in. - Nothing can touch you!

\- Why, there must be something, if you look hard enough, - she smiled. - Well, I'm off to shower and go to bed. Granger, pick up your pillow, is it going to stay on the floor?

\- Is it bothering you or what? - she snapped at her.

\- Not at all, but Brown can get up in the dark, - Adderley replied, taking her toothbrush out of the nightstand. - I don't think she'd appreciate it if she smashed her head on the headboard.

\- You really should have been in Slytherin, - Granger muttered, picking up the pillow. - Sometimes you sound just like Malfoy.

\- You're hopeless, - Katherine concluded and went to take a shower.

When she returned, she lay back, carefully closed the curtain, and stared into the darkness.

Yes, it is not easy to live in such an atmosphere! Everyone was always trying to divide the world into black and white, but... The older Malfoy must have really killed people, but he genuinely loved Draco and cared about him. Professor Snape, again not the nicest person, but he stands up for his people. Draco himself has a nasty temper, but that's from being spoiled, and his father correctly said that it's not too late to start upbringing him. The rest of the Slytherin boys were't as bad as the Gryffindors thought, either. However, if people dig around, the Gryffindors have a lot of interesting things on their minds, too...

"Never mind, if we live, won't die," repeated Katherine father's proverb, and fell asleep.

Exams and a long summer holidays awaited her...

Exams and a long summer holidays awaited her...


	19. Quarrel

\- Mom, you're worse than a child. - Adderley sighed. - All right. Just, please, do not pester anyone!

\- I won't, sweetie, I won't! I'm just terribly bored without you and I want to look at your boys...

\- Mom, they're not my boys.

\- Okay, your company. Kate, don't mock your sick old mother!

\- Oh my goodness... - Adderley exhaled. - Okay, but then you owe me ice cream for the whole company. Let's go or we'll be late.

* * *

-What's that? Who's that? - Vivien Adderley asked in sheer excitement. - Oh, they're so funny!

\- Mom, be quiet. They are very touchy, and I can't protect you away from grown-up wizards.

\- I'm silence, - said the woman in all seriousness. - So where's your beau, huh?

\- Mom, he's not my beau. I told you, there's no chance.

\- Kate, sometimes I feel like I missed somthing in you, - said Vivien sadly. - Where do you get it from?

\- From dad.

\- Adderley! - There was a shriek from across the platform.

\- There he is, - Katherine pointed with her chin. - But, mom, one more word...

\- What? Will you bewitch me? - she laughed, watching as the tall, slender boy raked her daughter in an armful.

\- Yes! - he said. - That's it! Now you're not going to get me up for sure! I've seen you in heels, but I'm still taller, and I can pick you up, not you can pick me up!

\- Gosh, Kate, why did you carry the boy in your arms? - Vivien interjected.

\- Well, just for fun, mom... - she answered, pulling up her blouse.

\- Just like your dad's jokes, - said Mrs Adderley with a snort and a hard look at the boy.

He looked strikingly like her husband, with the same tanned face, very blond hair (only Jeremy had a much shorter haircut), and bright gray eyes. It's hard not to believe that girls choose husbands who look like their fathers, and boys choose wives who look like their mothers. Jeremy, on the other hand, didn't look a bit like Vivien's father... She wondered what this kid's mother looks like.

\- Mrs. Adderley? - the boy suddenly became more serious and came closer. - I'm sorry I didn't greet you at first, I've never seen you before, and your daughter didn't bother to introduce me. Draco Lucius Malfoy at your service...

\- That's all right, - Vivien replied serenely. - She has her father's manners and he's a trooper. Well, I'm a former farmer and now a housewife. So, young man, you don't have to worry about it.

\- Your husband is an officer, as far as I know, and it means much, - Draco replied curtly.

He regarded Mrs. Adderley with lively interest and could admit that she was very beautiful. Not the cold beauty of his own mother, not at all. She had big cheerful hazel eyes, curly brown hair, a pretty smile, and a fine figure. And if Katherine were ever to look like her mother...

"No," - Draco thought with some sadness, - "her eyes are a different color, and her hair is lighter and not curly. Even the shape of her face is different. Adderley must look like her father. Well... except for the figure."

\- Kate, who are your buddies here? - Mrs. Adderley asked.

\- Look, Mum, this one is Nott, and another one is Zabini. This is Longbottom and with him is Lovegood, the blond one. The mulatto is Thomas, and next to him is Finnigan, the Irishman. And those two big guys over there are Crabbe and Goyle.

\- Honey, I know my grandfather's got a big farm, but... You've got a whole herd of young stallions around you. Can you handle them? - Vivienne raised an eyebrow.

\- I have Malfoy for that, - she replied nonchalantly, slapping her mate on the back. - He's in charge, so it's up to him.

\- Don't worry, Mrs. Adderley, nothing bad will happen to your daughter, - Draco said, blushing. - I promise.

\- All right, I can't help but believe such a gallant young man, - she smiled sunny. - Oh my God, what's with all these ragamuffinы? They don't feed that kid at all?!

\- They feed at school, mom, - Katherine replied. She and Draco looked at each other and grinned. - But not so much at home. I told you, Potter's the one with the glasses. And the redheads are Weasleys, a whole bunch of them.

\- Don't hang out with them, they're bad company, - Vivien told her.

\- I don't, - her daughter shrugged. - By the way, see those curls over there? That's Granger.

\- Oh, I wish I could fix her hair, it'd be perfect. - sighed her mother. - Well, you're right, sweetheart, you shouldn't be around slobs like that. Draco's lovely, and the others look nice too... Okay, honey, let's say goodbye.

\- See you at Christmas, mom, - Katherine said, kissing her on the cheek. - I will write. Won't you get lost on the way out?

\- No, of course not. But I want to meet the Weasleys, they are so funny! - Vivien laughed.

\- Oh, mom!

\- Well, you are not the only explorer, - she said and went away.

\- What an... interesting mother you have, - said Malfoy.

\- She's wonderful, - Adderley replied grimly, handing him her suitcase. - But she's so direct that... Well, let's not talk about it! You're lucky dad wasn't here because together they're worse than an atomic bomb. By the way, why aren't you with your parents?

\- Adderley, I'm a third year, I can carry my own things to the carriage! - He snorted. - In fact, I use portkey to arrive, I don't bang my head against the wall!

\- Mom liked it very much, - she said. - Well, she's a bit of an adventurer, really. I've got to sneak her to Quidditch match, because she watches nothing but the sports channel... Malfoy! Ow! Why are you staring into my eyes? Are you a Legiliment?

\- No, I'm just trying to figure out what color they are, - Draco answered honestly. - But I can't...

\- Light brown, and leave me alone, - Adderley ordered. - I don't like it when people stare at me like that. Let's go to the coupe.

\- Yeah, let's go...

* * *

\- Well, it's packed, - Draco concluded as he looked around.

\- Do you have any ideas about the seating arrangements? - Katherine asked.

\- Yeah. Crabbe and Goyle are climbing up, as usual... Actually, if they sit there, there's room for one more, but it's a last resort. Here... You sit on my lap, and Lovegood on Longbottom's. And then we can all fit!

\- Yeah, but your feet will be tired on halfway, - Adderley said.

\- Then she'll come and sit with me! - Nott rejoiced.

\- No, - said Malfoy and winced. - Don't molest her!

\- Did you hear that a maniac escaped from Azkaban? - Finnigan asked, to lighten the mood, and was met with looks of reproach. - What's the matter?

\- Nothing, Finnigan, except that this Black is my mother's cousin, - Malfoy answered in an unpleasant tone.

\- Oh... Sorry, I didn't know, - he said honestly. - I really didn't.

\- Forget, - muttered Draco, whom Adderley pet the head.

\- Is he dangerous? - Longbottom asked softly. - It's just... well...

\- I have no idea. I've never seen him before in my life. But he was a Gryffindor, - Malfoy smiled crookedly, - and he managed to escape from the place where no one has ever escaped from before. So you can imagine for yourself.

\- Yeah, - Nott said, - and that's why the school will be guarded by Dementors.

There was silence.

\- Tell me you're joking, - Zabini asked.

\- No. Malfoy probably knows, too, doesn't he?

\- Yep, - he was staring out the window. - Why are we slowing down, does anyone know?

\- Snow drifts, - Thomas muttered. - It's about time for that.

It got dark, the door of the coupe opened, and something appeared in the opening. Something nasty. A cold grave smell...

And then it stopped, warmth and light returned.

Malfoy found that he was clutched Adderley tightly with both hands. Longbottom had his massive body shielding Lovegood from the unknown danger. Finnigan was huddled against Thomas and trembling. Zabini was distinctly gritting his teeth.

\- Well, it's evidence, - said Nott, who had more or less kept his composure. - A cute little creature. They'll be all around the school now.

\- I hope they won't come to our shore, - said Malfoy. He silenced as he felt Adderley's frantic heartbeat quicken became normal. - I'll write to dad, that's...

\- Nightmare, - Zabini said, exhaling. - Lovegood, are you alive?

\- Yes, - said the girl, a little lethargically.

\- Give her some chocolate, father said it would help, - said Nott, averting his eyes.

\- No chocolate. Аh! Here! I've got some candy in my pocket but it's stuck together a bit, - said Thomas confused.

\- That'll do. Give it to the girls. They need it more.

Malfoy leaned his chin against Adderley's shoulder and stared out the window in silence. Hogwarts was already quite close.

He wasn't interested in the freshmen, the new defense Professor, touching tutelaging the Golden Trio ("Praised Potter fainted at the sight of a Dementor!" - someone reported venomously), he only noted the teacher's shabby appearance and promptly forgot about him. Draco thought about what he had to tell and tried to figure out exactly how. Well, in the end he came to the conclusion that it would work itself out. And if only he knew how badly he was wrong...

* * *

That evening in the Den, Adderley said seriously:

\- Let's decide once and for all: there will be no conflicts within our company over girls. My mother warned me last year, but I missed it. In short, no fighting. Whoever wants to date on the side, that's his business. But stay away from me.

\- What? - Draco asked in an uncomfortable tone.

\- You heard right, - she snorted. - Malfoy, I'm not your level, and you know it. I'm going to say the dreadful vulgarity: let's stay friends!

\- Okay, Adderley, we'll stay friends, - Draco smiled with one lip. - But... I'm not playing with you anymore. I'm not playing anything. I'm going to join the Quidditch team, like I was going to.

\- You're out of your mind! - Thomas exclaimed.

\- No. I'm just leaving, - said Malfoy. - I'll never set foot here again. I can't tell anyone, you know, we took an vow, but don't come near me again.

\- So McGonnagall's got it right, - said Adderley thoughtfully.

\- What do you mean?

\- She said from the start that in a year or two our company would fall apart. Because of me, because I'm a girl. Luna is, too, but she's too young. It's a shame to realize that the old cat was right.

There was silence.

\- No, - Longbottom said suddenly. - That's not right. Come on, let's get out of here.

He stood up first, helping Lovegood stand up, and everyone could see the plumpness of his build had been replaced by the same massive, rich strength as Crabbe and Goyle.

\- Sit down, Malfoy, - he commanded, pushing Draco back as he tried to rise. - We're the ones who are leaving. And you two are going to sort this out and... and... Anyway, we'll figure it out in the morning.

The others were suddenly quietly walking away.

\- Well, thank you, Malfoy, - Adderley said when no one else was left in the Den. - I knew you were a horrible piece of shit, but you had to try so hard to ruin my life.

\- What did I do?

\- Nothing. It takes a special talent to ruin something up without doing anything.

\- But I just... - he hesitated.

\- You just thought I was your plaything? Your property? Screw you, Malfoy! Adderley never belonged to anyone, suck it, you pureblood... I don't even know how to call you!

\- Adderley, don't go! Please don't go, I'm used to it...

"Daddy, daddy, why aren't you around?" - panicked thoughts fluttered in his head. - "You would explain everything to me! Why is this girl is always so calm, how she manages to control herself ..."

\- You're pathetic, Malfoy, - Adderley said in disgust. - Here's your handkerchief, the fashion for sobbing into sleeve seems to have ended in the century before last. Though I could be mistaken. I'm not burdened with upbringing like you purebloods.

\- Fool! - he said from the bottom of his heart.

\- Is there anything else you want to say? - she asked.

\- Yes, - Draco wiped his eyes and sat up straight. - You really don't know anything about our customs. What was your maternal great-great-grandfather's name?

\- I have no idea. Neither, I think, did my mother.

\- Well, I do. His name was Sinister White, and everybody thought he was crazy. But he wasn't crazy, and his last name wasn't White at all, it was Wainwright. He'd chosen other last name when he went into the muggle world...

\- What on earth are you talking about? - Adderley frowned.

\- It's not nonsense. Dad got to the bottom of it: your great-great-grandfather was a squib. You know we don't like squibs any more than muggleborns. So he left. True, maybe he wasn't exactly a squib. Still, the best herds around, and he was unaffected by epidemics... Get it?

\- So I must have some distant relatives in the magic world, then? - Adderley answered without much emotion.

\- Yes, you idiot! - Malfoy exclaimed. He could have shaken her by the shoulders, but he knew it was dangerous.

\- And I'm not, like, a muggleborn at all? - she asked.

\- Well...!

\- You know... Screw you, Malfoy, - Adderley said, squeamishly wincing. - Well, I'm glad you did. Good night.

She left, and Draco sat there for a long time, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong. He didn't want to write to his father, and he was afraid to ask Adderley.

* * *

\- They didn't make up, - Dean whispered to Seamus at breakfast. They didn't have to tell anyone, because Adderley's stony face and Malfoy's twisted face spoke for themselves.

Adderley habitually sat next to Malfoy in class, though. He immediately rejoiced, but was talked off at the same moment.

\- I'm not going to change seats. But solely because otherwise we'll both be made fun of. Is that clear to you?

Draco nodded silently.

\- Then mind your own business and stay out of my way.

\- Adderley, can you at least tell me how I offended you? - he couldn't stand it.

\- No. If you can't work it out yourself, there's no use talking to you.

\- And if I do? - he squinted.

\- I might be able to forgive you. But not if you ask your daddy for help.

\- You wouldn't know.

\- Yes, I would. You two have very different ways of thinking. I can always tell when you're talking your thoughts and when you're quoting your father. Now shut up, Malfoy, and concentrate on the lecture!

He stopped talking and stared at the blank page in front of him. What kind of lecture...

Adderley didn't show up at the lake shore. When Finnigan asked her what was wrong, she excused herself with a headache. Her head ached for days on end, and it was clear that the team was falling apart: without Adderley and the pesky Malfoy, it just wasn't fun to play.

* * *

-Mr. Malfoy, - Professor Snape pronounced after another class, - stay.

He waited until the last student had left the classroom, locked the door, put the listening protection on, and looked at the kid. What a kid, quite a teenager already!

\- Draco, - he said in a completely different tone. - Is it my imagination, or had you and miss Adderley been a little on edge with each other?

\- No, sir, - he said with a heavy sigh. - I have offended her in some way. But I can't understand what it was, and she don't say. She don't say on principle.

\- Tell, - Snape said, thinking that maybe that old story should have been told. On the other hand, Adderley was not offended by the "mudblood". Probably also out of principle. - Where had it all started?

\- With some nonsense, - Draco frowned, remembering. - We were on our way to school, the coupe was crowded, and we started joking about who could sit on who's lap. I mean, we only have two girls, Adderley and Lovegood, but Longbottom takes care of her... And then, already in our Den, Adderley suddenly said no one to pester her. She suggested to stay friends, and said that she would tolerate no quarrels over the girls in the company.

\- Then what? - the professor asked interestedly. - And, Draco, don't tell me you had some kind of a thing for that girl. She is...

\- Sir, that is the most important thing! - Malfoy exclaimed. - I took offense, said I wouldn't set foot in the Den again, and the guys took it upon themselves to leave us alone so we could have a normal reconciliation. By the way, it was Longbottom who suggested it.

\- It's unexpected!

\- I was surprised too... Well, then I told Adderley the most important thing: somehow dad managed to find out - among her ancestors was a squib. And the name may not be the most noble, but, in general, not bad. He just changed it when he went to the Muggles... I thought Adderley would be pleased, but she got all furious and... maybe, disappointed... And that was it, - Draco said with a wave of his hands. - She hasn't spoken to me since, except on business. She doesn't come ashore, doesn't come to the Den either. Finnigan and Thomas tried to find out what it was all about, and she didn't talk to them. She told me that if I could figure it out, she'd forgive me, but if not, there was no point in talking to me at all.

Snape only sighed. Yes, if one muggleborn girl was too proud of her magical gift to tolerate any mention of her origins, the other seemed to be the opposite - she did not about to forget who she was.

\- Draco, - he said. It was important to tell him what direction to think, but not to say it directly. Let him see for himself. - I don't think I can help you. But I beg you: remember everything you know about miss Adderley, systematize the data and try to understand what it is that has hurt her so much.

\- Thank you, sir, - he replied dejectedly. - I'll do my best. I can't do anything without her, it's boring. And if the others find out we're fighting...

\- Go on, you've got a class to get to, - said the professor, looking behind Malfoy and sighing heavily. What was Lucius thinking about when he allowed this nightmarish friendship?

"Very possibly about the future," he said to himself and let the next batch of students into the classroom.


	20. Showdown

\- Guys, - Finnigan said as he squeezed Nott, Zabini, and Thomas into the locker room. - This is unbearable. Either we make them up, or it's the end of the team. Longbottom started right, but these two are so stubborn. They fighted again without supervision. And in earnest.

\- I'm not going near Adderley, - Nott said. - She'll bite me.

Zabini nodded:

\- And don't. Just get them together and lock them up tight. They'll either kill each other, or they'll make up.

\- You'd have to ask the house-elves, - said Thomas. - They'll do it, we can't undo their spells! What's the name of the one Adderley usually summons?

\- Tilly, - Finnigan reminded him. - You're a head! We'll have to explain to her what this is all about...

\- What is it? - Nott asked. - I still don't understand. They were thick as thieves, and now they can kill each other.

\- Damn! - Thomas hissed. - I don't know either. But it wasn't just because she said something about girls... He blurted out something and Adderley doesn't say what it was, we've been trying to figure it out.

Longbottom nodded sadly. He was standing guard when Finnigan and Thomas cornered Adderley and tried to interrogate her. One got the toe of her boot under his knee, the other got her fist in the solar plexus. They gave up trying to find out anything, driven by their instinct for self-preservation.

\- And Malfoy can't figure out what he said wrong, - Zabini added. - He's in shock himself.

\- Then we'll just lock the two of them together and see what's left, - Theodore summed up.

\- Call the house-elf. And they'll have to be in the worst possible shape! Shocked and everything.

\- No, dragging people out of the bathroom is too much.

\- I meant in pajamas or something!

\- Okay, that's fine... Tilly, help us, please!

But the summoned house-elf, when it was explained to her what was required, only shook her big head so that his ears fluttered.

\- Tilly can't do that, - she said seriously. - Tilly understands why she has to do it, but she can't do it.

\- Why not? - Finnigan howled.

\- Because you order her to lock the door and keep miss Adderley and mr Malfoy out, but if they tell them to unlock it, Tilly can't disobey. Tilly obeys all students. Only the professor's or headmaster's orders are stronger than their orders.

\- Damn... - Thomas slapped himself on the forehead.

\- Couldn't we ask Professor Snape? - Longbottom asked timidly.

\- No, we'll take care of it ourselves, - he replied. - Besides, it's better not to interfere with him, he's in an awful mood for some reason.

\- Yeah, since the first day, - Finnigan added.

\- It's because of Professor Lupin, - said Nott.

\- Yeah? Why would it be? Because he didn't get the DADA teacher's job again?

\- No, I don't think so. But he's giving Lupin the evil eye. I don't know what their deal is, but they've obviously known each other for a long time.

\- Maybe they've been at school together, and it's not unusual. Professor Snape can be pretty vindictive, - Zabini said, shrugging his shoulders. - Okay, guys, but what do we do?

After some more talking, but without coming to any decision, the sparse group dispersed: it was necessary to go to classes in the morning...

* * *

Hagrid was waiting in front of the shelter door, and he was clearly eager to get started.

\- Hurry up! - he shouted as the children approached. - Got a real treat for today! Great lesson coming up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Five minutes later, the class was already outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

\- Everyone gather around the fence here! - he called. - That's it. Make sure all can see. Now, the first thing you'll do is open your books.

\- How? - said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. He was in a morbid mood. He had no desire to learn the care of magical animals, believing that servants and house-elves were for such work. His father kept horses and hippogriffs, but he didn't shovel their manure himself. And the teacher... Malfoy Sr. said he'd never even finished three years!

\- Eh? - said Hagrid.

\- How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

\- Has anyone been able to open their books? - said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads, and only Adderley said something to the side:

\- This thing is afraid of a hammer.

She was the one who had the book that didn't bite. It seemed to try crawling away from its owner when she reached out her hand to it.

\- You have to stroke them, - said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. - Look.

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

\- Oh, how silly we've all been! - Malfoy sneered. - We should have stroked them! why didn't we guess!

\- I thought they were funny, - Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

\- Oh, tremendously funny! - said Malfoy. - Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!

\- Shut up, Malfoy, - said Harry quietly.

\- You shut up. I'm going to need my fingers, you know!

\- Right then, - said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, - so you've got your books and now you need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go and get them. Hang on...

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

\- God, this place is going to the dogs, - said Malfoy loudly. He knew he was going to get himself into trouble, but he couldn't stop himself. He used to have that nasty quality: no inner brake, and then the outer one was gone too... - That oaf teaching classes, my father i'll have a fit when I tell him

\- Shut up, Malfoy, - Harry repeated.

\- Careful, Potter, otherwise Dementor will go after you.

\- Oh! - squealed Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the bizarre creatures. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

\- Gee up, there! - he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

\- Hippogriffs! - he bellowed cheerfully. - Aren't they beautiful?

Surprisingly, no one wanted to. Only the Golden Trio cautiously approached the hedge.

\- Now, that's the first thing you should know about hippogriffs - they're proud," said Hagrid. - Very touchy, hippogriffs, yes. Never hurt them, because it might be the last thing you ever do.

\- Hippogriffs! - Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. - Beautiful, aren't they?

Amazement at the sight of these animals was quickly replaced by admiration at their grace and beauty. Their feathery head and withers blended seamlessly into their glossy torsos. And they were all different...

\- So, - said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, - if you want to come a bit nearer

\- Now, first thing you gotta know about hippogriffs is, they're proud," - said Hagrid. - Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, cause it might be the last thing you do.

Malfoy wasn't listening. He'd seen hippogriffs every holiday! He needed to understand what Professor Snape was hinting at, and he was definitely hinting...

\- You always wait until the hippogriff makes the first move, - Hagrid continued. - It's polite, see? You walk toward him, bow, and wait. If he bows back, you're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him sharpish, cause those talons hurt. Right who wants to go first?

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Trio had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings. They didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

\- No one? - said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

\- I'll do it, - said Harry.

\- Suicides are buried outside the cemetery fence, I've heard, - Nott said thoughtfully.

Potter ignored him and climbed over the fence.

\- Good man, Harry! - roared Hagrid. - Right then, let's see how you get on with Buckbeak.

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

\- Easy, now, Harry, - said Hagrid quietly. - You've got eye contact, now try not to blink... Hippogriffs don't trust you if you blink too much...

"A good bridle, a saddle, a whip, and spurs, and you can blink as much as you want to," Draco thought grimly.

Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

\- That's it, - said Hagrid. - That's it, Harry... now, bow.

Potter didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up. The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

\- Ah, - said Hagrid, sounding worried. - Right back away, now, Harry, easy does it

But then, to enormous surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

\- Well done, Harry! - said Hagrid, ecstatic. - Right you can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!

He moved slowly toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily.

The class broke into applause. Malfoy snorted and turned away. His father's hippogriffs used to shove each other off to be petted before the others, but what did this one do?

\- Right then, Harry, - said Hagrid. - I reckon he might let you ride him!

Potter staggered, apparently not counting on that.

\- You climb up there, just behind the wing joint, - said Hagrid, - and mind you don't pull any of his feathers out, he won't like that...

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back.

\- Go on, then - roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriffs hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward.

\- I hope he shits his pants, - Zabini muttered.

\- Not on top of us, I hope, - muttered Malfoy.

The hippogriff circled around the clearing, heading toward the ground. Potter was just barely able to hold on to his back.

\- Good work, Harry! - roared Hagrid. - Okay, who else wants a go?

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

Draco noticed that Adderley was standing off to the side, definitely not going near the animals. Oh yes, he remembered, she was afraid of heights, wasn't she? So be it. He would have ridden with her if they had not quarreled. The large beasts were big enough to bear two adults, not to mention teenagers.

He chose the same Buckbeak. The hippogriff bowed to Malfoy, who guided his hand over his beak.

\- This is very easy, - Draco drawled, loud enough for Potter to hear him. - I knew it must have been. If Potter can do it... I bet you're not so dangerous, are you? - He turned to the hippogriff. - Not so scary, are you, monster?

It happened in a flash of steely talons. Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who was collapsing on the grass.

\- He's going to die! - Someone exclaimed, seeing the blood quickly soaking into the cloak.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

\- He's going to die! - Someone exclaimed, seeing the blood quickly soaking into the cloak.

\- Cretins! - A familiar voice echoed, and Adderley resolutely shoved her classmates aside, tearing off her tie. - Malfoy, your hand! Hurry up, you idiot!

In the blink of an eye his injured arm was wrapped in a homemade tourniquet.

\- Look at me, - Adderley said. - Are you seeing double? Are you awake? Then get up and walk, Madam Pomfrey can cure everything...

The girls stared up in awe at the long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm.

\- We'll help you, - muttered Crabbe.

\- No, I can get him myself, - she snapped back. - Come on, you half-wit, move your ass!

The classmates watched in silence as Adderley scooped the bloodied, white as chalk Malfoy up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the castle.

\- No safety precautions! - they could hear. - We don't even have a first aid kit! What the hell did you do, you idiot?

\- I don't know why he threw himself at me! - Draco answered tearfully. - Ours like to be stroked, and I always call them monsters...

\- Idiot! You have domestic ones, and this is wild! What if he hit you in the head? Jesus, what's that head for, to think or just to bat your eyes?! You completely fool! Jerk! I'll stitch you up and I'll talk to you so hard you'll never forget it, I swear!

\- It's all right... - Finnigan exhaled in relief. - If Adderley is yelling at the top of her lungs and calling Malfoy a jerk, then it's okay. They'll make up.

\- I hope. - Nott nodded and turned to Crabbe and Goyle. - You guys go ahead and walk them out. Don't get too close, but watch. If he faints, Adderley won't drag him.

They nodded, and, without waiting for Hagrid's permission, they followed.

The rest of the team huddled together, discussing whether Malfoy had any chance of begging iron Adderley's forgiveness, if only for his wounds. The Golden Trio consoled Hagrid, who was almost sobbing, fearing that the hippogriff would be destroyed as a dangerous animal, which was almost certain, for Malfoy was bound to tell on his father...

* * *

\- Is it very painful? - Adderley asked softly.

\- It's fine, - Malfoy said. - Just a little dizzy.

\- It's all right, we're almost there. Come on, put your arm around my shoulders... And don't worry, you don't die from it, unless it's poisonous, of course... I remember once, when I was a kid, I fell off a bicycle and my leg was torn almost to the bone by a piece of metal. It hurt terribly, but I made it home. You know, there was a trail of blood behind the bike...

\- Adderley, - he muttered, pushing harder and harder against her, making it easier to walk. His arm was numb and he could hardly feel it, but it was for the best. - I'll have to write to my dad, the lessons like that... brrrr...

\- Don't, - she said.

\- What do you mean?

\- Write that you hurt, but don't slander it. Your father will personally kill the beast for you, and it's not the poor animal's fault that he's wild and you've taken liberties with him.

\- All right... I'm a fool again, and you're clever, aren't you?

\- Yes, - said Adderley firmly, dragging him into the hospital. - Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey, help!

\- Oh Merlin! - the healer rushed out to meet them, seeing a half-conscious, bloodied Malfoy being dragged along by Adderley. - What's happened?

\- A hippogriff mauled him, - she reported as she shook Draco down onto a bunk. - It was his own stupidity. He seemed fine, but there was a lot of blood.

\- Baby, it's a good thing you guessed to put a tourniquet on...

\- What's there to guess? I've known how to do it since I was six, - Adderley shrugged. - May I sit here for a while? Am I interrupting?

\- No, no, - she murmured, - it's good that you're here to help me get his robe off.

\- Cut it, - Adderley snorted. - He's got a trunk full of robes, and this one's ruined anyway. Malfoy, stop rolling your eyes, you're not in that much pain! Or should I slap you in the noble's face to bring you to your senses? Or... Madam Pomfrey, do you have ammonia?

\- Excuse me? - she froze.

\- I see. I'll bring the army first aid kit here after the holidays.

\- Madam Pomfrey... - Draco said in a dying voice. - Can Adderley stay with me? She makes me feel better...

\- Sure, she can stay, - she clucked, nursing the wound and giving her potions into the patient. - Don't worry, it's alright, no big blood vessels, no ligaments, you'll be fine in the morning! But I'll tell the headmaster: sending children to such dangerous hands-on exercises is too much! It is not enough that after every Potions I get new victims , and now these... monsters!

\- It's not the monster's fault they made it into a Hands-on-Tutorial, - said Adderley. - It's wild. Malfoy was stupid to treat the hippogriff as his pet, too. But that's who allowed it...

\- Draco! - Professor Snape burst into the infirmary, saw the fully alive boy, his mate, and exhaled with relief. - I've already been informed that the hippogriff ate you alive.

\- He didn't have enough, sir, Adderley frightened him away, - he snorted. - I'm all right. Please don't write to dad about this, I'll do it myself, okay?

Snape looked at the girl... He realized that in spite of the quarrel she was not going to leave Malfoy in the lurch. She was not inured to it, so he needn't worry about him. Maybe they would really make up...

\- Well, - he said. - Get well. An animal is an animal, it can be unpredictable... We should find a new tutor, though. Hagrid, unfortunately, is not a teacher.

\- The Golden Trio would disagree with you, sir, - said Adderley venomously.

\- Don't you think that's their problem, miss? - The professor replied no less venomously and left. Thank goodness Draco was all right, a scratch like that was really hard to die from, especially since the girl had stopped the bleeding in time. That, he thought not without irony, was what her father, whom she was always referring to, had taught her...

\- Miss Adderley, you'd better go to bed, - said Madam Pomfrey in a whisper.

\- Madam, don't drive her away! - Malfoy flinched. He hadn't been in pain for a long time, but he was loath to lie alone in his hospital bed.

\- You'll miss class tomorrow, won't you?

\- Oh, there's History of Magic and then Potions, I think Professor Snape will forgive us, - Draco grimaced. - Or we'll work it off.

\- All right, but don't make any noise, - ordered the healer. - Or I'll throw you both out! No matter how injured you are!

The third graders giggled and fell silent.

\- Sit on the bed, Adderley, it's wide, - said Malfoy. - What are you doing sitting in that chair?

\- We're in a fight, - she reminded him.

\- I know, but that's no reason to suffer!

\- It makes sense...

Adderley made the bunk squeak as she got to her feet. She didn't say anything else, though. Only then that Malfoy realized how much he'd missed her strange little phrases and not-always-pleasant jokes.

\- Please forgive me, - he said, closing his eyes. That way it wasn't so scary. - Forgive me, if you can.

\- For what? - she asked indifferently.

\- For being stupid, - Draco answered. Only in that moment the professor's hint made sense to him. The stress must have taken its toll. - I insulted you, but I didn't mean to, I just didn't get it...

\- What didn't you get?

\- That you're your father's daughter, you're always saying that, - said Malfoy. - Like I'm the son of mine. And you're proud of him, the captain of a destroyer, a common muggle, not some great-grandfather-squibb, whatever family he came from. Did I say that right?

\- Apparently you have to bleed from time to time to get your brain working, - Adderley replied. He couldn't see her face, but she sounded like she was smiling. - You hurt my feelings.

\- I know. You thought that... - He hesitated. - Look, I hate to say it.

\- Go ahead. We need to figure this out already.

\- Okay, um... You decided - I'm friends with you, because once I started, I can't quit. But I'm still embarrassed in front of the others, you know how we treat muggleborns... And then, like a fool, I blurted out all about your ancestor. You must have thought, "There's Malfoy, the damned snob, he's got an excuse for everything! Some great-great... and you're no longer a muggleborn, but an ordinary witch. It's not so shameful to hang out with one of those. Yes?

\- Didn't I tell you that your head works only when you're frightened? - Adderley moved closer and put her hand on his hot forehead.

\- Will you forgive me?

\- Well, I said I'd forgive you if you understood the reason, - she snorted. - But something tells me...

\- Professor Snape, - Draco answered dejectedly. - He noticed that there was something wrong with us... But he didn't say anything directly! He just told me to remember everything I know about you, organize the data, and draw conclusions. Well, finally it all came together. So it doesn't count, does it?

\- It counts, - Adderley stroked his head again. - Go on, sleep now, and I'll go to my place.

\- You can stay here, there are so many free beds!

\- Malfoy! My toothbrush and other... necessities! I don't intend to sleep in my clothes and go to breakfast unwashed and unbrushed, so I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need help with your Potions? If your hand doesn't work?

\- It will work, - he muttered, clenching and unclenching his fingers. - I'm bored here alone...

\- Mind your own business, and you will be okay.

\- Tilly! - Malfoy exclaimed.

\- What?

\- Tilly will get you everything you need, and there are showers here! Please, Adderley, I don't want to lie here alone!

\- If you'd given me that puppy look, I might have changed my mind, - she replied sternly. - But it's dark in here, and I can barely see you. So sleep, Malfoy, and I'll go to my room.

\- You're mean, - he muttered, turning away.

\- I haven't had dinner yet, by the way. Do you want me to send you something to eat?

\- Of course I want!

\- Well, see you in the morning.

\- Till the morning, Adderley.

Alone then, Malfoy stared up at the ceiling and smiled broadly. He had figured it out after all. Thanks to the professor!

* * *

\- Where the hell have you been, Adderley? - muttered a sleepy Brown as she stepped out of the shower.

\- Just sitted in the infirmary for a while, - answered Katherine, brushing her hair vigorously. Her mother had told her she needed to brush her hair at least a hundred times.

\- Why? You and Malfoy have a fight. - Patil peeked out from under the covers.

\- Who told you that? - Adderley was astonished. - You know what they say, "Lovers' quarrels are swift to heal".

\- Oh, you're lovers! - Brown snorted. - That's impossible, forget it. You're a muggleborn, he's an aristocrat.

\- Yes, just like your adorable Potter's parents. They have made a bit of a scarecrow, though, so maybe I should think...

\- Don't call Harry a scarecrow!

\- I'm stating a fact.

\- Are you going to let me sleep or not?! - Granger groaned...

* * *

The next morning most of the Magnificent Nine watched in amusement as Adderley lectured Malfoy, swearing so ingeniously that one ghost even listened and hovered in the middle of the corridor.

\- Thank Merlin! - said Zabini. - Everything seems to be in order...

\- If it happens again, we'll know what to do. We can sic some more of those monsters on Malfoy and then Adderley will forgive him, - added Nott. - You saw, she even helped him with his potions.

\- Of course, his arm still doesn't work very well... Or maybe he's faking it. She would have helped him even if they hadn't made up, - said Finnigan. - Adderley's got it all straight: personal grievances to one side and general affairs to the other.

\- Why didn't she come to play, then?

\- Well, the game's just personal to her! Probably, - said Seamus thoughtfully and scratched his nose. - I don't know. Even Lovegood is easier. - he said. - Just don't doubt all those Nargles and that, and she's very pretty, isn't she, Longbottom?

\- She is, - he confirmed, blushing visibly.


	21. About the benefits of gossip

\- Malfoy, - Adderley whispered in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. - Look, there's a mending spell, there's house-elves, so why is the Professor dressed like that?

\- How should I know? - Draco sighed. - There must be some kind of restrictions. I remember my mother was upset, she couldn't get her ball gown mended with charms, because someone stepped on her train and ripped the trim off... Let's ask Tilly about the house-elves.

\- Children, stop whispering, - asked Professor Lupin. If he was surprised to see a bunch of slytherins and gryffindors standing together, he didn't show it.

\- Children... - Nott snorted softly. - At our age, in the old days, people used to get married.

Finnigan elbowed him in the ribs. He'd been curious to hear about the boggart. It got even more interesting when the professor called Longbottom first.

\- Don't let down, pal! - Thomas whispered to him.

\- What are you afraid of, Neville? - the professor asked.

\- Adderley, - Longbottom answered honestly. The rest of the company laughed in unison. - No, really!

\- Well then look, the boggart will come out of the closet and you try to make her look funny and cast a spell...

Neville looked at her guiltily. Adderley shrugged: "What else can you do?"

In a few seconds, an exact replica of her emerged from the closet. Except in muggle clothes, with bloodied hands, a maniacal grin, and an ax.

\- Riddikulus! - Neville shouted, but nothing changed.

\- Well, that's about how I looked when I dragged you to sickbay, - Adderley said thoughtfully to Malfoy. - Except without the ax. Longbottom made that up. May I, sir?

\- Try, - the latter nodded.

Adderley stared at the boggart. Then others darted away as a huge firecracker exploded in the middle of the classroom, sparks flying everywhere, black smoke billowing...

\- You know, I try as hard as I can, I can't see anything funny in the explosion of the engine compartment, - she said earnestly. - Excuse me, sir.

\- You need practice, - said Lupin quietly. - Not everyone gets it right the first time.

\- Sir, I can imagine a giant fire extinguisher, but it's still not funny. I have muggle fears, and I will fight them with muggle methods, - Adderley concluded. - And then we'll sort it out.

Malfoy took her hand gently, so that no one could see. But everyone seemed to notice anyway.

* * *

\- Finally! It's not a game without you! - Thomas was jumping up and down. - It's bad enough having those creepy Dementors around, plus you're sulking at each other.

\- We're not sulking anymore, - Adderley said calmly. - Aren't we, Malfoy? See, he agrees... Oh, you guys have a new uniform!

\- We've asked parents, - said Finnigan. - Why do you have to carry everything by yourself? It's embarrassing and heavy.

\- Well, I don't, but Crabbe and Goyle do. By the way, where's Goyle?

\- Oh, he's with Filch, - he sighed. - He sneezed the wrong way or sat in the wrong place. Neville, why don't you cover for him?

\- I don't know how! - he chuckled.

\- You can learn! Come here! Lovegood, why don't you say something, force him!

Luna only smiled silently. She had always been nothing but an observer, braiding grass braids and strangely beautiful necklaces, doing her homework, but she fit right in.

\- I'm scared!

\- We won't let you go on the slide in winter if you're afraid! Get on the gate!

Oddly enough, Longbottom, apparently with fright, perfectly took three balls, and then so passed that Thomas only whistled.

\- A talent gone to waste! - Adderley snorted.

\- It was an accident, - said Longbottom confusedly.

\- You do all accidently, - she replied. - You'll be in reserve.

\- Well...

\- Listen, - said Adderley suddenly, - it's such a nice day. Let's not go to lunch, let's have a picnic, shall we? I don't know when the sun's going to come out again.

\- Come on! - the rest of the group were up for.

\- Lovegood and I will get the food and you... - she pondered. - You'll find a couple of plaids somewhere, so we won't sit on the bare ground, it's too damp, and a tablecloth or something. Go ahead.

An hour later, the Magnificent Nine, plus Luna Lovegood, were seated at the lake. Not long ago they had an argument about the name of the company. In theory, they should have been called the Ten, but, on the other hand, Lovegood was not involved in the usual amusements. On the other hand, Longbottom hadn't been very active either... before. After the Basilisk story, he was already considered a full member of the team. In the end, Adderley put an end to the arguments, suggesting the institution of observers and not suffer any more. It was unlikely anyone would decide to join them anytime soon anyway.

\- Well... - said Finnigan, sprawled out on a plaid. - At least a day without the goddamn rain.

\- I don't even want to imagine what winter it will be, - Thomas snorted. - We'll go skiing and there will be Dementors everywhere.

\- Remember biathlon and put something in them, - Adderley said, unsuccessfully trying to shake Malfoy's head off her lap, who said he was so comfortable and cozy and wouldn't budge. - Get off of me! Mom's right, you're a big stud... It's hard for me, by the way!

\- Not a chance, - he answered, squinting in the sun. - Be patient.

\- I have put up with you for a long time, and anybody else in my position would have killed you long ago!

\- I certainly would have killed you, - said Finnigan. - I'm astonished at your self-control, Adderley... It takes nerves of steel to endure the caprices of that fellow all the year round.

\- Go to hell, - said Malfoy lazily. - You're just jealous.

Nott snorted distinctly.

\- Oh, look, a dog, - said Lovegood, and the group looked around. - There, in the bushes.

\- Really, - said Adderley, taking the opportunity to shove Malfoy off her lap. - It's not a Hagrid Fang, is it?

\- No, Fang is bigger and shaggier, - said Longbottom. - And this dog is skinnier.

\- Perhaps it came from Hogsmeade? - Zabini suggested.

\- Why would it do that? It could go through the garbage cans there, but there's not even a shred of rubbish here, - Adderley snorted, taking out a sausage sandwich from her basket and waving it at him. - Hey, doggie, come here! Come, do not be afraid, we will not hurt!

The black dog approached them with considerable apprehension: it noticed every sudden movement from them and was evidently ready to flee at any moment. It took the sandwich, swallowed it in a jiffy, and stared at the teenagers.

\- It's hungry, - Finnigan said, rummaging through the basket for a hefty chunk of meat pie. - It's a one tooth sandwich for it! Go on, eat it, dog...

As if in response, the dog caught a handout and immediately settled down with it in the grass, tapped his tail on the ground.

\- It'll eat our supplies if he continues, - said Thomas.

\- So? Are you jealous? - Finnigan scratched at the back of his head, - if it stays here, we can get him something more substantial tomorrow. We'll ask the kitchen for a piece of meat, for instance...

\- Smart move, - Adderley grinned. - Look, Malfoy, I'm going to punch you in the face!

\- For what?!

\- Because I'm not your pillow! You can lie down on Longbottom, he's big and soft! Or on your buddies...

\- No, he can't, - Crabbe said no. - I'm not a pillow, either.

\- No, you're not, - muttered Malfoy, sitting up. - You're mean, Adderley. You don't like me, you hurt me...

\- Whoever hurts you won't last a day, - she snorted. - Why don't you tame the dog and lay on it if you want to? But you have to feed it first, it's so skinny.

\- No, it might as well be flea-infested, - Draco sulked. - I'm fine. I don't mind if we have another picnic, but if we do, I'll bring a pillow.

\- Even if we don't, we should come here tomorrow, - Adderley said. - Feed the dog.

\- And if it runs away already?

\- Well, we'll leave it in the bushes, and if it doesn't eat it, someone else will, - she shrugged.

The black dog stared at the motley crew, sniffing intently.

\- It's insatiable, - Thomas said respectfully, tossing it another slice of pie. - It's just like Potter and Weasley.

\- What about them? - Zabini didn't understand.

\- Don't you see how they eat? I mean, I get Potter, Granger said something about being on a starvation diet at home. But the Weasleys? The twins said their mother was a good cook.

\- So maybe she cooks good, but not enough? - he snorted. - There's not enough food for so many.

The dog perked his ears.

\- That's for sure, - Thomas sighed. - If this dog sits at our table, it'd be third in their company, wouldn't it? It ought to get it something more substantial tomorrow, a calf's leg, for instance. I wonder if it can eat the whole thing.

\- Sure, - said Finnigan. - It's so big and hungry... Give it what's left. We can go to the kitchen.

\- By the way, we should be going, - Adderley glanced at her watch. - We have homework to do, Snape's got so much work to do, it'll make your hand fall off!

The dog fluffed up.

\- Yeah, - said Malfoy. - Will you let me write off?

\- I told you when you were a freshman I wouldn't let you cheat. Use your head!

\- Oh, and the defense tomorrow, - Nott stretched. - Longbottom, you still can't handle a boggart, can you?

\- How am I supposed to do that if I have him in my sights every day? - He muttered, and the company laughed. - Neither can Adderley.

\- Well, hell with it, - she replied coldly. - Lupin's nice. He won't give a zero. Then I'll think of something.

\- You'll have to think of another boggart, - said Nott.

\- That's easy to say.

\- When have you ever been afraid of trouble?

\- Don't push me, Nott, or I'll make up something you'll never get out of!

\- Why we?

\- Why don't I imagine... - Adderley thought. - Oh, yes. That would be Malfoy on his wedding night!

\- What?!

\- Yes, yes, that's right, - she pondered intensely. - The way you aristocrats do, in a long nightgown, wide... with lace ups, a nightcap or hairnet, slippers with pompoms, and a candelabra in his hand...

Finnigan howled and collapsed on his back, evidently imagining it too.

\- You're not thinking straight, - Zabini said. - You have to do that after Riddikulus. Before that, he should be naked and... um... tense!

\- You've got to be kidding me! - Malfoy screamed, but no one was listening, vying proposing to Adderley new boggart options.

As the noisy company packed up and left, the black dog carefully sniffed their tracks, thought about something, and then ran off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest...

* * *

\- Look, we're lucky, - Zabini said the next day. - It's Saturday, and it's sunny again!

\- Then let's go to the lake, - Adderley decided. - Weren't you guys going to get something for the dog?

\- Yes, that's right ...

\- Well, go get it. And bring us something to eat while we set up the place, - she said. - Let's go today on the far side of lake! The sun shines there all day long, and the shade from the trees is too thick here, - she said.

\- Good, - said Finnigan cheerfully. - Come, we'll catch up with you.

\- Adderley, - Malfoy said softly to her as they settled at the lake, - I think you're up to something.

\- If it works, you'll see, - she answered just as quietly, then said in her full voice: - Look, all we have is talk of Black being seen somewhere nearby! They don't even let poor Potter go to the bathroom alone!

\- Oh, did you forget the time you had an escort? - Draco couldn't help it. - Isn't a basilisk more scary than a homicidal maniac?

\- Well, I wasn't specifically hunted by a basilisk, - Katherine said firmly. - The odds of encountering one weren't all that great. But the whole of Hogwarts knows that Black is looking for Potter. They say they even showed him on muggle television!

\- They did, - Thomas confirmed. - He is so dangerous, they even broke the secrecy statute! I mean, they just said he was a fugitive, without any details, but... And a muggle girl called to say she'd seen him. By the time aurors'd come, Black was long gone. The Trio was talking about that story yesterday, - he explained. - I just don't understand why he wants Potter.

\- To kill him, - said Nott, sounding serious.

\- Well, here we are! - Finnigan proclaimed and plopped a massive basket of provisions on the improvised tablecloth.

\- Have you seen the dog? - Zabini asked, dragging something large, wrapped in several layers of wrapping paper.

It rustled in the bushes behind him, and a black nose peeked out.

\- Oh, look, there's food, it can smell it on! - Thomas chuckled. - Come on, dog, the lads have brought you something to eat!

The dog scrambled out of the bushes, shook himself, and stood warily. Zabini unpacked his kit and laid a substantial ham on the grass.

\- Raw meat was too much to carry, - he said. - I'd have drenched myself in it.

\- Oh, you forgot all about spells, - sighed Nott. - Well, it's alright, it really enjoys it. What were we talking about?

\- Oh, - said Longbottom, - I heard the Weasley twins coax Potter into going after Black. You know, to get back.

\- Silly jerks, - sighed Adderley. - He would do that, wouldn't he? By the way, you mind telling me what all this is about? I'm too lazy to look through the old newspapers and I don't want to ask Granger about it.

\- Aren't you... Ugh, I always forget that you're a muggleborn, - Malfoy slapped himself on the forehead. - - Anyway, here's the deal. There's a certain prophecy that says only a child born... I forget the rest, but the point is that the Potters were subject to this prophecy.

\- The Longbottoms, too, - Neville inserted grimly. - I was only a day early.

\- Yeah, but You-Know-Who chose the Potters for some reason. - Draco sighed. - Their house was hidden under Fidelius, have you ever heard of that spell?

\- It's when only those who are trusted can find the place?

\- Or rather, those who are told about it by the Keeper of the Secret, - Malfoy corrected. - And that was the Black. They say he was a spy for You-Know-Who, and Blacks have a reputation for being dark magicians, so... Maybe he was just mad. So he gave out the Potters, one of our heroes survived, and You-Know-Who got disembodied, but how and why, no one knows. Or they just don't say.

\- Black supposedly tried to escape after that, - Nott added, - but Pettigrew tracked him down. He'd been friends with him and Potter Sr. since high school, too. So Black killed him and a dozen other muggles, too. And then aurors got him and put him in Azkaban.

\- Well, that's an interesting story, - Adderley said thoughtfully.

\- Oh, and I forgot that Black is Potter's godfather, - Malfoy added.

The dog, already done with it's ham, growled softly.

\- It's quite a novel, - Katherine shook her head. - How did he manage to escape from prison, I wonder?

\- I have no idea.

\- Well, I've heard... - Finnigan began, and suddenly chuckled.

\- What's the matter with you?

\- It's like a gossip club in here, isn't it? Somebody heard something somewhere, brought it in, and we're talking about it...

\- So? - said Longbottom judiciously. - We figured out Basilisk, didn't we? And that's how we did it.

\- Yes, - he said. - That's right. I heard that the Trio overheard... - Finnigan chuckled again. - - That the Minister was in Azkaban for some reason and he saw Black. And he didn't look mad at all, like even Dementors didn't bother him.

\- Curious...

\- Do you think out trio would go after a fugitive criminal? - Zabini asked curiously. - I'll bet they do!

\- Yeah, you'd better suggest we go and look for him ourselves, - snorted Malfoy.

\- Why would we look for him? - Adderley said nonchalantly. - He'll come on his own. Won't he, Mr. Black?

There was a silence of perplexity.

\- Have you overheated in the sun? - Thomas asked cautiously.

\- Not at all, - she said, staring at the dog, who had begun to move back slowly toward the bushes. - Mr. Black, stop pretending! You don't have a dog's eyes. Does he, Lovegood?

\- Not a dog's eyes, - she confirmed serenely. - Dogs can have expressive looks. They say it looks almost like a man... But "almost," she said. - And this dog has a human look. And I've never seen a dog with pale eyes.

\- I've only seen pictures, - Thomas put in, - but I forget the breed, something like a husky.

\- Yes, there are some... But that's not our case. Dogs don't make eye contact. Even if they ask for food, they look at the piece, at the hands, not in the face, and he was looking at us very intently yesterday. Yes, this dog has human reactions. You just weren't paying attention, - Adderley said triumphantly, - but I noticed yesterday how he was reacting to the names Potter, and Snape, and Lupin.

\- So you're having this conversation on purpose? - Draco realized.

\- Of course I did. To keep watching. And I noticed a clear reaction to the mention of our hero and your story with Fidelius and the Potters. Mr. Black, don't run away, we're not going to turn you in to the Aurorat! - she caught her breath when she saw the dog was ready to scurry off. - It all really suspicious, and I suspect it wasn't really like that. Or maybe it wasn't like that at all... Malfoy, say something, you two are family after all!

\- No aurors! - Malfoy said. - If it really is Sirius Black, do I have to turn in my mother's cousin?

The dog hesitated. Then he moved closer, sitting down with a gloomy look on his companions.

\- He's an animagus! - it suddenly dawned on Finnigan. - Like McGonagall! Look, that's right, she said in class that you can learn that!

\- Exactly, - Adderley grinned. - And since Mr. Black was also in her class... So you can deduce.

\- Oh, dear... - muttered Zabini. - How marvelous! They're looking for him all over the country and we're feeding him ham here.

\- Mr. Black, why don't you turn into a human? - Adderley suggested. - You know, it's a bit awkward to talk to a dog, isn't it?

The dog shook his head vigorously in an entirely human fashion, a gesture everyone could see now, and glanced up and away.

\- Dementors, - Nott realized. - If he becomes human, he'll be spotted. They don't seem to notice him as a beast... Hmm, Mr. Black, isn't that why you weren't mad in Azkaban, pretending to be a dog?

The dog snorted and nodded.

\- And you must have escaped in the same way, - Theodore continued. - What took you so long?

The dog sighed heavily.

\- Couldn't have had the chance, - said Blaze, shrugging his shoulders. - But we'll see later. What are we going to do? Of course it's not a problem to feed the dog, but we don't really know why he wanted Potter. What if he really wants to kill him?

The dog barked and growled.

\- Mr. Black, - said Adderley after a moment, - there certainly aren't any Dementors around, you see how the sun is shining? Why don't you turn for a few minutes, and at least tell us what happened? Otherwise we'll never get anywhere.

The dog thought, sighed again, and suddenly - before the teenagers knew what was happening - there was a monstrously thin man with a long mane of dirty tangled hair in front of them.

Neville stayed before Luna just in case. Draco involuntarily leaned forward, either to get a closer look at the former prisoner of Azkaban, or to cover Katherine.

\- Malfoy? - Black muttered hoarsely. - You look like...

\- Let's get acquainted later, - Adderley said firmly, shoving her mate aside. - Mr. Black, why do you want Potter?

\- Who said I want him?

\- Well, - said Finnigan, - that's what everyone thinks. You want him dead, like his parents.

Black smirked, and it was unpleasant, to say the least.

\- Mr. Black, - Adderley glanced up vigilantly, - tell us, just very briefly, who you're looking for. And why now.

\- Can I trust you?

\- Well, Malfoy said so, - she shrugged. Draco nodded, eyeing his relative warily. - The rest of us aren't going to talk, either.

\- Okay... - he gave up, and nodded at Theodore. - He's right. I was a dog most of the time. That's the only way I've kept my sanity. Dementors aren't interested in animals. Then Fudge was here.

\- It's the Minister, - said Malfoy to Adderley.

\- I asked him for the paper. For the crossword puzzle, - Black chuckled unexpectedly. He was speaking in broken, broken sentences, clearly no longer capable of engaging in conversation. - There was the article. About Weasley in Egypt.

\- Right, - Thomas reminded. - His father had won a lot of money in the lottery, and the whole family had gone on vacation. Ron was bragging about it!

\- Yes. And that's where I saw the person who got James and Lily killed...

\- Potter's parents, - Malfoy prompted his friend again, and she brushed it aside as she thought about something.

\- I don't think you're talking about Mr. Weasley, his wife, or his older children, - she said thoughtfully. - Thomas, who else was there?

\- No one, just the family, - he answered in surprise. - Standing there in front of the pyramids, smiling.

\- The rat! - Black snarled.

The group looked at each other.

\- The rat? The rat of the youngest Weasley?! - Nott realized.

\- Don't tell me it's an animagus, too, - Longbottom muttered. Black grinned. - Really?

\- Pettigrew, - said Black, with such a twinkle in his eye that Zabini shifted his head away, just in case. Maybe he did it for some other reason, since the escaped didn't smell well. - The bastard... The traitor...

\- So he didn't die, - said Malfoy.

\- He was the Keeper, - said Black darkly. - I talked James into it. Nobody would think about Peter. I was the closest friend. I thought they would hunt me.

\- Framed, then, - said Finnigan knowingly. - Cool. I mean, it wasn't cool at all... So you saw the picture and ripped it off?

\- Yeah.

\- And now you're getting caught. And everyone thinks you want to rip the little Potter's throat out. - he grinned. - That's ridiculous! - Seamus shook his head. - It doesn't stand up to scrutiny! You've waited all these years... Ugh! But you can't prove anything, can you?

\- About that later, - Adderley interrupted. - What are we going to do? Any ideas?

\- Yes, - said Malfoy, frankly. - First we have to get Mr. Black cleaned up.

He snorted doggishly.

\- I mean it, - Draco said. - If you show up looking like that, no one will talk to you, they'll call aurors. I'm sorry, but you do look like a homicidal maniac!

\- Makes sense, - Adderley nodded. - But not in the lake... It's cold.

\- Then we'll get him inside the castle, - said Malfoy with confidence. - They don't keep dogs there, of course, but... we'll manage somehow.

Black chuckled briefly.

\- Third course? - he asked. - Still don't know the secret passages?

\- We've had other fun, - said Adderley quietly. - But if you know them, all the better, less of a problem. Um... Guys, but you can't take him to the common shower room either...

\- Problem solved! - Zabini said. - If that back door is big enough, we can take a shower there. What are the spells for? And then...

\- Into the Den, - concluded Nott. - They won't find us there. No one would think we'd hide Mr. Black there!

\- We'll find some decent clothes, - Blaise continued. - Or we could transfigure it. We'll get some food too. What am I forgetting?

\- Pettigrew, - Black snorted.

\- Ah, that's another matter, - Theodore grinned. - Theoretically, Longbottom can steal the rat from the redhead, they share a bedroom. But then what? You need support...

\- I'll write to dad, - Draco said, thinking hard about something. - I think he's influential enough to make things go away. Especially if we have that rat.

\- I think your father's a Death Eater, - Black muttered.

\- So what? - Malfoy asked, just as Adderley had the other day. - You're our relative, aren't you? So even if he doesn't do it himself, he may help other way.

\- He might do it, - Nott remarked. - In the interest of... How they say? Oh, building a positive reputation. You, Mr. Black, fought You-Know-Who, and then you were unjustly accused and put in Azkaban without trial. And Mr. Malfoy took an active part in your fate and helped... Sounds like a good move to me.

\- Yes, it sounds good, - Adderley nodded. - Mr. Black, why don't you turn back and go to the castle? It's getting a bit chilly...

\- You're Longbottom, aren't you? - Black asked, ignoring her words. - You look like Frank...

He sighed heavily.

\- Strange company you keep, - Black added. - I don't remember gryffindors ever being friends with slytherins.

\- We've got a ravenclaw, too, - Malfoy snorted, nodding at Lovegood.

\- If there's more than ten of us, we'll call ourselves Weird Company, - grinned Adderley. - It sounds good, doesn't it?

\- I'd love to see Harry, - said Black, sounding a little off topic.

\- Not yet, - she said seriously. - Potter's pretty sure you want to kill him. Just be patient.

\- Why, - he asked, - is Snape here, too?

\- He's our Dean, - said Malfoy.

\- Don't tell him about me, - Black asked. - He'd rat me out. He hates me... for all sorts of reasons.

\- And Lupin? - Adderley asked.

\- I was friends with him. But you'd better not tell him yet, either. You never know.

Black sighed, shook himself off, and turned into the dog.

\- Now, - she instructed, - you're going to show us how to get into the castle secretly, and you're going to stay hidden in that doorway until dark. Then one of the lads will come after you and quietly lead you into our Den.

\- What about a wash? - Zabini asked.

\- Right. So, we'll go and get the food, and you can take a shower there, and then you can hide out until tonight. Malfoy will text his father, and Longbottom will figure out how to steal the rat without being noticed.

\- What's there to think about? - Draco interjected. - You have to ask the house-elf, that's all. But we mustn't do it now, or Weasley will worry. When Dad answers, we'll know what to do.

\- You know how to think when you have to, - Katherine snorted.


	22. Rehabilitation

\- Okay, Lovegood and Longbottom are going to get food, - Adderley ordered, assessing one of several, Black assured her, underground passages leading to Hogwarts. - Malfoy and I are composing a letter and wondering where to get proper clothes. I hope you can manage with the shower without us.

\- Oh, yes, - said Finnigan, rubbing his hands together. - I'll get the soap and washcloth, and then we'll get to it.

\- Fine, - she nodded. - Mr. Black, please don't go anywhere. It might get worse.

The dog snorted in agreement, looking at her with great interest.

\- Do you think, - said Malfoy, as they made their way out into the corridor, - that maybe we should tell the professor?

\- No, - Adderley said. - If Black says he hates him, then... Let's not make this any worse than it already is. - she was thinking, - I don't know what they could both do in the heat of the moment.

\- Well, I'm trying to figure out where I can get some clothes. I thought I might ask house-elves, but now I don't think it'd be better. We can't call them into Den. Isn't that why you sent Longbottom and Lovegood into the kitchen?

\- Yeah. No one needs to see Black. Maybe they won't tell anybody, but it's better to be safe than regret. And about the clothes... Look, - Adderley reminded him. - I wonder if they still have Lockhart's clothes. I remember when Lupin was moving into those rooms, they used to haul those trunks out. Where do you think they might be?

\- In a closet somewhere, - Malfoy answered, scratching the back of his head. - I suppose we could ask them about that. If they ask for what, we' say we want to transform Lockhart's formal robe into a nice bedspread, we can do it. That's a good idea, the upholstery's all frayed.

Adderley snorted, but agreed. In less than a quarter of an hour, they were already throwing luxury professor robes over the couches (if the house-elves were surprised by the unexpected request, they did not object), choosing something more decent.

\- I found underpants, - said Malfoy proudly. - That's progress! Though they're lilac and monogrammed.

\- Never mind, nobody can see it under a robe... Oh, and here are the boots! I don't know what size paws Black had, but they could be transfigured, I suppose. Hey, Malfoy, what do you think of this robe?

\- It's all right, - he said. - No frills or embroidery, though. Though it would make Black look like an Inferi in dark purple, but that's the least of our problems.

\- Here's the blue one. I can peel off the lace and the trimmings, - Adderley dug into other trunk. - Oh, yes. There are normal pants in here! And shirts!

\- With ruffles, - Draco snorted. - Hey, can we really make a blanket for the couch? Look, this turquoise and silver one would make a nice bedspread.

\- I'm trying to put together a decent look, - said Katherine, grumbling. - Phew... It seems to be done. Write to your father finally. How long can we keep Black hidden here?

They had to wait until evening.

* * *

It was well past dusk when the dog's claws tapped against the parquet floor of the Den. The big black dog looked around, reached up, and turned back into a man.

Thomas had carried the clothes to him, and they made him look much better than they expected.

\- You need a haircut, - Adderley said, walking around the squeaky-washed fugitive. - You look like Robinson Crusoe. I used to have that picture in my book... And don't mind! If you had your hair cut and shaved no one would recognize you at all!

He sighed, resigned, and realized he had nowhere else to go.

\- Luna, help me, - Katherine asked. - You have a fresh look, you will evaluate my hairdressing experiments ...

\- I really can't recognize him! - declared Finnigan, sprawled out on the sofa, which Malfoy had draped with a brand-new bedspread. - Different person!

\- Yes, - confirmed Nott.

In fact, Black, shaved clean and trim, looked more like a young man recovering from a rough illness than a savage.

\- You'll spend the night here, - Adderley instructed. - Is it all right to sleep on the couch? Finnigan's got a pillow and a plaid.

\- If you knew how I've slept in the last ten years you wouldn't have to ask me that, - Black grinned, absently stroking the comforter.

\- Um, really... The food's in the closet, enough for tomorrow, and there's water, too. With everything else... sorry, you'll have to either endure it or do it the old-fashioned way. Malfoy, transfigure something into a night vase!

\- Why me?! - Malfoy howled.

\- And whose relative is that? - Adderley parried. - Um... Mr. Black, in principle, someone could stay with you. We sleep here sometimes.

\- Don't, - he shook his head. - Go to your dormitories. And I...

\- And you, please don't leave, she asked earnestly. - No one will find you in this place, it's kind of like Fidelius, isn't it, Malfoy?

\- Yep, - he answered.

\- By morning, I hope Mr. Malfoy will have answered, - Adderley added. - And then it will be clear how to proceed. Don't make a mess of things, that's the main thing.

\- All right, - said Black with a chuckle.

\- Well, good night, then.

\- Good night.

The teenagers reached for the exit, and Black stretched blissfully on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, then turned his gaze to the window, which had no bars on it. Then he closed his eyes and sniffed. Okay, that's the smell of guys... a strange bunch, indeed! They had a muggleborn girl in charge, if he heard right, but even Malfoy listened to her. He's not just listening to her, he's seen almost admiring her. He was still a bit confused, and then there were the Malfoy bodyguards, who Black remembered perfectly. Nott and Zabini, Longbottom and a couple of gryffindors. And ravenclaw girl, who seemed to be younger than the others. It's a potent mix, isn't it? Or not... rather, it's like water and oil, these guys couldn't possibly end up together... But the company still looked tightly knit! Pathetic, Harry wasn't among them, thought Black, and suddenly he caught another familiar scent, barely discernible, but still!

Snape. That's right, Snape. But then again, Malfoy had said he was now Dean of Slytherin, so he might as well be stopping by. He was probably the one who'd helped them hide the Den, so he'd have to be the one who did the spells. True, why he would show such altruism is unclear. It would be more expected to smell Lupin.

"I don't understand anything anymore," Black thought wistfully before falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

On Monday morning, Lucius Malfoy came to the school with an unscheduled inspection, tortured the principal for two hours with small talk over a cup of tea, and then expressed a desire to talk to his beloved offspring about family matters.

It looked as follows: having defiled along a long corridor, Malfoy senior saw his son in the company of his girlfriend, - they clearly were waiting for him - tenderly took Draco by the ear and led him away.

\- What on earth are you doing, you idiots? - he muttered softly, still smiling.

\- N-n-nothing... - Draco whispered.

\- It wasn't enough that I had to deal with... you know what, now you've brought an escaped maniac into the school?

\- He's perfectly sane, sir, - Adderley said. - By the way, we're going left now.

\- Do you want me to go gray before my time? - Malfoy Senior hissed.

\- You have blond hair, it won't be noticeable! - Draco suddenly burst out laughing.

\- Miss Adderley, where next? - he sighed.

\- This way, sir. Malfoy, let your father in, remember?

\- Uh-huh. Dad, let go of my ear, okay? Give me your hand...

Once in the Den, Malfoy Senior looked around with interest. Yes, there's nothing to say, the children made a good work...

Toward him up stood a sickly thin young man in a robe clearly not his size. There was a noticeable gray in his close-cropped black hair, and his eyes were wary.

\- Mr. Black, I presume? - Lucius said. - I must say, I didn't recognize you.

\- That was the plan, Mr. Malfoy, - he grinned defiantly. - Those kids would fool anyone, I'll tell you that! Not like our old gang...

\- Oh, I'm sure they would... Draco, where are the others?

\- We thought they didn't need to know the details, - his son answered. - You never know... We'll get the gist of it anyway.

\- Logical, - Malfoy Senior nodded and sat down on the sofa, which was covered by the most luxurious silver and turquoise bedspread. Black sat down a little further away. - Well, now give me the details. Draco wrote only that you are here, you are innocent of the crime attributed to you and there is evidence of that, but did not write anything else.

Black sighed and began to tell his story again...

\- Well... - Lucius muttered as he finished. - Interesting circumstances!

\- Yeah, - he said grimly. Nestled on the windowsill, Draco and Katherine were silent. - You see, I couldn't leave it at that!

\- I know, I know... - Malfoy Senior moved his walking stick from one hand to the other. - Sirius... would you allow me to address you as such? Well, Sirius, it would take very serious evidence to bring a suit. You assure me there is, and it's not hard to obtain. But you'll have to go back to prison for the duration of the trial, and I'm sure it will be deliberately delayed. I suppose, - he anticipated his objection, - it's not in your best interest at all, and Narcissa wouldn't forgive me... so I think it's better to take you away from here... along with the "proof". Draco!

\- Yes, dad.

\- How hard is it to get that rat?

\- It's not hard at all. We'll just ask the house-elf to fetch it, that's all.

\- Really, everything genius is easy... Give the order. I want to make sure it's really Pettigrew and not a figment of Sirius' imagination. And don't give me that look, I don't want any more trouble!

\- Adderley, you go ahead, - Draco elbowed her.

\- No problem, I'll just step outside, - she said. - No need for the house-elves to see Mr. Black.

She left, and returned a few minutes later with a fat, sleepy rat, which she held squeamishly with a handkerchief around it. The rat didn't stay drowsy for long, though, for when he saw or smelled Black, he squealed and tried to wriggle out, but Adderley had a firm grip on it.

\- Gryffindors are at Quidditch practice, sir, - she said nonchalantly, - but as soon as Weasley gets back, he'll notice the rat is gone. So we'd better hurry.

\- Certainly, Miss... Put the rat on the floor.

\- Won't he get away? - Draco hesitated.

\- Not enough time...

What Malfoy Sr. had done they couldn't quite figure out, but instead the rat there was the fat runt who was staring up at Black in horror. Black's growling as an animal. He started to rise from the couch, but Lucius blocked his path with his cane.

\- Calm down, - he ordered. - We need Pettigrew alive, or there will be no proof of your innocence, Sirius. Sit down and calm down. Hmm... Miss Adderley!

\- Yes, sir?

\- I hope you won't mind if I call my house-elves here?

\- No, sir, - she shrugged her shoulders. - They wouldn't turn us in to the Headmaster, would they?

\- Quite right. Minnie!

The house-elf glanced around with interest, but stared back at her master with a look of subservience.

\- Take him to the cellar, - Lucius ordered, pointing to Pettigrew. - Keep a close eye on him! If anything happens to him, you will regret.

\- Yes, Master, - she squeaked. - May I have your permission to immobilize him?

\- Yes. As long as he doesn't die, that's all that matters. Do it, and come back!

She grabbed the whimpering Pettigrew by the arm and disappeared with him.

\- Sirius, - Malfoy Senior continued, - you can't stay here. I know, your godson and old comrade are here... You'll have to wait on that until I can find the right lawyers and pull the proper levers. I can only suggest two safe havens: Malfoy Manor or your own home in London. If I am not mistaken, it is enchanted so that it will be impossible to find you.

\- I hate that crypt, - Black muttered.

\- The Manor, then, - Lucius nodded. - Narcissa will be glad to see you and subject you to kindred care.

He shuddered.

\- There's no choice, - Malfoy Senior reminded him gently. - You will not stay here, you put at risk the children who have already done too much for you, my heir in particular.

\- All right, - Black sighed. - So be it.

With a light clap the house-elf returned.

\- Minnie, take Mr. Black to the manor, - Lucius said.

\- To the cellar, sir? - she asked.

\- No, to the guest quarters! - He grimaced. - Tell Narcissa and she will give further orders. Carry out!

\- Bye, guys, - Black said sincerely to the two teenagers. - Say goodbye to the others.

\- Certainly, sir, - Adderley replied nonchalantly. - I think I'll see you again.

\- Good day, sir, - said Malfoy, Jr.

The house-elf and Black had disappeared.

\- I didn't know that elves could break through the Hogwarts Anti-Apparatus barrier, - Draco said thoughtfully. - And with someone else, too!

\- And it's a good thing you didn't know, - said Lucius wearily. - With all your ventures, there's no telling what could possibly go wrong.

\- It was no adventure, dad, it was an accident! If Adderley hadn't noticed the dog was strange, we wouldn't have known.

\- By the way, - said Malfoy Senior, - tell me how you figured it all out and made this scam.

\- Let Adderley tell it, - Draco replied as he sat onto couch, - She's got it all together and in order. I'll get confused.

\- I'll get serious with you, - he promised, cradling his son in his arms. He was too old to have him on his lap, but he never missed an opportunity to be close to him. - It's nonsense, my heir can't even say two words! We'll have to get you a rhetoric tutor over the holidays...

\- Better send him to military school for a week, sir, Adderley snorted. - They'd teach him to report the whole form rather than jumping from fifth to tenth!

\- Oh, that's where you get your skills from! That's right, Draco mentioned your father, - Lucius smiled involuntarily. - Well, go on then!

...-And finally we got Mr. Black through here, - Katherine finished. - The hardest part was distracting Mr. Filch and his cat, Crabbe had to sacrifice himself and get detention. We put the rest of them along the route for backup. But we got away with it.

\- Not bad for your age, - admitted Malfoy Senior.

\- I do my best, sir, - she replied modestly, and then there was a cautious knocking on the door.

\- May I? - Nott poked his way in. - Hello, Mr. Malfoy!

He nodded in response.

\- Is all your gang in there? - he inquired.

\- Yes, sir.

\- Let them in, - said Lucius, and he marveled again at the motley crew as they hailed him at random. Children of Eaters and Aurors, muggleborn and aristocrats. Monstrous. And utterly incomprehensible. - Is it still quiet outside?

\- There's a monstrous scandal in our living room, sir, - the ubiquitous Thomas reported eagerly. - Weasley is screaming that his rat was eaten by Granger's cat. It's been after her for a long time, if anything.

Lucius glanced over at his son and his girlfriend. "A perfect version," was what could be read in their gazes. - And completely unverifiable."

\- What a pity, what a pity, - he sighed feignedly. - Give Mr. Weasley a new rat to console himself with.

\- He won't even take candy from us, sir, - Zabini snorted. - Unless you send a gift from an anonymous well-wisher...

\- Well, that's up to you. - Malfoy Senior stood up, patting his son on the head in passing. - So... I'll take care of your task. I can't predetermine the result, but there will be some noise, that's for sure, so watch out for the press. I can't say anything directly in letters, as you yourself well understand, and too frequent visits to the school look a little suspicious... I hope I don't have to tell you to keep quiet about what happened? - he looked intently at Draco. - No hints, no jokes, no cryptic glances at Potter, do you understand?

\- Why me, dad?! - He was indignant. - I'm as mute as a fish!

\- Miss Adderley, will you see to him?

\- Certainly, sir. I'll just break his jaw and he'll have to be silent for a few days until his bones heal, - she replied serenely, and Draco gasped with indignation.

\- Well, I'll remind you of that...

\- You've got to be able to get me first, - she retorted.

Malfoy Senior snorted to himself, glanced back at Ben and asked:

\- Who gave you the protection?

\- Professor Snape, sir, - Nott replied.

\- His handwriting sounds familiar. If you don't mind, I shall make a few adjustments. Because Severus can be a little too direct at times and the Headmaster knows his habits all too well...

\- Of course, sir! - the motley gang cheerfully responded. - We shall be very grateful!

Adderley could tell that Malfoy Senior was just showing off, but his actions looked very beautiful: the wand, snatched with a careless gesture, fluttered in his hand and drew intricate symbols on the doorjamb, flashed blue and then extinguished...

\- So-called dark magic is adorable in some way, isn't it? - he asked, sensing her gaze evidently.

\- Indeed, sir, - she agreed. Dark, light, what's the difference? If it worked, well...

\- And what was that, sir? - the practical Nott inquired after he'd finished. - What did you change, exactly?

\- I did nothing serious, or there would have been a Dumbledore here with a waving beard instead of a battle shield. One at a time, touch the door handle... Yes, that's it, perfect. Now listen up: only the ten of you are still allowed to come in here. Even Severus, - Malfoy grinned again, - can't come in unless you let him. But you can get anyone in here by holding his hand, is that clear?

\- Sir, what if somebody else joins us? - Zabini asked. - How would we be able to get him into the... Um...

\- Access List, - said Adderley.

\- You put him in here and then he has to touch the doorknob too, and each of you has to put his hand on top of it. If anyone objects, it won't work.

\- Sir, what if someone decides to leave us, - interrogated Zabini, - then what? He won't tell, because an oath is an oath. But he'll still have access, won't he?

\- You'll do the same thing as you did with admitting him to the company, - he replied. - Again, the decision must be unanimous, and the desire to leave your company must be sincere.

\- Well, how interesting... - Nott said dreamily.

Draco looked adoringly at his father.

\- Well, I must be going now, - he said. - I've been gone too long already, someone might get suspicious...

\- We'll show you out, sir!

* * *

On the landing they faced Professor Lupin, frozen in a stiff posture, sniffing as if he'd smelled something, much like Black the other day. When he saw Malfoy Senior surrounded by the crowd of third years with whom he was chatting benignly, Lupin flinched, then sniffed again and frowned in bewilderment.

Lucius squinted at him, thought for a moment, then made up his mind, pulled Draco aside, and leaned close to his ear and spoke very quietly about something.

As Adderley could see, the words made Dreco's eyes growing rounder and rounder. He pulled away, looked his father in the face, made sure he wasn't joking, and nodded several times. Malfoy Senior hugged his son goodbye, nodded to the others, and left.

\- What on earth did he say to you that made you stare like an owl out of a hollow tree? - Finnigan asked curiously.

\- Oh, - he answered. - I'll tell you in the Den! Come on, quick!

\- Come on, come on, tell, - said Thomas as the door shut behind them. - What is it?

\- Professor Lupin is a werewolf! - Malfoy blurted out.

There was silence.

\- Come on... - mumbled Longbottom.

\- Dad knows for sure. From Professor Snape. He makes a potion for Lupin to stop him throwing himself at people on full moons. He said, if you look closely, it's easy to see that he gets sick regularly, and there are no defense classes... - Draco exhaled. - Snape had figured that out a long time ago. They were in the same course, him, Lupin, Black, Potter, and Pettigrew. The last four were gryffindors, of course, and they were always pissing Snape off. They was always teasing Snape, and then they made a joke about it, Lupin'd almost bitten him. Dad said, - Malfoy added, - that Snape had told him that when he was really drunk, so shh! And since Lupin was a werewolf, the rest of them decided to keep up and learned animagia. Potter's father was a reindeer. Black and Pettigrew we saw... Phew. I think I've said it all...

\- Yeah. - Adderley said. - So we had the troll, we had the Cerberus, we had the Basilisk. Oh, I almost forgot about the Hagrid dragon! Now a werewolf. Who's missing to complete the package? A vampire? A centaur?

\- No centaurs, I'd rather have a manticore!

\- No, a sphinx! They're smart!

\- Professor Lupin is clever, too. And good-natured, - Longbottom interjected.

\- Yes, but it's better not to wander around at night on full moons, in case he forgets to take his potion, - sighed Adderley. - We've been under siege for years!

\- At least we're not bored, - shrugged the resilient Finnigan. - Oh! We'll see what happens next.

* * *

It was quiet for a while, Black was still being hunted with a tenacity worthy of better award, Dementors were still looming outside the school, and they even crashed a Quidditch match, overexcited with too much emotion. Draco then thanked all the higher powers together and Katherine Adderley in particular for not trying out for the team: Potter, who regularly faints at the sight of Dementors, at that match almost got killed, falling from his broom.

The company were safely holed up in the Den, deciding that it was better to drink tea in the warmth and comfort than to freeze their asses off in the bleachers at such nasty weather. However, the stories were very eloquent, and Malfoy didn't miss the opportunity to snitch to his father. He was, predictably, furious. With considering that he had Black, who had suffered a decade from Dementors, and who adored his godson in absentia... In short, a monstrous scandal broke out with the involvement of the Ministry, the Aurorat, and everyone else. In the end, the Dementors were driven away, and the headmaster was put on notice for neglecting the safety of students. He was, of course, well aware of who he owed it to, and didn't look at Malfoy too friendly...

The Golden Trio, having somehow made peace after the loss of Weasley's rat, continued to search doggedly for traces of the elusive Black, and occasionally whispered about something with Lupin. They were also trying to find out who had so cleverly sent Ron the ginger guinea pig, but with no success.

Then came the headlines in The Prophet and The Quibbler, each one more interesting than the previous. "Sirius Black voluntarily surrendered to the authorities!", "Sensation: Sirius Black testifies!", "The true culprit of the tragedy is found!", "The monstrous deception is revealed!", "Who will return Black ten years of life?", "Negligence of the authorities or a tragic mistake?", "Kinship ties - not an empty sound" and so on... And pictures, of course: visibly recovered Black (apparently, Mrs. Malfoy looked after him day and night) alone in the witness seat, then almost in the arms of Malfoy Senior, then with his cousin, then with both of them...

The Trio was reading the papers, looking at the pictures, and clearly couldn't believe their eyes. Neither could the professors, especially Snape, who had once ordered Draco to stay late after class.

\- What kind of scam is this? - he asked sternly. - Lucius stubbornly stays out of touch, but by the look on your face, Draco, you know something!

\- Of course I know something, sir, - said Draco, who had begged his father to give him permission to tell if he would be asked. And he was exhausted because no one bothered to ask.

\- Spit it out, - he said. - I realize that Black is your mother's cousin, but this performance is the height of impertinence.

\- Why is this performance, sir? - Draco sulked. - It's all true! They were questioned under veritaserum, it was written in The Prophet...

\- You never know what they say in the papers, - Snape muttered. - With your father's money and influence you could sneak all sorts of things into the press.

\- No, sir, it has nothing to do with that, - Malfoy shook his head. - Well, of course money and influence were involved, but in a slightly different way. I know. I've been a part of it from the beginning.

\- How?!

\- It was like this, - Draco began with great pleasure. - The guys and I were having a picnic, and we just happened to catch the runaway Mr. Black... - Snape blinked.

Snape blinked. Then he shook his head.

\- Adderley caught him, - Malfoy added, looking at the professor with pleasure. - I mean, she figured it out. He was hungry, came out to us in his animagic form. There was one little detail and another, and it all came together. And then we took him to the Den, and I wrote Dad about it all.

\- Merlin... - Snape groaned. - You didn't even know whether he was the murderer or not, and you dragged that monster into Hogwarts!

\- There are enough monsters at Hogwarts without him, sir, - Draco snorted. - Yes, yes, we know about Professor Lupin too, but we keep quiet, don't worry about it... By the way, actually, it was Mr. Black who showed us the secret passage, so he could have easily gotten into the school without us. And then Dad arrived and took him and Pettigrew back to the Manor. It took a long time to prepare the process,, and then... There we are.

\- Marvelous, - said the professor. - It's wonderful. I've hated Black for over eleven years, and it was all for nothing.

\- Maybe for nothing, sir, - said Malfoy, his tone serious. - He hates himself for proposing Pettigrew as the Keeper, and... Wait a minute, - he said. - You said over eleven years. But you've known him a lot longer than that, my dad told me! Why these years exactly? Oh, I beg your pardon, sir, I asked a tactless question.

Snape looked away, then back at Draco, grinned crookedly and said:

\- I suppose Lucius told you something else, too. He's still convinced that I blabbed to him drunkenly... Actually, I did, but I'm not the least of legiliment, so I know exactly what I told him. Fortunately, not everything...

Malfoy fidgeted in his seat with impatience.

\- I think I should tell you. Come in handy, you know... - the professor sighed. - I could always blame Black for the schoolyard pranks, but that was about it. However, the fact that it was as I used to think his fault that Lily was dead...

\- Lily Potter? - Draco gasped. - Аh... oh... oops.

\- I knew her before Hogwarts. Then I was sorted to Slytherin, and she got to Gryffindor, along with the rest of the gang, - Snape said, and it was obvious he was having a hard time talking. - She was a muggleborn, I was a halfblood, and far from rich. Potter and his lot had been bugging me all through high school, sometimes Lily tried to say something to protect me, but we had a falling out in fifth year. - he frowned. - After one of Black's jokes, I snapped and called her a mudblood, and she'd never forgiven me for it.

Draco twitched, taking the hint perfectly. "Adderley never held a grudge against a mudblood," he reminded himself. - "And she's not like that at all, by the way!"

\- Maybe it was just a convenient excuse, sir, - he said, deliberately venomously. - To get rid of you. Potter would have been a much better match for a muggleborn!

\- You're just like your father, - said Snape darkly. - That's what Lucius said to me, and in almost the same words, years ago. I didn't want to think about it. It made me sick to think about it, you know. I still don't know.

He fell silent. It was foolish to think that a thirteen-year-old boy would understand.

\- So that's why you dislike Potter so much, sir, - Draco said thoughtfully. - He reminds you of him, doesn't he? I hear he looks just like his father, and has eyes like his mother's.

\- It's not just that, - the professor replied grimly. - But you don't need to know more than that. I've told you too much already.

\- Yeah, like the fact that you legilimented dad, - Malfoy snorted. - Sir, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about any of this.

\- Not even your Adderley? - Snape raised an eyebrow.

\- Not even... - Draco started to say something, but then broke off as if he was having an important thought and finished in a noncommittal tone. - I don't know. I don't think I should. But tomorrow everybody will know how we caught Black, Dad said we could!

Snape groaned.

* * *

Of course, the next day Hogwarts was abuzz: the Magnificent Nine had done it again! Some even cracked a joke saying, "No wonder, there are three times as many of them as there are in the Trio! Malfoy was cackling, condescendingly answering questions, but thinking very hard about something.

And after the Christmas vacations things got even worse: Inspired by his success, Sirius Black went to Hogwarts to meet his godson. However, the first he faced his old friends (who, of course, had been warned by Malfoy beforehand) and thanked them at length, which dispelled the last shadows of doubt. In the beginning Potter shunned him, then he thawed out and dragged him back to the Gryffindor dormitory. That evening in the Den Thomas was pleased to describe how Weasley, having found out who his rat really was, barely managed to take his dinner to the toilet...

There's more. Restored to all rights Black filed a lawsuit, demanding custody of his godson, to which he had every right. The process threatened to drag on for a long time, but the fact pissed off very, very many people, including Snape and Dumbledore, who had some mysterious plans for Potter.

\- What a mess, - Finnigan told his pals, rubbing his hands together. - Well, that's quite a mess, isn't it? What a picnic we've had!

\- They got the Dementors out of the school. It's the main, - said Adderley nonchalantly. - It wasn't snowing at all, there was no skating, no slides...

Malfoy was the only one who kept his mouth shut, still pondering something.


	23. Engagement

\- Adderley... - Draco caught her under the arm.

\- If you jam me in a dark corner again, you can say goodbye to your noble profile forever, Malfoy, - the girl said. - Even Madam Pomfrey won't fix that.

\- Oh, come on... Let's go to the kitchen. We didn't get to talk about everything in the hospital.

They got to the kitchen safely, sat down, asked for tea, looked at each other silently.

\- As we've established, I offended you when I told you about your ancestor, - Malfoy began, staring into his cup. - But I don't think that's where it started. You said the Adderleys never belonged to anyone.

\- Yes. The military oath doesn't count, if anything. It's a personal choice.

\- You thought I considered you a toy. That's what I said in the beginning so the others wouldn't cling. It just makes sense to them, and trying to tell them anything else is... no use.

\- Maybe. By the way, that's exactly what Granger told me.

\- Seriously? - he was taken aback.

\- Absolutely. I mean, what you think I'm a toy, not the "trying to tell anything else" part. Don't drag it out, Malfoy. What's next?

\- I don't think you are a toy, but I still want you to belong to me, - he blurted out.

\- What do you mean? - Adderley frowned.

\- I mean... - he stood up, ruffled his short platinum hair, and immediately dropped to one knee. - Katherine Louise Adderley, I offer you my hand and I can't say my heart, but a little piece of my soul, that's for sure.

\- Draco, you're only thirteen! - she was taken aback.

\- And Nott was right to point out that, first of all, it's not long, and secondly, at that age people used to be married before.

\- What would your father say if he knew?

\- He wouldn't say anything. He'd just break his cane on me and lock me in the cellar. Well, answer me already, eh?!

\- How can I answer? I do not know your customs, - said Adderley cheerfully.

\- Well, it's ... I Katherine Louise Adderley give you Draco Lucius Malfoy my hand and... I don't know what else you're willing to give me...

\- A young body.

\- Adderley!

\- But that's fair!

\- Ugh. You ruined the whole engagement, - Draco said sadly and handed her the ring. - Now you put it on yourself.

\- Well, since we're not likely to have a wedding, can I at least ruin the engagement? - she asked. - Can I break it off?

\- Yes, you can. It's not like we took a magical oath.

\- That's very thoughtful of you, Malfoy... Always trying to sit on two chairs!

\- Meaning?

\- To have me as your personal property, and to have an escape route, - Adderley said.

\- You didn't seem to mind it very much!

\- What was the point? You would have been capricious again. And anyway, at our age it's so... a game.

\- You know, sometimes I want to smack you, Adderley... - said Malfoy.

\- I'm stronger than that.

\- Not for long, - he replied venomously. - You were the one who said in freshman year that I would outgrow you in a few years, and I did.

\- But that doesn't mean you fight well, - she said logically. - And for someone who is shorter, it's even more convenient to kick some tall.

Draco remembered the hurt Seamus and Dean and sighed and realized that Katherine was right.

\- Look, would you mind if I put the ring on the necklace? - she asked. - I mean, first of all, it's too noticeable on my hand, and secondly, it can hurt a finger if I punch someone, and thirdly, it's too big for me.

\- I don't mind.

\- Seems like everything in our family starts out kind of silly, - added Adderley. - Like, my mom hit my dad with a bike. He was on leave, and her parents had sent her to a resort. She was riding down a hill, the wheel hit a pothole, and dad ended up needing stitches... And after the wedding, mom threw a bouquet so badly that it hit the nun at the local hospital in the forehead. And what do you think? A year later that nun resigned her vows and married some traveling salesman. They have twins, and she still remembers my mother in earnest prayers!

\- Adderley, that's magic, - he realized. - Well, that ancestor of yours, on your mother's side, and she's got something... on an intuitive level, that's it!

\- Well, that's good, - she shrugged. - Do you know how to kiss?

\- No, - he answered honestly. - And you?

\- I only practiced on tomatoes.

\- What?!

\- You don't want to know about that, Malfoy, - Adderley snickered. - And I'm not going to kiss you, either.

\- Not that I wanted to, - he muttered, and then he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

\- Don't you think they're strange? - Finnigan asked the next morning.

\- I do, - said Zabini.

\- And, if you notice, Adderley has a ring.

\- She never wears rings because it's uncomfortable, - said Thomas.

\- She doesn't wear it on her arm. It's on a necklace with a crucifix. I happened to notice that she bent down to tie her shoelace, and the necklace slipped out from behind her collar, - said Finnigan. He thought about his own remark, sat down, and said: - Oh, my mother. But that doesn't mean...?

\- Well, I'm afraid it does, - said Zabini grimly.

\- Malfoy's gone mad, - added Nott. - He'd be killed by his father!

\- Not at once, - Zabini sighed. - It'll be a long, torturous process... torture spells and such.

\- Oh, calm down, - Longbottom said conciliatorily. - I think it's... well, how can I put it...

\- Well, say it somehow, - Thomas said hurriedly. - We'll understand.

\- Remember back in the fall in the train Malfoy hissed at everyone not to bother Adderley? - Neville finally made up his mind. - There. He must have thought that this was the way to sort of... well...

\- Designated ownership, - suggested Nott. - Well, maybe. Not that anyone really claims on her, though.

\- Oh, yeah? Who said he'd marry her if she wasn't a mudblood? - Zabini was astonished.

\- She's not a mudblood, - Theodore smiled. - Malfoy can't keep his mouth shut. He'd already told everyone that a certain Wainwright was one of her ancestors, a squib. He'd left the family, changed his name, and started a farm.

\- Maybe he wasn't a squib after all, - Blaise shrugged. - Maybe he was just a weak wizard. He'd had a falling out with someone in the family and gone to muggles, it happens!

\- So, - Nott concluded, - although Adderley can't claim nobility, nor can she be considered a muggleborn. Oh, dear! Malfoy got there first again!

\- It's a family trait, - said Zabini with a smirk. - -They're slippery types, but they always know how to get the best of everything! But you know what?

\- Well?

\- Let's pretend we didn't notice. Otherwise, if you, Thomas, start talking about "sitting in a..." thing the whole of Hogwarts will know about it in half an hour, and Malfoy's father in an hour, and then there'll be a scorched desert...

\- And skulls, - Finnigan added. - Ours. Really, we'll keep our mouths shut. It's their own business. Anyway, holidays are coming up, I think it'll be in the summer... Let's talk about exams! Adderley should think of a normal boggart. Even though Lupin is kind, she's not going to pass, and that's out of the question... What would scare her like that?

* * *

The summer went by unnoticed.

\- Son, you're a big boy now, - Lucius Malfoy said solemnly, summoning Draco to his office a couple of weeks before he left for school. - I think it's time to announce your engagement to Astoria Greengrass.

Draco looked out the window independently. There must have been something very interesting going on.

\- Except, - Lucius added with obvious sadistic pleasure in his voice, - the engagement ring is missing. I don't know how it could have gone missing...

\- It's all right, dad, I think you can buy another one, - he answered serenely.

\- I can buy it, but it's a family heirloom and the fact that it's gone to the wrong place worries me. Draco?

\- What is it, dad? - he looked at his father.

\- Draco, did you take it? - Lucius asked seriously.

\- I did, - his son answered repentantly.

\- Where is it? Or should I say, who has it?

\- Well... - the heir stared at the floor.

\- Draco, for heaven's sake, don't tell me you gave it to someone else! Greengrasses won't forgive us!

\- Dad, I don't want to marry that little Astoria, - he muttered. - Don't worry, there were no vows, just a symbolic gesture. Well, it turned out to be very necessary...

\- But seeing as how the ring was gone when you left for school after the Christmas break, that's a gesture you had planned beforehand, - said Lucius harshly. - You didn't just planned, but very well thought out, because your transfigured forgery lasted quite a long time, and I discovered it completely by accident!

\- I suspected something like that might happen, so I decided to take precautions, - Draco replied in a streamlined manner.

\- Oh, Merlin... - he clutched his head. - I think I know who you gave the ring to!

His son smiled, looking as angelic as ever. Well, if it wasn't for the look in his eyes: Malfoy Jr.'s gray eyes looked like shotgun muzzles. For some reason Draco looked a lot like his grandfather Abraxas at that moment.

\- I told you, dad, no vows, - he said. - I didn't even kiss her for fear of getting smack in the face. But it's not hard to back out of a symbolic engagement, is it?

\- Curse the day I started poking around in her biography! - Lucius snapped.

\- Dad, why are you so angry? - Draco asked surprisingly calmly. - You know, the younger Weasley is a real jerk, but he was right to say that if we hadn't married muggleborns, we would have degenerated long ago. And she's an eighth generation Wainwright. Nott had his eye on her too, but I got there first.

\- Theodore? - Malfoy Senior asked in a faint voice.

\- He's been saying since freshman year that he would have married her if she hadn't been a muggleborn. Only he didn't know...

\- The world is going to hell... - Lucius stood up, opened the stash behind the bookshelf, and poured himself a brandy. - The heirs of pureblood families arguing over a mere witch!

\- We weren't arguing, - his son clarified. - I told you, I got there first. Thanks to you, dad. If it weren't for you, we would have never known that Adderley wasn't a muggleborn. Maybe we should look into the Granger family history. Then Nott could marry her... But no. Weasley would take her anyway, it wouldn't matter to him...

\- Draco, I still regret not upbringing you decently when you were a child.

\- Do you think it's time to start? - he smiled.

Lucius inhaled, exhaled, drank, and looked at the heir.

\- Have you thought about your mother? - he asked. - What would she say?

\- What you tell her to say, - Draco shrugged. - But I don't think she'd mind very much. Adderley is well mannered and knows how to dress... if she wants to, of course. Her hair is fairly blond and so are her eyes, so she wouldn't do much to spoil the pedigree...

\- Well! - dad choked on that. - I thought we were just talking about a symbolic engagement!

\- Yes, but you asked what mother would say first, didn't you, dad? Why should I tell her about such a little thing? She'd be worried. So you took it seriously, so I... - he said with a wave of his hand.

\- Draco, this girl is not a good influence on you, - Lucius grumbled.

\- That's not what you said last year!

\- Last year we were discussing your gang's school progress, and today you're arguing with me and telling me something unimaginable!

\- Dad, you're illogical, - Draco said cheekily. - But I love you so much that it doesn't matter.

Lucius was silent as he realized what had been said, then laughed shortly and reached out to hug his son.

\- I think you're finally starting to grow up, - he said. - All right. I'll think of it, I'll tell them that you are too immature for such a serious step as engagement with Greengrass. But please try not to have a couple of heirs before you graduate!

\- I beg you, dad, would Adderley let me do that?! - Draco stared at him. - After her lecture on... оh... well, you know... Anyway, I don't think I'll ever want anything ever again!

\- Lecture?

\- Yeah, well, they actually teach it at school, muggles, I mean. And she's catching up with the program over the summer. Her father told her that magic is magic, but you still need to know math and physics. So Adderley studies all year round. So...

\- Was that such a terrible story?

\- In her performance, yes, - Draco said honestly. - Especially the part about consequences.

\- Well, if you're warned, you're armed, - Lucius grinned involuntarily. - Don't worry.

\- I'm not worried, - he shrugged. - I just listen to the seniors bragging about their victories and laugh to myself.

\- Why don't I take you...

\- No! - he blurted out. - I don't think so. I don't think it's time yet.

\- Well, let me know when you think of it, - grinned Malfoy Senior, then sent his son away.

He hesitated.

The heir had made a mess of things these past three years. He should have sent him to Durmstrang, to study there separately! Then again, there might have been a worse situation than a symbolic engagement. Adderley, after all, was not a monster, a pretty smart girl, and Snape spoke well of her, which was actually a terrible rarity for him, especially with a gryffindor girl. And if the son wasn't lying, Adderley could very well get into Slytherin. And she would get if she had found out about her origins before school! It's a shame...

Greengrass wouldn't be extremely unhappy. But new blood was always a good thing, and Adderley was no weak witch. And the Wainwrights had never been related to the Malfoys at all, he checked. Astoria Greengrass could be asked to marry Theodore Nott, both sides would hardly object, and no one would be offended... But that's if nothing happened. And if it did, there wouldn't be much time for engagements and weddings. Then the only thing left would be to try to survive and save the family.


	24. Turn

\- Adderley! - Malfoy hugged her as usual, but immediately realized there was something wrong. - What's the matter with you?

She had lost a lot of weight over the summer, her lustrous blond hair had faded, her face was gray.

\- Are you ill? - he asked apprehensively, waving to Crabbe and Goyle to carry the luggage to the train.

Adderley shook her head.

\- Father... - she said very quietly. - Father is dead.

\- How?!

\- An accident during a training exercise. A piece of bracing fell off and... My mother didn't write to me about it. They wouldn't let me go anyway, and I wouldn't have passed my exams. I only went to the cemetery.

\- Oh... - Draco shuddered at the thought that he could have come home for the holidays just like that and found out that his father was gone. And his mother might not have said anything either. - Adderley...

The people around him looked at the tall slytherin tightly hugging the gryffindor girl with bewilderment.

\- How is your mother? - he asked in a whisper, nuzzling his cheek against her slicked back hair.

\- My mother saw me off. My grandfather's coming to pick her up and they're going to Yorkshire, to the farm. She can't be on her own. You know, she stares at one point, doesn't speak and cries, can't eat at all... I stayed with her the whole time. She said there's a lot of work on the farm, there's no time to think. It's strange, Malfoy. I've only seen my father a couple of times per year, but...

\- I understand, - he said hastily. - I do. Come on, let's get in the coupe, we've got people staring at us.

\- Adderley! Hey, Adderley! - there was a noise as they entered the compartment. - Listen, we came up with one thing...

\- Guys, keep it down, - Malfoy ordered. - Don't touch her.

\- What, is some bastard bothering you? - Crabbe asked from the top shelf. - So we can...

\- Her father died recently, - Draco said softly. - Shut up.

There was silence. Everyone knew what that meant. Lovegood and Nott had no mother, Longbottom's parents were alive in the physical sense, but he'd lost them anyway, Zabini hadn't known his own father, and a lot of people in their families had died of unnatural causes.

\- Then perhaps we'd better sit in the other compartment, - said the tactful Nott, rising. - And you here...

\- Don't, don't go, - Adderley sighed. - It's better in company.

Luna came up and embraced her tenderly, Katherine stroked her ashy hair. Then she climbed habitually into Malfoy's lap and nuzzled her nose into his shoulder and didn't utter a word until they reached Hogwarts.

The compartment was unfamiliarly quiet, with only the occasional request for a snack from someone. The prefect who dropped by found nothing to complain about, said to prepare for the arrival and went away.

\- That's it, guys, - Adderley said suddenly, raising her head. - I ain't gonna whine no more. I just saw you, and fell apart. My father would've disapproved of that!

\- We understand, - Nott said. - No problem.

\- Yeah, - Finnigan added cheerfully, - you should have a tearful sometime. Normally Malfoy cries on your chest, but now...

He got a tap from Thomas and stopped talking.

\- Is it necessary to talk about my chest? - Adderley asked sternly as she adjusted her collar. - Perverts.

\- We're not perverts, we're healthy teenagers! - Finnigan immediately perked up.

\- What about me? - Malfoy interjected.

\- You, too, - she answered sharply. - I don't know what you've been saying. Your father would kick your ass if he knew!

\- Well, he knows! - said Draco.

\- And why are you still in one piece, not chained up or in the cellar?

\- He seemed to agree with my reasoning. At least he didn't bring up the subject of my engagement to the younger Greengrass anymore, - he replied. - By the way, Nott, Astoria seems to be available now. You were looking for a bride, weren't you?

\- Oh! - he said with feeling. - A royal gift, Malfoy! I'll take care of it. But surely you won't regret it?

\- Are you stupid or what? - Draco asked sincerely.

\- Are we the only ones who don't understand what this is all about? - Thomas asked cautiously.

\- Malfoy was supposed to marry Astoria Greengrass, - Longbottom interjected. - But for some reason it doesn't work out. So Nott can ask her to marry him.

\- Not for some reason, - Finnigan snorted. - You forgot, didn't you? Show us the ring, Adderley! I've seen it all.

\- No.

\- Dad almost killed me for that ring. - Draco said a little while ago, trying to lighten the mood. - It шы our family ring. I switched it with a transfigured fake. Anyway, he got really angry and went looking for Granger's relatives. If she turns out not to be a mudblood, one of you might...

\- No! - said all the boys together.

\- She's hanging out with Weasley and Potter, let them marry her. We don't want that, - said Zabini. - There are many girls from good families! Longbottom's already gotten himself a girlfriend.

\- So what? - asked Neville grimly. Lovegood smiled serenely. - Grandmother thinks it's a very good match. And for once I agree with her. And Luna doesn't mind, right?

\- I don't mind, - she said.

\- All right, I'll take over Greengrass, - Nott said and looked up. - Hey, you two! Don't you dare marry Parkinson or Bullstrode!

\- Why's that? - Goyle muttered.

\- I'm sorry about your future children, - Theodore answered. - Look up Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, they're full of half-bloods. Pretty ones with brains. Got it?

\- Like we're stupid, - snorted Crabbe.

\- Not stupid, but slow. Don't be so slow, I'm telling you. All the decent girls will be taken. See who Malfoy has as a bride? Thanks he left me Astoria. She may not be a genius, but I've got enough brains for two, - Nott smiled. - And she's pretty. Prettier than Adderley.

\- Kiss my ass, - Draco replied, stroking the girl on the back.

\- Oh, dear! See? It's a bad muggle influence!

\- I like Lavender Brown, - Finnigan suddenly said.

\- So don't stall, ask her for a date, - said Zabini.

\- I don't know how, she hisses at me.

\- This is how teams fall apart, - said Thomas sadly. - First one couple, then another, then no one comes to play and everyone is more interested in making out in the corners...

\- Why? - said Adderley, - Can't you convince your girlfriend that soccer is more interesting than looking at the stars on the Astronomy Tower? Besides, it's cloudy most of the year anyway.

\- I don't even have a girlfriend, - he muttered.

\- So find one, - snorted Malfoy. - I'll tell you a secret: this year we're going to have more fun than usual!

\- What could be more fun than a troll, dragon, werewolf, basilisk... and so on?

\- Ah! So Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament! But we can't get in, - Draco immediately cooled others, - only high school students can participate. There'll be participants from Beauxbatons, mostly girls, and, from what I hear, also guys from Durmstrang. So it won't be boring. Well, I didn't just say girls, you know?

\- Oh, yeah, - Thomas grinned. - Oh, I think we arrived.

\- Adderley, I meant it, - Malfoy whispered in her ear. - Dad was horrified at first, then thought about it... Anyway, he's still so thoughtful. But he didn't forbid it. He's surprisingly nice to you at all.

\- You purebloods are such jerks, - she replied, looking around and giving Draco a brief kiss on the cheek.

\- Well, - Nott said as the company gathered in the Den the next day. - What do you think of the appearance of the new defense teacher?

\- Spectacular, - replied Malfoy, trying to slip his hand between Adderley's back and the back of the sofa, but without much success.

\- And I wonder why Lupin left? He was all right, - she said, giving Draco another poke.

\- It was Black who did the honors, - Finnigan snorted. - Lupin stayed at school for the holidays. I figured it was a lot cheaper for him to live here, since it's hard to get by on a teacher's salary alone... And then Black showed up to see an old friend. And you remember him, when he got out of jail, he became very noisy. So he started hugging Lupin and yelling in the hall out of sheer emotion, and then, as luck would have it, the Governors... No, Malfoy, don't frown, it was your father who pretended to be selectively deaf, but the others, on the contrary, listened. - he paused. - Black muttered something about how Lupin hadn't been poisoned by the potion Snape was brewing. And the questions came up: what kind of potion it was, why and etc... Snape was summoned too, and he didn't shut up about it. That's when Lupin was kicked out of school... the headmaster got his ass kicked too.

\- How do you know that? - Zabini asked curiously.

\- Upsetting Potter was talking about it in the living room yesterday, at that moment I went behind the sofa to get a book, which I dropped... So I sat there for half an hour until he and Weasley left, - Seamus answered. - But it's nothing to worry about. I figured Black was pissed and took Lupin with him, as a friend. He's got a big house in London, and a lot of money, so he wouldn't let a werewolf go to waste... They'd sit and drink, reminisce about their high school days.

\- Except that now there's less chance of Potter being adopted by his godfather, - Nott remarked. - They'd not allow a hero to live in the same house as a werewolf.

\- That's true, - Zabini nodded. - Oh, never mind. What did the seniors say about classes? Is it interesting?

\- They don't say much, - said Thomas. - But judging by the looks on their faces, it's... um... very interesting. Well, we'll soon see for ourselves.


	25. Fair Retribution №1

\- Weasley! Hey, Weasley!

The Golden Trio looked over and saw Malfoy, looking thoroughly pleased about something.

\- What? - said Ron shortly.

\- Your dad's in the paper, Weasley! - said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. As luck would have it, Adderley wasn't around. - Listen to this! Further mistakes at the ministry of magic. It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. - Malfoy looked up. - Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

\- Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

\- And there's a picture, Weasley! - said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. - A picture of your parents outside their house if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?

Ron was shaking with fury.

\- Get stuffed, Malfoy, - said Harry. - C'mon, Ron...

Granger seemed to regret for the first time that Adderley wasn't around. Where the hell had she gone?! And all the guys who were always following Malfoy around? Not those two gorillas, but the smart ones!

\- Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter? - sneered Malfoy. - So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?

\- You know your mother, Malfoy? - said Harry. He had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

\- Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter.

\- Keep your fat mouth shut, then, - said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Several people screamed. Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face. He plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

\- Oh no you don't, laddie!

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry, at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

\- Did he get you? - Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

\- No, - said Harry, - missed.

\- Leave him! - Moody shouted.

\- Leave - who? - Harry said, bewildered.

\- Not you - him! - Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

\- I don't think so! - roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again. He flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. - I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned, - growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. - Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do...

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

\- Never... do... that... again... - said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

\- Are you out of your mind?! - a ringing voice sounded, and the professor froze in surprise for a moment. - Have you become completely psycho in this job of yours? You should be kicked out of the school for that sort of thing, even if you were an honored auror a hundred times over! Fucking sadist!

Behind furious to the core Adderley, a weeping Pansy Parkinson loomed.

Moody may have meant to do something about it, but a moment's respite was enough for the white ferret to dash over to Adderley and climb up her robes. There he was securely intercepted and pressed against her chest.

\- I'm going to the Headmaster, - the girl muttered, stroking the trembling little beast. - I'm not trusting you to undo it. And you morons, - she glared at Crabbe and Goyle, - don't come near me for another two or three hours. I'll kill you.

\- Hey, girl, - Moody called hoarsely, - Don't you think you're too daring?

Adderley turned abruptly.

\- I am not a girl, sir, - she muttered. - I am Miss Adderley to you. But I sincerely hope we don't have to talk anymore, because there's no way I could call someone who turns a student into a defenseless animal and tortures him in public a professor.

She looked away, defiantly oblivious to the point of Moody's wand at her back.

\- And if you try to cast a spell on me, - Adderley said over her shoulder, - I will have my revenge. And may God and my late father forgive me, they'll be gathering your scraps all over the ceiling of the Great Hall. - she smiled in a way that made those who saw her recoil. - Crabbe, Goyle, get the rest of us. Hurry up! Parkinson, thank you for calling, it could have ended very badly.

Pansy sobbed again, but hopefully.

\- Don't worry, he'll be alright, - Adderley told her and left, whispering softly. - But we're not going to the Headmaster, we're going to Professor Snape. And don't flinch, Malfoy, it's only a knock or two, don't be a child...

Snape opened the door at the knock and froze. On the threshold stood Adderley, and in her hands was frightened to death white ferret.

\- Miss Adderley, I'm glad to see you, but why did you bring your familiar to me? - he asked. - By the way, you don't seem to have had an animal before...

\- It is not an animal, sir, - she said. - May I come in?

\- Come in. If it's not an animal, then...?

\- It's Draco, - Adderley sighed.

Snape gasped.

\- What...?

\- The jerk, as usual, picked on Weasley, then had a fight with Potter... I wasn't there. Then I think he threw something at Potter, but missed, I don't know if it was on purpose or not. Well, at that point Professor Moody showed up, turned him into a ferret and started torturing him.

\- Started what?! - Snape hissed.

\- I don't know if there's any other name for it, sir. But to me, having such a small creature tossed in the air to a height of about two people's height and thrown violently to the floor is torture.

\- Oh, Merlin...

\- Nothing seems to be broken, he's just terribly frightened, - said Adderley soothingly, stroking the ferret. - Could you unspell him, sir? I tried to get out of there as fast as I could! Thank God, Parkinson came looking for me when it first started... Who'd have thought it, eh!

\- Of course I'll unspell him, Miss, - Snape exhaled. - Put him on the floor, or he'll be on your neck.

\- He's been around my neck for a long time already, - Adderley snorted, brushing the ferret off her shoulder.

There was another flash, another pop, and a frightened, disheveled Draco Malfoy stared upward at Adderley and Professor Snape.

\- Do you realize I'm going to kill you myself now? - the girl asked softly. - I thought I told you not to get involved in any arguments? And I'll beat up your buddies, too, as they let it happen!

\- And I'll write to your father, - the professor added.

Draco covered his flaming face with his hands.

\- Does it hurt anywhere? - Snape worried.

\- It's nothing... It will bruise. It's embarrassing, - he replied. - It was my own fault, sir. I was insulting Weasley's mother, but I couldn't resist it when Potter picked on my mother.

\- Miss Adderley, I think the lecturing process can be left to you, - sighed the professor.

\- Of course, sir, I'll work with him, - she nodded. - However, you understand that none of us will be attending the defense classes now... Professor Lupin, though he was a werewolf, treated all of us pretty well, and I personally don't want anything to do with this guy. And I don't know how Mr. Malfoy would react to treating his only son like that.

\- Do you want me to study with you again? - Snape grinned.

\- If you don't mind, sir, we'd be very grateful, - she said honestly, stroking Draco's head. - I realize you have a lot of work to do, but I won't learn from a man who tortures students, and I won't let this whiner do it.

\- Well, I've heard that the muggle army is sometimes very brutal when it comes to training new recruits...

\- Well, we're not in the army, sir. And even if we are, those guys know what they signed up for, and they can quit, by the way. We don't have a choice. The professor they give us is the one we have to suffer with.

\- You mean me?

\- You, sir, a pedagogical genius compared with most of the teachers here, - said honestly Adderley. - I'm sorry...

\- There's nothing to be sorry for, - he sighed heavily. - Go, Miss, and take this young man with you. I'll go and deal with Moody. I don't like my students being turned into ferrets either!

\- May he write to his father himself, sir? - she asked. - Mr. Malfoy might come here and kill Moody. I mean, I don't mind, but it wouldn't be pretty, would it?

\- Okay, - Snape brushed it off. - And get out of my study!

* * *

\- I should kill you, - Adderley snarled, dragging Malfoy after her. - You stupid idiot, you shouldn't have hit on that redhead, should you?

\- I didn't do it on purpose, - he excused himself, - I was just reading an article. Everyone laughed, and nothing would have happened if it hadn't been for Moody!

\- Moody's a psychopath, - she muttered, pausing to adjust Malfoy's robe. - Who do you look like, eh? Draco!

\- Do you know how frightened I was? - Draco asked quietly. - Everything around me was so big, and I couldn't even twitch, I was tossing up and down... And it hurts, by the way!

\- If you hadn't gotten so freaked out right away you would have run up to Moody and nibbled on his leg. And then you would have got into his pant leg and bitten off something of value.

\- Ah, well, that's what you would have done, - Malfoy smiled faintly.

\- Exactly. Never give up, my father said, - Adderley squinted. - Oh my God, Malfoy, don't cry! If anyone catches us...

\- The hell with it! - he pressed his face into her shoulder, involuntarily thinking that in another year or two he would have to get down on his knees for this, because he himself was growing, and very fast, while Adderley was still short. - I'm sorry.

\- I've forgiven you continuously for the fourth year in a row. You'd better thank Parkinson. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have known.

\- If I thank her, she'll follow me around with an adoring look on her face.

\- Well, you can thank her through Goyle. What is it with you people? You walk in a crowd, then you scatter when help is needed. Where did Nott and Zabini go?

\- Do I know?!

\- You should know, - Adderley said, smoothing Malfoy's blond hair. - Let's go to the Den. Let's talk.

Ashamed, Crabbe and Goyle huddled in a corner. The only thing they could get out of them was that Moody was an old auror, and their families had suffered enough from aurors, so... Probably they were just scared, as ridiculous as that sounds. Nott and Zabini were seething with indignation: delayed a few minutes and missed all the action. Lovegood moved from her seat to Malfoy and silently handed him some sort of handmade amulet, he thanked. Finnigan and Thomas were merely dejectedly silent - they weren't even close. Longbottom, on the other hand, was suddenly angry.

\- He's had senior classes, after all, - he said. - He must be good at defense, but it's just... He showed... Showed... All three unforgivable curses. On spiders, but...

\- Hell! - exploded Adderley. - They take maniacs in the place of the teacher of defense on purpose or what?! Neville, calm down, we're not going to him. We remember your parents. Professor Snape promised to help us with our classes, didn't he, Malfoy?

\- Yeah, - he replied, thinking of his father's reaction.

\- And since that was the case, pull yourselves together and go to dinner.

* * *

\- Actually, he could have really killed Malfoy, - Granger said at the Gryffindor table. - It's a good thing she stopped him.

\- Hermione! - Weasley looked at her angrily. - You're ruining the happiest moment of my life!

\- Why is that? - she wondered.

\- Because I want to remember it forever, - he replied with a blissful expression on his face. - Draco Malfoy, the amazing jumping ferret!

Bang!

Weasley slumped under the table with an inarticulate exclamation.

\- Imagine yourself in his shoes, you brute, - Adderley said with incredible disgust in her voice. A punch to the ear with palm knocked Ron out. She looked at the other two. - What, Potter, are you going to fight? I'll break your glasses with my left hand, break your nose or jaw with my right, and break everything below your waist with my knee.

She glanced around, made sure that no one was going to fight her (if only because the slytherins were beginning to look at her, and the three gryffindors were, too), and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

\- I'll just sit here, do you mind? - Adderley asked Lovegood.

She just smiled. The others didn't mind, there was never any conflict in this House.

* * *

\- Adderley, Gryffindor lost ten points for fighting in the Great Hall! - Granger snapped at her.

\- Should I care about it? - she replied lazily.

\- You punched Ron!

\- He deserved it. It'll be worse next time.

\- Because of that slippery Malfoy!

\- Slippery for some, warm and fuzzy for others, - Adderley said as she hugged her pillow. She had no desire to announce the engagement, knowing that it would immediately become known throughout the castle. And then not only Granger would want to kill her, but Parkinson, and Greengrass, and the rest, too...

\- Yeah, like a ferret!

\- No, like a ferret he'd be awfully fidgety and smelly. I mean a human being. Oh, by the way, - she said, - Brown, do you know Finnigan's got a crush on you?

\- What are you talking about? - Lavender was frankly nervous.

\- Honestly, he told me himself, - replied Adderley. - On the way here. Well, I'm not going to lie.

\- Well...

\- He also said he didn't know how to talk to you because you hissed and snorted at him, - she finished. - So now you can sleep with the idea that you have a loyal fan.

\- You're mean, - Brown said, but she had a very satisfied smile on her face. - Аh... Look, Adderley, if I go out with Seamus, do I have to do all sorts of... weird stuff?

\- Yeah, - she said. - - It's either that or nothing. And Finnigan knows it. So either you join the club, baby, or you don't. You can also do what Luna does and become an observer. But you'd better think about it a hundred times before you decide. Mind you, we took an Unbreakable Vow...

\- Oh, I'll think about it, - said Lavender quickly, then pulled the curtain. -Good night, - she said quickly, and then she pulled the curtain.

\- Granger, are you going to marry Weasley? - Adderley, in a playful mood, asked.

\- We're friends!

\- I beg of you! You're friends with Potter, whom, incidentally, the younger Weasley has her eye on. But her brother...

\- Who are you going to marry, Adderley? - Patil asked, forestalling Granger's fury.

\- Oh... - she smiled. - Not a wizard, that's for sure. One witch in the family is more than enough! I'll finish high school, then I'll get a muggle diploma like dad wanted, and then we'll see... Let's go to bed, girls! It's midnight...

\- Good night...

\- Good night...


	26. Girls grew up

Lucius Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts grimly. Apparently, there was going to be a storm of thunder and lightning.

\- He always just promised he'd beat the crap out of me, - Draco said wistfully. - But now I'm not sure it's only words.

\- Never mind, - Adderley said. - Look, have someone stand guard outside the Headmaster's office and escort Mr. Malfoy to the Den. We'll wait there. I think he'd prefer a private conversation.

\- Yeah...

\- Don't be a coward, - she elbowed Draco in the side. - It was your fault. First you're acting like a little kid, then you...

\- It's not about me, - he answered darkly. - It's just a couple of bruises, they're almost gone now. It's just that for some reason I always get into trouble, and dad gets upset because of it. Am I a loser?

\- No, you're just a fool. Well, let it be. But I'm not going to apologize to Weasley.

\- Heh, - she said. - It depends on how you apologize. You know, there's an old muggle joke. At school, the teacher says to the student, "You called Mary a slutty girl yesterday! Apologize right now and tell her you weren't right!" He turns to the girl and says loudly and emphatically, "Mary? Not a slutty one?! Well, I'm sorry!"

Draco snorted involuntarily, but saw his father on the threshold and froze.

\- Well, well, - he said in a tone that didn't bode well. - They're having fun again. What's the occasion, do you mind telling me? Maybe I'll have a laugh, too.

\- Adderley teaches me how to apologize obscenely, - Draco muttered. - Because you'll probably demand that I apologize to Weasley.

\- You will only do so after Potter apologizes for what he said about your mother, - Lucius cut him off, - if you want to, of course.

His son looked up at him with some apprehension. Adderley moved gently to the far side of the sofa.

\- Draco, - said Malfoy Senior wearily. - Can you get through at least one school year without getting into trouble and... um... dangerous adventures? They weren't at the beginning of the year before! I told you not to withhold important information, - Lucius added. - What did you write? "I had a little fight with Weasley and Potter, no big deal, just a few bruises." I didn't even bother. And then an owl arrives from Severus with a detailed description of the incident. I was reading it and feeling my hair begin to stand on end and turn gray at the same time!

Draco tried to keep his head down.

\- Miss Adderley, I thought you promised to see to it that this scoundrel wrote the truth!

\- I'm sorry, sir, I didn't make it in time, - she said grimly. - We've not had a lot of common classes, so he managed to send the letter out before I checked to see what he'd scribbled.

\- So you have a habit of lying to everyone, not just me? - Lucius asked curtly. - Well, that's good, that's good, you're obviously growing... Stop ruining my coat! You're a big boy.

\- Yes, he has that disgusting habit, - Adderley interjected. - But, sir, I suspect he just didn't want to scare you. Actually, Professor Snape promised to deal with this psychopath, so...

\- Severus doesn't have enough weight to do anything to overturn the appointment of the honored auror, - said Malfoy Senior squeamishly, taking out a snow-white handkerchief and giving it to son. - He's also a Death Eater... so am I, though my reputation has improved thanks to you.

\- Dad? - Draco looked up. - Are you telling me... Moody won't get out of here?

\- No, - he answered grimly. - No, not yet. I did sic Sirius on the Board of Governors. Maybe I can get something done, but I wouldn't count on it. Not a lot of people lining up to teach defense, you know.

\- Yeah, there's only one in that line, and that's Professor Snape, - Adderley sighed. - That's a shame.

\- Dad, is it all right that he's showing unforgivable curses? - Draco asked angrily. - First the spiders, then the students!

\- What is permissible for Jupiter may not be permissible for a bull, - Lucius quipped. - You know what it means?

\- Yes, I know. Anybody else gets thrown in Azkaban for this, he gets a teaching position... - Draco sniffed.

\- Sir, I think I'd better go now. - Adderley said softly, but he didn't answer anything. Apparently, Malfoy Senior wanted her to be present for the family scene.

\- What on earth are you doing to me... - he muttered. - You're lucky I didn't say anything to Narcissa! And I explained it to you...

\- I remember, dad, - Draco pressed his forehead against his father's shoulder again. - You're unlucky with me, I'm an idiot.

\- That's putting it mildly.

\- But, sir, he's been through a lot...

\- A few bruises, huh? - Lucius squinted.

\- Yeah, a couple. One across the back and one across the side. Little things, - Adderley said calmly.

\- How did you know that? - Draco hissed. - Don't tell me you peeked in the shower!

\- Why go to all the trouble? The boys saw you when you were changing in the bedroom and they told you.

\- Bastards! I'd kill them!

\- You were in the hospital wing? - Lucius asked harshly.

\- I was, - he muttered, brimming with resentment toward Adderley. - It's almost okay now.

\- Get undressed so I can see your bruises, - said his father. - You know, I don't have much faith in you...

\- Dad, but not in front of her!

\- Who did I tell? - Lucius raised his voice a little, and with trembling fingers Draco began to tear the clasp of his cloak.

\- At least let her turn away... - he asked hopelessly.

\- Why, are you ashamed of something? - his father asked ruthlessly.

Draco gritted his teeth.

\- You know, dad, you and Adderley are remarkably alike in some way, - he pulled his tie off. - She used to carry me in her arms during my freshman year and make fun of me in general. You... um... you have more subtle ways of doing things.

\- Well, I'm older and more experienced, - he smiled. - Okay, stop it, it's enough...

Draco exhaled in great relief and relaxed. When his father finished examining the bruises, which were really nearly gone, and cursed through his teeth, Lucius took his wand, muttered some unfamiliar spells, apparently diagnostic, at that moment Draco surreptitiously showed a fist to Adderley. She stuck her tongue out in response, and Draco was so taken aback that he didn't even know how to respond.

\- Yes, you're lucky, - Lucius said with a frown, gesturing for his son to get dressed. - That's all right. But I beg you to stay away from that man. I'm afraid he might have a grudge against you.

\- Why? Because of their beloved Weasley? - he muttered, fumbling with his tie. Adderley stood up, walked over, and instantly tightened the intricate knot, nearly choking Draco.

\- Actually, if you remember, that article was also about Moody himself, - Malfoy Senior reminded him.

\- Oh... Right.

\- When are you ever going to learn to think before you do something? - Lucius said sadly. - You can't keep Miss Adderley from saving your life forever! It's not decent, you're a man after all, it should be the other way around.

Draco began to blush again.

\- I, sir, am not committed to gender stereotypes, - she said nonchalantly. - Whoever can, saves the day. It doesn't matter who exactly, a man saves a woman or vice versa, it's the fact that counts. That's what my father taught me.

Lucius sighed.

\- Draco wrote about your father, - he said seriously. - My condolences, Miss.

\- Thank you, sir, - the girl nodded.

\- Well... I must be off. I hope we can get rid of this mad fellow, but it will take time. In the meantime, be extremely careful.

\- Yes, sir.

\- Dad...

\- I'm not angry, - he said in a sulk, - Don't look so unhappy. But you almost scared me to death! If things continue at this rate, I will not live to an old age for sure. Well, see you...

The door slammed, and there was silence.

\- Are you satisfied? - Draco asked darkly.

\- Yeah. A free striptease session, - Katherine smiled. - But it's not enough. Let's do it again, just a little slower, with music?

\- You're kidding, right?

\- Sure, - Adderley answered honestly and patted him on the top of the head.

\- And how on earth did you manage to get along with my father? - Malfoy muttered thoughtfully. - And more importantly, what's the danger to me...?

* * *

\- Adderley, a word... - Finnigan shuffled from foot to foot.

\- Come on. What you got?

\- Brown. It's the third day he's smiling at me. I don't know what to do.

\- Give her a hug and a kiss, - advised Adderley. - But not right away. Look, I told her what you said to me. Remember on the train you said you liked her?

\- Yep...

\- Here. What, did you change your mind?

\- No! - Seamus waved his hands. - I really like her! But...

\- I warned her about our company. I saw her talking to Luna a few times, as far as you can talk to Luna. If she makes the Vow, let her come... You just...

\- What?

\- Go out with her a couple of times first, or you might be imagining things that aren't really true. Go ahead, ask the girl out! Or should I do it again?!

\- No, no, I'll do it! - Finnigan shouted and ran away.

* * *

\- Congratulations, gentlemen and lady, we have a new member! - Adderley said loudly and clapped her hands theatrically.

Lavender Brown shrank back involuntarily. The Den was... impressive.

\- Well, she's... well... with me, - Finnigan said.

\- And the Vow? - Malfoy squinted.

\- It's a must, even if someone doesn't stay with us, they won't say anything. Don't worry, - Dean said to Lavender, - Luna swore a Vow, and she's not dead.

\- It doesn't hurt, - said the girl serenely.

\- And you don't have to go to DADA, - added Adderley.

\- Oh, - she said. - Malfoy, I was going to say... It wasn't funny at all. I mean, it was funny at first, and then... then it was terrible... and no one even tried to stop that maniac! You know, he was doing the Cruciatus... Good thing Neville wasn't there...

\- Oh, I'm aware of that, - he muttered and turned away.

\- It's alright, Brown, - Draco snorted. - Adderley saved me, as usual. But I'm warning you, you won't hear another word until you decide whether to take the Vow or not. We have different things to discuss here, not everyone needs to know about them.

\- I... I'll take the Vow, - said Lavender, suddenly firm. - Give me the text... But I won't play with you. I have... I have a manicure!

\- You don't have to do that. Lovegood doesn't play either. Here, read...

* * *

\- Merlin, this is terrible, now they have Brown with them?! - McGonnagall mumbled as she watched the noisy group of fourth-years students making their way up the stairs. Seamus Finnigan gently elbowed Lavender Brown, who looked as if she had been exposed to all the secrets of the universe. The resentful Granger and Patil were walking at the end.

* * *

\- You know, - Granger said one morning, - I can respect you for at least making your own bed while the house-elves do it for everyone else!

\- Forget it, - Adderley said lazily, combing her hair. - I only make my own bed because I was grown up that way. We still have the house-elves to cook for us, remember? But you don't have to eat.

\- But... But... Why don't you take a badge? In support of the poor disenfranchised creatures!

\- No way! - she shuddered. - With that design? It was your own idea, wasn't it? Brrrr... And the name! Tilly!

\- Yes, miss! - the house-elf showed up.

\- Listen, Tilly, there's a girl here who wants to give you all freedom and is raising money for this good cause. What do you think?

\- What girl? - she asked with horror.

\- This one, - Adderley nodded at Granger.

\- Merlin almighty! Please don't free us, Miss, - Tilly shook her long-eared head.

\- But Dobby...

\- Dobby has betrayed his masters, - Tilly grimaced. - He's a nasty little fellow! That's no way for a decent house-elf to behave.

\- But look, you haven't got any proper clothes...

\- Miss, we're more comfortable this way!

\- You can't read or write...

\- Who told you that? - Tilly answered with astonishing contempt in his voice. The awake Lavender and Parvati listened to the conversation with interest. - Dobby? He may not know how, but who's stopping him from learning? Even the youngest of us, the ones who've lost their masters or been made homeless in other ways, have been taught to read and write!

\- She speaks like a human, - Lavender whispered.

\- Yes, miss, it's the small-minded house-elves who squeak and talk nonsense, - Tilly turned round, - Tilly's a member of the Council of Elders, after all!

\- Oh, I'm sorry, please, I didn't know... - Brown muttered.

\- You don't need to know, - the house-elf said. - Just stay out of our way. We have our own little world, we are cozy in it, we are welcome to all the unhappy and deprived... Miss Adderley, what would you like for breakfast, oatmeal or just toast?

\- Toast with orange marmalade, Tilly, thank you, - she smiled. She disappeared. - Okay, who's in the shower first? Dibs on me.

\- What am I supposed to do with these badges now? - Hermione muttered, shaking her drawer.

\- Throw them away, - said Lavender. - Don't force anyone to be free if they don't want to, - said Lavender.

\- You know, this company has a bad influence on you.

\- Oh, it's no big deal! - she smiled. - Seamus is very nice! That's all I can tell you because I took an Unbreakable Vow. It's so romantic!


	27. Foreign landing and other troubles

\- I'm already freezing, Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

\- Pinch Adderley, she won't let you freeze, - Zabini snorted.

\- I'd pinch her, but she's standing too far away... Do you want me to crawl?

\- They're coming, they're coming! - a shriek resounded, and a carriage pulled by winged horses from Beauxbatons descended in front of them.

\- Malfoy, believe me, it's much worse for the newcomers... - Nott muttered, as the frenchmen in silk gowns stepped down from the carriage.

\- I see. - Draco wrapped his arms around himself and gritted his teeth frankly, dreaming of the warm Den, a cup of tea, and something delicious... and Adderley. It would be very comfortable to bask in near to her!

\- Oh, a Durmstrang ship! - Zabini exclaimed, tugging at his sleeve.

\- Screw their ship, I want to eat and warm up! - Malfoy said.

\- It's Krum in there!

Draco laughed indecently.

\- Who's Krum? - he asked, letting out a sigh.

\- Do you see the sullen fellow? - Nott patiently showed to him, like to a sick man. - Victor Krum, one of the best Quidditch players in the world, the seeker.

\- He's kind of massive for a seeker...

\- Maybe.

\- Yeah, why should that bother me? - Draco asked. - I'm not interested in Quidditch, I'm cold and I want to go to the castle!

\- Merlin, why isn't Adderley around? - sadly Theodore asked. - She'd give you a prescription against the cold...

Malfoy smiled pleased, but immediately thought that tough guys from Durmstrang were a big temptation for girls. And a serious danger.

The Great Hall was, as one would expect, a complete mess. Most of the Beauxbatons were seated at the Ravenclaw table, the rest wherever. Durmstrangs in their entirety sitted with slytherins, with whom they engaged in casual conversation.

Malfoy was grimly picking at his plate: listening to the eulogies for Victor Krum bored him. He'd really forgotten all about Quidditch, so the only thing left was to stare at the Gryffindor table - Adderley rarely, but still glanced in his direction. Judging by the look on her face, tonight's menu was more disgusting than any of the others. He was already familiar with her tastes: Katherine didn't like anything elaborate, with a thousand condiments and sauces...

"I could teach her," Draco thought wistfully. - "She just doesn't know how tasty food can be. If she's tried it in restaurants, maybe they just don't know how to cook it right."

Then the view of Adderley was obscured by a maiden's back, with blond curls down to her waist. It appeared to be one of the French girls, she asked something, Weasley handed her a dish, and the girl moved away. Gryffindors almost all stared after her.

Malfoy glanced, too. - "Yeah, blue-eyed blonde, shapely, very pretty... So what? Why are they all staring at? Even Finnigan is gawking, and Brown's lips were quivering with resentment... Weasley is drooling. They're all under a spell or what?"

He glanced over at Adderley and shrugged his shoulders in answer to her questioning gaze.

The rest was even duller - the artifact was brought in, the Goblet of Fire, the rules of the tournament announced... Draco barely waited until dinner was over to finally escape to the Den.

* * *

As it turned out, some had made it earlier: Lavender was pouring tears on Luna's shoulder, and Katherine was thoughtfully contemplating the show.

\- What's going on? - Malfoy asked.

\- Finnigan got his eye on the French girl, - Adderley informed him. - He's not the only one. Everyone's gone crazy. Even Longbottom...

\- Well, that's not true, - Longbottom said from the window. - I stared, and then I remembered. I wondered what was wrong with me. A charm, maybe?

\- Maybe she was a Veela, - Draco said after a moment. - Maybe she didn't mean to, but she charmed the boys anyway.

\- You weren't charmed, - said Katherine. - You're not a man?

\- I'm an engaged man, - he answered seriously. - That's magic, you know.

Lavender stopped sobbing and lifted her head.

\- Аh... With whom are you engaged? - she asked in astonishment.

\- It doesn't matter.

But she had already forgotten all about the question.

\- So spells don't work on those who are engaged?

\- I'm not sure, - said Adderley. - Longbottom and Lovegood aren't engaged, but he's awake. Now let's ask the other guys...

Crabbe and Goyle said something like: "She's pretty so?" Zabini rolled his eyes, clucked his tongue, and launched into a long tirade in Italian, which he flatly refused to translate. Nott just shrugged.

\- Apparently, it's all about willpower. Or some personal aspects, - Adderley concluded. - Don't worry, Brown. Finnigan will come to his senses.

\- Where are they anyway? - Zabini asked.

\- They're with chicks, - Brown snorted, took out her mirror, and began to make herself beautiful. - Idiots. At first they say that the team above all, but when these... French girls came along, they lost their minds!

\- Listen up! - Thomas burst in. - You've heard that you have to throw your names in the cup, so... Oh! The twins are bearded because they drank the aging potion... And the others are trying their best! The visitors have already thrown and left, some in the carriage, some on the ship, here!

\- Where's your friend? - Malfoy asked.

\- He's afraid to come in, - Dean answered honestly. - Brown... You'd better come out so you don't swear in front of everyone. He sounded contrite, said he had no idea what had come over him. Will you come out?

\- Just a second... - Lavender put her lipstick in her purse, and smiled victoriously. - Now I'm ready! Where is he hiding?

\- Poor Finnigan. - Zabini sighed.

\- He shouldn't stare at strangers when he has his own, - snorted Malfoy, hugging Adderley almost unhindered. - And no magic, I made that up to reassure Brown.

\- And I never suspected you had such willpower, - she marveled. - You're growing in my eyes... But take your hand off from here...

* * *

\- Oh, my gosh! - Finnegan, who had been forgiven her. - Our star is back in action! Among the champions!

\- But he's not seventeen, - Malfoy frowned. - How could he be?

\- Nobody understood, - Seamus said with a wave of his hands. - Krum, I see. Diggory, too. Delacour... - he stopped, blushing, because it was the blonde who'd charmed boys. - Well, they're adults. Potter's our age! Did he cheat or something? But how? If the twins couldn't...

\- He's a hero, he's allowed, - Dean snorted.

\- Yeah, allowed to die before he reaches adulthood, - muttered Katherine. - It's a setup, that's for sure. I don't know who does it, and I don't know why, but it sure looks suspicious, doesn't it?

She looked around at those presents.

\- I hope none of you threw anything into the goblet? Malfoy?

\- Am I insane?! - Malfoy asked.

\- Yes, you are, - Adderley replied. - You sure you didn't throw anything? Well, fine. Let the rest of them kill themselves as they please, and we'll see.

\- Yeah, once they decide, - Zabini snorted. - There's been a scandal this morning because two contestants from the school is against the rules! They'd better get started or they'll never make it on time. It would also be nice to have time for study...

\- Aw, Blaze, you're just in time to remind us that someone else has a transfiguration essay due, and someone else has Potions homework to do, - Adderley grinned, and Malfoy groaned. - Stop it. You know everything, you're just lazy beyond all measure. Go on, sit down and write, and I'll check it out, all right. Longbottom, stop propping up the wall and get on with your potions! What am I, your babysitter or something?

\- Yes! - Draco said. - - You're our nanny... our kind, gentle nanny... ouch, I spill the ink due to you!

\- I've offered you a hundred times a normal perpetual pen. If you don't want to, you have to suffer and write again.

\- It was a draft, - he said. - I'm going to rewrite it.

Katherine and Lavender looked at each other, and equally raised their eyes in grief. Sometimes these guys were so... unbearable!

* * *

\- Trio has a quarrel, - Malfoy remarked, catching up with her mate after breakfast. They're going to Care. - Why?

\- Because everyone thinks Potter cheated on the Cup, - she shrugged. - They are offended... Look, Malfoy, are you sure my waist is exactly where you're holding your hand?

\- Hmmm...

\- Stop humming. We've got Blast-Ended Skrewts out there!

\- I'm not going near them, - Draco said immediately. - I want to live. Preferably not as Moody!

\- We'll get zero for the lesson.

\- From Hagrid? I don't give a damn about his lessons, - snorted Malfoy and stared at Adderley. - Look... I really don't understand why we're being taught this. Those who like these things and want to mess with them would take electives, but... I'm just disgusted. Honestly, I'd rather clean manure for horses or hippogriffs than mess with that crap. Manure stinks, but at least it can't hurt! What are you laughing at?

\- You spoke my mind, - said Adderley. - You're right. I used to clean manure at my granddad's farm, there's nothing wrong with it. Well, the smell, you get used to it. Just don't get any disease if there's a scratch or something, that's all. I don't want to go near that fire-breathing thing. Screw him. Let's go sit on the fence and watch the others suffer!

\- I'm always ready for that! - he smiled.

They sat on the top rung of the fence for the rest of the lesson, and gradually the rest of the team joined them: first Lavender and her manicure, then the others.

\- I wonder, - Nott said, staring at the burn on his arm, - What of the things we learn in this school will be useful to me in life? I don't see myself as a breeder of Blast-Ended Skrewts.

\- So am I, snorted Malfoy. - They don't even officially exist.

\- Well, if a handsome fellow like that were to wander into your manor, you'd know how to subdue him, - Adderley quipped.

\- I'd better call a house-elves. They'd take it down in no time!

Katherine laughed and jumped to the ground.

\- Come, dinner will be ready soon! Call everybody!

* * *

She crouched down near the entrance to the Great Hall, pulling Lavender behind her. They both almost disappeared behind their companions.

\- What's going on? - Malfoy squinted.

\- Shh! There's Granger out there with her agitation for the liberation of the house-elves! For God's sake, come quickly! And don't talk to her, please!

They managed to slip through without casualties. Adderley thanked by gestures to slytherins and made her way to her desk.

\- I thought she was dissuaded, - said Brown, adjusting her robe. - What on earth possessed her?

\- Don't ask her, she'll give you a lecture for two hours... The house-elf said to her that they don't need it, but no! She continues.

\- She's stubborn, - said Lavender, following Katherine. - In her studies, and in general... I can't do that!

\- You don't have to.

\- What do you mean? - Brown was interested.

\- You're smart enough, you're a good student. You're pretty, and Finnigan's got a crush on you. You have your own interests... you do, don't you? - Adderley asked sternly.

\- Seamus explains soccer to me, - she sighed, - But I get confused. It's easier with tennis, I know almost everything!

\- I said your interests! Not his, yours!

\- I crochet... - Lavender put her head in her shoulders. - Grandma taught me, she has so many diagrams...

\- That's wonderful, - said Katherine, in a serious tone of voice. - I have the wrong hands, I can mend a hole, sew on a button, but I can't knit and embroider... Listen, could you knit us a tablecloth or at least napkins for the table in the Den? Even if it's crooked, it's not a problem, you can make new ones later. At the same time you'll get some practice!

\- I will! - Brown smiled. - I have found such a beautiful pattern, and I couldn't think of where to use it. I can't knit so small on a napkin, a rug - it would be ugly... But on a tablecloth, it would be just right!

\- That's great. You don't have to do any nonsense. It's a waste of time!

\- You know... - Lavender said thoughtfully. - It was worth going to the Den for the sake of it.

\- I'm glad you get that, - Katherine said seriously. - By the way, have you been in the kitchen yet? Tell Finnigan to take you there. Then you'll understand why Granger's movement to free the house-elves is doomed to fail.

\- I will! - she was delighted and began to eat.


	28. Big maneuvers

\- In my opinion, those who wish to participate in the Tournament are suicidal, - said Malfoy, sipping tea in the Den. Because of the presence of foreigners, they had to move the lakeside gatherings here.

\- Or heroes! - Adderley said with a gasp.

\- Go to hell!

\- I'll go, but what about Krum? - she asked in a serious tone.

\- I don't understand. - Draco said tensely.

\- Malfoy, have you gone blind? - Nott frowned. - He's been draping himself all over her for three days! Oh, you're as fierce as the cold maidens of the North! - he mocked Krum's accent. - He's so big, Adderley might not be able to fight him off.

Draco went numb.

\- Is that so? - he turned to Katherine.

\- Mm. I thought he was kidding at first, but no! There're a lot of girls here. - she snorted. - What's the big deal? I'm younger, I don't know anything about Quidditch...

\- And besides... - Malfoy started, but caught her look. - Yeah, I get it, that's no argument for him.

\- Don't get in a melee, - Adderley said seriously. - He'll break you in half. If he corners me, you know what I'll do. Don't show off, will you?

\- I won't, - he muttered. It was a bad feeling, having a stranger molest his girlfriend, and there was nothing he could do about it!

\- Don't sulk. - Katherine drew his head to his shoulder, and soon Draco forgot about the offense. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lavender cooing with Seamus like that, and then he grinned and calmed down.

Well, Krum! Big, tall, good flier, top seeker, champion, competitor in the Tournament... Draco himself was not so tall, thin and pale, no matter what he did. Draco's tan comes off in a flash, his face was blotchy red from every worry, he had whitish eyelashes when he had pale eyes, in short, he wasn't a real beauty...

\- What are you thinking about? - Adderley asked.

\- Nothing. Nothing. I'm just making a comparative analysis of the tactical and technical qualities of myself and Krum. Did I say that right?

\- Yeah, why?

\- Аh?

\- Why are you doing this?

Draco lifted his head to look her in the eyes. Katherine didn't laugh, didn't even think about it.

\- Well, so...

\- And if it's "well, so" then you'd better do your homework. You've nothing to suffer about.

\- I didn't suffer!

\- You were, I know you were. And I know what you're suffering about.

\- Well?

\- That you only look like your father in facial features, but in general you're a wimp and not so handsome.

\- So what? - Malfoy grumbled, aware that everyone else was listening.

\- So, Krum is a clumsy behemoth with a troll's face, I don't understand how he became a seeker. Potter, I get it, he's small and quick, and you would have been too if I hadn't landed you in time, but this one? Even if he's cool on a broom, he's still no good on the ground. By the way! - Adderley said. - That's what I warned you about! All this training and no time to study, you see?

\- Yeah... - Draco exhaled with relief. - Crabbe, throw my bag at me... Thanks. Really, I have an essay to finish... What are you looking at? You also have to, don't you?

\- I'm afraid to go watch the competition, - Lavender said. - I overheard Granger saying Potter was peeking, "There's going to be dragons!" What if they eat someone?

The group looked at each other and burst into amicable laughter. Brown looked at them perplexed.

\- Don't worry, it's alright, - said Seamus through her tears. - It's a local joke... about eavesdropping and peeping... A useful skill!

\- Dragons. - Adderley stretched out. - I've never seen one before. Oh, Finnigan, you've always wanted to see dragons, haven't you?

\- Yes, I did! Come on, let's go. Let's sit down far away, so we can get away if we have to, that's all. Don't worry, Lavender, they won't hurt you.

\- Okay, - she sighed.

\- Malfoy, - Katherine whispered in Draco's ear. - When you get home, go look for dad's high school collages. He wasn't much of a fancy boy when he was your age, either, I imagine. You two look a lot alike.

\- You're very comforting, - he said, but he chuckled involuntarily. - I'll look for them, yeah... If he didn't destroy them, of course!

* * *

\- Yes... - Adderley said when she saw the first dragon. - I knew this Tournament was dangerous, but I couldn't even imagine how much. Finnigan, don't you want to mingle with the beastie? It's not Hagrid's little dragon, it's a big one!

\- Shut up, - he brushed her off, eyeing the grim looking beast as Cedric Diggory made his way cautiously toward it.

He'd been lucky, though, and had managed to stealthily retrieve the golden egg from the clutch.

The beautiful Delacour, the blonde that everyone gawked at at the memorable dinner, was also able to complete the task, though she was left without half of her skirt (to the delight of the male audience). Krum, apparently, imagined himself a medieval knight, because he preferred a direct attack to deception or charms. That would have been all right, but the dragoness, enraged by the pain, squashed half of her real balls...

\- They'll either take points off or fine him, - Zabini said authoritatively. - It cost a lot of money to get those dragons here, and broken eggs are a terrible waste. I heard they're worried about them in the reserves, and here they are.

\- Why didn't they put the muppets in? - Adderley asked.

\- So the dragoness isn't an idiot to sit on fake ones. She can bear one, but she won't sit on a completely fake clutch and defend it, - said Blaze.

\- What about the real one?

\- She would... - Blaze scratched the back of his head. - Why not put the real one among the false ones instead of the other way around? Cheaper and less risky!

\- That's because it was real wizards who made this mess, not muggles, - sighed Katherine. - Look, Potter!

\- Wow, what's he doing?! - Thomas was astonished when he summoned his broomstick and began to do unthinkable things over the dragoness' head.

\- Suicide, - Brown admonished, and she squeezed her eyes shut just in case. Then she opened one eye and stared. - Oh! She almost had him!

\- Almost doesn't count, - snorted Finnigan. - It's fantastic!

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled deafeningly.

\- No, I can't appreciate the beauty of this competition, - Adderley said thoughtfully.

\- Don't muggles have dangerous sports? - Malfoy asked.

\- Yes, they do. And I don't understand them either. You can fall off mountains or crash if your parachute doesn't open, or hit a wall at high speed... But these athletes follow safety rules and carefully prepare themselves for a long time. You understand that nobody is safe from accidents. - she sighed. - Here they let students go against dragons with no instructions or protective gear.

\- They say they've lost a lot of men in tournaments like this before, - Nott interjected.

\- Why am I not the least bit surprised? - Katherine snorted. - Look, he's got the egg! He's quick!

\- That's worse than salt in a wound for Krum, - said Zabini. - He didn't even think to take a broomstick! The famous seeker.

\- Yeah, but his brain's too stiff... Or got his brains bludgeoned out, - sighed Adderley. - I wonder what would happen next. Malfoy? Hello, Malfoy, wake up!

He blinked and looked up at her.

\- Well... - she said. - You seem to be wondering whether or not you could repeat Potter's trick. Oh, your eyes darting around. I think I've got it right!

\- Well, yes. Can't I even dream? - he muttered.

\- You can, - said Adderley, graciously permitting. - But only imagine. What did you decide, by the way?

\- I would have been folded on the second run, - said Malfoy self-critically. - Or on the third... I just fly for fun, I'm not really trained, so I don't react that well... And I don't have a professional broomstick, either.

Zabini stared at him, then stood up in front of him, studying Malfoy's face carefully and poking him carefully on the shoulder with his finger.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm just checking if you're real, - he answered seriously. - I never thought I'd see Malfoy honestly admit that he doesn't fly as well as Potter, and his broom is worse.

\- Not worse, - he held up his finger. - Not as professional as Potter's. Different things. I have an amateur model, he has a professional one, okay? By the way, I wonder who gave him such an expensive thing?

\- Godfather, I suppose, - Adderley shrugged. - Who else? Come on, let's go, I think the crowd has dispersed a little...

* * *

\- The Yule Ball! - Brown jumped up and down. - Did you hear what McGonagall said? Fourth year and up. We can also invite junior partners, get it, Lovegood? We're going, aren't we?!

\- Brown, be quiet, - Adderley said, wincing. - Can you be more specific? I seem to have listened to nothing...

\- Yeah, because you were whispering with Malfoy again, - Nott said with a smirk.

\- Аh... I don't know anything else, - Lavender said, confused. - Just that the champions and their partners will be opening the ball, that's all. I heard almost no one's going home for the holidays this year! I wouldn't miss it too.

\- We've got three pairs already, - said Malfoy thoughtfully. - Adderley, can you dance?

\- I told you that when I was a freshman, I can barely dance.

\- Not very well. Brown?

\- Of course I can!

\- Lovegood? What am I asking, though... Nott, Zabini, we have a nontrivial task - to train them at least in the simplest!

\- I can dance too! - Finnigan took offense.

\- You may know how to dance the Irish Rill, but not the Viennese Waltz! - Malfoy sliced and grinned. - Never mind, we've got time... And think fast, boys, who to invite!

\- Tell me what to wear, - Adderley interrupted him. - I haven't exactly stocked up on party dresses for all occasions!

He froze, blinked, then smiled especially nastily and said:

\- You will have an evening gown!

\- I'll get my own, Seamus is not to be hoped for! - Lavender looked at him. - Neville, too!

\- That's right, - Nott said judiciously. - By the way... If we're going, let's all dress in the same way. I haven't decided who to invite yet, but we can go without couples. I think there will be enough girls. Or Malfoy could give in to Adderley for a waltz lap. Maybe he wouldn't burst with anger... - he grinned. - But I would really like to see girls in our company in the same style... Malfoy, what do you have in mind?

\- Mom with her friends had dresses like these when she was young, see, here's a picture... - Malfoy muttered, showing him something cautiously. - It's very old-fashioned, but that's the chic thing about it. You know, if they let their hair down... and like this... huh?

\- Yeah. - he nodded. - They're all blond, just like your mother! Splendid, Malfoy! But the colors need to be slightly different... Adderley's lighter, Brown's medium, and Lovegood's darker to make hair brighter, right?

\- Exactly! I'll text Daddy now, but I need the measurements...

\- We're not going to be asked, I take it, - Katherine concluded, glancing over at Lavender. She smiled and threw up her arms:

\- They know best. Seamus really isn't much use in this case...

The Den was transformed into a dance hall, which was very, very nice thanks to the parquet. Finnigan had also brought his magic radio which could be charmed into receiving classical music stations.

Malfoy was telling the truth. He, Nott, Zabini, and even Crabbe and Goyle could dance, each in his own way. Zabini was effervescent with emotion and could turn even the most prim dance into a show. Nott executed all the pas perfectly, but he obviously did not put his heart into it, as if he were lazy. Crabbe and Goyle were a bit heavy; they could hardly dance something fast, but they looked very good in old-fashioned dancing with all that bowing and twisting. ("Looks like an incoming bomber," Adderley once commented on another of Goyle's pirouettes.) Malfoy, on the other hand, danced as he breathed. It didn't take him any trouble at all to figure out which piece was next, and if he did something wrong he didn't stop, but tried to turn the mistake to his advantage.

Brown took over the training of Finnigan, Thomas, and Longbottom. And since there weren't enough girls for everyone, Nott or Zabini could easily take on the female role. Malfoy could have too, but refused, claiming that for once Adderley couldn't do something (except fly on a broom), and it was his sacred duty to fill that gap in her knowledge, which he was very enthusiastic about doing.

\- Oh, what passions the Trio has! - Lavender said in her gossipy voice as the group took a break.

\- What is it this time? - Draco asked, shoving Vincent to the floor so that he could make himself comfortable by laying his head on Katherine's lap. She had already put up with this quirk of his, though she said that he could have sat on the floor himself, not shove his comrade.

\- Oh, they can't decide on a partner for the ball! - she giggled. - Granger complained to Parvati and she told me... Anyway, Potter was struggling for a long time, then finally worked up the courage to ask Chang, you know...? And it turned out that she is already going with Diggory!

\- What a passage... - Malfoy stretched out in a contented tone, for which he instantly got poked. - Don't fight, Adderley! I mean, he shouldn't have waited for so long...

\- And Weasley managed to invite... who did you think?

\- Granger? - Nott suggested.

\- I wish! - Lavender was silent for a moment before she spoke in a triumphant tone: - Fleur Delacour!

\- Really?! - Malfoy even stood up. - No kidding?!

\- No way! There were tons of witnesses! He told his sister and Potter himself... and Granger, of course.

\- Did anyone invite her? - Zabini asked.

\- I don't know. - Brown began to coil a curl on her finger. - She wouldn't say, but she sounded as if she had someone. She must be planning a surprise. There. Eventually Potter asked the younger Weasley, who's already found a date. after that, Parvati took pity on him... Weasley still doesn't have a date. - She chuckled again. - Can you believe he asked me out? Out of desperation, no less, he can't stand our company... So, of course, I said I was going with Seamus. Parvati had promised to talk to her sister, so maybe the poor thing wouldn't end up without a date... I was referring to the Weasleys, not Padma, of course.

\- Hmm, why wouldn't I invite Padma? - Thomas said thoughtfully and smiled wickedly. - Seamus, I'm better than Weasley, aren't I?

\- Much better, - he grunted. - Ask her! When he gets up the nerve, you'll already be...

\- I'm not going to, - Dean suddenly changed his mind. - We've decided that our girls are going to wear the same style. I'll have to explain it to Padme... No way! I'll dance with her if I want to.

\- That's right, - said Nott, with a chuckle. - Well, enough lying around, time for dinner!

\- We've given up on the biathlon with all this dancing, - Finnigan muttered on his way to the Great Hall. - It's snowing and we're doing passes! Let's at least play snowballs tomorrow, huh? Or let's make something?

\- We'll get our reputation soiled if we make a foul sculpture in front of guests, - said Adderley, soberly. - I don't want to mess with the biathlon either. But the slide, I think it's all right. We can play snowballs, too. Or we can go farther away and make a fort, like the year before last.

\- Yeah!

* * *

\- We'll go to the kitchen, - said Zabini and pointed at Nott.

The rest of the group took their places at the tables, but didn't sit long.

\- This food of yours is too heavy. My beautiful robe won't fit me! - Delacour was indignant.

The Golden Trio were just leaving the Hall when the Nine paused to let them pass.

\- Oh, you poor darling. Oh, how awful! - Granger sympathized, but the irony was vain as the Frenchwoman had already left and didn't hear her words. - And what does she think she is?

\- Probably doesn't want to get too fat, - said Malfoy, involuntarily recalling the unfortunate article. - Some girls tend to take care of their figures...

Adderley hissed at him like a royal cobra, Potter and Weasley almost attacked him with their fists, while Granger turned around, waved to someone and exclaimed:

\- Professor Moody, hello!

Malfoy involuntarily winced, and Adderley stepped forward just as involuntarily: Moody always showed up where he was least expected. True, he was still finishing his roast at the professor's table and hadn't heard a thing.

\- Are you frightened, you ferret? - Granger asked venomously, and the Trio moved laughingly up the stairs.

\- I'll kill you, - Adderley said grimly.

\- I couldn't help it! - Malfoy answered just as grimly.

\- Not you. Her.

He blinked.

\- She means that it's disgusting to remind of that incident, - said Longbottom seriously. - And it's much worse to frighten you with Moody.

\- So, the hero's girlfriend is capable of nothing but petty taunts, - snorted Thomas.

\- You were quite a handsome ferret, - Adderley consoled, and Malfoy grinned. - Oh, let's get out of here quickly!

\- What is it? Moody? - he shuddered.

\- Worse... - she moaned. - No, it's too late...

\- Good evening, my dear, - a low voice boomed nearby, and the foursome turned around to see Victor Krum.

\- Miss Adderley, - she reminded him, taking Malfoy's arm firmly. Either for the sake of calmness, or so that Draco wouldn't start throwing himself at the stranger.

\- My dear Miss Adderley, - he said in a low voice. - May I invite you to Yule Ball?

\- I'm sorry, I must decline, Mr. Krum, - the girl said coldly and clenched her fingers even tighter on Draco's arm. - I already have a partner.

\- Do you mean... - the Bulgarian turned his gaze to Malfoy. - Is it him?!

\- I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the oldest and noblest family, - the latter replied arrogantly, noting with displeasure how much taller and bigger Krum was. - Yes, I have heard about you... Magnificent, simply magnificent athletic achievements! I suppose you're very proud of them?

\- Oh yes, - said Krum, not without smugness. - I'm very proud.

\- No wonder you're, - Draco smiled venomously and bowed his head slightly. - It was nice to meet you!

He turned Katherine around with unexpected force, and dragged her after him. The others followed them.

\- Malfoy, - Adderley said, slowing to a halt.

\- What?

\- As my father used to say... You're not vindictive, you're just evil and you have a good memory!

\- What do you mean?

\- Because you remember the conversation we had when we were freshman, - she grinned. - We were still sitting on the fence watching the Ravenclaw team practice, and you were asking about muggle sports.

\- Аh... What's that got to do with it? - Malfoy didn't understand.

\- Because you just told Krum what I told you, almost word for word, - Adderley laughed. - Was it an accident?

\- Hmm... I don't know, - he grinned embarrassed. - It was just anger, I guess. I was wondering what I could do to make him angry and it just came out.

\- Oh, Draco. I'm going to bed, and I wish you all the same. And, Malfoy, thank you sincerely. He stare at me all the tim

\- It's all right, - said Thomas. Finnigan and Brown went forward, whispering. - It won't hurt you. Long as he keeps his hands to himself.

\- I won't envy him if he doesn't, - said Malfoy frankly.


End file.
